Pasión Peligrosa
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: Jasper es un endurecido hombre de negocios con un pasado y un presente oscuros. Vive prácticamente recluido en el penthouse de su rascacielos, rodeado por fuertes medidas de seguridad. Pero desde hace un año, Jasper guarda un secreto que dos martes al mes le lleva, a espaldas de todos, hasta un oscuro callejón para observar unos breves minutos a una singular artista. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock es un endurecido y atormentado hombre de negocios con un pasado y un presente oscuros. Jasper vive prácticamente recluido en el penthouse de su rascacielos, rodeado por fuertes medidas de seguridad, y pocas son las cosas que logran conmoverle. Pero desde hace un año, Jasper guarda un secreto que dos martes al mes le lleva, a espaldas de todos, hasta un oscuro callejón para observar durante unos breves minutos a una singular artista._

_Alice Brandon respira y vive únicamente para su arte. Gracias a la bondad de un cliente anónimo ha podido cumplir su sueño de ganarse la vida pintando. Pero un buen día, mientras se encontraba en la galería entregando un trabajo, es asaltada por unos tipos que intentan matar a un enigmático hombre escondido en el callejón. Tras sobrevivir al asalto y a un tiroteo, Alice se ve de pronto en el lujoso penthouse del hombre que le acaba de salvar la vida. Entre ellos surgirá una pasión como ninguna otra, que llevará a Alice a tomar una difícil decisión…_

**Prólogo**

_Manhattan_  
_12 de noviembre_

Los sentimientos matan con mayor rapidez que las balas.  
El ex coronel del ejército ruso Demitri Rutskoi había conseguido que sus tropas en Chechenia aprendieran esa frase a base de repetírsela.  
Era cierto.  
Mantienes quieto el dedo en el gatillo al ver a un niño con cara de ángel. Vaya, no puede tener más de ocho años. Y lo siguiente que sabes es que el niño ha sacado un AK-47 y te ha convertido en carne para hamburguesas.  
¿Aquella amable ancianita vestida con un burka? Lleva más de tres kilos de explosivos sujetos en su gruesa cintura, a la espera del momento oportuno de ir con Alá y llevarte consigo.  
¿Y qué decir de África? Ejércitos enteros de niños de doce años portando armas de más de un metro junto con amuletos que ellos creen que les hacen invencibles, y deseando liquidarte porque les has mirado.  
El mundo entero es tu enemigo.  
De modo que Demetri enseñó a sus hombres a no tener piedad y a desterrar los sentimientos, pues son letales. Los sentimientos te hacen vulnerable, hacen que dudes cuando se requiere acción, te hacen débil en lugar de fuerte.  
Y el sentimiento más letal de todos es el amor por una mujer. Una mujer es igual que una espada apuntada justo al corazón.  
Rutskoi jamás esperó poder utilizar esa lección para acabar con Jasper. Jasper Whitlock no tenía ni una sola debilidad que Rutskoi supiera. No confiaba en nadie. No era amigo de nadie. No amaba a nadie.  
Y nadie había visto a Jasper en compañía de una mujer.  
Por supuesto que no.  
Jasper era inteligente. Sabía que una mujer sería una grieta en su armadura, un grave error. Había sobrevivido a cinco atentados contra su vida durante los últimos diez años debido a que no tenía ni un solo punto débil.  
A Rutskoi le preocupaba ser él quien liquidara a Jasper. No tenía que haber sido de ese modo. Se había mudado a América para asociarse con Jasper, no para matarlo.  
Se sintió fascinado por Jasper Whitlock desde la primera vez que le vio, cuando era un joven teniente del ejército ruso en Chechenia quince años atrás. Había oído varias versiones de la historia de Jasper. Era ruso, ucraniano, moldavo, de Uzbekistán, de Tayikistán… En realidad, nadie lo sabía. Simplemente, surgió de la nada en los años noventa; un hombre joven, extraordinariamente listo e impresionantemente fuerte, que construyó un poderoso imperio que se expandió por el globo.  
Jasper había estado suministrando armas y munición tanto a la Obshina, la mafia chechena, como al ejército ruso, que luchaba contra ella. Cuando el suministro de armas procedente de Moscú se agotó, Rutskoi recurrió a Jasper y descubrió que era completamente de fiar. Drake entregaba lo que prometía en el tiempo pactado, en el lugar que habían acordado y en perfecto estado de funcionamiento. Y además, contaba con su propia flota de aviones, helicópteros y barcos para llevarlo a cabo.  
Drake era una leyenda. Un hombre venerado en los negocios, pero un enemigo despiadado y letal si se le engañaba.  
Rutskoi no tenía intención de engañarle. Al contrario. Cuando dejó el ejército ruso, se dirigió directamente a los Estados Unidos, donde Jasper había fijado su residencia.  
Jasper era uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo, y se había establecido en la nación más rica y poderosa del planeta. Rutskoi deseaba también un trozo de la tarta, desesperadamente.  
¿Y por qué no? Jasper dirigía una empresa multimillonaria él solo. Al igual que todo buen general, necesitaba un lugarteniente. ¿Y quién mejor que Rutskoi, que conocía el negocio desde la base y tenía arraigados y antiguos contactos en África y en la amplia masa de países del Este que antaño eran conocidos como la Unión Soviética?  
Era un mundo nuevo en el que un hombre tenía que soñar a lo grande y correr riesgos. Él estaba dispuesto.  
Rutskoi había actuado de intermediario en un importante negocio de armas y ahorrado más de un millón de dólares. Había sacado la mitad de su cuenta bancaria en Suiza y aterrizado en Nueva York hacía un mes. Se pasó todo ese tiempo en una suite del Waldorf Astoria, familiarizándose con el nuevo territorio de Jasper.  
América. Oh, América. Tan dulce y deliciosamente decadente, pero también rápida y eficiente. No había placer que no pudiera comprarse con dinero; todo envuelto, limpio y desinfectado, pagadero con tarjeta de crédito. Rutskoi disfrutó gastando sus ahorros. Los largos y duros años en un ejército empobrecido, las condiciones infrahumanas de la guerra en Chechenia, el peligro constante… Al fin todo había quedado olvidado.  
¿Quién puede recordar los tiempos difíciles mientras descansa en una cama blanda con una mujer dispuesta a cualquier cosa debajo de uno?  
Al acabar el mes, descansado y listo para ponerse a trabajar, Rutskoi contactó con Jasper y consiguió una cita para el día siguiente.  
Las cosas iban según el plan. Demetri podía sentir el poder fluyendo por su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa en su existencia. Había sobrevivido a lo peor que la vida podría depararle y había salido fortalecido. Pronto sería rico, poderoso y temido; la mano derecha de un hombre inmensamente rico, poderoso y temido.  
Iba a formar equipo con el mejor en aquella área de negocios y a disfrutarlo hasta el final de sus días.  
Todavía podía recordar la febril excitación que había sentido cuando la limusina le dejó delante del edificio de Jasper. Sabía cómo adoptar una expresión impasible en el rostro —bien sabía Dios que había tenido suficiente experiencia tratando con generales borrachos e incompetentes—, aunque en su interior bullía de euforia.  
A Rutskoi le llevó media hora atravesar las medidas de seguridad de Jasper, cosa que le había complacido en su momento. Aquel hombre era invencible, impenetrable. Cada nivel de seguridad, ejecutado con perfecta y correcta profesionalidad por los guardaespaldas de Jasper, le había tranquilizado. Se hallaba ante el momento cumbre de su carrera. Estaba seguro de que el único hombre con un mayor nivel de protección era el presidente de los Estados Unidos, y podría decirse que era menos poderoso en su mundo de lo que Jasper lo era en el suyo.  
En el mundo de Jasper no existía la democracia.  
Finalmente, Demetri fue conducido a una habitación con una puerta que se cerró igual que una caja fuerte.  
Ah. El olor a cuero, buen whisky y excelentes puros que llenaba la enorme sala llegó hasta él antes de que sus ojos tuvieran oportunidad de adaptarse a la semioscuridad. Tan sólo había unas pocas lámparas encendidas, pero la primera impresión que obtuvo de aquel entorno fue la de una enorme estancia con un techo inmensamente alto. Y de comodidad. Todo estaba dispuesto para garantizar la comodidad. Grandes butacas de cuero y gruesas y lujosas alfombras. Una variedad de bebidas alcohólicas en licoreras de cristal tallado. Una placa de metal y una caja humidificadora de madera para puros.  
—Entre —dijo una profunda voz desde el interior.  
Allí estaba él. Jasper.  
Demetri no era un hombre fácil de impresionar y no se asustaba ante casi nada, pero Jasper le impresionó y asustó al mismo tiempo. De estatura superior a la media, era inmensamente fuerte y podía convertir sus enormes y ásperos pies y manos en armas letales. Rutskoi le había visto darle un puñetazo a un hombre con tal fuerza, que tuvo el mismo efecto que si le hubiera disparado. También había visto a Jasper masacrar a un hombre de una sola patada.  
Era adepto al sambo, el arte marcial ruso, y al savate, el kick-boxing francés. No tenía rival en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se limitaba a derribar a su contrincante y a destrozarle. Y era extraordinariamente inteligente. En ocasiones parecía que estuviese conectado a un sistema de inteligencia secreto al que tan sólo él tenía acceso. Nunca jamás se le pillaba por sorpresa.  
La historia decía que el asesinato de Ahmed Masood, el 10 de septiembre de 2001, fue una clara señal para él para desmantelar por completo el suministro de armas a los talibanes.  
Dos días más tarde, había trasladado todos sus negocios a los Estados Unidos y colaborado con la CIA para suministrar armas a la Alianza del Norte. Después de eso, no volvió a vender armas a los islamistas o jihadistas.  
A pesar de figurar en todas las listas internacionales de fugitivos y de ser buscado por las Naciones Unidas y la INTERPOL, se convirtió en intocable al obtener protección de los americanos. Sus pilotos transportaban armas a los soldados americanos en Irak y eran los únicos lo bastante valientes, o locos, como para volar hasta el Hotel Baghdad International diariamente, sin importar el peligro.  
Cuando Jasper se aproximó, a Demetri se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse el miedo y el temor. Tenía que encontrarse con Jasper en un plano de igualdad o su plan no funcionaría.  
—Siéntate, Demitri —ordenó Jasper. Escuchó educadamente la petición de Rutskoi y después, sin alzar la voz, dijo—: Largo.  
Al instante, sin tocar ningún timbre o hacer ninguna seña, aparecieron dos enormes guardaespaldas, sacaron a Rutskoi a rastras y lo arrojaron por la puerta, literalmente.  
Rutskoi juró venganza, pero era difícil vengarse de un hombre que ni siquiera reparaba en ti.  
Hizo correr la voz de que la cabeza de Jasper valía cincuenta mil dólares y se sentó a esperar. Y esperó. Y esperó…  
Sin duda Jasper pagaba tan bien a su gente, que cincuenta de los grandes no eran un incentivo suficiente para traicionarle. O eso, o le tenían pavor. Probablemente ambas cosas.  
Rutskoi observó, aguardó y trazó planes en vano, hasta que recibió la llamada. No cualquier llamada, sino «la llamada». Aquélla que iba a cambiar su vida.  
Por fin, parte del dinero que iba repartiendo por ahí había surtido efecto. Rutskoi había dejado una dirección de Hotmail y recibido un mensaje anónimo.  
«Si quiere información sobre Jasper, transfiera 50.000 dólares a esta cuenta bancaria.»  
Al pie del e-mail había una larga serie de números, precedidos por las letras CH. Una cuenta suiza.  
El banco de Demetri en las Islas Caimán era eficiente y rápido. Al cabo de media hora, recibió otro e-mail.  
«Jasper sale de su edificio el primer y tercer martes de cada mes, por la tarde, sin guardaespaldas. Lleva un año haciéndolo.»  
Había una serie de archivos adjuntos. Con manos temblorosas, Rutskoi los abrió y… ahí estaba. Información sobre Jasper. Mejor aún, información sobre sus puntos débiles.  
¡Por fin! Una grieta en la armadura de Jasper, justo directo al corazón.  
Jasper acudía a una reconocida galería de arte en Lexington un martes sí y otro no, de dos a tres de la tarde. Rutskoi sabía mucho acerca de Jasper y aquello sólo era un dato más. Visitar una galería no era una noticia significativa.  
No, lo que resultaba increíble era que Jasper jamás entraba en la galería. Esperaba fuera, en la oscuridad de un callejón, y contemplaba qué sucedía en el interior a través de una pequeña ventana, observando desde las sombras. Y lo que sucedía martes sí, martes no, cada mes, puntual como un reloj, era la llegada de una joven artista, Alice Brandon, llevando a la galería su nueva obra para exponer.  
Obra que era adquirida puntualmente por un comprador anónimo. Hasta la última pieza. Durante un año, un abogado que representaba a una empresa afincada en Aruba compraba vía telefónica todas las obras nuevas de Alice Brandon, sin importar el precio.  
Demetri reconoció el nombre de la empresa. Se trataba de una de las muchas filiales fantasma que Jasper utilizaba para dirigir sus líneas aéreas.  
Jasper era quien compraba los cuadros, no cabía la menor duda.  
No era de extrañar que el dueño de la galería hubiese incrementado los precios de las obras de Brandon en un 300% durante el último año. Y a pesar de eso, las vendía. Al mismo comprador.  
Rutskoi pinchó impacientemente los archivos adjuntos, tratando de descubrir cómo utilizar esa información. Entonces se quedó inmóvil y entrecerró los ojos.  
Había cinco archivos, fotografías en formato JPEG de la artista. Rutskoi se recostó, satisfecho.  
«Por fin». Ante sí tenía el punto débil que podría acabar con Jasper.  
Demetri sintió cómo corría una descarga de adrenalina por sus venas mientras se acercaba a la pantalla para obtener una buena vista de las fotografías. Después de examinar cada una de ellas, dio a imprimir e inspeccionó con atención las instantáneas.  
Alice Brandon era una mujer increíblemente atractiva, de estatura baja, delgada, como tantas mujeres de Manhattan. Pelo lacio color negro, exquisitas facciones, piel perlada. Poseía un tipo de belleza clásica. Ella era sin duda el motivo por el que Jasper compraba toda su obra y se quedaba junto a una ventana en un oscuro callejón las tardes de los martes alternos.  
Para verla.  
Aunque, por descontado, resultaba extraño pensar que Jasper… ¿cómo se decía en inglés?, «estuviese encaprichado». Jasper no era un hombre paciente. Cualquier cosa que desease, la obtenía por los medios que fuesen necesarios. No había nada que no pudiera tener. Si deseaba a aquella mujer, lo único que tenía que hacer era comprarla. ¿Por qué esperar fuera en un callejón, expuesto, durante un par de horas al mes para verla?  
Alice Brandon no parecía ir maquillada y su ropa era corriente. Pero en una mujer así, el maquillaje resultaba casi superfluo y no necesitaba prendas que realzaran su belleza.  
Parecía totalmente natural, serena, bella sin maquillar o retocar. No se ajustaba en absoluto al tipo de Jasper. Aunque, si lo pensaba, ¿quién sabía cuál era su tipo? ¿Quién sabía siquiera si le gustaba un tipo determinado de mujer?  
Jasper podía permitirse lo mejor, y aunque Alice Brandon era deslumbrante, no tenía un cartel en el que pusiera «amante» sobre su persona, como era el caso de muchas mujeres. Demetri había pagado a suficientes prostitutas como para saberlo. La clase de mujer que miraba el reloj y los zapatos de un hombre antes de mirar su cara. La clase de mujer enganchada a Armani y Tiffany del mismo modo que los matones callejeros estaban enganchados al crack.  
Alice Brandon era diferente. No parecía gastar demasiado en sí misma y no daba la impresión de estar en venta.  
¿En qué estaba pensando Jasper? Con su dinero y poder, podría tener mujeres hermosas haciendo cola alrededor de la manzana, esperando pacientemente para servirle de cualquier modo que deseara. Podría tener todo un harén adiestrado para darle placer en todas las posiciones posibles, tal y como a él le gustase. No había nada sexual que no pudiera tener o comprar.  
Quedarse en las sombras en el frío invierno o el ardiente bochorno del verano de Manhattan, durante una o dos horas al mes, sin sus guardaespaldas, sin cualquier tipo de seguridad, para ver fugazmente a una mujer… era una locura.  
Todos los datos recabados acerca de Alice Brandon resultaban chocantes. No tomaba drogas. No tenía vida sexual que el informante supiera, ni con hombres ni con mujeres. No era adicta a ropas caras ni a joyas. Ese mes había realizado un único pago con tarjeta de crédito por un importe de unos cuantos dólares en una tienda de ropa barata, de la que cualquier mujer de Manhattan se carcajearía.  
Demetri abrió de nuevo los archivos y la miró fijamente.  
¿Por qué arriesgarse? Jasper era el ser humano más preocupado por la seguridad que había conocido. Más que muchos de los capos de la mafia rusa. Más que Putin.  
¿Por qué arriesgarse a quedar indefenso durante varias horas al mes? ¿Qué podría merecer tal riesgo? Jasper no sólo era vulnerable mientras se encontraba en el callejón, sino también en el trayecto de ida y vuelta.  
¿Para qué? «¿Por qué?»  
No podía ser por las pinturas, acuarelas y dibujos en sí. Ya eran suyos y podría tener acceso a ellos en cualquier momento. No, era más que eso. «Tenía» que ser por la mujer.  
Jasper deseaba poder observar a Alice Brandon sin ser visto. Debía de tener mucho interés en ella para arriesgar tanto. Y no podía permitirse mostrar dicho interés a sus hombres. Eran leales, eso era cierto, pero la lealtad en su mundo se compraba con dinero. Jasper no tenía amigos, tenía empleados. Y los empleados se volvían desleales. No había más que mirar al informador. Acababa de abrir un enorme agujero en la armadura que rodeaba a Jasper por la miserable suma de 50.000 dólares.  
De modo que ahí estaba Jasper, observando a una hermosa mujer que ignoraba su existencia, completamente indefenso, varias horas al mes. Demetri podía capturar a la mujer, obligar a Jasper a cederle su dinero y contactos, matarle a él y a la artista, y convertirse en uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta; todo de una sola jugada.  
Por fin tendría lo que tanto había ansiado.  
La decisión estaba tomada. Era jueves. Lo tendría todo preparado en unos pocos días.  
El martes por la noche acabaría con Jasper y ocuparía su lugar.  
Demetri cogió el teléfono. Era hora de reclutar a un compañero.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Callejón junto a la galería de arte Feinstein, Manhattan_  
_17 de noviembre_

Los sentimientos matan con mayor rapidez que las balas, rezaba el viejo refrán ruso que cruzó por la mente de Jasper Whitlock cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Apenas resultaba audible. El débil sonido de metal contra piel, tejido contra tejido, y el levísimo susurro de un clic metálico.

El sonido de una pistola al ser sacada de su funda, del seguro al ser retirado. Había oído variantes de ese sonido miles y miles de veces a lo largo de los años.

Hacía ya un año que sabía que llegaría ese momento. La única cuestión era cuándo; no si sucedería. Durante todo un año había estado precipitándose en esa dirección, en contra de todo instinto de supervivencia y completamente fuera de control.

Desde que era un niño que vivía de manera salvaje en las calles de Odessa, se había visto obligado a sobrevivir a las condiciones más brutales posibles mostrando siempre una extrema cautela, no exponiéndose jamás de forma innecesaria y preocupándose en todo momento por la seguridad.

Lo que había estado haciendo durante el último año era equivalente a un suicidio.

Sin embargo, no era ésa la sensación que le invadía.

Parecía… la misma esencia de la vida.

Podía recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cuándo cambió su vida. Total, completa e instantáneamente.

Iba en su limusina, separado de Mischa, su chófer, por una gruesa mampara a prueba de balas. Nunca hablaba cuando iba en el vehículo, y empleaba el tiempo para ponerse al día con el papeleo. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había conducido por placer y sólo utilizaba el coche para desplazarse de un punto «A» a un punto «B», cuando no podía hacerlo en avión.

Los cristales estaban tintados. Por seguridad, naturalmente. Pero también porque hacía mucho que el mundo exterior había dejado de interesarle lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo por la ventanilla al paisaje que pasaba ante ella.

El pesado Mercedes S600 blindado se detuvo de golpe en medio de largas filas de coches. El semáforo colgante continuaba su ciclo de colores, verde-ámbar-rojo, verde-ámbar-rojo, una y otra vez, pero el tráfico estaba paralizado. El atronador sonido de los impacientes cláxones se filtraba a través de los laterales blindados y el cristal a prueba de balas del vehículo de Jasper, dando la impresión de provenir de lejos, igual que el zumbido de insectos en la distancia.

Una motocicleta pasó con cuidado por entre los coches, como una anguila en el agua, provocando que un conductor furioso apretara la bocina y le enseñara al motorista el dedo corazón a través de la ventanilla. También vociferó algo, con la cara roja y lanzando diminutos espumarajos.

Jasper cerró los ojos, asqueado. Incluso en América, donde había orden, abundancia y paz, existía la agresividad y la envidia. Los humanos nunca aprendían. Eran igual que niños caprichosos, codiciosos y sin control.

Aquélla era una extraña sensación que se remontaba a su niñez, tan familiar para él como sentir las manos y los pies. Los humanos eran seres imperfectos, voraces y violentos. Había que aprender a utilizar ese conocimiento y luego mantenerse tan alejado de ellos como fuera posible. Ése era uno de sus lemas más preciados; de hecho, le había resultado útil durante toda su vida.

Por eso no resultaba extraño que últimamente ese tipo de pensamientos le hubieran hecho sentir… impaciente. Molesto. Deseaba dejar atrás todo lo que había conocido. Marcharse… a algún lugar. Hacer otra cosa. «Ser» otra persona.

Si existiera otro mundo, ya hubiera emigrado. Pero tan sólo había uno, repleto de gente codiciosa y violenta.

Siempre que se encontraba de ese humor, cosa que cada vez ocurría con mayor frecuencia, trataba de librarse de ello. Los cambios de humor eran un modo excelente de conseguir que lo mataran.

Frunciendo el ceño, echó de nuevo un vistazo a las hojas de cálculo que tenía sobre el regazo. Se trataba del informe de seguimiento de un contrato de diez millones de dólares para suministrar armas a un señor de la guerra de Tayikistán, el primero de lo que Jasper esperaba fueran varios acuerdos con el autoproclamado «general». Recientemente se había encontrado petróleo en el feudo del codicioso militar, un maldito depósito justo bajo la baldía y yerma tierra, y el general estaba de humor para comprar lo que fuera necesario a fin de retener el poder y el petróleo. Una vez que el contrato se cumpliese, Jasper sabía que habría muchos más.

Años atrás, la idea le hubiera provocado satisfacción, como mínimo. Ahora… no sentía nada en absoluto. Sólo se trataba de un acuerdo de negocios que le reportaría varios millones. Nada que no hubiera hecho miles y miles de veces antes.

Miró fijamente las copias impresas hasta que se volvieron borrosas, tratando de que el acuerdo suscitara su interés. No obstante, no logró nada, lo cual resultaba alarmante, al igual que el pequeño vacío que notaba en el pecho mientras reflexionaba sobre su indiferencia. Resultaba aterrador ser incapaz de preocuparse por el hecho de no sentir preocupación.

Inquieto, miró a su derecha. Esa parte de Lexington estaba llena de librerías y galerías de arte, y los escaparates de las tiendas eran menos vulgares que los de las boutiques, con sus estúpidas y extravagantes prendas, a una manzana de la parte alta.  
Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Cuadros. Una pared repleta, junto con algunas acuarelas y dibujos a tinta. Todos arrebatadoramente hermosos y realizados sin iluda por la misma mano. Una mano que, incluso él, reconoció que era extraordinaria.

A pesar de que el coche tenía las ventanillas tintadas, la galería estaba bien iluminada y cada obra de arte tenía su propio foco en la pared, de modo que Jasper pudo echar un buen vistazo a todos, paralizado en un atasco en mitad de Manhattan. Además, poseía la vista de un francotirador.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: bajó la ventanilla.

El chófer se quedó boquiabierto, pero bastó una breve mirada de Jasper a través del retrovisor para que el sirviente cerrara la boca de golpe y adoptara su habitual expresión impávida.

El coche se inundó al instante con el olor a humo de tubos de escape y la sonora cacofonía de un atasco en Manhattan. Jasper hizo caso omiso de todo aquello. Lo importante era que ahora tenía una vista mejor de los cuadros.

El primero que vio le dejó sin aliento. Una imagen sencilla: una mujer, sola al atardecer, en una larga playa desierta. Los trazos del mar, los colores del crepúsculo, la playa arenosa… eran técnicamente perfectos. Pero lo que emanaba del cuadro, igual que si se tratara del humo de un hierro al rojo vivo, era la soledad de la mujer. Podría haber sido el retrato del último ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra.

El Mercedes avanzó bruscamente un metro y luego se detuvo. Él apenas lo notó.

Los cuadros eran igual que pequeños milagros colgados de una pared. Una naturaleza muerta cuajada de flores en una lata y un libro abierto sobre la mesa, como si alguien acabara de entrar del jardín. Un hombre pensativo, reflejándose en el escaparate de una tienda. Unas delicadas manos de mujer sosteniendo un libro. La obra era realista, sensible, impresionante. Conseguía sumergir al espectador en el mundo del cuadro y no dejaba que saliera.

Jasper no tenía forma de juzgar la obra en términos técnicos, lo único que sabía era que cada pieza era brillante, perfecta, y le atraía como nada antes lo había hecho.

El coche avanzó tres metros, haciendo que otra parte de la pared fuera visible.

El último cuadro hizo que se sobresaltase.

Era el perfil izquierdo de un hombre de rasgos severos y mandíbula marcada, plasmado en tonos tierra. Llevaba el rubio cabello tan rapado que se apreciaba el cráneo, tal y como Jasper lo había llevado en combate, sobre todo en Afganistán. Lejos de albergar la más mínima esperanza de encontrar agua corriente, Jasper había optado por afeitarse la cabeza y el vello corporal para evitar los piojos. El rostro del cuadro no se parecía exactamente a él, pero tenía las mismas facciones duras, sombrías, implacables.

Rozando peligrosamente el ojo izquierdo, una cicatriz irregular le cruzaba el pómulo hasta llegar a la mandíbula, igual que un rayo grabado en la carne.

Reflexivamente, Jasper se llevó la mano a la cara, recordando.

Había sido un niño más abandonado en las calles de Odessa y solía refugiarse del crudo invierno en un portal. A través de las rendijas de la puerta se colaba algo de calor, permitiéndole dormir sin temor a morir congelado.

Escuálido, vestido con harapos, era la presa perfecta para los marineros que acababan de atracar después de pasar meses trabajando turnos brutales en el mar, recorriendo las calles, borrachos y dando tumbos. Marineros que no podían mantener relaciones sexuales durante meses y a los que no les importaba en exceso a quién violaban, siempre y cuando su víctima se quedara quieta el tiempo suficiente. Aunque llegado el caso, eso tampoco importaba, ya que podían atarlos o matarlos.

Jasper se despertó con el fétido aliento de dos marineros rusos flotando sobre su cara. Uno de ellos sujetaba una navaja en la garganta de Jasper y el otro se bajó los pantalones, sacándose una larga y delgada polla, roja como un tomate.

Jasper había nacido para ser un luchador callejero y peleaba mejor cuando estaba cerca del suelo. Poseía un don innato y lo había perfeccionado mediante la observación y la práctica. Con calma, hizo un movimiento en forma de tijera, consiguiendo tirar al suelo al hombre de la navaja, y luego se arrojó contra las rodillas del segundo hombre, que cojeó debido a los pantalones bajados. El tipo cayó pesadamente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el deteriorado pavimento con un nauseabundo crujido.

Jasper se volvió entonces hacia el primer hombre, que había logrado ponerse en pie y blandía amenazadoramente la navaja delante de él. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir a una pelea con navajas a mano descubierta eran risiblemente escasas y Jasper era consciente de que tenía que igualar las probabilidades haciendo algo inesperado.

Con rapidez, se abalanzó hacia la navaja. La hoja le abrió un tajo en un lado de la cara, pero el movimiento sorpresa aflojó la mano del marinero. Jasper se apresuró a arrebatarle a su atacante la navaja de la mano y se la clavó en el ojo hasta la empuñadura.  
El marinero cayó al suelo igual que si de una piedra se tratase.

Jasper se quedó de pie junto al tipo, resollando durante unos instantes. Después extrajo la navaja del cráneo de su agresor y la limpió en la estropeada chaqueta del marinero.

También cogió la navaja del segundo hombre. Una de ellas era una nozb razvedchika, una buena navaja. La otra una pukka finlandesa, una rareza en aquella parte del mundo y muy valiosa. Las cambió en los muelles de Odessa por munición, lecciones de tiro y dos armas de fuego que le vendieron baratas porque eran robadas: una Skorpion y un AK-47.

Ese fue el comienzo.

En cuanto pudo permitírselo, se hizo la cirugía plástica en la larga cicatriz irregular que recorría el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Se le conocía por su capacidad de pasar desapercibido en casi cualquier entorno, por volverse invisible, pero una cicatriz así era igual que una bandera, algo de lo que nadie se olvidaba. Había tenido que desaparecer.

El cirujano era bueno, uno de los mejores; y consiguió hacer desaparecer la terrible marca. Además de él mismo, tan sólo el cirujano podía recordar la forma de la cicatriz desaparecida. Pero ahí estaba, en un cuadro de una galería de Manhattan, a un mundo de distancia y dos décadas más tarde. Por extraño que pareciera, la cicatriz del cuadro era la misma que el cirujano le había eliminado tantos años atrás.

De pronto, el tráfico se despejó y el Mercedes empezó a avanzar sin dificultad. Y, antes siquiera de poder pararse a pensar, Jasper apretó el botón en la consola central que le permitía comunicarse con el chófer.  
—¿Sí, señor? —La voz de Mischa denotaba su asombro a través del interfono. Jasper raras veces hablaba mientras estaban en carretera.  
—Gira a la derecha en la próxima intersección y déjame dos manzanas después.  
Jasper nunca se bajaba del coche cuando viajaba. Se subía a uno de los numerosos vehículos que guardaba en el garaje de su edificio y salía rumbo a su destino sin hacer paradas.  
—«¿Señor?» —El chófer pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero era consciente de que Jasper nunca repetía una orden dos veces a sus hombres y se contuvo—. Sí, señor.

Una vez se apeó de la limusina, Jasper continuó caminando en la dirección del coche hasta que éste desapareció en el tráfico y después entró en un centro comercial. Al cabo de unos minutos, convencido de que no le estaban siguiendo, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la galería de arte, habiéndose deshecho de la chaqueta Hugo Boss de 800 dólares, los pantalones Brioni, el suéter y el pañuelo de cachemir de Armani y habiendo comprado una cazadora barata, una camiseta de manga larga de algodón, unos vaqueros, un gorro de lana y gafas de sol. Estaba tan seguro como era posible de que nadie le seguía y que no podían reconocerle.  
En la galería de arte hacía calor en comparación con el frío de la calle. Jasper se detuvo nada más entrar, inhalando el aroma a té y a perfume caro típico de los lugares más selectos de Manhattan, combinado con los olores más simples de la resina y los disolventes.

Un hombre emergió de un cuarto interior al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, sonriendo y sosteniendo una taza de porcelana llena de un humeante líquido.  
—Buenos días. —El hombre se cambió la taza de mano y alargó el brazo hacia él—. Me llamo Harold Feinstein. Bienvenido a la galería Feinstein.  
La sonrisa parecía sincera, no la de un vendedor. Jasper había visto demasiadas sonrisas falsas en gente que sabía quién era y con qué recursos contaba. Todo cuanto era posible vender, incluyendo seres humanos, le había sido ofrecido con una sonrisa.  
Pero el hombre que le estrechaba la mano no podía saber quién era, y no daba por hecho que fuera rico. No vestido tal como iba.  
Jasper estrechó enérgicamente la mano que le tendía Harold Feinstein, sin recordar la última vez que había hecho algo semejante. Raras veces establecía contacto físico con la gente y, cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales, normalmente utilizaba la fuerza de sus brazos para mantener el torso erguido y alejado de la mujer.  
La mano de Harold Feinstein era suave, muy cuidada, pero el apretón resultó sorprendentemente firme.  
—Eche un vistazo —le animó—. No es necesario que compre nada. El arte nos enriquece a todos, tanto si nos pertenece como si no.  
Sin aparentar estar estudiándole, Feinstein había contemplado su ropa barata y le había clasificado como un simple mirón de escaparates; sin embargo, le trató con deferencia. Algo atípico en un hombre dedicado al comercio.  
Los ojos de Jasper recorrieron la pared y Harold Feinstein siguió su mirada de forma amigable.  
—Mire mi último descubrimiento —dijo, agitando la mano libre—. Alice Brandon. Posee un ojo extraordinario para el detalle junto con una asombrosa destreza técnica de pinceladas perfectas. Es verdaderamente excepcional.  
¿El artista era una «mujer»? Jasper se concentró en las pinturas. Hombre, mujer, quienquiera que fuera el artista, la obra era extraordinaria. Y ahora que estaba allí, podía ver que una pared lateral, invisible desde la calle, estaba cubierta con aguafuertes y acuarelas.

Se detuvo delante de un cuadro al óleo, el retrato de una anciana. Estaba encorvada, tenía el cabello canoso recogido en un moño, la cara ajada por el sol, manos grandes, nudosas como consecuencia del trabajo físico, y vestía con un barato vestido estampado de algodón. Parecía que estuviera a punto de salirse del cuadro, caer de rodillas y desplomarse en el suelo.

Pero aun así, era hermosa porque la artista la veía de ese modo. Aquella impactante imagen era la personificación de la mujer trabajadora, la clase de mujer que mantenía el mundo unido con sus manos. Jasper había visto a ese tipo de mujeres miles de veces trabajando duramente en los campos de todo el mundo, o recorriendo las calles de ciudades devastadas.

Toda la tristeza y la fortaleza de la raza humana estaba allí reflejada, en los hombros encorvados y los ojos cansados.

Asombroso.

De pronto, sonó la campanilla de la puerta a su espalda y alguien entró en la galería.  
Feinstein se irguió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.  
—Y aquí está la artista en persona. —Miró a Jasper, vestido con ropas baratas, y le dijo amablemente—: Tómese su tiempo y disfrute de los cuadros.  
Jasper la olió antes de verla. Un aroma fresco, a primavera y sol, no proveniente de ningún perfume, y completamente fuera de lugar entre el humo de los tubos de escape del centro de Manhattan. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue: «ninguna mujer puede estar a la altura de ese olor».  
—Hola, Harold —oyó decir a la mujer en un tono suave, muy femenino, risueño—. Te he traído algunos dibujos a tinta china. Pensé que te gustaría echarles un vistazo. Y también he terminado el paisaje costero. Me he pasado toda la noche en vela para hacerlo.  
Lo siguiente que Jasper pensó fue: «ninguna mujer puede estar a la altura de esa voz». Era suave, melódica, y reverberó por su cuerpo con tal fuerza que tuvo que concentrarse en lo que la joven estaba diciendo.  
Sin poder contenerse, Jasper se volvió… y se la quedó mirando.

Todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Fue absolutamente incapaz de moverse durante un segundo, dos; hasta que logró librarse de la parálisis a base de pura fuerza de voluntad.

Algo —algún atávico instinto de supervivencia que moraba en lo más profundo de su ADN—, le hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo para tener de ella una excelente visión periférica sin que la joven pudiera verle bien la cara. Absorto, observó intensamente a Alice, que estaba abriendo un enorme portafolio y comenzaba a sacar pesadas láminas de papel para colocarlas con precisión sobre una enorme mesa de cristal. Luego extrajo del bolso lo que parecía un rollo de papel de casi treinta centímetros de altura.

Maldita sea. La mujer era… exquisita. Más que hermosa. La belleza no era nada hoy en día, ya que podía comprarse sin dificultades. Los americanos podían permitirse lo mejor de lo mejor. Las chicas crecían con una buena nutrición, buenos dentistas, buenos cirujanos plásticos, buenos peluqueros, buenos dermatólogos. Todas parecían tener una excelente dentadura, un cabello sano y una piel inmaculada. Todo eso no significaba nada para él.

Alice no era muy alta, pero sí estilizada. Piernas largas, cuello largo, dedos largos y ágiles. Se movía con fluidez, más con la grácil levedad de un bailarín que con la potencia de un atleta. El cabello, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, parecía recién lavado, aunque no arreglado por un peluquero. Lavado y dejado secar al aire. No había perfección en él salvo por el lustre y el color; negro como la tinta.

Estaba sonriéndole a Feinstein, pero desprendía cierto aire melancólico, cierta tristeza, como si hubiera mirado en el interior del corazón del mundo muchas veces y lo hubiera encontrado frío y negro.

Jasper reconoció esa expresión. La veía en el espejo cada mañana.

Era una mujer sencilla; no iba maquillada y tampoco llevaba joyas. Pero así era como debía ser. Cualquier joya desviaría la mirada de su piel de porcelana, ojos azul verdosos, pómulos perfectos y boca carnosa y seria.

Una corriente de aire frío, seguida del sonido de la campanilla de la puerta, rompió el encanto. Las tres personas que entraron en la galería, dos hombres y una mujer, se sintieron atraídos de inmediato por las obras de arte que cubrían las paredes y pasearon delante de los cuadros al tiempo que dejaban escapar varios «hum».

Representaban una magnífica tapadera.

Moviéndose en círculo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Jasper se desplazó hasta tener una visión directa de lo que Alice le estaba mostrando al propietario de la galería.

Milagros. Lo que le mostraba al galerista eran milagros. Putos milagros, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Alice parecía dibujar todo lo que pasaba ante su mirada y luego, como si el mundo no fuese suficiente para su imaginación, se recreaba con algunas fantasías; como el detallado dragón que rugía sobre la cima de una colina, tan bien dibujado como cualquier clásico chino.

Dos niños pequeños en Central Park. Un policía a caballo con la espalda recta y la mirada al frente, preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Un sonriente vendedor de perritos calientes con la cara vuelta hacia un lado. Rosas rojas en un jarrón de cristal, un pétalo capturado en plena caída… Una por una, Alice fue desplegando las láminas para Feinstein, que las examinó con atención sin que su rostro desvelase nada, aunque si Jasper hubiera estado en su lugar no habría dudado en sacar la chequera al instante.  
Sin embargo, no era así como se hacían los negocios. Nadie lo sabía mejor que Jasper. Mantenías una fría calma y siempre ofrecías un precio por debajo del real. Nunca dejabas que las emociones interfirieran en una transacción comercial.  
Pero las obras de Alice no se ceñían a las leyes que regían el comercio, sino a las de la magia.

Y había más por llegar.

La artista le dio un extremo del gran rollo a Feinstein, sonrió, y después comenzó a retroceder, desplegándolo, mientras el galerista abría los ojos asombrado.

Nadie le prestaba atención, de modo que Jasper se permitió echar un buen vistazo, olvidándose de respirar por un segundo.  
Estaban desenrollando la costa de Manhattan, representada en tinta chica con una minuciosidad casi arquitectónica. Cada trazo de cada edificio era perfecto, preciso. Jasper pudo incluso ver su propio rascacielos. Tan sólo el último piso era visible. El ático donde él vivía. Jamás había visto nada parecido.

¿Acaso había pasado Alice varios meses en un barco anclado, dibujando? No había ni un solo error en sus refinados trazos.  
Finalmente la joven terminó de desenrollar los más de tres metros y medio de longitud del lienzo, relevando por completo su perfección.

Los tres recién llegados se apresuraron a congregarse a lo largo del pliego en medio de exclamaciones, con los ojos clavados en la costa y señalando edificios conocidos. Feinstein estiró más el pliego a fin de que pudieran verlo mejor y a Jasper casi le dio un infarto. Joder, un poco más de presión y el papel se rompería, perdiéndose algo precioso e irremplazable. Jasper se contuvo a duras penas de hacer algo al respecto. Relajó de forma consciente los músculos y esperó que Feinstein se limitara a tensar el pliego y no romperlo. De lo contrario, Jasper le haría pedazos.

«¡Vaya!» ¿De dónde había salido esa idea? Feinstein era un hombre entrado en años, con las manos levemente salpicadas de manchas provocadas por la edad. Un galerista, por el amor de Dios. Jasper no atacaba a civiles y de ningún modo agrediría a un anciano, que además se había mostrado intuitivamente amable con él y era amigo de la autora de tanta belleza.

Pero, a pesar de todo… durante un instante, cuando creyó que el magnífico pliego de papel iba a quedar destrozado, pudo sentir cómo sus manos se cerraban en torno al cuello del galerista, con papada y todo. No habría durado un segundo. Jasper sabía cómo partirle el cuello a un hombre desde que tenía diez años y su técnica había mejorado mucho desde entonces.

El trío arrastraba los pies a lo largo del pliego, señalando puntos significativos con la voz desbordante de excitación.  
—Franco —dijo la mujer con languidez, frunciendo sus labios pintados de rojo al pronunciar la «o» final—, esto sería perfecto para nuestro estudio, ¿no crees? ¿Lo imaginas en la pared amarilla?  
—Sí, Cara. —Franco sacudió la cabeza apreciativamente—. Le pondría un marco sencillo para no desviar la atención de la limpieza de los trazos. A giorno.

_¡No! ¡Es mío!_ Jasper apretó los labios fuertemente para no gritar. Pero las palabras de protesta resonaban en su pecho, rodando igual que piedras de granito y rebotando contra su caja torácica.

_Mío._

No lograba recordar la última vez que había deseado algo con tal intensidad.

Era rico desde hacía muchos años. No había nada material que no pudiera comprar. Nada. Incluso le habían ofrecido una isla, una mancha de tierra que apenas sobresalía del agua; pero con todo y con eso, una isla.

Era dueño de un enorme rascacielos en Manhattan, además de lujosas villas esparcidas por todo el mundo. Poseía aviones caros, coches caros, ropa cara, mujeres caras, aunque últimamente no había practicado sexo.

Habían pasado años desde que sintiera esa quemazón en el pecho que significaba que codiciaba algo. Durante su niñez había sido especialmente intensa en invierno, cuando deseaba una habitación caliente, o cuando pasaba junto a un restaurante y oía gruñir a su estómago vacío.

Cómo había «deseado» por aquel entonces. Con ferocidad. Pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso, toda una vida.  
De modo que la intensidad de su deseo le cogió completamente desprevenido; el eco del ansia desesperada de un niño en la mente de un hombre.

Sin embargo, asimiló con rapidez aquel nuevo e inesperado deseo y lo hizo suyo por entero. Hasta entonces había sentido como si el mismo concepto del deseo hubiera abandonado su vida, y lo recibió con cierta cautela. Un viejo enemigo que de algún modo se había transformado en un amigo.

Miró a su alrededor y supo que tenía que poseer todo lo que había en las paredes. Óleos, acuarelas, dibujos. Todo. Debían ser suyos. Los necesitaba.

Tendría que adquirirlos de forma anónima, a través de uno de sus muchos abogados, utilizando una de sus empresas fantasmas.  
Volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia donde Alice Brandon se encontraba observando a los tres clientes y a Feinstein, con sus labios carnosos curvándose ligeramente. Tuvo la clara impresión de que la joven no sonreía con frecuencia, algo que comprendía perfectamente ya que tampoco él lo hacía.

Las grises nubes invernales en la calle debían haber dejado paso al sol, porque de pronto Alice quedó bañada en luz y su pelo pareció resplandecer en un increíble juego de colores. Como si estuviese presa de algún encantamiento, ella se mantuvo quieta y en silencio en el rectángulo de luz pintado en el suelo de madera.

Feinstein, que estaba empezando a enrollar el pliego, le lanzó a la joven una mirada cómplice.  
—Bien hecho, querida. Buen trabajo —dijo en voz baja.

Ella inclinó la cabeza durante un breve instante, como si se tratase de un caballero aceptando el justo reconocimiento de su rey.  
Pensamientos y deseos se removieron entonces con fuerza en la cabeza y el pecho de Jasper, mientras la palabra «mía» rugía en su interior, casi inundándole con la sorpresa.

Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que había deseado cosas, y jamás había deseado «personas». No tenía amantes; tenía compañeras sexuales. No tenía amigos; tenía empleados. Contrataba a los mejores en su campo, les pagaba por encima del precio de mercado y dejaba que hicieran lo que mejor se les daba.

Las mujeres iban y venían, y raramente se quedaban en su vida más de una o dos noches. No pagaba por sexo. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Las mujeres que se iban a la cama con él comprendían bien lo que podía ofrecerles. Siempre se les enviaba un regalo de agradecimiento a la mañana siguiente procedente de Tiffany, Fendi o Armani, elegidos de forma rotativa.

Tener una sola mujer en su vida —algo que jamás había ocurrido—, sería una locura.

La seguridad era primordial para su supervivencia. Tenía enemigos. Enemigos poderosos y despiadados, algunos de los cuales le guardaban rencor desde hacía más de veinte años. La mujer por la que se interesara tendría una diana pintada en la frente, y representaría un modo fácil y rápido de atravesar sus defensas y llegar hasta él.

Aparte de eso, ninguna mujer estaría dispuesta a vivir bajo el denso manto de su seguridad. Sin poder darse un paseo, sin poder ir de compras por su cuenta, sin poder siquiera salir libremente del portal de su casa; porque de ningún modo iba a permitir que su mujer corriese el más mínimo peligro.

¿Y qué sentido tendría poder comprar toda la ropa y joyas que deseara si no pudiera lucirlas?  
Por no hablar de la posibilidad de tener hijos.

Dios, le entraban sudores sólo de pensar en tener un hijo. Había visto a demasiados niños morir de forma violenta. Se volvería loco si hubiera un hijo suyo en alguna parte de este mundo frío y violento, siendo el blanco de alguien empeñado en vengarse.

Jasper era muy consciente de que tener sexo esporádico seguro, muy seguro, con compañeras ocasionales, era el único contacto que podía permitirse con otro ser humano. Tenía muy pocos recuerdos de las mujeres que habían desfilado por su cama. Si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de recordar pequeños detalles. Un lunar en la parte inferior de un seno. Un pubis rasurado. Unas rodillas bonitas. Un artístico tatuaje. Esa clase de cosas.

Pero eso era todo. De las mujeres a quienes pertenecían tales detalles… nada. No podía acordarse de sus nombres o sus voces. Ni siquiera lograba recordar sus caras justo después de follárselas.

Sin embargo, sí recordaba «su» cara. Oh, sí. Con todo detalle.

Todo en ella era absolutamente perfecto. Simplemente… perfecto. Ojos grandes del color del mar, cabello negro y brillante e inmaculada piel clara.

Y una aureola de melancolía rodeándola.

Le fascinaba. La joven ignoraba su existencia, pero la de ella llenó su vida en un instante.

Alice Brandon era, en efecto, su nombre, e iba a la galería Feinstein los martes alternos por la tarde. Jasper no tardó mucho en descubrir ese dato. Cuando llegó a casa se ocupó personalmente de averiguarlo todo sobre ella. Así que, un martes sí y otro no, Jasper también acudía a la galería. En el callejón, entre las sombras, oculto y en soledad, vigilaba a través de una pequeña ventana que tan sólo le proporcionaba una angosta vista de la galería y que le permitía atisbar aislados retazos de Alice.

Era un disparate, una locura, pero no podría haberse mantenido a distancia aunque le apuntaran a la cabeza con un arma.  
Tal y como sucedía en ese momento.

Un año después de ver a Alice Brandon por primera vez, iba a pagar el precio definitivo por su locura.

Al escuchar el sonido de una bala girando en la recámara, reaccionó de forma instintiva. Tenía un oído muy agudo y fue capaz de fijar el origen del sonido a unos noventa centímetros a su espalda y ligeramente a su derecha.

El tiempo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta y su cuerpo se movió más rápido que el pensamiento, instintiva y violentamente. Aún le quedaban unas fracciones de segundo antes de que sus atacantes pudieran apretar el gatillo, tiempo suficiente para apartarse de la posible trayectoria.

Jasper era un luchador de campo. Siguiendo su instinto, se arrojó al frío pavimento manchado de aceite. Quienquiera que fuese el hombre que le apuntaba, Jasper intuía que estaba concentrado exclusivamente en el disparo, por lo que su equilibrio sería inestable. Toda su atención estaría enfocada en sus ojos y manos, e incluso era posible que ni siquiera sintiera los pies.

Jasper se había entrenado para ser consciente de todas las partes de su cuerpo en combate, y sabía muy bien que esa cualidad era poco corriente. Se agachó, extendió la pierna hacia delante para enganchar el pie del tirador con el talón, y lo derribó de solo golpe.

Aprendió sambo de uno de los mejores maestros rusos de esa disciplina, y una vez que tenía a un oponente en el suelo, el hombre era suyo.

El atacante se desplomó bocabajo. Era tan alto como Jasper había calculado a partir de la fuente del sonido, pero también más pesado de lo que había previsto. Cayó de mala manera, justo encima de la rodilla izquierda de Jasper.

Al instante, Jasper sintió una punzada de dolor en la rodilla, ardiente, casi insoportable. Se preguntó durante un segundo si estaría rota, y acto seguido desechó la idea. Si lo estaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Pero no lo creía. Conocía la sensación de una herida profunda y ése no era el caso. Sólo se trataba de un dolor punzante y el dolor podía ser ignorado.

Jasper tenía a su agresor parcialmente inmovilizado, con el codo contra el cuello, pero no podía bloquearle los miembros inferiores con la pierna herida. A través del grueso anorak de plumas, Jasper pudo apreciar que su contrincante era corpulento, con sólidos músculos. Algo atípico en un mercenario a sueldo y condenadamente desafortunado para él.

Pero, a pesar de que Jasper era menos corpulento, poseía una fortaleza fuera de lo común y estaba en forma. Además, sus manos eran extremadamente hábiles y letales gracias a la práctica del judo. Gruñendo, sudando, bajó la mano hasta donde el mercenario sujetaba la pistola y trató de arrebatársela.

El asesino era fuerte; pero Jasper lo era más.

Clavó el pulgar en los tendones de la parte interna de la muñeca del mercenario, sintiendo el músculo y el hueso bajo los dedos, y luego apretó con fuerza mientras su agresor realizaba un disparo. Por suerte, la bala rebotó en la pared, provocando que fragmentos de ladrillo salpicaran la luna de la ventana y cayeran después sobre ellos.

Jasper apretó el pulgar con mayor fuerza sin prestar atención al agónico gruñido de dolor que surgió de la garganta de su oponente. Un segundo más y el asesino aflojó su presa, dejando caer la pistola al pavimento con un sonido metálico. Jasper le rompió la muñeca con un ágil movimiento y cogió el arma. Una SIG P229.

De pronto se abrió una puerta y un alargado rectángulo de luz se extendió sobre el sucio callejón.  
Había un hombre y una mujer de pie en la entrada y otros dos mercenarios detrás.

La mujer tenía el cañón de una Beretta 84 apretado tan fuerte contra la sien que un hilillo de sangre descendía por su rostro. El hombre que le apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza era un latino alto de pelo largo, con la piel curtida por el sol y unos fríos y crueles ojos, que llevaba un largo abrigo de cuero. Tras él se encontraban otros dos hombres de aspecto similar, más bajos pero no menos crueles. Pandilleros.

Las apuestas estaban cerradas… La mujer con el hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la cara era Alice Brandon.  
—Tira la pistola. Ahora. —La voz del sicario más alto era fría, ligeramente ronca.  
Jsper vaciló. Llevaba más armas aparte de la SIG. Tenía una Glock 19 en una pistolera de hombro y una Tomcat en el cinturón, pero entregar la SIG iba en contra de sus instintos. Si quería sacar a Alice Brandon de aquella situación con vida, necesitaba cualquier ventaja que pudiera conseguir.  
—Tírala —gruñó el sicario al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza el frágil cuello de Alice con el brazo.  
Las fosas nasales de la joven estaban blancas a causa de la dilatación y sus labios habían adquirido un tono azulado. La estaba dejando sin oxígeno.  
Jasper podría volarle el brazo a aquel tipo. No sería la primera vez. Pero no podía garantizar que el sicario no actuara en el último segundo e hiriera a Alice de gravedad.  
—¡Tírala!  
Jasper abrió la mano y dejó que la SIG cayera al suelo.

* * *

_Gracias Little Perverts, por apoyarme en este primer JALICE, aunque no sea de mi autoria. Ya saben que yo solo escribo JASSIES (Jacob&Nessie). No saben lo emocionada que me puse al ver sus comentarios y la lista de favoritos._

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Galería de arte Feinstein_  
_17 de noviembre_

—A tu admirador secreto le va a encantar esto —le aseguró Harold Feinstein a Alice, sosteniendo en alto una pintura al pastel.

La joven se había pasado todo el día trabajando, sin comer ni beber, haciendo una pausa tan sólo para ir al baño, pintando febrilmente para captar cada escaso rayo de sol invernal que se filtraba a través de la claraboya de su vivienda. Había visto la imagen cuando despertó y se fue directa a la ventana para levantar las persianas. Una gaviota atravesaba el océano en dirección al hormigón de Manhattan, surcando el aire en un lateral del edificio de ladrillo del siglo XIX que se alzaba al otro lado de la calle. Sus alas desplegadas eran de un blanco prístino en contraste con la polución de la ciudad.

El edificio en cuestión era viejo, destartalado y desvencijado. De hecho, estaba deshabitado y todo apuntaba a que sería demolido sin tardanza. Sus ventanas aparecían bloqueadas con tablones y la puerta principal había cedido hacía tiempo. No era más que una fachada sobre viejos y ruinosos cimientos. En contraposición, el ave había simbolizado la libertad, la levedad; la capacidad de levantarse y dejar los problemas a ras del suelo. Alice la había observado fascinada durante unos minutos mientras la gaviota se deleitaba en el vuelo, exudando ligereza y elegancia, y simbolizando, en esencia, lo mejor del espíritu humano.

Cuánto se había esforzado por capturar ese momento mágico de absoluta libertad.

Harold colocó con reverencia la pintura al pastel sobre la gran mesa de cristal que presidía la estancia, junto al resto de las acuarelas que Alice había alineado previamente. Era un ritual que había seguido durante más de un año, desde que la joven entró en la galería con un portafolio bajo el brazo y 150 dólares en el banco.

El anciano tocó con reverencia el borde de la lámina con el dedo índice, y después hizo lo mismo con una acuarela de un pato en medio de la última nevada en Central Park.  
—Le van a encantar y yo voy a disfrutar vendiéndoselos —murmuró el galerista. Los ojos le brillaban tras las gruesas gafas—. Voy a subir de nuevo tus precios. No se quejará. No cuando vea esto.  
Alice trató de no sonreír.  
—Harold, ni tú ni yo sabemos si se trata de un hombre. La persona a la que le han encargado que compre mi obra es un abogado, por el amor de Dios. Su cliente podría ser un hombre o una mujer. Hasta podría ser un marciano, por lo que sabemos.

¿Qué le importaba a ella? Quienquiera que fuera el cliente del abogado, estaba comprando toda su producción y ni se inmutaba cuando Harold subía los precios. Tras años de lucha intentando ganarse la vida como artista, por fin había logrado eso y más: ahorrar dinero. Dinero de verdad, para asombro suyo. Después de tener que limitarse a un estrecho presupuesto durante más tiempo del que podía recordar, se sentía enormemente emocionada cada vez que comprobaba los informes del banco.

El misterioso comprador había dado un giro a su vida y a Alice ni siquiera le importaba que esa persona no mostrara su arte en ninguna parte. Harold le había dicho que cualquiera que gastara tanto dinero y que poseyera tan ingente número de obras de un único artista estaría, por lo general, planeando una exposición importante y, en cualquier caso, querría publicitar la colección con fines inversionistas. Pero su cliente anónimo guardaba su obra en secreto. En el extranjero, al parecer.

A Alice no le preocupaba en absoluto. No quería hacerse famosa. Se dedicaba a pintar porque no podía hacer otra cosa, no sin perder la cordura. Tenía un pésimo récord de despidos de empleos temporales; de camarera, enseñando, incluso tratando de engatusar a mujeres ricas para que comprasen cosas que le parecían absurdas e inútiles durante su muy breve periodo como dependienta en Macy's.  
—Ah. Él otra vez. —Harold se detuvo y cogió un lienzo. Un pequeño retrato frontal al óleo de un hombre de rasgos marcados con ojos claros y corto cabello rubio. Serio y poderoso, con una irregular cicatriz blanquecina a lo largo de un lado de la cara—. Diferente, pero igual. ¿Han vuelto las pesadillas?

Los ojos del galerista la observaron con perspicacia.

Alice apartó la mirada, avergonzada porque, en una ocasión, cuando se encontraba exhausta debido a la falta de sueño, le había confesado a Harold que tenía pesadillas de forma frecuente.

Aunque no eran pesadillas, no en realidad, no siempre. Tan sólo… sueños muy vívidos, rebosantes de color y sonido. A menudo plagados de peligro y congoja. A diferencia de la paz y tranquilidad que disfrutaba durante el día, sus noches estaban marcadas por la sangre y la confusión.

A menudo soñaba con un hombre. Siempre el mismo, aunque sus rasgos eran distintos cada vez. En cualquier caso, nunca le veía la cara claramente, sólo fugaces retazos, como a través de una densa niebla.

Una mandíbula marcada, nariz recta, ojos entrecerrados. De día, cuando intentaba capturar el enigmático rostro en papel, sus rasgos se difuminaban. Cada retrato que hacía de él era diferente. Lo único común en todos ellos eran las duras facciones, los ojos sombríos, el rubio cabello corto y una cicatriz blanca con forma de rayo en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

Casi siempre le veía de espaldas, alejándose. Y cada vez que contemplaba su marcha, una profunda sensación de dolorosa pérdida se apoderaba de Alice. Nunca podía correr tras él, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. De algún modo, su cuerpo se paralizaba y no seguía las órdenes de su cerebro.

Era consciente de que las pesadillas estaban provocadas por el estrés. Había leído decenas de libros acerca del tema, debido a que acudir a un psiquiatra quedaba fuera de toda discusión. No disponía del tiempo necesario y mucho menos de las ganas.  
¿Qué podría decirle un psiquiatra que ella no supiera? ¿Que provenía de una familia disfuncional? Bueno, eso no era ningún secreto. ¿Que el abandono de su padre cuando tenía nueve años y el deterioro y la indiferencia de su madre hacia ella había influido en su juventud? ¿Que se había sumergido en su arte porque no le interesaba lo que hubiera fuera de su mundo? ¿Qué más había que decir?

No, un psiquiatra sería un enorme desperdicio de tiempo y dinero.  
—¿… Enmarcado?  
Ay, Dios, había vuelto a abstraerse mientras alguien hablaba. Y ese alguien era Harold, nada menos, la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por ella. El anciano no mantenía una relación estrecha con su único familiar y a ella la trataba como si fuera una hija muy querida. Se habían hecho buenos amigos. De hecho, Alice posiblemente hablara más con Harold durante el par de horas al mes que pasaba en su galería que con cualquier otro ser humano.  
Pero la joven era también muy, pero «muy», consciente de que cada dólar que ganaba procedía de él. No prestarle atención cuando le hablaba era una auténtica grosería y, peor aún, una estupidez.  
—Lo siento, Harold. No estaba…  
El galerista dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que posaba una mano afectuosa sobre su hombro.  
—No te preocupes, querida. Sea cual sea el lugar al que vas cuando te abstraes de esa manera, debe ser mucho más interesante que mi cháchara sobre el acabado y el enmarcado.  
Alice sonrió, avergonzada. El acabado y enmarcado en cuestión era referente a «su» obra. Harold trabajaba realmente duro para cerciorarse de que la presentación de cada cuadro, acuarela y dibujo fuera la mejor posible.  
Aunque también era cierto que su misterioso comprador no dejaba escapar nada de lo que ella producía, independientemente del acabado y el enmarcado.  
—Ven conmigo —le dijo el anciano con suavidad—. Vamos a prepararte una buena taza de té.  
Aquél era el remedio de Harold para casi todo.  
—De acuerdo, yo… —Alice se giró al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta, y, al ver que entraban varias personas, se distanció del galerista.  
Los clientes representaban ventas para Harold. Más tarde podrían tomarse ese té.  
Sólo que… no parecían posibles compradores de arte. En realidad, parecían peligrosos, así que la joven se colocó de nuevo al lado de Harold.

Alice vivía sola en Nueva York y conocía el aspecto de los tipos peligrosos; al menos lo suficiente como para no haberse metido nunca en líos gracias a que era lo bastante lista para mantenerse alejada de los antros en los que se reunían. La galería de arte Feinstein era el último lugar del mundo en el que se le ocurría pensar como origen de problemas.

Pero justo en ese momento, los problemas estaban cruzando la puerta.  
Se trataba de tres hombres. Uno alto, fornido y con el rostro lleno de marcas de acné, vestido con un largo abrigo de cuero; los otros dos eran bajos y enjutos, uno ataviado con un chándal de forro polar y el otro con vaqueros y una cazadora de aviador. Se adentraron en la galería en fila, haciendo que sus pasos resonaran en los barnizados tablones de madera de roble, y luego se desplegaron para cubrir las posibles salidas. No se parecían entre sí, pero compartían una mirada de gélida amenaza, observando sin pestañear a Harold y a ella del mismo modo en que un tiburón estudiaría a sus presas.

Algo frío y desagradable acababa de entrar en la iluminada y civilizada galería de Harold.  
Allí, tanto el galerista como ella podían olvidarse por un momento de lo que había fuera, protegidos por el arte y el té caliente.  
Pero ahora el mundo exterior había irrumpido de pronto en la tranquila galería y se hallaba alineado delante de ellos igual que pistoleros esperando la señal para disparar. Hubo un momento de total y absoluto silencio cuando los tres hombres les miraron fijamente, emanando peligro en ondas casi visibles.

El miedo hizo que los sentidos de la joven se agudizaran y que su corazón acelerara el ritmo, resonando en sus oídos con la potencia de un tambor. Aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer contra tres hombres como aquellos, Alice se acercó aún más al anciano en un intento instintivo de protegerle. Harold presentaba un aspecto tan vulnerable… tan frágil… Era mayor y tenía insuficiencia cardiaca. Le rozó con el hombro y pudo sentir que estaba temblando.

Al menos ella era joven y fuerte. Y tenía un espray antivioladores en el bolso. Aferró la correa del bolso y abrió el cierre disimuladamente. Guardaba el espray a mano, en un bolsillo lateral. No tiene sentido llevar un arma si está enterrada bajo llaves, kleenex, el monedero y todo lo que se suele llevar en el bolso.

Inspirando profundamente, Harold se irguió y se enfrentó a los tres tipos.  
—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros? —preguntó.  
Alice se sintió orgullosa de él al ver que no le temblaba la voz. Luego, todo ocurrió con tanta rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

De forma inconsciente, estaba aguardando a que los intrusos respondieran. Siglos de civilización habían grabado en su ADN que una pregunta requería una respuesta. Cualquier acto vandálico que tuvieran en mente aquellos hombres, lo realizarían después de responder a la pregunta que se les había formulado.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación no tuvo nada de civilizado. Fue algo salido directamente del infierno y no medió palabra alguna. El hombre del abrigo de cuero avanzó de improviso, propinó un puñetazo a Harold en la cara y, un segundo más tarde, enganchó su robusto brazo alrededor del cuello de Alice.

El anciano cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Le sangraba la boca y la nariz y temblaba con cada aliento que tomaba.

Sollozando, Alice trató de llegar hasta él, pero el enorme brazo que le rodeaba el cuello se lo impidió bruscamente. Apenas podía respirar. Desesperada, alzó las manos para intentar liberarse, aunque de nada sirvió contra el duro y musculoso antebrazo que estaba ahogándola.

El tipo que la mantenía presa apretó el brazo para mantenerla inmovilizada y la alzó contra sí hasta que los dedos de los pies de la joven apenas tocaron el suelo. Alice gritaba por dentro, revolviéndose como loca para llegar hasta Harold, pero su agresor la estaba levantando del suelo con el mismo desprecio que a una muñeca, y de sus labios tan sólo pudo escapar un gemido estrangulado.  
Sintió de pronto que un gélido círculo metálico se le clavaba en la sien y desvió los ojos hacia la derecha para ver de qué se trataba.

Una pistola. Una enorme, negra y aterradora pistola, apuntándole a la cabeza.  
—Basta —dijo su captor de forma concisa. Su voz era profunda, gutural, inhumana, y pretendía hacerle ver que era él quien estaba al mando. No había nada que Alice pudiera hacer. En apenas unos segundos, perdería el conocimiento a causa de la falta de oxígeno.  
Resistirse era inútil y, además, cualquier esperanza de ayudar a Harold requería que se mantuviera consciente y de pie.  
Así que se quedó inmóvil.  
—Bien —gruñó su agresor. Aflojó un poco la presión sobre la garganta de Alice y los pies de la joven tocaron el suelo en el mismo instante en que su garganta se expandía, gimiendo cuando el aire entró quemándole los pulmones.  
Si hubiera estado libre, se habría agachado en un esfuerzo por respirar, pero el hombre continuaba sujetándola por el cuello, haciéndole saber que aquello todavía no había terminado.

El cañón de la pistola se apretó con más fuerza contra su sien hasta que la piel se rasgó y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por el lado derecho de su rostro.

Con cada dificultosa inspiración, Alice inhalaba una nauseabunda mezcla de acre sudor y perfume caro proveniente del hombre que la retenía. La combinación resultaba tan repugnante que casi lamentaba poder respirar de nuevo.  
Un ejecutivo pasó a toda prisa por delante del escaparate de la galería, con el abrigo agitado violentamente por el viento, colocándose un maletín de piel color burdeos sobre la cabeza para resguardarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con fuerza sobre la acera. Para consternación de Alice, ni siquiera echó un vistazo dentro de la tienda.

El tipo del chándal miró el reloj y luego se dirigió al hombre que la mantenía cautiva.  
—Ya es la hora.  
Su agresor se limitó a levantarla en vilo de nuevo y, con igual firmeza y disciplina que una legión, los tres tipos se encaminaron rápidamente hacia una puerta lateral que daba a un callejón. En una ocasión, Alice ayudó a Harold a tirar unos cartones en él y sabía que no tenía salida. Era el lúgubre contrapunto urbano de la espaciosa, bien aireada, elegante y luminosa galería.

Justo antes de salir, la joven echó un vistazo por la pequeña ventana ubicada en la pared que daba al callejón, y dejó escapar un gemido. Había dos hombres allí afuera, uno apuntando a la espalda del otro con una gran pistola negra. El hombre armado era alto y robusto, con una larga melena castaño rojiza; el otro era un par de centímetros más bajo y llevaba el cabello rubio casi rapado.  
El hombre de la melena apretó el dedo sobre el gatillo y Alice se sintió horrorizada al ser consciente de que estaba a punto de presenciar un asesinato a sangre fría. De haber podido, hubiera gritado para advertir al hombre de pelo corto, pero apenas podía respirar. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, las gruesas paredes de la galería no permitirían el paso del sonido.  
Sin embargo, de forma instintiva, se revolvió contra su agresor al tiempo que trataba de emitir algún sonido. Tal vez si pateara la pared…

El hombre de pelo corto se agachó de repente y Alice se quedó inmóvil, atónita. El tipo estaba allí y luego… ya no estaba. Había desaparecido sin más.

El sicario que la sujetaba la obligó a avanzar junto con los otros dos matones hacia la pequeña ventana. Ahora Alice tenía una clara visión del callejón y pudo comprobar que el hombre de pelo corto no había desaparecido. Simplemente se había arrojado al suelo igual que un peso muerto. Por un momento temió que le hubieran disparado, pero parecía que estaba…

Ay, Dios, sí. No estaba agonizando. Estaba peleando desde el suelo. Y venciendo, además, a juzgar por lo que veía. Tenía a su atacante bajo control, sujeto mediante alguna especie de complicada maniobra.

Las piernas del hombre de pelo corto se ceñían en torno a la cintura de su agresor y le apretaba el cuello con el brazo mientras trataba de arrebatarle la pistola. El atacante lanzaba patadas en todas las direcciones, pero, aun así fue incapaz de liberarse. Finalmente, sabiéndose vencido, dejó caer la pistola al suelo y el hombre rubio la cogió, manejándola de forma experta.  
Al instante, uno de los matones que habían irrumpido en la galería abrió la puerta de una patada y el tipo que sujetaba a Alice la hizo avanzar hasta el umbral.

Los hombres del suelo alzaron la mirada, ambos resollando y con los músculos en tensión.  
—Tira la pistola. Ahora. —El tipo del abrigo de cuero tenía la voz ronca, como si no hablase mucho, y poseía un marcado acento hispano. Levantó el brazo hasta que Alice volvió a quedar suspendida en el aire y le clavó brutalmente el cañón de la pistola en la sien. Ahora la joven tenía toda la parte derecha de la cara cubierta de sangre. Incluso podía olería; un espeluznante olor metálico—. Suéltala o le meto un tiro en la cabeza.

¡Dios bendito! Mientras observaba la pelea en el callejón, Alice se había olvidado completamente del hombre que la retenía contra su cuerpo, apuntándole la cabeza con una pistola. Comenzó a temblar. No conocía de nada al hombre de pelo corto del callejón. ¿Por qué la utilizaban para conseguir que soltara la pistola? Como si de un mazazo al corazón se tratase, le asaltó la idea de que le quedaba un segundo para morir.

Se revolvió en brazos de su captor, tratando de darle patadas, desesperada de pronto por escapar. No le llegaba el suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza como para trazar planes, tan sólo sabía que no podía morir sin ofrecer resistencia.

El brazo alrededor de su cuello era de acero y los músculos que podía sentir contra el costado y la espalda, gruesos y duros. Seguramente su captor la superaba en más de cuarenta y cinco kilos de peso. Luchar era una locura.

Pero la parte animal que habitaba en ella se negaba a morir sin luchar. Resueltamente, le clavó de nuevo las uñas en el brazo que le sujetaba el cuello y le golpeó como pudo en las espinillas, pero tan sólo se topó con algo rígido e inamovible. El hombre llevaba botas hasta la rodilla. Su agresor soltó un grave gruñido y apretó. Más y más fuerte.

Dios santo, iba a morir. Allí mismo, en aquel instante. Le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer en la vida, tantos cuadros por pintar, tanta música por escuchar, tantos paseos por dar… Y ahora era demasiado tarde.  
—Tírala —dijo su captor con voz áspera.  
El hombre de pelo corto mantuvo la mirada clavada en el tipo que la retenía, sin parpadear, a través del fino velo de lluvia que caía sobre el callejón.  
La vista de Alice comenzaba a fallarle, unos puntitos negros empezaron a girar ante sus ojos y su visión periférica desapareció.  
—Tírala.  
¿Tirar, qué?, se preguntó agónicamente la joven. ¿De qué estaba hablando aquel matón?  
De pronto, se escuchó el sonido producido por un objeto de metal al caer al suelo. Su captor no había estado hablándole a ella. Se había dirigido al hombre que había sido atacado en el callejón y, al parecer, éste había arrojado el arma al suelo cubierto de manchas de aceite y de gravilla.  
—Suéltala. —El hombre de pelo corto se puso en pie lentamente y habló con calma. Tenía una profunda y serena voz con un leve acento—. La estás asfixiando.  
—Primero el resto de tus armas.  
El aludido introdujo la mano dentro del abrigo y sacó una pistola.  
—Tiene el seguro puesto, como puedes ver. —Sujetaba el arma con cuidado por el cañón—. Ahora, deja que ella respire.  
Sorprendentemente, esa tranquila voz resultó lo bastante autoritaria como para lograr que el brazo en torno al cuello de Alice se aflojara. Casi al instante, los pies de la joven se agitaron y tocaron suelo por primera vez en lo que le parecieron horas.  
Alice inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire de forma entrecortada, esperando que no fuera la última. La pistola todavía le apuntaba firmemente a la cabeza y estaba tan cerca de su agresor que podía notar las vibraciones de su pecho al hablar.  
—El resto de tus armas —le dijo al hombre moreno.  
La pistola se apartó de la cabeza de la joven y el frío cañón se deslizó amenazadoramente por su cuello hasta llegar al brazo.  
—Si no lo haces le dispararé en el codo y luego en el hombro. Después le haré lo mismo en el otro brazo y en las piernas. Morirá poco a poco.

Alice temblaba con tal intensidad que le castañeaban los dientes. El tono grave de su captor no poseía ninguna inflexión, lo que hacía que fuera aún más aterrador. Podría haber utilizado el mismo tono de voz al hablar del tiempo.  
El temor desencadenó en el cuerpo de Alice una oleada de adrenalina que la recorrió por entero. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, preguntándose si sería la última visión que tendría de este mundo.  
Un sucio callejón con luz plomiza en un extremo, y fría y húmeda oscuridad en el otro. Uno de sus pocos amigos, Harold, tendido en el suelo a su espalda, herido, si es que a esas alturas no había muerto a causa del golpe. Y cuatro matones, todos violentos, peligrosos y armados que, por extraño que pareciera, la estaban utilizando en contra del tipo de pelo corto.  
Aunque sentía el peligro que representaban para ella los cuatro sicarios, no percibía que el hombre que había sido atacado le deseara ningún mal. La amenaza que irradiaba estaba dirigida completamente a los matones que la mantenían presa.  
—Adelante —farfulló el tipo del abrigo de cuero—. Dame una excusa para disparar.  
Alice alzó la mirada hacia su captor. Éste le estaba sonriendo al hombre de pelo corto, y no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a ella. La joven tenía la terrible sensación de que apenas existía para él. Era igual que una herramienta colgando de su brazo, útil únicamente para conseguir algo que deseaba.  
—Estoy esperando. Sólo necesito que me des una excusa para volarla pedazo a pedazo. Voy a disfrutarlo.  
No cabía duda de que así sería. La crueldad se reflejaba en cada arruga de su cara.  
El hombre de pelo corto se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la espalda y sacó otra pistola, que dejó en el suelo con lentitud.  
—Navajas —dijo con voz ronca su captor—. Y no me vengas con que no llevas ninguna.  
En un segundo, dos afiladas y relucientes navajas chocaron contra el suelo produciendo un agudo sonido metálico.  
—He oído que llevas encima un karambit. Tíralo.  
Una navaja curva de aspecto siniestro, que acababa en una afilada punta quirúrgica, cayó al suelo con un destello de acero. Al ver el arma, el hombre que sujetaba a Alice gruñó de satisfacción.  
Justo entonces, el atacante que había permanecido en el suelo se puso en pie con una sarcástica sonrisa triunfal al tiempo que dejaba escapar un doloroso jadeo. Había sido derrotado en una pelea, pero ahora lo tenía todo a su favor.  
—Date la vuelta —le dijo al tipo del pelo corto.  
Sin poder contenerse, Alice lanzó un grito que resonó con fuerza en el callejón. El hombre de pelo corto estaba desarmado e indefenso. Ya habían intentado matarle una vez y ahora iban a acabar el trabajo.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero había consentido que le desarmasen para salvarla y se sentía conectada a él de un extraño modo. Ignoraba si podría vencer a cuatro hombres armados, aunque el modo en que luchaba demostraba que no moriría con facilidad, no sin infligir el máximo daño posible. Era obvio que sabía defenderse, sin mencionar el hecho de que iba por ahí con un pequeño arsenal encima.

Puede que también él fuera un sicario, igual que los otros cuatro, y que todo aquello se tratase de una especie de guerra de bandas de traficantes de drogas o algo similar.

Alice no tenía problemas para creer eso de los cuatro matones, pero se negaba a pensar lo mismo del tipo que había sido atacado en aquel maldito callejón. Por algún motivo, su cerebro, privado de oxígeno, se negaba a considerar que aquel hombre pudiera ser de la misma calaña que sus agresores.

Estaba de su lado de forma instintiva, quizá basándose en la teoría de que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo. Además, había permitido que le desarmasen y seguramente iba a morir en esos momentos por salvarla.

«No». Hasta la última fibra de su ser rechazaba la idea de verlo muerto. No iba a ser masacrado igual que un animal. No podía permitir que sucediera. Y aparte de todo lo demás, en cuanto él estuviera muerto, también ella lo estaría. Aquellos matones no eran de los que dejaban testigos vivos.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y una descarga de energía se apoderó de ella, confiriéndole fuerza. No estaba preparada para morir. No allí, en aquel sucio callejón, y no ahora, quedando dos meses para su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños.

Y tampoco el hombre rubio de pelo corto iba a morir. Le miró a los ojos, del azul más profundo que jamás hubiera visto, y él le devolvió una mirada limpia, directa y triste. Angustiada, Alice deseó fervientemente que no apartase los ojos de ella, que dedujera sus pensamientos. Con desesperación, miró deliberadamente hacia su bolso abierto, a él y al hombre que la tenía presa. Una y otra vez.

Él lo entendió y, casi al instante, desapareció el ligero aire de resignación que había en sus ojos. Alice le observó convertirse de nuevo en un guerrero, justo delante de ella. Su amplio pecho se expandió mientras respiraba hondo, igual que hacen los nadadores antes de sumergirse bajo el agua, y se balanceó ligeramente sobre los talones. Los cuatro sicarios permanecieron ajenos al cambio. Se estaban divirtiendo, seguros de que habían ganado la batalla, y no prestaban atención.

Lo cual era perfecto.

Alice desconocía hasta qué punto el hombre que se había convertido en su aliado era buen luchador, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por descubrirlo. Y si él no conseguía acabar con los matones, prefería morir de un tiro en la cabeza por intentar escapar, que de una lenta tortura.  
—¡Eh! —le gritó su captor al hombre de pelo corto—. ¡Ya me has oído! Date la vuelta ahora mismo o empiezo a disparar a la chica.  
Los cuatro sicarios estaban disfrutando enormemente de la situación. Al igual que a todos los matones, les entusiasmaba el control e imaginaban la victoria antes de que fuera suya, simplemente porque era impensable perder. Alice había conocido gente así y sabía que adoraban ejercer un aplastante poder sobre otros por el simple hecho de que eso satisfacía su ego. Y sin duda el ego del tipo que la mantenía presa debía estar verdaderamente hinchado en esos momentos, apuntando a una mujer con una pistola y encarándose con un hombre desarmado en una proporción de cuatro a uno.

La joven podía sentir cómo su captor se relajaba y bajaba la guardia poco a poco, listo para disfrutar del próximo par de minutos. Era cosa hecha, por lo que a él se refería.

Pero eso no sucedería mientras a ella le quedase un hálito de vida.

Aguardó un instante, rezando para que su agresor aflojase el brazo un poco más. Luego asintió con la cabeza en dirección al hombre rubio de pelo corto, esperando que entendiera su señal mientras metía la mano en el bolso con un rápido movimiento y sacaba el espray antivioladores.

Sin perder un segundo, roció los ojos del matón que la retenía, y éste soltó un aullido que seguramente pudo oírse hasta en Nueva Jersey. La gran pistola negra cayó al suelo cuando se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, bramando de dolor y rabia.  
Alice se tambaleó hacia atrás, consciente de que acababa de poner su vida en manos del hombre de pelo corto, ya que los matones seguramente dispararían a matar en cuanto se recuperasen de la sorpresa.

Lo que vio a continuación desafiaba las leyes de la física. Su inesperado aliado se movió casi con demasiada velocidad como para poder seguirle con la vista y, antes siquiera de que la joven pudiese parpadear, lanzó una serie de patadas circulares que alcanzaron a sus adversarios de forma brutal. Luego aterrizó levemente en el suelo y volvió a repetir la misma operación.

Al instante, los matones se desplomaron igual que árboles talados; uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Alice seguía sin asimilar lo que acababa de ver cuando su defensor se enderezó, sin siquiera despeinarse, completamente bajo control. Sacó un móvil negro del bolsillo y habló por él en voz baja en un idioma que no entendió, antes de guardarlo de nuevo.

El tipo que casi la había ahogado yacía en el suelo en posición fetal y sus desesperados resuellos resonaban en las paredes del callejón. El hombre que había atacado a su inesperado defensor estaba a su lado, con los ojos en blanco. El del chándal estaba inmóvil, inconsciente y con el brazo en una posición antinatural. Al de la cazadora de aviador le asomaba un hueso a través de los vaqueros y se hallaba tendido en un charco de sangre. La patada le había aplastado el fémur. Sangraba profusamente y la lluvia arrastraba el agua sanguinolenta bajo él hacia las alcantarillas.

Alice se quedó de pie inmóvil en la lluvia, temblando y en estado de shock.

El hombre de pelo corto bajó la vista hacia los cuatro sicarios durante un instante, con expresión fría y distante. Luego se inclinó con calma, les partió el cuello con eficiencia con sus enormes manos y recogió del suelo sus propias armas.

Alice, impactada al escuchar el chasquido de los huesos quebrándose en cuatro ocasiones, se dobló sobre sí misma para vomitar.  
—No tenemos tiempo para eso —le dijo el hombre de pelo corto, incorporándola—. Lo siento.  
Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, estremeciéndose, esperando encontrarse con un monstruo, esperando ver brutalidad y barbarie. Lo que vio en su lugar fue una exhausta amabilidad y lo que parecía ser una gran cantidad de amargo remordimiento.  
—Lo siento muchísimo —repitió en un tono bajo y profundo, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo—. Todo. Pero ahora debemos irnos.  
A pesar de que su voz sonaba serena, se movía con agilidad y la condujo con rapidez a la boca del callejón. Todavía la tenía agarrada del brazo. No le hacía el menor daño, pero parecía ser capaz de hacer que avanzara en medio de la lluvia como si tuviera alas en lugar de pies.

Al cabo de un momento, estaban en la acera y el hombre inspeccionaba la calle con atención, como si se tratara de un soldado escudriñando territorio enemigo.

De pronto, la campanilla de la puerta de la galería sonó y Harold apareció en la entrada aferrándose al marco en busca de apoyo. Tenía un ojo hinchado y la cara manchada de sangre. Parpadeó tembloroso y fijó la vista en ella. A la joven se le encogió el corazón al ver el alivio que reflejaba el rostro del galerista.  
—Alice. Oh, Dios mío, estás viva. —La trémula voz del anciano apenas resultaba audible a causa del atronador sonido de la lluvia, que ahora caía con fuerza.  
Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Alice. Harold estaba vivo. Inmensamente aliviada, intentó acercarse a él, pero la fuerte mano del hombre que le sujetaba el brazo se lo impidió.  
—Suéltame. —Alice deseó poder gritar; sin embargo, su voz surgió como un ronco susurro y por más que trató de liberarse, todos sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles.  
—Alice. —Harold la llamó con voz quebrada, tendiendo la mano.  
Todos los músculos del cuerpo de la joven estaban en tensión, incluyendo los de su garganta. Casi incapaz de hablar, tuvo que toser para poder articular palabra.  
—Por favor. —Alice temblaba con tal intensidad que no entendía cómo sus piernas podían seguir sosteniéndola—. Déjame ir con él. Está sangrando… Tengo que ayudarle.  
Si ella estaba asustada y herida, Harold lo estaría por partida doble.  
Sin soltarla, el hombre de pelo corto se movió para interponerse entre ella y la galería y escudriñó los edificios cercanos una vez más. Sus hombros eran tan anchos que Alice apenas podía ver nada con él delante.  
La lluvia hacía que la sangre en la cara de Harold se deslizase y su blanca camisa se cubrió en apenas un instante de manchas color rosa pálido. Avanzó un paso con el ralo cabello cano pegado al cráneo y se tambaleó.  
—Oh, Dios mío. —El corazón de Alice palpitaba con fuerza. Posó la mano sobre la del hombre que le impedía llegar hasta el anciano y estuvo a punto de retirarla bruscamente debido al calor que desprendía. Hacía mucho frío, pero su enorme mano estaba tan caliente que parecía una banda de hierro al rojo sobre el abrigo mojado de la joven—. Deja que vaya a su lado, por favor.  
Otro tirón, las fuertes manos la apretaron con más fuerza, y luego, de repente… Harold desapareció. O su cabeza, más bien. Allí donde había estado su cráneo había un humo rosado que desaparecía rápidamente en la lluvia. Medio segundo más tarde, Alice se encontraba tumbada en el suelo bajo el musculoso cuerpo del hombre que la había salvado. Todo pareció estallar a su alrededor y empezaron a aparecer agujeros en el pavimento y en las paredes de la galería.  
Alice estaba tan conmocionada que tardó unos prolongados segundos en darse cuenta de que les estaban disparando.  
—Maldita sea. Un francotirador —dijo el hombre en voz baja y profunda contra su oído, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.  
Sin perder un segundo, él la levantó y la arrimó a la acera hasta que quedó apoyada contra la parte delantera de un gran vehículo negro.  
—El motor debería detener una bala. Quédate aquí y no te muevas —le ordenó.  
Sonó otro estallido y su pesado cuerpo se sacudió.  
Alice levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle. No había asimilado sus palabras en absoluto. Aturdida, volvió la vista hacia el fondo de la calle y vio que un torrente de agua, primero rojo y después rosa, se deslizaba por la calle hasta la alcantarilla. Nada de aquello tenía el menor sentido; ni el asalto de la galería ni la muerte del anciano.  
—Harold —consiguió susurrar.  
—Está muerto —gruñó en su oído una potente voz sin el menor tacto—. Ahora debemos pensar en nosotros.  
Al oír aquello, Alice apoyó las manos en el suelo con el fin de alzarse y llegar hasta Harold de alguna manera. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por él, pero necesitaba ir a su lado. Hacer algo, cualquier cosa excepto permanecer quieta.  
—Mantente agachada, maldita sea —rugió entre dientes el hombre que tenía encima. Una enorme mano le cubrió la parte posterior de la cabeza y la empujó hasta que su mejilla tocó el áspero pavimento. Se quedó paralizada y vio cómo grandes gotas de lluvia rebotaban en el hormigón; su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, vacía.

El hombre que la mantenía inmóvil se movió sobre ella y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con apremio. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? Fuera lo que fuese, le era imposible responderle. Estaba sumida en un estado de shock demasiado profundo como para distinguir poco más que unas pocas palabras aquí y allá. «Francotirador… zona oeste de Lexington, ventana del segundo piso, proviene de Park…»

Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no hablaba con ella y de que estaba dando órdenes por un móvil acerca de la estrategia a seguir para sacarlos de allí. Las palabras flotaban en la cabeza de Alice y luego salían de nuevo. Lo único que atravesó la neblina que la mantenía apartada de la realidad fue la profunda serenidad de la voz del hombre que la protegía con su propio cuerpo, la seguridad que emanaba de él. Podía haber comentado con el mismo tono el menú para la cena de esa noche. Resultaba increíble pensar que esa voz procedía de alguien que estaba inmerso en un tiroteo.

Incluso su poderoso cuerpo estaba en calma. El latido de su corazón era fuerte y regular, a diferencia del martilleo del suyo, que palpitaba desaforadamente contra sus costillas. Su respiración era tranquila, regular, mientras que Alice tragaba aire a duras penas, atragantándose y haciendo que le ardieran los pulmones.

Un clic y la solapa del teléfono móvil se cerró.  
Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de la joven, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.  
—Mis hombres vienen hacia aquí. —La profunda voz sonó de nuevo junto a su oído. Era una locura, pero de algún modo la tranquilizaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco—. Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.  
Una mano firme y masculina se posó al lado de su cara sobre el pavimento y Alice pudo ver que él sujetaba una pistola negra y reluciente. Y de pronto, otra cosa captó su atención: un enorme charco de sangre que se formaba debajo de ella, extendiéndose y destiñéndose en la lluvia.

¡Le habían disparado! ¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba herida!

La joven dejó de respirar durante un instante y trató de hacer un balance general de su cuerpo a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban hechos trizas. Se hallaba tendida sobre un charco de agua teñida de rojo, con la mejilla aplastada contra el áspero pavimento, esforzándose por respirar a causa del hombre que tenía encima. Tenía frío, sufría una fuerte conmoción y estaba aterrada.

Pero no herida.

Y si ella no estaba herida, la sangre que ahora fluía hacia las alcantarillas sólo podía proceder del hombre que la cubría.  
—Estás… —La voz se le quebró y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo—: Estás herido.  
Él gruñó en respuesta y se encogió de hombros, provocando que más sangre cayera al asfalto.  
Alice se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba, tratando de calcular la gravedad de la herida. Dios, no podía morir. No después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Pero él no parecía estar muriéndose. De hecho su cara no mostraba expresión alguna. No estaba crispada a causa del dolor, ni mostraba palidez. Su tez tenía el mismo tono de antes y parecía estar concentrado en resolver una jugada de ajedrez particularmente complicada, no luchando en una situación de vida o muerte con un agujero en el hombro y un francotirador preparado para dispararles. Sorprendentemente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa débil, que desapareció casi antes de haberla dibujado pero, sin duda, fue una sonrisa. Los hombres al borde de la muerte no sonreían. O, al menos, eso suponía Alice.

Tan sólo había un modo de averiguarlo.  
—¿Vamos a morir aquí? —musitó.  
—No —respondió él, apretando los dientes—. No va a sucederte nada, te lo juro. No lo permitiré.  
Se tumbó a su lado y Alice volvió la cabeza para verle. Su abrigo tenía un gran agujero en el hombro y rezumaba sangre.  
—Dios mío, es grave —murmuró.  
Aquello fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el mundo explotara ante su cara. Se abrió un cráter en el pavimento y diminutos fragmentos de grava flotaron en el aire.

A Alice le pitaron los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía la cara y el cuello, y la mano se le tiñó de rojo cuando se la llevó al rostro.

Todos sus sentidos la abandonaron. Trató de gritar, aunque no pareció salir ningún sonido de sus labios y tan sólo al ver aparecer la cara del hombre frente a la suya, se dio cuenta de que les habían disparado por la espalda.

La boca del hombre se movía y los tendones y músculos de su cuello estaban en tensión, de modo que era muy posible que estuviera gritando, pero no podía oír nada en absoluto. Era igual que estar muerto, o sumido en un estado de coma. Unas manos enormes la tocaban frenéticamente por todas partes en busca de posibles heridas y unos largos dedos se movieron por su cabello, palpando cada centímetro de su cráneo.

Alice hizo una mueca cuando él le rozó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sentía un dolor sordo y punzante en aquella zona. Puede que no estuviera muerta, después de todo.

El hombre arrojó el abrigo a la acera y cuando la prenda voló por los aires, se levantó con la pistola negra en alto y apretó el gatillo tres veces. La joven no pudo oír nada, pero sí vio cómo la firme mano que sostenía el arma retrocedía ligeramente con cada uno de los disparos, para luego volver a la posición previa. Tres relucientes casquillos de metal saltaron por los aires. Uno cayó sobre su muñeca y la agitó para deshacerse de él. Estaba caliente y le quemó.

Luego, de repente, una férrea mano alrededor de su cintura la obligó a levantarse y la condujo medio en vilo hasta un coche que aguardaba en la calle. A pesar de su estado de confusión, se percató de que el desconocido que le había salvado la vida y ella se encontraban en medio de un estrecho círculo de hombres que les rodeaban dándoles la espalda. Hombres grandes, vestidos de negro y armados hasta los dientes.

Luego la arrojaron literalmente al asiento trasero de un largo vehículo y no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza contra la ventanilla del fondo.

Al cabo de un segundo, el coche se puso en marcha, dobló una esquina bruscamente y empezó a atravesar las calles a la velocidad del rayo. Alice habría caído al suelo del vehículo de no ser porque un brazo se apresuró a rodearle los hombros, sujetándola contra un duro cuerpo masculino.

Gimiendo, se acurrucó contra aquella sólida presencia, lo único firme en mitad de un universo que giraba frenéticamente. Había visto morir a cinco hombres, cómo le volaban la cabeza a su mejor amigo y sobrevivido a un tiroteo. Parecía que hubiera entrado en otra dimensión, en un mundo de oscuridad y peligro, feroz y mortífero.

—Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró de pronto una profunda y calmada voz que resonó en el interior del coche.  
No, nada volvería a ir bien.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró al desconocido mientras recorrían las calles a toda velocidad. El enorme vehículo contaba con una excelente suspensión y el conductor debía estar bien entrenado. Iban tan rápido como una ambulancia o un coche patrulla persiguiendo a un sospechoso y se veían obligados a sortear los numerosos obstáculos que se interponían en su camino. Era un milagro que no volcaran y salieran ardiendo.

Alice estaba sumida en una neblina de dolor y conmoción, con apenas la energía justa para abrigar la esperanza de que no chocaran contra un poste o al doblar una esquina, pero, aun así, se estremeció al sentir humedad en un hombro. Se irguió ligeramente y vio horrorizada que la parte delantera de su abrigo estaba cubierta de la sangre del desconocido. Alzó la mirada hacia él y observó su rostro sereno de marcadas facciones. Transmitía la impresión de que nada fuera de lugar estuviera sucediendo. Parecía que no hubiera sido atacado, disparado o herido.

Pero la herida era real; incluso podía ver el agujero de bala.  
—Es necesario presionar esa herida con algo o te desangrarás —consiguió decir con voz temblorosa.  
Llena de angustia, se quitó el abrigo con rapidez. No se le ocurría nada más con qué taponar la herida. El tejido del forro era una mezcla de seda y poliéster, y quizá sirviera para ejercer igual presión que un vendaje.  
Consumida por la preocupación, empezó a rasgar la tela lo más deprisa que pudo.  
—No es necesario —dijo él, cubriendo sus manos con una de las suyas.  
—¡Estás sangrando! —Alice apenas fue consciente de la angustia que impregnaba su voz. De entre todas las cosas horribles que habían tenido lugar desde que puso un pie en la galería de Harold, tan sólo en esta ocasión podía hacer algo al respecto—. Tenemos que detener la hemorragia.  
Le apartó la mano y terminó de rasgar el tejido con eficiencia, lo apretó sobre la herida y lo sujetó con firmeza.  
No cabía duda de que le estaba haciendo daño, pero él no dio señales de que estuviera sintiendo dolor. Ni siquiera dejó escapar un gruñido. Tan sólo cerró los ojos cuando Alice apretó la tela con más fuerza sobre el hombro.  
—Lo siento —susurró la joven. Ahora parecía un tanto pálido, aunque no era fácil distinguirlo en la oscuridad del coche—. Sé que esto te duele, pero no tardaremos en llegar al hospital y allí te coserán la herida. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.  
Le estaba devolviendo las palabras de consuelo que él le había dicho. Las típicas palabras de ánimo que a menudo resultaban inciertas. A veces la vida abría heridas que nunca sanaban, pero Alice confiaba plenamente en que ésta sí lo hiciera. Aquel desconocido no podía morir. No después de arriesgar su vida por ella.

Él se recostó contra el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos. Una mano grande cubrió la de Alice y la joven se sobresaltó al notar su calidez. El calor que desprendía aquel hombre resultaba casi increíble teniendo en cuenta que habían estado bajo una lluvia gélida y que su herida no dejaba de sangrar.  
—No nos dirigimos al hospital —dijo él en voz baja—. No es seguro.  
Alice se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes mientras aquellas palabras penetraban en su agotado cerebro, y luego alzó la vista hacia el desconocido con brusquedad.  
—Eso es una locura. No tenemos alternativa. Es necesario que vayas a un hospital para que te curen la herida. ¡Dios mío, te han disparado!  
Él abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándola de forma penetrante. Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros y Alice pudo apreciar que los ojos del desconocido eran azules, inteligentes y exhaustos. Alzó su enorme mano para tocar los rasguños y cortes que la joven tenía en la cara y cuando la apartó, la sostuvo en alto y observó los dedos llenos de sangre.  
—A ti también te han disparado. —Algo relampagueó en sus ojos; algo inquietante y peligroso—. Volvería a matarlos por esto. Siento haberlo hecho con tanta rapidez.  
Alice se estremeció. Parecía que alguien hubiera abierto una ventana y permitido entrar el gélido aire invernal.  
—Ahora no pienses eso, están todos muertos. En este instante sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de tu herida.  
—Sí, y de las tuyas. Pero no en un hospital.  
Alice parpadeó.  
—Entonces, ¿dónde?  
El miró por la ventanilla, apretando la mandíbula.  
—Aquí.  
El vehículo entró en un garaje dando un repentino giro. Bajó una empinada rampa a toda velocidad y frenó a escasos centímetros de un muro de hormigón. La joven habría caído al suelo si el desconocido no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza.

Aún no se había apagado el motor del coche cuando se abrieron las puertas de golpe y Alice fue sacada del vehículo. El desconocido se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y de pronto se vieron rodeados por un grupo de hombres armados. Todos se movían con celeridad, como una unidad.

En apenas un segundo la condujeron a un ascensor lo bastante amplio como para alojar a aquel pequeño ejército y empezaron a ascender. Alice alzó la vista a la parte superior de la puerta para ver a qué planta se dirigían, pero no había ningún panel que indicara los pisos que pasaban. Confusa, dirigió la mirada hacia un lado, en dirección a la reluciente placa metálica donde se ubicaba el botón de «cerrar puertas». Era el único botón que había, así que dedujo que el ascensor tenía como destino un único piso. En la cima de un edificio, al parecer, pues tardaron varios minutos en subir a pesar de la vertiginosa velocidad del ascensor.  
Los hombres mantenían la posición de firmes a su alrededor, con las armas preparadas.

Uno de ellos, alto y fornido, con un mechón canoso en su negro cabello, se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba con ella.  
—Me alegra que estés a salvo, Jasper. —Bajó la mirada hacia la herida del hombro sin inmutarse, como si hubiera visto infinidad de ellas—. El doctor Kane viene de camino, tal y como ordenaste.

Jasper. El hombre que le había salvado la vida se llamaba Jasper.

Todo parecía salido de una película de gánsteres. Lo único que sabía era que se había visto atrapada en medio de lo que parecía una guerra de bandas en la que Harold había perdido la vida de forma violenta, y que ahora se encontraba en un ascensor en mitad de un grupo de rudos hombres armados.

De pronto se le ocurrió que quizá quisieran deshacerse de ella. Había sido testigo de cuatro asesinatos. Cinco, contando con el de Harold. Seis, en realidad, ya que estaba segura de que el tal Jasper había matado al francotirador. Y no cabía duda de que no se dirigían a la comisaría más próxima a fin de poder testificar sobre lo que habían presenciado.

Miró en derredor y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle con fuerza. Aquellos hombres eran mucho más altos y corpulentos que ella. Parecían fuertes y peligrosos, al igual que su jefe, el hombre al que llamaban Jasper.

Él no la había amenazado en modo alguno, eso era cierto. De hecho, había depuesto las armas para salvarle la vida a riesgo de perder la suya.

Pero se encontraba en un espacio cerrado con él y con un pequeño ejército de hombres que parecían dispuestos a todo, y sabía fehacientemente que Jasper era capaz de mostrarse aterrador, veloz y terriblemente violento.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que si hubiera pretendido hacerle daño, ya estaría muerta. Nada que ella pudiera hacer le detendría.

Por un instante, Alice se lamentó de su apacible vida. Tenía algunos amigos, pero no quedaba con ellos con frecuencia debido a lo mucho que trabajaba. Dedicaba toda su vida a pintar y comía y dormía cuando le apetecía. Podría estar desaparecida durante semanas, incluso un mes, sin que nadie se enterase de ello.

La persona a la que más veía ahora estaba muerta y su cuerpo yacía inerte bajo la lluvia.

Había almorzado hacía un par de días con una de sus mejores amigas. Tan sólo se veían una vez al mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría su amiga en denunciar su desaparición a la policía? Cuando Alice no respondiera al teléfono, ella simplemente supondría que estaba absorta pintando. Las campanas de alarma acabarían saltando con el tiempo, pero Alice quizás llevara mucho tiempo muerta para entonces. Podría estar en el fondo del río Hudson o en un bloque de hormigón en Nueva Jersey. Podría haber sido violada, torturada hasta la muerte y su cuerpo destrozado enterrado donde nadie la encontrara jamás.

Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, deseando ser invisible. A pesar de que nadie le prestaba una estrecha atención, no se hacía ilusiones de que tuviera posibilidades de escapar. Un ascensor como aquél era sinónimo de mucho dinero, que a su vez garantizaba mucha privacidad.

Finalmente llegaron adondequiera que se dirigieran. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron emitiendo un leve sonido apenas perceptible y ante ellos, al fondo de un larguísimo pasillo, Alice pudo ver una puerta digna de una fortaleza. Debía medir más de tres metros y medio de altura y estaba hecha de reluciente acero.

Los hombres que les rodeaban salieron uno tras otro, desplegándose y formando un perímetro de seguridad, pero Alice se quedó donde estaba con los ojos clavados al suelo, tratando de controlar su temblor.

Jasper la miró y se mantuvo inmóvil a su lado.  
—Jefe… —dijo uno de los hombres. Estaban manifiestamente impacientes por trasladarle tras las enormes puertas de acero.  
—Marchaos, estoy bien —masculló Jasper en voz baja.  
Los integrantes del pequeño ejército no parecieron contentos al oír la orden, pero, aun así, obedecieron.  
Jasper apretó un botón y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron nuevamente.  
Al instante, Alice retrocedió y lo miró fijamente. Él hizo una leve mueca de dolor al ver la expresión de su rostro.  
—Tienes miedo. —La profunda voz trasmitía serenidad. Alzó una mano grande y manchada de sangre hasta su mejilla y la acarició con extrema delicadeza a pesar de que la joven pudo sentir la aspereza de las yemas de sus dedos—. Lamento que sea así. Lamento todo esto más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Te has visto envuelta en… una disputa de negocios sin que tengas culpa de ello. Has perdido a un amigo y estás herida. Me es imposible decirte cuánto lo siento. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y ahora tengo que ponerte a salvo de mis enemigos y ocuparme de tus heridas. Te prometo que no tienes nada que temer de mí.

Bajó el brazo al costado y esperó una respuesta de ella.

Alice le miró aturdida. Pese a lo fugaz de su contacto, todavía sentía el calor de su mano en la mejilla.

Por lo que sabía, Jasper podía ser un asesino en serie a la espera de convencerla para que entrase en su fortaleza. Estaba claro que tenía tratos con criminales y era muy posible que él mismo fuera uno de ellos. Pero el pesar que denotaba su voz parecía sincero. Y no la estaba sacando del ascensor por la fuerza y metiéndola tras aquella puerta. Algo en su actitud le decía que estaría dispuesto a quedarse allí eternamente, desangrándose en el ascensor, hasta que ella saliera de allí por voluntad propia.

Jasper se tambaleó de pronto, pero se irguió de nuevo con rapidez. Apretó los músculos de su mandíbula y se oyó el sonido de una gota de sangre uniéndose al pequeño charco que se había formado en el suelo.

Oh, Dios. Estaba gravemente herido. Apenas se tenía en pie y tenía la frente bañada en sudor. Y ahí estaba, de pie junto a ella hasta que tomara una decisión, esperando pacientemente.

A Alice no se le daba demasiado bien tratar con la gente, sin embargo, al igual que la mayoría de las personas introvertidas, era una gran observadora. Y lo que veía ante sí era paciencia, remordimiento con un toque de dolor y fatiga. No crueldad o locura.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó en voz queda—. Entremos.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Jasper se mantenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. Por eso, y por el ardiente y devastador sentimiento de culpa que le corroía por haber destrozado la vida de aquella hermosa mujer. No era una coincidencia que sus agresores hubieran actuado mientras se encontraba en el callejón y que la hubieran utilizado para llegar hasta él. Además, sabían quiénes eran. No cabía duda de que Demitri Rutskoi estaba detrás de lo ocurrido.

Rutskoi se había presentado en su despacho con aire jactancioso, esperando ser nombrado su lugarteniente, y no había aceptado de buen grado que Jasper le echara.

El conocía bien a Demetri. Era un auténtico soldado. Si lo había convertido en su objetivo, no pararía hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto. Y seguramente se habría asociado con su directo competidor en América, Maria Cordero. De hecho, Jasper había reconocido a dos de los sicarios de Cordero.

De alguna forma Rutskoi se había enterado de la existencia de Alice, lo que significaba que éste y Cordero estaban dispuestos a matarla para llegar hasta él.

La idea le aterraba. Era mucho peor que la herida de su hombro. No era la primera vez que le disparaban y sabía que sólo necesitaría unos pocos días para reponerse. Pero la idea de que Alice cayera en manos de sus enemigos, de que fuera mutilada, torturada o asesinada por su causa… le volvía loco.

Había precisado de todo su autocontrol para quedarse quieto en el ascensor y permitir que Alice decidiera si entraba o no en sus dominios. Hacerle creer que tenía elección sobre lo que le ocurriría a partir de entonces era lo único que podía hacer por ella y ni siquiera era sincero, pues de haber puesto obstáculos, hubiera ordenado a sus hombres que la llevaran por la fuerza por mucho que pataleara y gritara. Hubiera detestado hacerlo, pero lo habría hecho sin dudar.

La alternativa, dejarla marchar, era inconcebible. En aquel momento, el único lugar seguro para ella sobre la faz de la tierra era estar con él. En cualquier otra parte su vida no valdría nada.

Contempló su bello rostro, cerciorándose de que su pétrea expresión no trasluciera nada.

Ella se tambaleaba ligeramente a causa de la adrenalina generada y del frío, y se rodeaba la cintura con los brazos como si necesitara un consuelo que sólo ella podía proporcionarse. La intuición le decía que era algo que hacía con frecuencia, ya que estaba prácticamente sola en el mundo.

Ésa era una de las cosas más impactantes que sabía acerca de ella. Su absoluta soledad, tan atípica en una mujer con su aspecto. Por lo que había podido observar, Harold Feinstein había sido su mejor amigo, y ahora estaba muerto. Asesinado de forma brutal y, lo que era peor, ella lo había visto todo.

La potente luz del ascensor mostraba cada arañazo, cada gota de sangre sobre su pálida piel. Jasper podía ver con toda claridad la herida que se abría en su sien, donde le habían apuntado brutalmente con el cañón de la pistola, y el moratón que él mismo le había causado en la mejilla izquierda cuando la había obligado a permanecer quieta contra el pavimento para evitar que la hirieran.  
Estaba en estado de shock, pálida, herida y sangrando. Temblaba visiblemente, tenía el cabello mojado y manchado de barro, y la ropa sucia y desgarrada.

Y aun así, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Sin dudar, pulsó el botón y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. No vio a ninguno de sus hombres, pero sabía que andaban cerca.  
Alice daba la impresión de que fuera a romperse si la tocaba. Estaba lívida y los moretones que mostraba parecían aún más terribles en su pálida piel. No deseaba asustarla, pero parecía que fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro si no hacía algo con rapidez.

Finalmente, cedió a su impulso y la tomó del brazo. La instó a avanzar y Alice le siguió en silencio.

Cruzaron el gran pasillo desierto sin decir una sola palabra. El lugar estaba bien iluminado y había cámaras de seguridad a lo largo de todo el techo, monitorizadas constantemente por un equipo de nueve hombres en el sótano que trabajaban en tres turnos.

Al llegar a la puerta, Jasper tecleó un código de siete dígitos y luego colocó la palma de la mano sobre un panel de vidrio que sobresalía en la pared. El panel emitió un destello verde intenso y se oyó un leve sonido. Sin perder tiempo, Jasper empujó la gran puerta de acero, que se abrió con facilidad a pesar de que pesaba más de cuatrocientos kilos, evidenciando las excelentes bisagras que poseía. Había sido construida a imagen y semejanza de las cajas acorazadas de los sótanos de la mayoría de los bancos suizos.  
—Bienvenida —murmuró cuando traspasaron el umbral.  
La observó fijamente y vio que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al contemplar lo que la rodeaba.

Si en algún momento durante el último año Jasper se hubiera atrevido a imaginarse cruzando el umbral con Alice Brandon del brazo, hubiera sido después de una cita, aunque bien sabía Dios que él no tenía citas. Aun así, en ocasiones se permitía el lujo de tener sueños. ¿Quién iba a saberlo? De modo que había imaginado una cena agradable en los salones privados de un restaurante elegante. Después habrían tomado una copa en un club de jazz privado y luego habrían ido a casa.

A casa. Su casa. Tan sólo durante las largas horas de las noches que no podía dormir se permitía imaginarse a Alice en su casa.  
Nunca llevaba a mujeres allí. Era su santuario. Poseía otro piso de lujo en otro edificio para ese tipo de situaciones. Más pequeño, pues sólo lo utilizaba para tener sexo. Anónimo como una habitación de hotel y muy adecuado, ya que las mujeres también eran anónimas. Útil para saciar sus necesidades, pero eso era todo. Raras veces mantenía relaciones sexuales dos veces con la misma mujer. Y últimamente ni siquiera eso. Había decidido que no merecía la pena arriesgarse a sufrir una brecha en la seguridad y había optado por limitar al máximo sus encuentros con mujeres.

Hubiera asegurado que su apetito sexual había decaído antes de tiempo de no ser por el hecho de que el más leve contacto con Alice hacía que su grueso miembro palpitara. Si no hubiera perdido tanta cantidad de sangre, habría tenido una erección completa.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, la joven se volvió hacia él y le aferró el brazo como si se preparase para sostener su peso si se desplomaba, a pesar de que eso era imposible.  
—Tienes que sentarte mientras llamo a una ambulancia. Deberíamos haber ido directos a un hospital; no sé por qué nos han traído aquí cuando has perdido tanta sangre…  
El sonido del teléfono que él llevaba en los pantalones hizo que Alice dejara de hablar. Jasper posó un dedo en sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y sacó el móvil con la otra. Pero al ver su dedo manchado de sangre sobre la boca de Alice, torció el gesto y retiró la mano.  
—¿Sí?  
—El doctor Kane está subiendo, señor.  
Jasper cerró los ojos, aliviado, y guardó de nuevo el teléfono.  
—Ya viene para acá un médico —dijo con suavidad—. Él cuidará de ti.  
—¿De «mí»? —Los hermosos ojos de Alice se abrieron, atónitos—. No necesito que me cuiden, por el amor de Dios. Es a «ti» a quien han disparado. Has perdido tanta sangre que es un milagro que te tengas en pie. ¿Cómo…?  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el leve sonido que hizo la gran puerta de acero al abrirse. El hombre que entró por ella era uno de los pocos a los que Jasper permitiría el acceso directo.  
—¡Jasper! —Peter Kane se aproximó a ellos como una exhalación, todavía llevando la bata blanca del hospital en el que trabajaba.  
Las batas blancas otorgaban un aura de autoridad a los médicos, pero el rebelde cabello descuidado rubio platino de Kane y su desgarbado aspecto e irregular perilla hacían que pareciese la víctima de un secuestro a manos de un grupo de matones en vez del brillante cirujano de urgencias que en realidad era.  
—He venido nada más recibir la llamada —prosiguió, dirigiendo una rápida y exhaustiva mirada profesional a Jasper—. Tienes que dejar de meterte en líos. Eres demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Nos vamos ahora mismo a la clínica. Menos mal que tengo una buena provisión del grupo 0. Vamos, seguidme.  
Peter le echó un breve vistazo a Alice antes de ignorarla y empezar a avanzar por un largo corredor mientras la blanca bata se agitaba en torno a sus escuálidas rodillas.

Jasper sabía que el médico estaba intentando ser discreto y también que más tarde intentaría sonsacarle información sobre ella. Sonrió para sus adentros e instó a Alice para que lo siguiera a las dependencias en las que se hallaba la clínica que había mandado instalar en su propia casa en cuanto se mudó a América. Él y sus hombres se movían en un mundo peligroso y lo había considerado necesario. Los hospitales estaban obligados por ley a informar de heridas producidas por arma de fuego, de modo que se había cerciorado de poder ocuparse de eso por sí mismo.

Había montado una verdadera clínica; una habitación grande, esterilizada, con todo cuanto un equipo médico pudiera desear, aunque el único que la usaba era Peter. Se había aprovisionado de todo el equipamiento necesario para ocuparse de todo tipo de heridas, incluyendo un escáner, y Peter se ocupaba de tratar la mayoría de lesiones no mortales con lo que había allí dentro.  
Jasper no hizo ningún intento por adelantar al médico. Peter era rápido; estaría preparado para ocuparse de su hombro cuando él consiguiera llegar a la clínica.

Recorrió el corredor con lentitud, apretando los dientes para soportar la espantosa sensación de debilidad que lo invadía. Lo «odiaba». Siempre lo había odiado. Durante toda su vida había sido consciente de que cualquier debilidad, física o emocional, podía conducirle a la muerte.

El pasillo daba la impresión de tener una longitud de más de un kilómetro y el resplandor de la luz le hacía daño en los ojos. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando cuesta arriba por una escarpada montaña.

Había esperado que Alice siguiera a Peter y lo dejara a él atrás, pero la joven se quedó a su lado. Jasper no deseaba que lo viese así y, además, quería que curasen las heridas de la joven antes que las suyas.  
—Adelántate —le pidió. Su voz surgió casi como un susurro y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para seguir hablando—. Te alcanzaré.  
Resultaba desconcertante ser él el objeto de la intensa y directa mirada de Alice, y no al revés.  
—No, me quedo contigo. —Su tono, aunque suave, era firme.  
A pesar de que no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho, Jasper era consciente de que Alice le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo. Caminaba despacio, amoldándose a su ritmo, paso a paso, vigilándole con atención.  
Maldita sea, Alice necesitaba que revisasen sus heridas.  
—¡Ve! —dijo con brusquedad.  
Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sujetándole por la cintura con más fuerza.  
Joder. Joder, joder, ¡joder! Era preciso que Alice llegase a la clínica lo antes posible para que Peter pudiera comenzar a tratarla, así que Jasper apretó los dientes con determinación y trató de ir más rápido, pero se tropezó con su propio pie.  
—Vamos —le animó la joven al tiempo que posicionaba el hombro bajo su musculoso brazo—. Apóyate en mí.  
Jasper nunca imaginó que llegaría a estar lo bastante cerca de Alice como para saber a qué olía. Era increíblemente sensible a los olores. En una ocasión consiguió salir indemne de un intento de asesinato debido a que olió a humo en la ropa del asesino que intentaba matarle en su habitación de hotel, y había rechazado a un buen número de mujeres a causa de lo que había podido oler bajo el perfume y las lociones que usaban.

Estaba absolutamente convencido de que las emociones tenían un aroma propio.

Conocía el hedor del miedo, del peligro, del odio. Sin embargo, el aroma de Alice era totalmente distinto. Olía a mujer. A primavera. A limpio.

Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Alice consiguió sujetarle a tiempo. Temblaba a causa del esfuerzo y su laboriosa respiración podía escucharse alto y claro en el corredor. Jasper se obligó a erguirse de nuevo y se concentró únicamente en llegar a la puerta de la clínica. Había hecho cosas más difíciles en la vida y podría con ésta. Al cabo de un minuto, estaba sentado en una cama de hospital respirando con dificultad, y Peter, que ya se había esterilizado las manos y puesto los guantes, se inclinaba sobre él. En una bandeja brillaban en fila un buen número de instrumentos quirúrgicos y el joven médico sostenía un par de afiladas tijeras para cortarle la camisa a Jasper.  
—Bien, echemos un vistazo a ver qué tenemos. He puesto en marcha la máquina de rayos X por si la necesitamos. —Las tijeras se acercaron y Jasper las apartó de un manotazo.  
—Examínala antes a ella.  
Peter se quedó inmóvil y miró a Alice, cuyo rostro denotaba el asombro que sentía.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ya me has oído. Y no creo que necesites que te lo repita. Estás perdiendo tiempo y eso no es bueno para un médico de urgencias. No vas a tocarme hasta que la hayas curado.  
Peter respiró hondo.  
—Escúchame y deja que te explique una de las causas por las que pedí todos esos créditos estudiantiles que tú pagaste. En la facultad nos enseñan algo llamado _triage_. Es un término francés que significa selección; la idea es que un médico debe seleccionar a los pacientes en base al alcance de las heridas y tratar primero a los más graves. Y ése, amigo, eres tú.  
Jasper se incorporó en la camilla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.  
—No. Ella primero.  
Peter dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado de frustración, ya que sabía que discutir no le serviría de nada.  
—Ok. Lo haremos a tu modo.  
Jasper abrió los ojos para ver cómo Peter acomodaba a Alice en una silla.  
—Maldito testarudo —le dijo el médico a Alice entre dientes—. Bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí.  
La joven inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Peter a los ojos.  
—Ha estado sangrando mucho —susurró, intentando que Jasper no la oyera—. Tiene una herida de bala en el hombro y lo mío no es nada grave, sólo unos cortes y arañazos. Por favor, atiéndale a él primero.  
—No. —Jasper empleó sus últimas energías en aquella palabra.  
Peter suspiró audiblemente.  
—No es un hombre fácil de convencer —le dijo a Alice, elevando la voz para asegurarse de que Jasper pudiera oírle—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Es él quien paga las facturas. Así que, dígame dónde le duele.  
Empezó a colocar en una bandeja los instrumentos que precisaba para atenderla y el sonido de metal contra metal resonó nítidamente en la estancia.  
Alice sonrió en respuesta a sus palabras.  
—Más o menos por todas partes. Principalmente aquí —se señaló la cabeza—, aquí y aquí —indicó el cuello y el codo—. Odio esto. Odio que me traten mientras él está desangrándose.  
Los ojos de Alice se clavaron en los de Jasper, que se limitó a mirarla fijamente hasta que la joven desvió la vista.  
—Empecemos de una vez… Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Si voy a encargarme de tus heridas, debería saber tu nombre. —Peter comenzó a limpiarle los rasguños de las manos con cuidado y Alice inspiró entre dientes a causa del escozor del antiséptico.  
Al oír aquel sonido, Jasper se sacudió en la camilla como si le hubieran pinchado con una picana eléctrica.  
—Pete… —gruñó.  
—Lo siento —dijeron Peter y Alice al mismo tiempo.  
El médico le lanzó una mirada a Jasper y acto seguido se concentró nuevamente en la joven. Era un buen cirujano, uno de los mejores, así que Jasper trató de relajarse consciente de que Alice estaba en buenas manos. La joven tenía cortes y contusiones por todas partes, por lo que sufriría ciertas molestias mientras Peter la desinfectaba.  
Pero, maldita sea, detestaba que sufriera. Lo odiaba.  
—¿Y bien…? —Peter sujetaba unas pinzas esterilizadas y estaba ocupado con una herida que ella tenía en la mano—. Volvamos a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te llamas? Siempre me dicen que tengo que ser más amable con los pacientes, de modo que estaría bien poder llamarte por tu nombre.  
—Alice —dijo ella en voz baja antes de lanzar un gemido de dolor. Peter se detuvo de inmediato—. Lo siento. No pasa nada. No suelo quejarme tanto. Alice Brandon.  
—Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, Alice Brandon? —Peter tenía ese tono distraído que significaba que estaba profundamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.  
—Soy pintora.  
—¿Pintora, eh? Yo… entiendo. —Las manos de Peter se quedaron inmóviles durante un instante y lanzó una breve mirada a Jasper. Sabía lo que tenía en el estudio. Después se concentró de nuevo en ella, limpiándole un lado de la cara. Revisó con atención la sien, retirándole el cabello con delicadeza—. ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? ¿Alguien te clavó algo?  
—El cañón de una pistola. —El tono de Alice se volvió áspero—. No fue divertido.  
—No, seguro que no lo fue. La herida no tiene buen aspecto, pero, aun así, no quiero darte puntos. No soy cirujano plástico y eres demasiado bella para que yo te estropee la cara. Por el momento te pondré puntos adhesivos y ya veremos luego cómo evolucionas. ¿Qué tal lo llevas, Jass? —Pete elevó la voz sin mirarle—. Estoy terminando.  
Alice se inclinó a un lado para sortear el cuerpo de Peter y poder mirarle, y Jasper vio que sus ojos se abrían como platos.  
—Escucha, ya estoy bien. Ve con él, por favor.  
Peter colocó el último punto adhesivo y miró a Jasper, que se mantenía erguido por pura fuerza de voluntad.  
El doctor se cepilló las manos, rápida aunque minuciosamente, se puso un nuevo par de guantes de látex y se acercó a él, sujetando una enorme jeringa.  
—Es tu turno. —Cortó la camisa de Jasper, examinando la herida con atención sin tocarla—. Eres un cabrón con suerte. La bala rebotó antes de alcanzarte, pero si te hubiera dado de lleno ahora estarías muerto. Será fácil extraerla. Te has librado una vez más, amigo.  
Peter empezó a llenar cuidadosamente la jeringa con un líquido blanco.  
—No me pongas demasiada anestesia —dijo Jasper—. No quiero que mi hombro y mi brazo queden inutilizados.  
Al ver que Peter le miraba asombrado, Jasper estuvo a punto de sonreír. Era difícil sorprender a un médico de urgencias.  
—Estás loco. No puedo coserte una herida de bala si no estás completamente dormido. No podrás mantenerte quieto. No estamos en las llanuras de Afganistán, Jasper, sino en el centro de Manhattan. Limpiar heridas de bala requiere ahondar y limpiar con cuidado toda la zona circundante. No soportarás el dolor si no te anestesio por completo.  
—No. —Jasper mantuvo la voz firme a pesar de que le costó un enorme esfuerzo—. Tan sólo lo mínimo y necesario.  
No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el uso del hombro y el brazo, aunque sólo fuera durante una hora. No tenía idea del alcance de la brecha de seguridad. El instinto le decía que en sus dominios estaba a salvo, pero tenía que haber un topo y podría estar cerca. La idea de que Alice corriera peligro mientras su brazo y su hombro estaban inutilizados resultaba demasiado aterradora para pensar siquiera en ella.  
—¿Y cómo cojones se supone que debo trabajar si te hago daño? —preguntó Peter, exasperado.  
Jasper cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Aquello era asombroso. Antes de que el doctor pudiera inyectarle la anestesia, el hombre al que todos llamaban Jasper cerró los ojos y… desconectó. Parecía que en un segundo se hubiera sumido en un profundo sueño autoinducido; de hecho, se asemejaba más a un coma, aunque permaneciera sentado y erguido.  
—¿Qué… qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Alice con voz trémula.  
Peter alzó la vista hacia ella y frunció el ceño.  
—No se te ocurra desmayarte —le advirtió—. Al menos, no todavía. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de Jass.  
—Por supuesto —susurró, avergonzada. La herida de Jasper era mucho peor que cualquiera que hubiera sufrido ella y, aun así, él había insistido en que la tratasen primero. Lo menos que podía hacer era no distraer al doctor.  
—Jasper no deja de asombrarme —dijo el médico por entablar conversación al tiempo que aplicaba tres inyecciones de anestesia alrededor de la herida. Comenzó a limpiar la zona, desechando sin parar gasas ensangrentadas en un recipiente de acero. Luego tomó algo que parecía unas pinzas de cocina y, tras unos momentos de profunda concentración, arrojó una pieza plana metálica en el recipiente—. Hum. Bala Sierra MatchKing. No se ven muchas de éstas en tiroteos urbanos. Proceden de un rifle militar.  
Colocó en la bandeja un bisturí, unas tijeras con punta afilada y una aguja curva enhebrada con hilo.  
—¿Le estás… le estás haciendo daño? —preguntó Alice sintiendo que empezaba a marearse de nuevo.  
—No lo sé. Posee un increíble dominio de sí mismo y cuando es necesario, simplemente desconecta. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es el cabrón más fuerte que he conocido. —Su voz destilaba admiración.  
Alice tuvo que apartar la mirada, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que Peter estaba haciendo con la carne desgarrada de Jasper.  
Miró en derredor y contempló la gran habitación por primera vez.  
—¿Qué es todo esto? Parecen las dependencias de un hospital.  
—Podría decirse que sí. —La voz de Peter estaba teñida de diversión—. Sí, me gusta la idea. _El Hospital de Jasper_. Así voy a llamarlo de ahora en adelante. Le volverá loco.  
Alice observó la cara de Jasper. No denotaba ningún signo de dolor. Ni siquiera sus ojos registraban movimiento alguno bajo los párpados.  
—¿Puede oírte? —susurró.  
—Quizás. No hay modo de saberlo. Jasper es un enigma. Nadie sabe lo que le ronda por la cabeza.  
Alice echó una ojeada a lo que parecía un escáner CAT.  
—¿Dónde estamos realmente? ¿En un… domicilio particular?  
—Sí. —Peter estaba inclinado sobre el hombro de Jasper. Alice escuchó el sonido de unas tijeras cortando piel y tragó saliva con dificultad—. El de Jass.  
—Así que, eh, ¿esto es una especie de clínica privada? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Eres el jefe?  
Vio que los labios del médico se curvaban hacia arriba a pesar de que estaba profundamente concentrado en lo que tenía entre manos.  
—¿El jefe? ¿Yo? ¿Con Jasper en un radio de ciento cincuenta kilómetros? No, en absoluto. Ni mucho menos. Soy sólo un empleado. Extremadamente culto y diestro, eso es cierto, pero un empleado, al fin y al cabo.  
—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. Se sentía increíblemente cansada de repente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba tratando de no desplomarse asiéndose a los bordes de la cama, muy consciente de que se hallaba en un edificio con sabía Dios cuántos hombres armados, y dentro de un cuarto con dos desconocidos.  
El doctor Kane le lanzó una mirada fugaz y debió ver en su rostro parte del miedo y la confusión que la invadían, porque, cuando habló de nuevo, en su voz no había ni rastro de diversión. Si acaso, parecía… amable.  
—Debes de estar asustada. Jasper no me ha contado lo sucedido, pero es evidente que fuisteis atacados. Has tenido suerte de que él estuviera contigo, créeme. Es el hombre más inteligente, fuerte y capaz que he conocido en mi vida, por no hablar de su coraje. En cuanto a esta sala, sí, es una especie de clínica privada. Jasper tiene muchos hombres a su mando y algunas veces resultan… heridos a causa de su profesión. El valora mucho la privacidad, de modo que decidió montar una especie de hospital de campaña propio.  
—¿Qué profesión es ésa?  
Silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se hizo evidente que Peter no iba a responder, Alice cambió de táctica.  
—¿Hace… hace mucho que le conoces?  
La boca de Kane dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Era obvio que sí podía responder a esa pregunta.  
—Unos cuatro años. Yo era un médico residente de último curso, con más de 100.000 dólares de deuda en créditos estudiantiles, cuando me tropecé con un hombre que había recibido un disparo. Le atendí lo mejor que pude y le llevé al hospital más próximo. Se trataba de uno de los hombres de Jasper y el cirujano jefe le dijo a éste que su empleado vivía gracias a mí. Al día siguiente, mis deudas estaban saldadas y Jasper me pidió que montara esta clínica, sin límite de gastos. El sueño de un médico recién salido de la universidad.  
—¿Y trabajas siempre aquí?  
—No, Dios, no. Trabajo a tiempo completo en un hospital, pero siempre estoy a disposición de Jass. Cuando me necesita, yo acudo. —Cogió la aguja curva enhebrada—. ¿Sabes? Apuesto lo que quieras a que él se sentiría mejor si le coges de la mano.  
—¿De la mano? —preguntó Alice, sobresaltada—. Él… ni siquiera me conoce. ¿Cómo podría reconfortarle que le coja de la mano?  
Peter giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.  
—Sólo es una suposición, pero… te salvó la vida, ¿no?  
Ella asintió, aturdida.  
—Entonces quizá no sea demasiado pedir que le cojas de la mano.  
Eso era cierto.  
Alice se bajó de un salto de la cama y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al sentir que se le doblaban las rodillas.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?  
Lo último que quería era que Peter perdiera la concentración mientras atendía a Jasper, así que Alice afianzó las rodillas e irguió la espalda.  
—Sí. Tan sólo un poco… Sí. Estoy bien.  
Se aproximó lentamente a los dos hombres. Jasper estaba completamente inmóvil. A pesar de que Peter estaba inclinado sobre él, Alice era consciente de que el doctor estaba atento a su acercamiento.

Cogió una silla metálica con determinación, la acercó a la cama y se sentó. Después, sin prestar atención a la presencia de Pete, alargó el brazo hacia Jasper. Pero se detuvo justo antes de tocarle, dejando suspendida la mano a un milímetro sobre la de él.  
Jasper tenía una mano enorme, quizá la más grande hubiera visto jamás. Nervuda y tosca, y con duras asperezas en los largos dedos. No eran, ni por asomo, las manos de un oficinista.

Casi todas las profesiones dejaban su huella en el cuerpo. Incluso en los empleados de oficina, cuyos cuerpos tendían a acumular grasa si no hacían ejercicio. Alice no podía siquiera imaginar a qué podría dedicarse Jasper para tener unas manos así.  
Las de Peter eran las de un médico, un cirujano. Su piel era suave y casi traslúcida, pero sus largos y elegantes dedos poseían destreza y agilidad.

Las manos de Jasper parecían herramientas, inmensamente fuertes, sólidas e indestructibles.

Despacio, casi a cámara lenta, le cubrió la mano con la suya. Su piel era cálida a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. La de Alice estaba helada; al igual que en los quirófanos, la temperatura de la clínica se mantenía fría y ella además se había empapado bajo la lluvia. Tocar a Jasper era como estar junto a una chimenea, al punto de que el calor que desprendía ascendió por su brazo.  
De pronto, Jasper giró la muñeca hasta que su palma asió la de ella de forma cálida y sólida, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para resultar dolorosa.

Sobresaltada, Alice observó el inexpresivo rostro de Jasper, sumido en la quietud de un sueño profundo. No mostraba signos de consciencia y, sin embargo, le sujetaba la mano con firmeza.

Peter sonrió ligeramente mientras terminaba con su tarea.

Alice se arriesgó a echar un vistazo. La herida había sido suturada y presentaba una limpia línea de puntos.

Más tranquila, deslizó la mirada sobre el torso de Jasper. Tendría que haber estado muerta para no hacerlo.

Jamás había visto un cuerpo semejante. Vestido, solamente se advertía que poseía unos hombros inusualmente anchos. Pero ahora que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, Alice podía ver lo que sólo había percibido cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo para salvarle la vida.

Jasper exudaba puro poder masculino. El magnetismo animal que lo rodeaba era arrollador, casi tangible. No tenía los músculos abultados de las ratas de gimnasio o los luchadores. Los suyos eran fibrosos, tan desprovistos de grasa que se podían apreciar las estriaciones musculares bajo la piel. Alice entendía de anatomía y era capaz de ver cómo los músculos se superponían unos sobre otros, trabajando a la vez. Jasper debía de haber realizado largas y duras sesiones de entrenamiento para poseer ese tipo de músculos, marcados y tonificados.

Aquel hombre era aterradoramente poderoso. Había presenciado la rapidez con la que se movía, lo letal que era en una pelea, su eficiencia con una pistola. Sin duda, sería un enemigo formidable.

Pero no era su enemigo. Al menos, no en esos momentos. Ahora era un hombre herido que le asía la mano en busca de todo el consuelo que pudiera proporcionarle.

Finalmente, el médico cortó el último hilo y se dispuso a cubrir la herida con una gasa.  
Alice apretó la mano de Jasper con fuerza.  
—Todo va a salir bien —susurró—. La herida tiene mucho mejor aspecto ahora que Peter la ha cerrado. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.  
Se sentía como una idiota, hablándole a un hombre que no podía escucharla. Y sin embargo… él le apretó ligeramente la mano, una cálida presión tan débil que podría haberlo imaginado, pero sabía que no era así. Se quedó sentada en silencio, con la mano de Jasper en la suya, esperando estar proporcionándole cierto consuelo.

Cuando Peter se enderezó, Alice estaba dando cabezazos. Dios bendito, qué cansada estaba. Tenía ganas de apoyar la cabeza en la cama y dormirse, dejándose llevar sin más, pero aún no podía permitirse descansar. Todavía tenía que hablar sobre su vuelta a casa. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Su bolso había desaparecido. No tenía dinero para coger un taxi o un autobús, aunque quizá pudiera convencer a alguien para que la acercara.

Su casa. Quería irse a casa. Buscar consuelo en un entorno conocido. Prepararse una taza de té, sumergirse en una bañera llena de agua caliente. Intentar borrar de su cabeza las imágenes de la muerte de Harold.

Llorarle en privado. Lamerse las heridas.

Le escocían los ojos, le dolía la cara y la cabeza.

Le dolía el corazón.

Era como si alguien hubiera abierto un enorme agujero en el universo y hubiera permitido que los monstruos que habitaban al otro lado lo cruzaran a toda prisa. Monstruos que podían atacar a una mujer, utilizarla para llegar hasta un hombre y volarle la cabeza a otro.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la muerte de Harold de forma tan gráfica como cuando sucedió. Y cada vez el corazón le daba un fuerte vuelco en el pecho. Su infancia la había condicionado para que entendiese que no existía la justicia en el mundo. El hecho de que Harold tuviera buen corazón y un excelente instinto para el arte no servía de protección contra el mundo; ni mucho menos. Pero su violenta muerte era difícil de entender. Resultaba demasiado duro contemplar la idea de un mundo sin Harold en él.

Alice tenía muy pocas cosas en la vida. Podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Su arte, Harold, un puñado de amigos, su apartamento… Su vida giraba en torno a esos pocos elementos y ahora uno de ellos, sumamente importante en todos los aspectos, ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en un baño de sangre.

Los ojos le escocían, pero se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima. Lo dejaría para más tarde, cuando llegara a casa. Durante su infancia había aprendido que debía controlar las lágrimas y que solamente había que ceder al llanto en privado.

Anhelaba la seguridad de su hogar. No era lujoso, no como los pocos retazos que había visto del apartamento en que se encontraba, con sus techos de más de cinco metros, las lujosas alfombras, las antigüedades y las obras de arte. Su casa era modesta, la mayor extravagancia que contenía era la claraboya situada en el estudio que dejaba pasar tanta luz como era posible en Manhattan. Era sencilla, escasamente decorada, repleta de obras en curso.

Pero era su hogar y necesitaba volver a él.

En aquel lujoso ático se sentía expuesta, desnuda. Pese a que trataba de controlarse, las manos le temblaban; incluso la que Jasper le estaba sujetando.

Peter le administró finalmente a Jasper una jeringa con antibióticos, dando por terminada la cura.

Bien, ahora que el hombre que le había salvado la vida estaba a salvo, ella ya podía marcharse.  
Se puso en pie a duras penas.  
—Mmm… ¿Peter?  
El médico se había despojado de los guantes de un tirón y estaba colocando los instrumentos quirúrgicos en una pequeña cámara de esterilización.  
—¿Sí?  
—Me preguntaba si… si sería mucha molestia…  
El se volvió, mirándola fijamente con sus brillantes ojos azules.  
—¿Necesitas algo?  
Alice detestaba pedir favores. No había tenido a nadie a quién recurrir mientras crecía y ahora, siendo adulta, le resultaba mucho más fácil actuar que pedir. De ese modo nunca acababa decepcionada. Lamentablemente, en ese momento, no veía otra salida que solicitar la ayuda del doctor.  
Podía sentir cómo sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo.  
—Yo, eh, tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías prestarme dinero para coger un taxi que me lleve a casa? ¿O podría acercarme alguien? Mi bolso… —«voló por los aires», estuvo a punto de decir—. No sé dónde está y no tengo forma de volver a casa.  
—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Peter—. Yo…  
Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe.  
—De ningún modo —dijo con voz grave y profunda.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!»  
Demetri Rutskoi colgó el teléfono móvil con brusquedad y lo arrojó contra la pared del apartamento que había alquilado bajo el nombre ficticio de Bowery. El aparato se rompió en mil pedazos, que cayeron al suelo provocando un estruendo. En el Waldorf, habrían caído sobre una lujosa alfombra con exquisitos dibujos de rosas y un ejército de doncellas habría limpiado el desaguisado. Pero, lamentablemente para él, se había visto obligado a dejar el Waldorf. Al entrar en la fase de ejecución de la misión, había dejado atrás el indulgente mundo del lujo y se había sumergido en el universo de la guerra.

El chófer de Jasper le había recogido en el Waldorf el día de su fallida entrevista y eso le había obligado a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Si hubiera sido lo bastante estúpido como para continuar alojándose allí, su vida no valdría nada.  
La venganza de Jasper siempre era rápida y letal.

Demetri fue consciente de que las cosas acabarían así en el instante en que la gran puerta del ático de Jasper se cerró a sus espaldas con un sonoro clic. Había estado tan seguro de que Jasper le diría que sí, que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de una negativa.

Acababa de ganarse como enemigo a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta y necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiese conseguir. Sería un suicidio intentar acabar con Jasper él solo, y si había algo que Rutskoi quería, era seguir viviendo. Mucho tiempo.

De modo que había llamado a Maria Cordero, una traficante de armas que había abastecido a Centroamérica y Sudamérica A. J. Es decir, «Antes de Jasper». Cordero era indisciplinada, pero también lista, y se había mantenido alejada de las drogas y los mercados en los que la policía solía tener las miras puestas. Únicamente se dedicaba a administrar un pequeño y pulcro negocio antes de que Jasper llegara y se quedara con todo.

Maria estaría dispuesta a vengarse a cualquier precio. Daría lo que fuera por recuperar su mercado. Rutskoi podía compartir. Joder, el negocio de Jasper era lo bastante grande como para mantener a diez hombres, a cien. En las calles se decía que los negocios de Jasper reportaban al año un billón limpio de beneficios. Por no hablar del valor de la flota de aviones, barcos y helicópteros que utilizaba para el transporte de mercancías. Sí, había suficiente para los dos. Cordero y él podían repartirse los diferentes mercados, igual que los Papas del Renacimiento se habían repartido el Nuevo Mundo.

Cordero podía quedarse con Centroamérica, Sudamérica y África con sus bendiciones. Demetri se quedaría con Norteamérica, Europa y Asia. Estaba más que harto de los países tercermundistas. Deseaba hacer negocios en lugares con clase, con mansiones y todo tipo de lujos.

Había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de la operación con el francotirador de Cordero en un apartamento vacío enfrente de la galería. El francotirador había esperado, postrado sobre sacos de arena en la pequeña terraza, con órdenes de disparar a cualquiera que pudiera interferir en el secuestro de Jasper y la mujer, la tal Alice Brandon.

Demetri se había quedado dentro del apartamento con unos prismáticos, apartado de la ventana, dirigiendo la operación.

El plan había sido herir a Jasper, drogarle con Rohypnol, y llevarlo junto a la mujer a un lugar seguro. Atar a Jasper y dejar que los matones de Cordero le dieran una paliza a la mujer hasta que Jasper les dijera sus códigos bancarios y contraseñas.

Todo dependía de cuánto le importara la mujer.

Sin embargo, de todo aquel fiasco había salido algo bueno. Rutskoi había observado cómo Jasper se jugaba la vida para salvar a la mujer, pues no podía saber que el francotirador tenía órdenes de no matarle. Había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse para protegerla.  
Ella era la clave. Alice Brandon era, de algún modo, la llave para llegar hasta Jasper. El hombre indestructible ahora tenía una grieta en su impenetrable armadura. Una hermosa mujer. La mayor debilidad del mundo, un clásico.

Si conseguía capturar a Alice Brandon, tendría a Jasper. Y una vez que Jasper fuera suyo, Demetri se convertiría en uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta.

No estaba mal para un ex coronel del ejército ruso. No, nada mal.

.

Si la situación hubiera sido remotamente graciosa, Jasper se habría reído de las expresiones de Peter y Alice. El médico se quedó simplemente boquiabierto y Alice lo miró atónita.

Bueno, ¿y qué esperaban?

No «estaban» pensando, ése era el problema. Peter era un tipo inteligente, un buen médico, pero no pensaba como un soldado. No era parte de su naturaleza. Y Alice era una artista increíblemente dotada que, a juzgar por que sabía, llevaba una vida sencilla.

No eran capaces siquiera de imaginar el mal que había tras aquellos muros, de planificar una compleja geometría de la violencia en sus cabezas sin que afectase a su forma de pensar. Jasper había nacido en ese mundo, se movía en él como pez en el agua, era el puto amo.

Había nacido con el don de pensar cuatro, cinco, incluso diez movimientos estratégicos por adelantado. Mientras sus enemigos estaban ocupados reaccionando a su primer movimiento, él veía el final del juego que, inevitablemente, ganaba.

Recordaba el segundo exacto en que había oído el sonido de un hombre a su espalda en el callejón. Su cuerpo se preparó para reaccionar, pero era de carne, hueso y sangre. Limitado por las leyes de la física y la gravedad.

Su mente, sin embargo, no estaba sujeta a tales limitaciones y vio, tan claro como el agua, las consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su obsesión por Alice le había dejado expuesto ante sus enemigos. A él, que jamás le había proporcionado a nadie una brecha para quebrar su seguridad. Y ahora, contra todo pronóstico, Alice Brandon se había convertido en la clave para llegar hasta él.

A lo largo de los últimos meses se había dicho a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que lo que hacía era peligroso. Tomó toda precaución posible, eludiendo su propia seguridad, pero nada era perfecto. Y, en aquel mundo imperfecto, de algún modo, alguien había descubierto su única debilidad.

Por más que se había dicho que debía conformarse con adquirir todos los cuadros y dibujos de Alice, aquello no le bastaba. Aun sabiendo que se estaba poniendo en peligro, insistía en verla.

Durante más de un año había estado observándola dos veces al mes en un callejón sin salida, y aunque una parte de su cerebro comprendía que estaba arriesgando la vida al hacerlo, la otra parte anhelaba verla con todas sus fuerzas. Siempre realizaba el tortuoso trayecto de regreso a su edificio apretando ligeramente el paso, con la cabeza rebosante de imágenes de ella y recreando en su imaginación todas las expresiones que cruzaban por su rostro. Risueña, seria, relajada, tensa en los momentos en que mostraba su nueva obra hasta que Feinstein inevitablemente sonreía, serena. No se parecía en nada a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido con anterioridad.

Había comprado todos y cada uno de sus cuadros sin importarle lo mucho que costasen. Además también había querido ayudarla. Antes de conocerla, Alice había vivido en el límite de la pobreza y su cuenta bancaria había rozado los números rojos.  
Sin embargo, el dinero que había ganado en los últimos meses no había cambiado ni un ápice el estilo de vida de Alice. Parecía carecer por completo del gen de la codicia.

Todas y cada una de las mujeres hermosas que Jasper había conocido deseaban realzar su belleza. Engrandecerla y destacarla a fin de ejercer mayor poder sobre los hombres y, sobre todo, de detener el paso del tiempo.

Se mataban de hambre, se sometían al bisturí y se inyectaban una toxina letal para alisar sus rostros por mantener su belleza.  
Sin embargo, Alice no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de que ahora podía permitirse ropa de diseño, los mejores peluqueros, y posiblemente acceder a lo más caros spas de Manhattan y pasar todo su tiempo allí. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Jasper había seguido los movimientos de su tarjeta de crédito y en lo único que empleaba más dinero que antes era en materiales pintura, pinceles y lienzos.

Y tampoco compraba nuevos amigos con su dinero. En todo caso, en ocasiones parecía un poco sola.

Dios santo, sabía lo que era eso. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Cada vez que iba a verla sentía una profunda conexión con ella. Era una locura, naturalmente. La única conexión estaba en su cabeza. Pero incluso siendo consciente de ello, era algo tan raro, que lo atesoraba. Le atraía como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho hasta entonces. Lo único que parecía querer era crear hermosos cuadros y no poseía ni una sola brizna de codicia o violencia en todo su ser.

Simplemente saber que ella existía le hacía sentirse mejor, debido a que su mundo estaba repleto de violencia, codicia y traición.  
Y hoy, trágicamente, su mundo había colisionado con el de Alice, cambiándolo para siempre.

Peter fue el primero en recuperarse.  
—¿Vives sola? —le preguntó.  
Ella pareció sobresaltarse.  
—Sí, yo… vivo sola. —Era evidente que no le agradaba dar esa información.  
Deberías haber mentido, pensó Jasper. No debes revelar información personal a nadie. Jamás.  
Aunque sí podía revelársela a él. Antes se dejaría matar que hacerle daño. Ella aún no era consciente de eso, pero pronto lo sería.  
—Tienes algunos cortes profundos en la cabeza —dijo Peter—. No parecen graves, pero no puedo estar seguro de ello. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí durante un tiempo, en observación. Estoy seguro de que cuidarán bien de ti. —Lanzó una mirada a Jasper, que asintió ligeramente, divertido al ver que Peter ya la había tomado bajo su protección.  
Con fuerzas renovadas, Jasper se bajó de un salto de la cama de hospital y se acercó a Alice, pero no tanto como para disparar sus alarmas.  
Ella alzó el rostro hacia él con expresión cautelosa y cansada.  
—He pedido que traigan comida —le explicó Jasper con calma para no asustarla. Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice. Tenía la piel increíblemente suave, pero estaba helada, lo que indicaba que se todavía se hallaba bajo un leve estado de shock.  
Jasper clavó la mirada en sus ojos verde mar, asombrado de lo que veía en ellos. Dolor, temor, tristeza. Eso era de esperar. Pero echó en falta otras emociones. No había odio, hostilidad o animosidad, aun a pesar de la muerte de Harold y de haber sido amenazada y disparada por su causa.

Y desde luego, su triste mirada exhausta tampoco mostraba visos de ser calculadora. Jasper no lograba recordar la última vez que una mujer lo había mirado y visto en él a un hombre, no una cuenta corriente andante.

Alice había visto su coche, a los hombres que estaban a su servicio, y la clínica privada. No lo había visto todo, naturalmente, pero sí lo necesario para saber que tenía… recursos. Y nada de eso parecía suponer ninguna diferencia para ella. Mientras Peter le ponía puntos y él estaba fuera de combate para contener el dolor, la frágil mano de Alice había sido su sostén. Había sentido la solidaria conexión humana que emanaba y, con asombrosa intensidad, el consuelo que había querido ofrecerle.

Jasper no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había ofrecido consuelo. Ninguna mujer que había pasado por su vida deseó ofrecerle nada jamás, y mucho menos consuelo. Todas querían cosas materiales de él; cuanto más grandes, brillantes y relucientes, mejor.

La observó tambalearse frente a él, helada y temblorosa, y Jasper salió de golpe de su ensueño. Su pensamiento parecía ralentizarse con sólo estar cerca de ella, haciendo que se sintiera torpe y estúpido. No podía soportar verla así, herida y triste. Ahora Alice era responsabilidad suya. Tenía que empezar a cuidar de ella.  
—Debo irme a casa —susurró la joven, buscando en sus ojos. Jasper no sabía qué quería encontrar. ¿Permiso? ¿O buscaba acaso alguna señal de que quería hacerle daño?  
—Alice —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Puedo llamarte Alice? He oído que le decías a Peter tu nombre.  
Como si no supiera su nombre. Como si no estuviera grabado en su mente.  
Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.  
—De acuerdo entonces, Alice. —Jasper tomó aire con fuerza, como preludio de lo que tenía que decirle. Tan sólo iba a desvelarle parte de la verdad, pero incluso eso le iba a resultar difícil de asimilar. Toda la verdad acabaría con ella. Iba a tener que ir desgranándola poco a poco a lo largo de los próximos días—. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí conmigo, durante… un tiempo. Hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta que tu regreso es seguro. —Los ojos de Alice se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Los hombres que me atacaron pueden descubrir dónde vives sin problemas. Podrían ir a por ti y posiblemente lo harían si volvieras.  
Hizo que aquello pareciera una posibilidad, aun siendo una certeza. Nadie habría lanzado una ofensiva contra él de aquel modo sin conocer absolutamente todo acerca de los jugadores. Era más que evidente que sabían lo suficiente de Alice como para usarla contra él. Y desde luego, era imposible que no supieran su dirección. Con toda seguridad, habría todo un ejército acampado en su puerta esperando para acabar con ella.  
El poco color que quedaba en la cara de Alice desapareció al escuchar aquello.  
—Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensar en eso —musitó.  
No, nunca se le habría ocurrido. Aquél no era su mundo. El mundo de Alice estaba formado por hermosos paisajes y vivos colores. Se tambaleó de nuevo y Jasper la asió con delicadeza del codo.  
—Pete —dijo, sin apartar la vista de ella—, deja los medicamentos que podamos necesitar sobre la mesa. Gracias.  
Peter comprendió al instante que le estaba ordenando que se fuera. Así que, en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró a su espalda.

Jasper aguardó unos segundos y luego condujo a Alice con delicadeza a la puerta que se abría en la pared contraria y que conducía a sus dominios privados. Su casa estaba compuesta por siete amplias habitaciones que ocupaban un lado del rascacielos y se abrían a un gran corredor.

En muchos aspectos, aquél era un sueño hecho realidad. Durante todo el año pasado, había anhelado ardientemente que ella estuviese a su lado. Poder comer juntos, pasar tiempo en su compañía. Y en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nadie había conseguido llegar jamás, había deseado que Alice fuera suya.

Ahora era suya, de acuerdo. Pero la forma en que la había conseguido no podía ser más dura o cruel. Gracias a él, la vida de aquella dulce y hermosa mujer se había acabado.

Gracias a él, Alice Brandon era mujer muerta.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Alice estaba aterida de frío. La temperatura de la casa era normal, pero su cuerpo parecía no poder entrar en calor.  
Lo ocurrido comenzaba a pasarle factura y anhelaba la comodidad y familiaridad de su casa. Lo ansiaba con todo su corazón.  
Cuando Jasper le dijo que sus atacantes podrían ir tras ella, se había quedado paralizada a causa del impacto. Había visto con sus propios ojos lo despiadados que eran los hombres que habían intentado matarlos y que no habían dudado en utilizarla para llegar hasta él.

Descubrir su dirección sería sencillo. En el despacho de Harold había un archivo con sus señas y, si conocían su nombre, también podrían encontrarla a través del listín telefónico. La idea de estar sola en su apartamento mientras un grupo de asesinos la buscaba le helaba la sangre.

Jasper la tomó del codo y, una vez más, sintió una llamarada de calor atravesando su piel.  
—¿Te gustaría asearte antes de comer algo? —le preguntó con voz grave y educada al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella—. Puede que haga que te sientas mejor.  
¡Oh, Dios, un baño! En esos momentos Alice deseaba darse un baño más que ninguna otra cosa, incluyendo comer o descansar. Sumergirse en agua limpia y caliente, relajar sus doloridos músculos… sonaba a gloria. Asintió, apretando los dientes para que no le castañeasen.  
—Acompáñame —le indicó, conduciéndola por el enorme corredor.  
Peter había desaparecido y no parecía que hubiera nadie más por allí. Asombrada, miró en derredor, reparando de verdad en su entorno por primera vez.

Nunca había visto nada parecido. Era una casa llena de detalles y color. Caminaban sobre antiguas alfombras persas en los tonos rojos, verdes y azules más vivos que jamás hubiera visto, y gigantescos jarrones esmaltados en audaces tonalidades aparecían en todas las esquinas, repletos de grandes y florecientes plantas. Pasaron por delante de una puerta abierta que obviamente conducía al salón, tan colosal que el extremo del fondo estaba sumido en sombras, y amueblado con cómodos sillones y mesas de aspecto masculino dispuestos en grupos, uno de ellos en torno a una enorme chimenea encendida.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que estaba cerrada. Jasper alargó la mano alrededor de su cintura para abrir y acto seguido la hizo entrar.  
Se trataba de un dormitorio. El dormitorio de Jasper.  
—El baño principal está por allí —le indicó, señalando con la cabeza hacia otra puerta al fondo de la amplia estancia—. He hecho que te llenen la bañera.  
Miró su ropa desgarrada y sucia, y esbozó una breve sonrisa.  
—Supongo que querrás cambiarte, pero no tengo nada que te valga. He pensado que quizás podrías ponerte uno de mis gis. Espero que lo encuentres adecuado. Sé que no es mucho, aunque al menos está limpio y te hará sentir más cómoda.  
—Gracias —respondió educadamente—. Es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Qué es un gi?  
Una vez más, Jasper esbozó aquella leve sonrisa.  
—Un gi es el uniforme de entrenamiento utilizado en la mayoría de las artes marciales. La chaqueta es parecida a la de un kimono y los pantalones tienen cordones para que puedas ajustártelos mejor. Lo encontrarás sobre el armario de las toallas, junto con todo lo que necesitarás para el baño.  
Era evidente que Jasper se las había arreglado para encontrar el tiempo de dar indicaciones al batallón de criados que, sin duda, tenía para dirigir aquella enorme casa. Pero ¿cuándo? Alice hubiera jurado que había escuchado cada palabra que se había pronunciado desde su llegada a aquel lugar y no recordaba que él hubiera ordenado nada a nadie a excepción de Peter.  
—Gracias de nuevo.  
Él asintió y, tomándola una vez más del codo, la condujo hacia la puerta que había al fondo de la estancia.  
Alice tuvo la sensación de que tardaron una hora en cruzar la habitación. Jamás había visto un dormitorio de aquella magnitud. Era al menos tan amplio como el ático de uno de los más famosos escultores de Harold en Tribeca, solo que la decoración no era la típica en blanco y negro de Manhattan.

En el centro de la estancia se alzaba una gigantesca cama antigua con baldaquino, en la que podría dormir un equipo de baloncesto, con sábanas de un vivo tono esmeralda hechas de caro y fino algodón egipcio, cubiertas por una colcha también de color verde. No cabía duda que debían haber sido hechas a medida, ya que ninguna marca elaboraba sábanas o colchas que se ajustaran a una cama de esas dimensiones. Las manos de la joven ardían de deseo ante la idea de tocar los suaves y coloridos tejidos.

Alice se había gastado una buena cantidad en un colchón ergonómico y le gustaban las sábanas bonitas, pero su cama no se parecía en nada a aquello.

También allí había plantas. Enormes, exuberantes y frondosas. El ambiente rebosaba de una frescura que sólo las plantas podían proporcionar a una habitación.

Por todas partes había elegantes alfombras del color de las piedras preciosas, y rincones llenos de detalles repartidos estratégicamente por el enorme espacio.

Pasaron junto a una chimenea de mármol negro, lo bastante grande como para asar un elefante en ella. Alguien la había encendido una hora antes, ya que se habían creado ascuas y unas llamas rojo anaranjado se elevaban ávidamente sin desprender humo.

Colores. Había muchísimos colores, vivos y vibrantes, por todas partes, y eso hizo que Alice se percatara de pronto de lo mucho que echaba en falta la escasez de color en Manhattan, donde todo parecía ser blanco o negro. O marrón y marfil cuando los diseñadores pretendían ser creativos.

El color era algo imprescindible para ella. ¿Cómo era posible que la gente creyera que se podía vivir en un entorno en blanco y negro? En la casa de Jasper no había escasez de color. Los colores y texturas que lo inundaban todo resultaban una visión arrebatadora.

Se encontraban a gran altura. Las luces de Manhattan se extendían a lo lejos igual que una colección de diamantes más allá de las ventanas. A mediodía, el lugar debía de estar bañado en luz. Podía ver el edificio Chrysler, el Empire State, y el oscuro cuadrado negro de al lado debía ser Central Park, de modo que debían encontrarse en una de las zonas más caras por metro cuadrado de Nueva York. Un lugar reservado únicamente para las primeras fortunas mundiales.

Había estado tan ocupada contemplando su entorno que no había articulado palabra, pero Jasper parecía hallarse cómodo con su silencio. Eso era poco habitual. La mayoría de los hombres deseaban oír el sonido de sus propias voces y escuchar a las mujeres repitiendo lo que ellos decían. Gracias a Dios, Jasper estaba lejos de parecerse a la mayoría de los hombres.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la pared del fondo, él abrió una gran puerta blanca laminada que tenía un reluciente picaporte metálico.  
Alice estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito ahogado al ver el interior de la lujosa estancia. Aquello no era un cuarto de baño… ¡Era una habitación tan grande como su vivienda! Estaba equipado con metros y metros de encimeras de suntuoso mármol verde, baldosas color esmeralda, varias duchas con diferentes chorros de masaje y… sí, una bañera del tamaño de una piscina pequeña con hidromasaje, que desprendía delgadas columnas de vapor.

Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas meterse en esa bañera y aliviar el dolor de sus cansados músculos, pero antes había algo que era imprescindible que supiera.

Con firme determinación, se dio media vuelta para mirar a Jasper directamente a la cara. Le había estado lanzando breves miradas de soslayo durante todo el camino hasta el cuarto de baño, fascinada por su duro semblante, pero le había dado demasiada vergüenza mirarlo de frente. Sin embargo, ahora le estudió sin tapujos. Observó detenidamente sus ojos azules, sin matices, y que parecían no querer esconderle nada, y examinó con minuciosidad aquellos rasgos duros, casi ascéticos, las facciones de un hombre fuerte que había visto y hecho cosas crueles.

Un tanto asustada, Alice se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se preparó para preguntarle algo que no paraba de rondarle la cabeza. Si Jasper le daba la respuesta equivocada, la respuesta que estaba temiendo, estaría en un buen lío. Un lío terrible. Sola, en un edificio con un hombre que parecía ser sumamente poderoso en muchos aspectos y muy capaz de acabar con ella en apenas un segundo.  
Respiró hondo y sus palabras surgieron en una trémula retahíla.  
—Yo… tengo que preguntarte algo antes de aceptar tu hospitalidad. Por favor, dime que lo que ha pasado no tiene nada que ver con drogas. Que esto… —agitó la mano, abarcando el esplendor de la suntuosa estancia—, no tiene que ver con las drogas. Necesito… necesito estar segura de ello.  
Porque de lo contrario vomitaría su tristeza y se marcharía de inmediato, a pesar de que no tenía idea de adonde podría ir. No cuando posiblemente unos matones la buscaban para matarla y suponiendo, por supuesto, que él «dejara» que se fuera.  
Jasper no dijo nada durante un prolongado momento, únicamente la observó con ojos fríos y serenos. El corazón de Alice latía desbocado, igual que el de un pajarillo atrapado.  
Al cabo de unos segundos, Jasper la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Se había puesto una camisa negra limpia en la clínica y Alice pudo apreciar en ese momento que era de gruesa seda salvaje. Por debajo de la costosa prenda podía sentir sus duros músculos, el crespo vello del pecho y el lento y fuerte latido de un atleta.  
—Puedes estar tranquila. Nada de lo que ves ni de lo que ha ocurrido hoy tiene que ver con drogas —afirmó con voz grave y serena, al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada—. Las aborrezco tanto como tú. Quizá más. Preferiría morir que estar metido en ese mundo.  
Alice acostumbrada a vivir en los márgenes de la vida y, por lo tanto, era una buena observadora. Había aprendido a calar bien a las personas. O bien Jasper decía la verdad o era el mejor actor del mundo.  
—Sin embargo —agregó él sin alzar la voz—, lo que presenciaste estaba relacionado con dinero y poder.  
—Dinero y poder. —Alice se encogió de hombros, con la mano aún sobre su pecho. Todo en Nueva York giraba en torno al dinero y al poder—. Eso no importa. Lo que sucede es que no puedo soportar la idea de estar en la casa de alguien relacionado con drogas.  
—No lo estoy. —Inclinó la cabeza brevemente, con la vista clavada en la de ella—. Tienes mi palabra.  
Dios santo, debía de estar loca, porque creía todas y cada una de sus palabras. Tenía la clara impresión de que Jasper raras veces empeñaba su palabra de honor y que, cuando lo hacía, la mantenía. Examinó sus ojos un momento más y no encontró nada que no fuera franqueza, combinada con cierta tristeza y dolor.  
Contra todo pronóstico, le creyó.  
—De acuerdo. Siento haberlo preguntado, pero tenía que hacerlo. —Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.  
Jasper inclinó de nuevo la cabeza.  
—Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
Lenta y cuidadosamente, retiró la mano de Alice de su pecho y se la alzó para depositar un tierno beso en el dorso. Incluso su boca estaba caliente, y el suave roce de sus labios pareció dibujar un pequeño círculo de fuego sobre su piel.  
Al instante, el cuerpo de Alice cobró vida.  
Aturdida, respiró hondo y él liberó su mano.  
Confusa por la llamarada de deseo que había ardido en su vientre durante un instante, llevó la mano a su espalda y buscó a tientas, asiendo el reluciente picaporte metálico.  
—Bueno, tomaré… eh, un baño. Y creo que tú deberías meterte en la cama de inmediato. ¿Te duele?  
El pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta y sus ojos lanzaron un leve destello.  
—Nada que no pueda sobrellevar. No te preocupes por mí, ve a tomar un baño y descansa. Hoy has pasado por cosas muy duras. Yo también voy a darme un baño en otra habitación.  
Guardó silencio durante unos segundos y buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones hasta que sacó una especie de dispositivo electrónico, que sostuvo en su enorme y áspera palma. Alice lo miró con atención. Se trataba de un aparato negro con un botón en el centro.  
—Deja esto a tu alcance, sobre un lado de la bañera —le indicó—. Y no eches la llave a la puerta. Si el agua caliente hace que te sientas mareada, aprieta el botón y vendré tan rápido como pueda.  
Bueno, iba a estar desnuda en aquella bañera, de modo que no era probable que apretara aquel botón. Era mayorcita. Si se sentía mareada, simplemente saldría del agua y se sentaría en el suelo. Pese a todo, agarró un extremo del aparato para que él se quedara tranquilo. Jasper no soltó el otro extremo y, por breves segundos, quedaron unidos por unos centímetros de plástico.  
—Llámame si me necesitas. —Su voz era persistente y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, como si se estuviera conteniendo para evitar decir algo más.  
Alice recorrió con la mirada los rasgos de su rostro, duros, fuertes, totalmente diferentes a los de cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido jamás, y se dio cuenta de algo terrible. Algo que sacudió los cimientos de su universo.

Oh, Dios.

Se sentía atraída por aquel hombre. Irremediablemente. Inexorablemente.

Aquello era una verdadera locura. Sin duda, los sucesos de aquel terrible día la habían trastornado. Ésa era la única explicación posible. Nunca antes le había ocurrido nada semejante. Nunca antes se había excitado con tal intensidad, y menos con el simple contacto de los labios de un hombre sobre la mano.

Una ráfaga de calor la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies y pareció concentrarse en su vientre. Era auténtico deseo. Como si simplemente besándole la mano, Jasper hubiera provocado que se acelerase la velocidad de su sangre. De hecho, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad y palpitaba con tal fuerza que era un milagro que él no pudiera oírlo.

Ardientes remolinos de calor se centraron en intensas ráfagas en sus pechos y entre las piernas, y sus músculos internos se contrajeron como si tuvieran voluntad propia, igual que había pasado cuando los labios de Jasper tocaron la piel de su mano. Era la primera vez que aquello le sucedía; por eso tardó en reconocer que se trataba de deseo.

Deseo por un hombre que daba miedo. No sabía nada de él excepto que parecía ser rico y poderoso. Lo bastante como para que unos tipos le disparasen y para que tuviera un pequeño ejército armado hasta los dientes para protegerle.

Según su experiencia, los hombres ricos y poderosos eran volubles y caprichosos, y solían preocuparse únicamente de sí mismos. Sin embargo, Jasper había resultado ser justo lo contrario. Había depuesto sus armas por ella, la había protegido con su propio cuerpo, he insistido en que Peter se ocupase de sus arañazos y moratones antes de que le sacara la bala del hombro.

Pero lo más inquietante de todo era que también percibía en él deseo. Abundantes y poderosas vibraciones sexuales dirigidas a ella.  
Aquello era una auténtica locura. ¿Qué sabía sobre él, salvo que era letalmente peligroso? Había peleado igual que un soldado, pero no actuaba como tal. Los soldados estaban adiestrados para obedecer y Jasper no daba la sensación de obedecer a nadie. De hecho, era un ejército de un solo hombre.

Fuera quien fuese, era demasiado intenso para ella. Iba a salir malparada. Carecía de defensas contra el potente poder varonil que él desprendía en oleadas.

Desearle era un suicidio.

Retrocedió un par de metros, como si se apartara de un campo de fuerza, aferrando el dispositivo electrónico con la mano.  
Él también dio un paso atrás. Intuía el nerviosismo de la joven y sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era dejarla sola.  
La miró a los ojos y señaló el dispositivo con la cabeza.  
—Tenlo siempre cerca y no dudes en utilizarlo si te mareas. No eches la llave —le advirtió de nuevo cuando ella se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.  
No, no echaría la llave. De todas formas, era su casa, y parecía la clase de hombre que podría abrir cualquier cerradura sin ningún esfuerzo.

.

.

Le deseaba.  
Jasper se introdujo en la humeante bañera del cuarto de aseo situado junto al salón, con cuidado de no mojarse los vendajes, y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando los chorros calientes le masajearon los doloridos músculos.

No había duda de que Alice le deseaba, lo cual era bueno, ya que su relación no debía tardar en iniciarse. Follársela era una necesidad estratégica, algo que sabía que tenía que hacer y que no supondría para él ningún sacrificio. Al contrario. Quiso poseerla desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sólo ahora que había estado cerca de ella, que la había tocado, podía reconocer abiertamente ante sí mismo cuánto la deseaba. Más que respirar, más que ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Y ahora estaba allí, en su casa, dándose un baño.

Apretó los dientes y dejó que su imaginación se desbocara al pensar en Alice desnuda en su bañera.

Aquel largo cuello blanco, apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera, con todos los chorros abiertos enturbiando el agua, revelando más que ocultando su precioso cuerpo pálido. Casi podía sentir cómo se relajaba su hermoso rostro, cómo las líneas de dolor y tensión desaparecían lentamente.

No era propio de él tener que imaginarse a una mujer desnuda. La mayoría de las mujeres a las que había deseado habían estado demasiado ansiosas por complacerle y solían desprenderse de su ropa a la mayor brevedad posible.

Había notado un notable cambio en las mujeres desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos. Ya no había ninguna suavidad en ellas. La mayoría de las mujeres hermosas se esforzaban duramente por muscular sus cuerpos. Cuerpos duros, decían los americanos. Aquello le desconcertaba. ¿Quién quería a una mujer dura en este duro mundo? La razón de tener una mujer propia, y no es que él alguna vez lo hubiera deseado, era poner cierto toque de dulzura en la vida.

Pero las mujeres con las que había estado durante los últimos años habían sido duras, por dentro y por fuera. Completamente invulnerables. Todo lo contrario de Alice Brandon, con su suave piel y su corazón bondadoso. Hacía bien en refugiarse en su trabajo, porque el mundo era como un martillo gigante a la espera de aplastar a alguien como ella.

Hoy casi lo había hecho.

Se aferró fuertemente al borde de la bañera, sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor en el hombro. No demasiado. Peter le había administrado algo que lo aliviaba a la par que le permitía utilizar el brazo y la mano en la medida de lo posible. Y, en cualquier caso, el dolor no era nada. Olvidarse del dolor fue la primera lección que aprendió.

En esos momentos sólo podía sentir cómo palpitaba la rígida erección que le había provocado el mero pensamiento de tener a Alice desnuda en su casa. Se había masturbado pensando en ella más noches de las que quería recordar. Lo único que tenía que hacer era conjurar los fugaces retazos que avistaba de ella desde el callejón y su grueso miembro respondía de inmediato. Y eso era cuando no tenía de ella más que aquellas breves imágenes en la galería, captadas a través de un grueso cristal, mientras hablaba con Harold Feinstein. Ahora era mucho peor. Ahora sabía lo asombrosamente suave que era su piel, cómo el roce de su mano podía dispararle el pulso, cómo cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida en su presencia.

Dios, tenía tanto coraje… había tanta amabilidad dentro de ella… Pero, ¡joder!, también era hermosa. Tenía esa clase de belleza que no se disipa con el agotamiento y las lágrimas. Incluso ensangrentada, mojada y llena de barro, le quitaba el aliento.  
Toda ella parecía estar creada especialmente para él, comenzando por los ojos, los más bellos que jamás había visto. Grandes, ligeramente rasgados, ni azules ni verdes, del color exacto del Mediterráneo al mediodía.

O sus pechos, claramente visibles bajo el mojado jersey que había llevado. Ni siquiera necesitaba sujetador. Sus pechos eran perfectos tal y como eran.

Alice Brandon era jodidamente peligrosa. El solo deseo de verla le había puesto en un peligro mortal y era muy consciente de lo que eso iba a significar para él de ahora en adelante.

Todo. Absolutamente todo lo que había construido y por lo que había trabajado, desaparecería. Mantenerla a su lado iba a costarle todo lo que tenía, incluyendo la vida tal y como la conocía. Treinta y cuatro años de existencia, perdidos.

Aun así, no sentía ningún pesar por perder su estilo de vida. En su cabeza no había espacio suficiente para ello. En esos precisos momentos lo único de lo que quería preocuparse era de aliviar la rigidez en su entrepierna. Bajó la mirada y no le cupo duda, estaba duro como una piedra.

Tomó el rígido miembro en su mano y deslizó los dedos suavemente de la base a la cabeza, imaginando que era Alice quien lo hacía.

¡Dios santo!

Estuvo a punto de salirse de la bañera a causa de la intensidad del placer que lo invadió.

Solía masturbarse cuando encontrar una mujer suponía demasiadas molestias. Básicamente, le parecía un agradable modo de aliviar la tensión. Pero la sensación que le provocaba en esos momentos, sabiendo que Alice estaba dándose un baño a unos metros de allí, era sencillamente increíble.

Probó de nuevo y apretó los dientes para no gritar al sentir que un fuerte estremecimiento le recorría de la cabeza a los pies. La había visto, tocado, respirado su aliento. No era difícil imaginar que estaban juntos en la cama. Ella le miraría con ojos llenos de deseo, desnuda y con las piernas abiertas para él. Podía verlo con los ojos cerrados, podía «sentirlo»…

Sentir sus brazos aferrándose a él, la dulce calidez de su aliento mientras la montaba. Alice estaría húmeda y preparada para que la tomara, y desearía que la hiciese suya con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

La penetraría rápidamente. Era conocido por ser un amante controlado, pero cuando estaba al lado de Alice la palabra «control» no tenía ningún sentido para él. Tan sólo podía pensar en separarle los muslos, en hundirse profundamente en ella para sentir cada delicioso milímetro…

No, un momento.

Eso no funcionaría. Después de haberse tirado a cientos de mujeres sabía que no funcionaría. El era grande y debía tener cuidado. En su mundo, había presenciado demasiada brutalidad hacia las mujeres. Incluso la sola idea de hacer daño a una mujer le provocaba náuseas. Y se trataba de Alice, por Dios. De modo que no, no iba a abrirle las piernas y a penetrarla con tanta fuerza como pudiera.

Primero la acariciaría, suave y tiernamente. Mimaría los húmedos y sedosos pliegues de su sexo mientras le besaba los pechos. Sentiría cómo se abría para él, cómo se preparaba para recibirlo en su cuerpo. La oiría suspirar de anhelo…

No, eso tampoco funcionaría. A pesar de todos sus intentos, en su cabeza seguía viendo imágenes de cómo se la follaba. Estaba dentro de ella, embistiéndola con fuerza, sujetándola por las caderas, observando cómo su cabeza se movía arriba y abajo sobre la almohada con cada uno de sus embates.

Su mano se movía ahora con mayor celeridad mientras se veía con ella en la cama, con las esbeltas piernas pálidas de Alice rodeándole la cintura al tiempo que la penetraba. Aceleró el ritmo y las imágenes de ambos, entrelazados en su gran cama, se le grabaron a fuego en la mente.

Cerró los ojos y su mano empezó a moverse más y más rápido ante las imágenes de Alice, caliente y resbaladiza, escuchándola respirar agitadamente junto a su oído, gimiendo de placer, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas al alcanzar el éxtasis mientras sus músculos internos se contraían con firmeza alrededor de su miembro.

Aquello fue demasiado. Apretó los dientes al sentir que la polla se engrosaba en su mano y su sangre se convirtió en lava, consumiéndolo hasta que en su mente no quedó ninguna idea coherente. El clímax se apoderó de él igual que un torbellino, y comenzó a eyacular en calientes chorros dentro del agua al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda bajo los efectos de uno de los orgasmos más explosivos que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Tardó varios y prolongados momentos en serenarse, contemplando el techo, sintiendo cómo su nueva realidad empezaba a tomar forma. Su vida estaba cambiando a tal velocidad, que ni siquiera él podía seguirle el ritmo.

Aquello era incluso más grave de lo que había imaginado en un principio. El solo hecho de darse placer a sí mismo pensando en Alice, resultaba infinitamente más excitante que cualquier relación sexual que hubiera mantenido anteriormente. Estaba acostumbrado a ejercer un férreo control sobre su vida, a ser dueño de sí mismo y de cuanto le rodeaba, pero todo eso había quedado atrás de un plumazo. Alice formaba ahora parte de su vida, no porque ella así lo hubiera elegido, sino por obligación, forzada por circunstancias que escapaban a su control. No le preocupaba tener que hacerse cargo de la seguridad de la joven; al fin y al cabo, cargaba con la responsabilidad de un maldito imperio sobre sus hombros. Lo que le aterraba era enfrentarse a las emociones que iban unidas a Alice. Emociones nuevas. Incontrolables.

Se quedó sentado en la bañera mientras el agua se enfriaba y su polla se relajaba hasta alcanzar un estado de semierección, reflexionando acerca de los ingentes cambios que debía realizar de inmediato en su vida.

Finalmente, salió de la bañera y dejó que el agua plateada resbalara por su cuerpo antes de secarse con la toalla. Su vida ya no era sólo suya.

Tenía medidas que tomar, y la primera era cuidar de Alice.  
Se había llevado ropa limpia consigo, un jersey y unos vaqueros, y se vistió con rapidez. Luego, se dirigió al salón y pulsó un botón que sobresalía en una pequeña consola de la pared.  
—¿Señor? —respondió de inmediato una serena voz.  
Jasper sonrió. Había encontrado a Stefan en las calles de Tiflis cuando éste apenas era un recluta menor de edad, que había sido herido y abandonado por sus compañeros. Se había ocupado de que le curasen y más tarde el muchacho le rogó que le dejara entrar a su servicio. Stefan era un verdadero desastre como soldado, pero resultó ser un mayordomo extraordinario.  
Jasper poseía casas en Odesa, en Ostende, Bélgica, Johannesburgo y, ahora, en Manhattan, y Stefan se cercioraba de que todas y cada una de sus residencias estuviesen siempre preparadas para recibirle. Tenía bajo su mando a seis doncellas, cuatro chefs y un mayordomo auxiliar, encargándose de que Jasper viviera en un entorno limpio y cómodo y que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas de inmediato.

El personal mantenía limpios los dos pisos en los que vivían los empleados de Jasper y a su pequeño ejército de hombres alimentados.

Durante un instante, Jasper sopesó mentalmente la posibilidad de que Stefan le hubiera traicionado. Meditó la idea con cuidado, considerándola desde todas las perspectivas posibles, y acto seguido la descartó. Stefan no sólo le guardaba una fidelidad casi rayando en el fanatismo, sino que carecía por completo de codicia. Vivía dos pisos más abajo, igual que el resto de sus empleados; no pagaba alquiler, no tenía gastos y parecía contento. La última vez, Jasper tuvo que obligarle a aceptar un aumento de sueldo.  
No, Stefan no era un traidor. Jasper lo apreciaba y sentía que su lealtad era sincera.

Los humanos son capaces de muchas cosas, nadie lo sabía mejor que él, pero su instinto le decía que Stefan le era leal hasta la médula. De modo que no se trataba de él.

Jasper pensaba investigar a todos y cada uno de sus empleados. Únicamente alguien que trabajara allí podría conocer sus movimientos. Disponía de un servicio permanente de cuarenta y cinco hombres y seis mujeres, entre los que había un traidor. Había agudizado sus medidas de seguridad y guardaba las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia, así que, de ser necesario, podría revisar cada movimiento de sus empleados durante el último año.

Daría con el traidor y haría que lamentase sus acciones, pero en esos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.  
—¿Señor? —La voz de Stefan denotaba cierta perplejidad—. ¿Necesita alguna cosa?  
Dios. Aquel orgasmo le había dejado tan exhausto que no recordaba que había llamado abajo.  
—Sí. Haz que sirvan la cena en el comedor, en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Algo caliente y nutritivo, con un postre dulce. —Alice iba a necesitar algo caliente y azúcar para superar el estado de shock—. Y una buena botella de vino tinto. Uno de esos Merlot argentinos que compraste estará bien.  
—Sí, señor —respondió Stefan .  
Jasper podía imaginar al mayordomo de un lado para otro, afanado con los preparativos.  
—Para dos —añadió con una ligera sonrisa curvando un lado de su boca.  
—¿Señor? —Stefan parecía sorprendido y tenía sobrados motivos para ello. Llevaba casi diez años con Jasper y éste jamás había tenido invitados. Cualquier encuentro con una mujer tenía lugar en clubes privados, con adecuadas medidas de seguridad, o en su piso de la Quinta Avenida. Una de sus numerosas e inquebrantables reglas era no organizar nunca comidas de negocios. La comida y el alcohol eran distracciones que no se podía permitir durante las negociaciones y, además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que intentaran envenenarlo.  
—Cena para dos, Stefan. Y necesito que mañana por la mañana vayas a… —Jasper trató de recordar la ropa que solía llevar Alice. Le gustaban las cosas clásicas, nada excesivamente moderno, y prefería los colores vivos sin estampados—… Ralph Lauren y a Valentino.  
¿Cuánto debía comprar? Bueno, iba a tardar al menos una semana en hacer lo que tenía que hacer, por no hablar de seducirla para que ella hiciera lo que debía.  
—Elije cinco jerséis azules, verdes y rojos, de cachemir; cinco pares de pantalones, de lana y cachemir; cinco vestidos sencillos de los mismos tejidos y diez camisas de seda. Asegúrate de que los colores sean adecuados para una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azul verdosos. Luego ve a La Perla y compra ropa interior. De seda, por supuesto. Nada de tangas. —Algo le decía que Alice no usaba tanga. No se vestía para seducir.  
—Pero… —balbuceó Stefan.  
—No sé la talla, pero explica que es para una mujer de metro cincuenta y siete de altura y cincuenta kilos de peso. Ah, y compra también botas forradas de piel y zapatos planos del número treinta y siete. Prueba en Ferragamo. —Jasper había memorizado cada curva de Alice y le extrañaría haberse equivocado en más de un par de centímetros o kilos.  
Dios, ¿qué otras cosas podría necesitar una mujer?  
—Ve a algún sitio como Bergdorf's o Sak's y compra cremas.  
—¿Cremas, señor? —La voz de Stefan estaba llena de resignación.  
—Sí. —¿Qué clase de cremas? Que le colgasen si lo sabía—. Tráelas de todas clases, de día, de noche, corporales… —Maldita sea si eso no hacía que su cabeza se llenase de imágenes—. Y también productos íntimos.  
Stefan empezó a toser y aquello hizo que Jasper sonriera.  
—Ya sabes… cosas que las mujeres necesitan en ocasiones.  
Al otro lado del interfono se escuchó un sonido estrangulado.

Jasper sospechaba que su mayordomo era gay. Personalmente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la orientación sexual de nadie y, además, Stefan era discreto con su vida privada. Pero Jasper sabía que tendría un excelente ojo para la ropa y la ropa interior. Tal vez los productos de higiene femenina no entraran dentro de su experiencia, pero se las arreglaría. Stefan se enorgullecía de proporcionarle en todo momento un excelente servicio.  
—Y, ¿Stefan ?  
—Sí, señor.  
—Quiero la cena dentro de quince minutos. —Siempre había dos chefs de servicio, debido a que sus hombres comían a menudo en el edificio.  
—Por supuesto, señor. —Stefan parecía aliviado de encontrarse en terreno conocido. Los cocineros podían proporcionar una excelente comida para cincuenta comensales sin que se lo notificaran por adelantado.  
—Bien. Sólo una cosa más —dijo Jasper.  
—Señor.  
—De ahora en adelante, y hasta que ordene lo contrario, serás la única persona que entre en mis dependencias personales. Me traerás la comida y el resto de cosas que he pedido, personalmente. Ocúpate de que alguien te ayude a traer todo hasta la puerta, pero solo tú cruzarás el umbral, ¿queda claro?  
Intuía que Stefan se tomaría aquello como testimonio de la confianza que depositaba en él, y no se equivocaba.  
—Sí, señor. Y… —Jasper casi podía imaginar a su mayordomo ruborizándose—. Gracias, señor.  
Jasper apagó el intercomunicador y se dirigió con pasos lentos hasta un aparador que contenía licores y puros en una caja humidificadora. Los puros provenían de Cuba y se preguntó distraídamente cuánto tiempo continuarían estando prohibidos en Estados Unidos. Los tiempos cambiaban. Estaban cambiando en esos momentos.

Se sirvió una copa de Courvoisier Reserve, se acomodó en el sofá y, dejando escapar un suspiro, tomó un largo trago.  
El alcohol era una medicina excelente. A menos que fueras esclavo de ella, como la mayoría de los rusos que conocía, se trataba de uno de los mayores placeres de la vida.

Tomó un sorbo disfrutando enteramente del momento. Eso era lo que conseguía el peligro extremo; hacía que sus sentidos se agudizaran, que fuera consciente de la plenitud de la vida.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea y las llamas se elevaban en intensos colores, bañando la habitación en un cálido resplandor rojizo. Dos pisos más abajo, los chefs se afanaban en preparar la cena, que no dudaba sería exquisita.

Disfrutó del fuego y paladeó el potente sabor del coñac al tiempo que vaciaba la mente de todas sus preocupaciones. Estaba a salvo en su fortaleza, esperando a que la mujer más bella del mundo saliera del baño.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en despojarse de aquella vida? ¿En morir de forma eficaz? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?  
Lo que sea… será, como decían los americanos.

.

.

En algún momento tendría que salir de la pecaminosa e increíblemente lujosa bañera. Pero, Dios… Era tan maravilloso solazarse en el agua, sentir cómo los chorros masajeaban sus doloridos músculos.

No encontró aceites ni sales que añadir al baño, algo que le resultó extraño. A pesar del lujo que imperaba en la estancia, apenas había visto productos de cuidado personal.

Estaba claro que Jasper era rico. Asquerosamente rico, de hecho. Podía permitirse sin pestañear gastar miles de dólares en los productos de cuidado de la piel más caros del mundo. Sin embargo, en los estantes de aquel suntuoso cuarto de baño tan sólo había gruesas toallas de un blanco cegador, unos cincuenta cepillos de dientes sin usar, la misma cantidad de dentífricos, suministros para un año de jabón, champú corriente y una maquinilla eléctrica.

Eso era todo.

Resultaba increíble.

Unos pocos meses antes había salido brevemente con el encargado de las inversiones en su banco. Había sido llamada a su despacho, preguntándose qué ocurriría, para descubrir que el banco había estado atento a su cada vez más abultada cuenta corriente. El experto en inversiones, Lawrence Kelsey, deseaba explicarle las formas de diversificar la ingente cantidad de dinero que había ganado en los últimos meses.

No sacó mucho en claro y prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero al término de la reunión, mientras se estrechaban la mano, Kelsey se la sujetó con firmeza y la invitó a cenar.

Y, en un momento de debilidad y soledad, totalmente en contra de su buen juicio, aceptó.

La cena había tenido lugar en un restaurante japonés frecuentado por la jet set neoyorkina, que contaba con un servicio excelente. Alice se concentró en la comida mientras Kelsey la ilustraba profusamente acerca de su carrera en el mundo de las finanzas, con un desvío de una hora sobre su nuevo televisor de plasma. Lo único que había tenido que hacer era mantenerse despierta, asentir de cuando en cuando y disfrutar de la fantástica tempura.

Aceptó incluso ir a su apartamento, plenamente consciente de que tal vez acabaran en la cama, fruto de la preocupación de Alice por haber olvidado lo que era el sexo más que de los poderes de seducción de Kelsey. Le había preguntado dónde estaba el baño y se quedó asombrada al ver el enorme surtido de cosméticos, productos de cuidado facial y perfumes que había en el armario del lavabo lacado en blanco. Aquello acabó con las pocas dudas que le quedaban y, al cabo de unos minutos, alegando una fuerte jaqueca, se fue a casa.

Jasper no tenía nada parecido. Pese al lujo imperante, no cabía duda de que aquél era el cuarto de baño de un hombre casi espartano.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y dejó la mente en blanco, sintiendo los músculos relajarse pausadamente, uno por uno. Había abierto los chorros al máximo y disfrutó como una niña del suave golpeteo en su piel. Puede incluso que se quedara brevemente adormilada, porque se irguió de repente en la bañera, reparando en que los dedos se le habían arrugado.  
Sin embargo, no tenía prisa alguna. Jasper no le había impuesto ningún límite de tiempo y, además, estaba tan agotada que sólo podía moverse lentamente.

Las toallas blancas eran las más gruesas que jamás hubiera visto. Una vez se hubo secado el cuerpo y el cabello, reparó en las prendas de seda pulcramente dobladas sobre un mueble. Desdobló el suave tejido y vio que se trataba de uno de esos conjuntos tipo pijama que había visto en las películas de artes marciales.

Alice miró su ropa en el suelo. Estaba desgarrada y manchada de barro y sangre, incluyendo las braguitas. La sola idea de volver a ponerse aquellas prendas sucias le repelía. Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso la chaqueta y los pantalones. Jasper tenía razón, seguramente era la única prenda suya que podría servirle. Dobló las mangas para poder manejarse mejor y cerró la chaqueta. Se remangó los bajos de los pantalones y se los ajustó con los cordones de la cintura. Luego echó un vistazo a los empapados zapatos y optó por seguir descalza.

Muy bien. Había llegado el momento de salir del cuarto de baño.

El tiempo pasado en aquella estancia había sido un pequeño respiro para ella. Había muchas cosas a las que debía enfrentarse una vez entrara en el dormitorio, incluyendo a Jasper y la insensata atracción que parecía ejercer sobre sus sentidos.

No sabía nada sobre él. La potente punzada de miedo que había sentido en el ascensor había remitido, pero quedaba una inquietud subyacente. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba y ahora comprendía que no «podía» volver a su casa. Estaba a merced de Jasper en todos los aspectos y sentirse atraída por él no mejoraba las cosas. Al contrario.

Armándose de valor, avanzó hacia la puerta, puso la mano en el picaporte y empujó.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Jasper oyó abrirse la puerta del baño. Giró la cabeza y vio cómo el vapor escapaba del cuarto, rodeando a Alice en el umbral como si se tratara de una aparición.

Dios, qué hermosa era.

Se levantó, una reacción masculina instintiva en presencia de una bella mujer.

El lenguaje corporal de Alice indicaba congoja. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y fijos en él, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era amigo o enemigo, se abrazó a sí misma para ocultar que le temblaban las manos. Iba descalza y Jasper pudo comprobar que tenía unos pies extraordinariamente bonitos. Pálidos, estrechos y de alto empeine.

Despacio, como si se acercara a un animal herido, Jasper avanzó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y tomó su mano, liberándola de donde la tenía oculta contra el costado.  
—Tienes mejor aspecto —comentó con una sonrisa—. Me alegro. He pedido que nos suban la cena. Un poco de comida caliente te hará bien.

Después de decir aquello, se quedó completamente inmóvil. Era lo único que podía hacer. Alice posiblemente no hubiera asimilado todavía todo lo ocurrido. Jasper tenía suerte de que no se pusiera a gritar, llamando a voces a la policía.

Sabía que era absolutamente fundamental ganarse su confianza y luego atarla a él en todos los sentidos. El largo viaje que estaban a punto de emprender juntos tenía que comenzar ya, y el único modo que conocía de dar ese primer paso era quedarse quieto, abriéndose a ella.

Jasper se había pasado la vida luchando contra hombres aterradores. En principio por desesperada autodefensa y, más tarde, con el paso de los años, cuando obtuvo prestigio y riqueza, como táctica. Se le daba bien. Era fuerte, listo, rico. Absolutamente implacable. Esas cualidades le conferían un poder que, por lo general, bastaba para indicar que retrocediera a cualquier hombre que se enfrentara a él. Y los que no lo hacían, con frecuencia, acababan muertos.

La intimidación era para él algo natural. Vivía en un mundo feroz. Se había mantenido en la cima gracias a ser más fuerte que la mayoría. Pero ninguna de sus armas le servía de nada con Alice. No deseaba intimidarla, deseaba… No, no sólo lo deseaba. Necesitaba seducirla.

Y el primer paso de su seducción sería conseguir que no le temiese.

De modo que se quedó totalmente quieto, limitándose a sostener su mano con cuidado. No demasiado flojo, no demasiado fuerte. Estaba lo bastante cerca de ella como para captar su aroma, pero no tanto como para invadir el espacio de seguridad que todo ser humano necesita.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos eternos, interminables, hasta que la respiración de Alice se normalizó y se irguió. Había comprendido de forma instintiva que no era necesario que protegiera sus órganos vitales, que era lo que había estado haciendo de forma subconsciente al abrazarse a sí misma.

Su silencio la tranquilizó. Alguien que pretendiera hacerle daño se delataría con pequeñas señales, pero Jasper relajó todos los músculos de forma deliberada, despejó todo pensamiento de su mente y se obligó a abrirse a ella, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Funcionó. La vena que palpitaba en el cuello de Alice aminoró el ritmo y su mano se relajó dentro de la suya.  
—Vamos —dijo al fin Jasper, tirando suavemente de ella—. La cena está esperándonos y no podemos permitir que se enfríe.  
Alice se quedó donde estaba durante un momento más, observando sus ojos. Buscara lo que buscase en ellos, lo encontró.  
—De acuerdo. —Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso adelante.  
Jasper bajó la vista a sus pies y frunció el ceño.  
—Estás descalza. Siento no poder ofrecerte zapatillas de tu número. Puede que una de las doncellas tenga un par.  
Ella sonrió ligeramente.  
—No te preocupes por eso. Por lo que he visto, tu ático está lleno de alfombras y, además, estoy acostumbrada a ir descalza por mi casa.

A él no le gustaba la idea, aunque tuvo que admitir que disfrutaba mirando sus bonitos pies descalzos. Pero corría el riesgo de pillar un resfriado. Tomó nota en su cabeza de decirle a Stefan que añadiera varios pares de zapatillas de Ferragamo a la lista de la compra.

Recorrieron el gran pasillo cogidos de la mano. Jasper estaba tan cautivado por la presencia de Alice a su lado, por la sensación de tener su suave mano entre la suya, que prácticamente se encontró ante la puerta del comedor antes de darse cuenta de que, por lo que recordaba, era la primera vez que había caminado de la mano con una mujer.

Puedes follarte a una mujer por la que no sientes nada en particular. Sin problemas. Pero no ir de la mano con ella. Ir de la mano es sinónimo de una conexión íntima, de confianza y afecto, mucho más intensa que follar.  
Ellos aún no habían llegado a ese punto. Pero lo harían. Así había de ser.  
—Adelante —dijo Jasper, abriéndole la puerta para que entrara.  
Alice alzó la mirada hacia él y, sintiéndose tranquila con lo que vio en su rostro, se adentró en la estancia.

Stefan se había superado a sí mismo. Gracias a su asombroso radar, el fiel mayordomo había comprendido que no se trataba de una cena de negocios. Había sacado la mejor porcelana de los armarios y lo que parecía ser toda la plata. Jasper ignoraba por completo dónde estaba guardada la porcelana china. Cuando llegó a Manhattan, le dijo a Stefan que comprara lo mejor, y el mayordomo había seguido fielmente sus instrucciones. Relucientes y delicados platos blancos con el borde plateado, copas de cristal, candelabros de plata… Las velas estaban encendidas y, junto con algunas lámparas de mesa, eran la única iluminación que había en la enorme habitación, salvo por el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

La mesa lucía un aspecto atractivo e íntimo, muy distinto al que solía tener cuando la ponían para sus cenas en solitario. Cuando Jasper comía allí, era porque tenía que alimentarse. Sin embargo, ahora daba la impresión de ser una especie de ceremonia.

Aquello debió de atraer a la artista que moraba en Alice, pues mientras la observaba, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus carnosos labios.  
—Está preciosa —susurró.  
El asintió. «Era» preciosa.

Nunca nadie le había inculcado modales. Había crecido en las calles, abriéndose paso hasta la cima a base de luchar. Jamás le habían indicado cómo se suponía que debía comportarse un hombre en sociedad, y mucho menos con las mujeres. Había pasado su adolescencia con señores de la guerra, generales y líderes rebeldes. Y más tarde, había trabado amistad con algunos reporteros de guerra alcohólicos y varios agentes de la CIA, pero ninguno poseía modales que mereciera la pena destacar.

No obstante, Jasper era observador, sabía adaptarse. De modo que era consciente de que debía acompañar a Alice hasta su silla, retirarla y esperar a que se sentara antes de tomar asiento él mismo. Había visto hacerlo así. Conocía la mecánica.

Pero no la acompañó hasta la silla y se la retiró para cumplir con ninguna abstracta costumbre social.

Aquello le salió de forma natural, instintiva. De lo más profundo de su ser. Le reportó un enorme placer llevarla hasta la mesa y asegurarse de que estuviera cómodamente sentada antes de sentarse él. Parecía lo correcto. Nada que ver con los modales y sí con un profundo instinto.

Sus cocineros se habían superado. Había pedido algo caliente y nutritivo, y, al parecer, eso venía a significar una sopa. Sopa… verde, descubrió cuando le servía a Alice.  
—No tengo ni idea de lo que es esto. —Llenó su propio plato y esperó a que ella cogiera la cuchara y probara la sopa con delicadeza—. Espero que esté bueno. Por lo general, mis cocineros parecen saber lo que se hacen.  
—Está deliciosa —comentó la joven en voz baja—. Y para que conste, es sopa de berros.  
Berros. ¡Por Dios! Jasper conocía la manera de manejar cualquier arma que hubiera en el mercado y las llaves de un buen número de artes marciales. Pero aquello le superaba. ¿Qué eran los berros?  
—Una hierba. Crece salvaje. —Alice le observó con una dulce sonrisa, respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada—. Pruébala. Te gustará. Está realmente buena.  
Así lo hizo, y no se equivocaba.

Ambos estaban hambrientos y acabaron con todos los platos sin apenas darse cuenta. Jasper sabía que la comida era exquisita, fantástica incluso, pero apenas pudo saborearla. Estaba completamente cautivado por Alice Brandon. Sentada a su mesa, junto a él.  
Durante el pasado año, a pesar de todos los riesgos que había corrido para verla, jamás imaginó que algún día estaría sentada a su lado, salvo en mitad de la noche, en sueños.

Jasper se curaba con una rapidez asombrosa. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, casi normal. Podía percibir claramente cómo su cuerpo recobraba las fuerzas con cada minuto que pasaba, cómo la sangre circulaba con más potencia por sus venas. Aunque, por desgracia, casi toda iba directa a su polla.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros ceñidos a propósito, con la esperanza de que actuaran a modo de cinturón de castidad. Todo en vano. Tan sólo verla comer, moverse, ¡joder!… verla «respirar», le excitaba.

¡Mierda!

Poseía una férrea disciplina mental, pero los trucos mentales que solía utilizar para controlarse no estaban funcionando. No cuando tenía a Alice a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia, con el gi que le había prestado abriéndose ligeramente sobre sus pechos, mostrando la sedosa piel de su escote, la frágil clavícula.

Apretó el puño sobre la mesa. Deseaba desesperadamente alargar el brazo y tocarla. Comprendía bien el comportamiento de su pene, tratando de abrirse paso a través del rígido tejido. Su polla también deseaba liberarse y tocarla.

De hecho, su polla deseaba estar «dentro» de ella, con todas sus fuerzas. Su deseo era tan intenso que parecía que jamás hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales.

Estaban conversando educadamente acerca de la comida, la vajilla, los candelabros… Sin embargo, a duras penas conseguía concentrarse en lo que decía y en todo momento su cabeza se veía inundada por imágenes de Alice en su cama.

Ni siquiera fantaseaba con los preliminares. No, su cabeza había ido directa al postre. Follar. Follarse a Alice. La cual estaba lo bastante cerca como para captar su delicado aroma bajo los potentes olores de la comida y los troncos de la chimenea. Lo bastante cerca para ver lo suave que era su piel, la preciosa luminosidad de su tez, como si estuviera espolvoreada con polvo de perlas.

A Alice le gustaba la ropa holgada, de forma que siempre que la había visto en la galería, había tenido que adivinar lo que había debajo. Pero ahora, vestida con aquel sedoso gi que tenía que ceñirse bien a la cintura para que no se le cayera, podía ver con precisión su figura.

Perfecta. No había otra palabra para definirla.

Se amoldaría completamente a sus manos y encajaría a la perfección debajo de su cuerpo. Podía verlos a ambos en la cama, las largas y esbeltas piernas pálidas ciñéndose a sus caderas y los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras la penetraba. Estaría lo bastante mojada para recibirle, de modo que podría deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella con facilidad. Las manos… ¿Dónde cojones estarían sus manos?

¿Asiendo la estrecha cintura de Alice, justo en el punto en el que empezaban a redondearse delicadamente las caderas? Aunque lo cierto es que también deseaba moldearle los pechos con ellas mientras la follaba, acariciándole los pezones con sus ásperos dedos y sintiéndolos ponerse erectos al tiempo que se movía dentro de ella. Pero claro, también deseaba hundir las manos en aquel glorioso cabello, sentirlo rizarse en torno a sus dedos como una cascada. Sin embargo, lo que realmente deseaba era sujetarle las piernas abiertas con las manos, asirle las rodillas y separárselas para tener total acceso a su sexo sin que nada le molestara, sin que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

¡Mierda, iba a necesitar cuatro pares de manos! ¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas?

Oh, Dios santo, estaba tan duro que resultaba doloroso. Le era prácticamente imposible desterrar las imágenes de los dos en la cama. Dureza contra suavidad, oscuridad contra claridad. Mientras la observaba con avidez, contemplando cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, su polla envidiaba el suflé de calabacín y las patatas gratinadas que traspasaban aquellos carnosos labios, porque era justo ahí donde deseaba estar. Sus testículos se contrajeron y movió las caderas de forma inconsciente, deseando estar dentro de ella, embistiéndola hasta la empuñadura.

Oh, Dios, unos pocos segundos más y tendría un orgasmo allí mismo, en la mesa. No sólo sería embarazoso, sino que Alice no estaría en absoluto preparada para enfrentarse a la intensidad del deseo que sentía por ella. Aquello haría que se distanciara, cuando lo que necesitaba era tenerla a su lado en todos los sentidos posibles.

De modo que recurrió a su autocontrol y retrocedió. En su mente, retiró la polla del interior de Alice, se levantó de la cama y se alejó.

Aquella fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su dura vida.

Sólo cuando la bruma de lujuria remitió, se percató de algo que debería haber notado antes.

Alice estaba haciendo dibujos en el mantel blanco con los dientes del tenedor de postre, y había vuelto a sus ojos esa expresión perdida y solitaria que tanto odiaba.  
—¿En qué piensas?  
Al ver que no contestaba, Jasper le puso un dedo bajo el mentón y le alzó el rostro hacia el suyo.  
—Estoy pensando en que… me pregunto dónde estará Harold. Harold Feinstein. Era el propietario de la galería.  
Cuya cabeza había volado por los aires a causa de un disparo del francotirador.  
—Sí —asintió Jasper con suavidad—. Sé quién era. Posiblemente su cuerpo se encuentre en la morgue esperando a que le realicen la autopsia.  
Los ojos de Alice lo miraron con sorpresa.  
—¿Autopsia? ¿Por qué iban a hacerle la autopsia? No creo que queden dudas de cómo murió.  
—No. Por supuesto que no. Pero será necesario que un juez de instrucción examine la herida de bala. Las autoridades podrán deducir mucho acerca del francotirador por la trayectoria del disparo, los rastros en el cuerpo y la bala recuperada. Seguro que ves CSI.  
La bala había atravesado la cabeza de Feinstein como si de un helado se tratase y muy probablemente hubiera acabado incrustada en el piso de madera de la galería. El francotirador no se habría arriesgado a recuperarla, de modo que la policía seguramente la habría hallado y estudiado. Jasper tenía pensado hackear el ordenador del laboratorio forense del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York para ver el informe sobre la bala y el arma.  
Alice se sonrojó.  
—Llevas razón. Claro que deben de hacerle la autopsia. Qué tonta soy. Lo siento. No tengo televisión, pero hasta yo he oído hablar de CSI. Espero que descubran quién lo mató y por qué nos disparó.  
Jasper tenía toda la intención de descubrirlo antes que la policía. Y de vengarse.  
Le acarició el dorso de la mano con un dedo, sintiendo la fina piel, los delicados tendones, y luego alzó la vista.  
—No te disculpes. Supongo que tienes cosas mejores que hacer con tu tiempo que ver historias de crímenes en televisión.  
Alice parpadeó.  
—Es… —Cerró la boca de golpe.  
—¿Qué?  
Ella apretó los dientes al tiempo que sacudía enérgicamente la cabeza. Jasper adoptó un tono de voz más suave y posó la mano sobre la suya, cubriéndola por completo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Qué sucede, Alice? No hay nada que no puedas contarme.  
La joven le miró a los ojos durante un momento, buscando algo, y acto seguido respiró hondo.  
—No sé si vas a creerlo, pero me parece que es la primera vez que digo que no tengo tele sin que me traten como si estuviera loca o fuera una excéntrica. Para la mayoría de la gente es algo inimaginable; sin embargo, para mí un televisor no sería más que un estorbo. De todos modos, prefiero leer. Y aunque lo tuviera, ni siquiera podría permanecer despierta para ver la última edición del telediario y eso en este país se considera algo casi antisocial, como llevar zapatos disparejos o… o ir a un restaurante elegante en chándal. Es algo que no se hace.  
Jasper le apretó la mano con delicadeza. Tenía unas manos inmensamente fuertes y no quería hacerle el menor daño. Tan sólo deseaba enfatizar sus palabras.  
—No quiero que vuelvas a decir que estás loca o que eres excéntrica. Jamás. Eres una artista. ¿Por qué ibas a malgastar el tiempo viendo idioteces por la televisión en vez de estar creando? Además, debo confesar… que yo tampoco tengo tele.  
Era cierto. El trabajo de Jasper dependía de la fidelidad de la información y había aprendido por amarga experiencia que lo último que la televisión y los periódicos más importantes contaban eran las malas noticias. Utilizaba internet, hackeando informes de empresas y de la policía para obtener una visión clara de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.  
Además, contaba con docenas de informadores a sueldo que probablemente se forrarían si los periódicos llegaran a publicar lo que descubrían.  
—¿De veras? ¿Tú tampoco tienes tele? —Los labios de Alice se curvaron y Jasper tardó todo un segundo en darse cuenta de que le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa—. Entonces puede que los dos seamos unos inadaptados.  
Oh, sí. Aunque inadaptado no era el término preciso para describir a Jasper. Había nacido en las calles y se había convertido en un depredador que acechaba en los márgenes de la sociedad. Siempre lo había sido.  
Pero era un pensamiento sorprendente, de todos modos. Estaba acostumbrado a no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie, y la idea de que aquella hermosa mujer y él pudieran tener en común un elemento básico de sus vidas hizo que guardara silencio durante unos instantes.  
Acarició la suave piel de su mano con el pulgar y finalmente habló.  
—Puede que lo seamos —convino, sintiendo que su cuerpo era recorrido por un inquietante estremecimiento.  
Bajó la mirada al plato de Alice y frunció el ceño. Se había dejado la mitad del postre. Necesitaba azúcar para contrarrestar el estado de shock en que se había sumido esa tarde y… y deseaba que se terminara el postre. Estaba delicioso. Lo necesitaba, pero más que eso, Jasper se descubrió deseando que tomara la comida que él le daba. Ansiándolo.  
—Toma —dijo de pronto, soltándole la mano y acercándole a los labios una cuchara con un pequeño pedazo de tarta de limón—. Termínatela. Lo necesitas.  
Ella abrió la boca obedientemente. Jasper le dio el ligero bocado, observando cómo su carnosa boca rosada se cerraba en torno a la cuchara. Retiró el cubierto de plata con lentitud, imaginando vívidamente que era su polla la que salía de la boca de Alice. La imagen surgió sin más, incontrolable, imparable, provocando que un torrente de sangre regresara velozmente a su entrepierna.

Oh, Dios, todo aquello era tan… delicioso. El fuego de la chimenea teñía la piel de la joven con un cambiante resplandor rosado, como la aurora boreal que había visto en Vladivostok, y las velas se reflejaban en brillantes puntos de luz en sus ojos azul verdosos. Se hallaba lo bastante cerca de ella para oler el aroma de su piel y la habitación estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el crepitar y crujir de la llamas y el ocasional susurro de algún leño al caer sobre el suelo de la chimenea.

No podía imaginar un entorno mejor para iniciar su seducción.

Alice tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, y Jasper sabía que ella estaba viendo su deseo y lo mucho que se esforzaba por contenerse.

Una fuerte tensión sexual flotaba entre ellos, caliente, espesa, haciendo brillar los ojos de Alice. También la alarma refulgía en ellos. Y Jasper era lo bastante listo como para sofocar su ardor, pues no deseaba asustarla.

Sería suya. Oh, sí.

Puede que no esa noche, pero pronto.

Grace apartó finalmente la mirada, rompiendo la conexión.  
—¿Crees que entregarán pronto el cuerpo? Harold tenía un hijo en Los Ángeles, aunque, por desgracia, no estaban muy unidos. Creo que uno de sus grandes pesares era no tener una buena relación con su hijo. Nunca hablaba mucho sobre él, pero siempre tenía una expresión de tristeza en la cara cuando lo hacía. Como era judío, supongo que su hijo organizará un servicio religioso con un rabino. Espero enterarme de cuándo será.  
A Jasper se le puso el vello de todo el cuerpo de punta.  
—No —dijo con tono firme.  
Al ver que ella lo miraba sorprendida, Jasper tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ordenarle fríamente que se olvidara incluso de la idea de asistir al funeral de Harold. Y luego extender la prohibición diciéndole que, de ahí en adelante, no se separaría nunca de él y que jamás saldría de aquel ático sin su expreso permiso.

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Aquello no le sentaría bien a una mujer habituada a ser completamente independiente, y se rebelaría.

Su mente buscó inútilmente las palabras que la convencieran, afanándose en vano. Resultaba difícil concentrarse en hallar un razonamiento convincente cuando tenía la cabeza ocupada con una nítida visión de Alice muerta, en un charco de su propia sangre, abatida de un disparo por Demetri Rutskoi o uno de los matones de Cordero. O, peor, con los codos y rodillas destrozados de un disparo, tal como había prometido el tipo del abrigo de cuero.

Era la firma de Cordero.

No. Jamás dejaría que atraparan a Alice. No mientras él viviera.

Jasper trató de modular la voz, de infundirle cierta convicción, pero no resultó fácil. Estaba acostumbrado a ordenar, no a convencer.  
—Alice, me temo que no podrás asistir al funeral de tu amigo. —Se reprimió con todas sus fuerzas para no añadir las palabras «no te lo permitiré»—. Es demasiado arriesgado aparecer en un lugar concreto en un momento determinado. Mis enemigos sabrían dónde encontrarte.  
Alice se irguió en la silla.  
—Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces no podré volver nunca a mi apartamento.  
Maldición. Jasper había abrigado la esperanza de que tardara un día o dos en llegar a esa conclusión. Era cierto. Igual que el título de una vieja novela americana que había visto en una librería, jamás podría volver a su casa.  
—Me temo que… —Sonó su móvil y levantó un dedo en el aire. Únicamente sus hombres conocían aquel número en particular y nadie le molestaría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Miró el número y frunció el ceño. Se trataba de Boris, el jefe del equipo de cuatro hombres que había enviado para proteger el apartamento de Alice.  
—¿Sí, Boris?  
—No soy Boris, jefe. —La imagen de Iván llenó la pequeña pantalla. Su voz era adusta—. Él no volverá a llamarle. Llegamos tarde. —Iván giró el teléfono móvil y a Jasper se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Era una escena dantesca. Una puerta arrancada de sus goznes, una masa sanguinolenta en el suelo, identificable como Boris tan sólo por las botas negras, y un completo caos dentro del apartamento, visible más allá de las piernas ensangrentadas del cuerpo inerte.

Tras un acceso de cólera inicial al ver muerto a su empleado y el apartamento de Alice destrozado, Jasper sintió cómo adoptaba una actitud de combate. El cambio fue inmediato, total. Se convirtió en una máquina de guerra, libre de emociones. Las emociones no tenían cabida en su gélido universo de planificación y acción.  
—Entrad en el apartamento —ordenó con frialdad, antes de girar el móvil para que también Alice pudiera ver los restos de su domicilio.  
Ella profirió un grito ahogado, pero Jasper no la tocó para consolarla, ni apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Alice no necesitaba que la consolaran. Tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaban. Era necesario que viera aquello para comprender a lo que se exponía. Era brutal, traumático, y mucho más efectivo que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle. Tal vez sus palabras no la convencieran, pero ver aquello sí lo haría. Lo que mostraba el teléfono móvil era un gran cartel de peligro que sólo un loco ignoraría.

Iván cruzó lentamente el apartamento, grabando cada detalle de la destrucción.

Interesante, pensó Jasper con frialdad. La devastación era controlada y sistemática, y había sido llevada a cabo con un cuchillo. No se trataba de vandalismo, de destruir por destruir. Ahí había un propósito: pura intimidación. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho aquello deseaba aterrar a Alice, hacer que se sintiera insegura. Todos sus cuadros habían sido destruidos, junto con su ropa, los zapatos y el resto de sus pertenencias.

El mensaje estaba claro. Querían aterrorizarla, que supiera que pretendían acabar con ella de la forma más cruel.  
Alice tenía los ojos clavados en la pequeña pantalla.  
—Dios mío —musitó.  
—Entra en la cocina —ordenó Jasper a Iván, sin sorprenderse al ver que los platos y los vasos estaban intactos. El autor de aquello no había querido armar ruido. Una prueba más de que no se trataba de un destrozo casual, sino de una campaña cuidadosamente planeada para hacer salir a Alice de su escondite, para ponerla nerviosa.

O para ponerle nervioso a él.

Estúpidos.

Jasper nunca se ponía nervioso; por dentro era frío como el hielo.

El ataque a las puertas de la galería de Feinstein había estado dirigido a él, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Habían amenazado su vida en muchas ocasiones, pero había sobrevivido a todos los ataques y vivido para vengarse.

Sin embargo aquello… aquello era un ataque a Alice.

Alguien acaba de cometer un gravísimo error.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos y guardó el móvil. El rostro de Alice había perdido todo rastro de color y le temblaban las manos.  
—¿Por qué…? —Su voz apenas era un susurro y tuvo que tragar saliva laboriosamente para poder seguir hablando—. ¿Por qué alguien le haría eso a mi apartamento? ¿Por qué destruir mis cuadros? ¿Por qué?  
Él se puso en pie y se acercó al aparador, regresando a los pocos segundos con dos copas de Jack Daniel's, afición que le habían inculcado los oficiales americanos.  
Aquella escena de destrucción había logrado que desapareciera su erección. El sexo con Alice llegaría, y a no tardar, pero ahora debía centrarse en los enemigos que trataban de quebrar sus defensas, representando una amenaza directa para Alice. No necesitaba que la hiciera suya, lo que ella necesitaba era que se concentrase en mantenerla a salvo.  
—Toma. —Le colocó el vaso de cristal tallado en la mano y odió comprobar que la tenía helada. Con delicadeza, se la sostuvo durante un momento para calentársela—. Bébete esto y responderé a tus preguntas.  
Ella le obedeció, apurando la copa de un único y largo trago, y su rostro adquirió nuevamente algo de color.  
Jasper se bebió su whisky doble y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Luego tomó asiento justo frente a ella, haciendo que sus rodillas se rozaran, y le sostuvo la mano.  
—Alice. —Aguardó un segundo antes de continuar para cerciorarse de que tenía toda su atención. Por pura fuerza de voluntad, logró no estremecerse al ver la expresión de su cara.  
Aquél no era su mundo. Estaba tan perdida como si hubiera aterrizado en un planeta sin aire ni luz y hubiera sido atacada por lobos. Ella observó con detenimiento el rostro de Jasper, comprendiendo de forma instintiva que él se encontraba a sus anchas en dicho planeta.  
—Por desgracia, te has visto atrapada en una guerra que no es la tuya. Un grupo de hombres muy peligros quieren liquidarme, y ahora tú también te has convertido en su objetivo. Ya has visto lo que le han hecho a tu casa, ¿no es así?  
Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un solo instante. Jasper sabía que Alice estaba viendo la frialdad que moraba en él, y tan sólo le cabía esperar que también viera lo mucho que le pesaba que ella tuviera que pasar por aquello.  
—Te aseguro que no dudarían en destruirte de la misma forma. Lentamente. Como forma de llegar hasta mí. Te mantendré a salvo, lo prometo. Pero debes hacer todo lo que te diga y quedarte en un perímetro fortificado donde pueda protegerte; y, en estos momentos, éste es el lugar. Se accede a él mediante un código que muy pocas personas conocen y que son de mi absoluta confianza. Hay guardias apostados fuera en todo momento y las ventanas son a prueba de balas. Aquí nadie puede llegar hasta ti, confía en mí. Sin embargo, eso implica que deberás permanecer en este ático hasta que solucione el problema. No podrás asistir al funeral de Feinstein ni volver a tu casa. Ni tampoco ver a tus amigos. Desearía de todo corazón que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero son como son. Y lo único que puedo decir es que intentaré que estés lo más cómoda posible. Tengo personal disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Tan sólo tienes que decir lo que deseas y será tuyo, siempre y cuando no suponga que debas salir de aquí.  
—¿Soy… soy una prisionera?  
Oh, Dios. Sí, lo era, pero no quería que lo supiera.  
Se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios y depositó un suave beso sobre su palma. Pese a estar sorprendida y asustada, Jasper vio cómo el pulso en la garganta se le aceleraba un poco a causa de la excitación.  
Gracias a Dios. Tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible iba a comenzar a follársela, a unirla a él mediante el sexo. Iba a penetrarla y a quedarse en su interior tanto tiempo como pudiera, hasta que respiraran como un solo ser, hasta que para Alice resultara inconcebible marchase de su lado.  
—Quiero que pienses en el mundo exterior como en una prisión, Alice. Aquí dentro puedes hacer lo que te plazca. De hecho… —Jasper alargó la mano hasta el intercomunicador y esperó a que sonara la voz de Stefan.  
—¿Señor?  
—Stefan, además de las cosas que te he pedido que traigas mañana, quiero que compres material de pintura.  
—¿Qué?  
Jasper observó a Alice.  
—Material de pintura. Todo lo que un pintor podría necesitar. —¿Qué podría ser? Se quedó sin saber qué decir—. Eh, óleos, acuarelas, un surtido completo, uh… —Joder, ¿cómo se llamaba?—. Lienzos y la… la cosa esa donde se ponen.  
Miró a Alice, enarcando las cejas.  
—Caballete —apuntó ella en voz baja.  
—Un caballete. Escucha, pídele al propietario que te proporcione un poco de todo. Averigua quién es el mejor proveedor de la ciudad… —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Dónde compras regularmente el material?  
—En Cellini's, en Broadway.  
—No vayas a Cellini's, en Broadway. Mantente alejado de ese lugar. Entérate de quién es el segundo mejor y acude allí. Quiero que todo esté aquí para mañana a las once.  
—Sí, señor.  
Sin más, Jasper cortó la comunicación y observó a Alice.

La joven estaba sentada con la espalda recta en la silla y, al ver que su aspecto ya no se asemejaba tanto al de alguien que hubiera sido atropellado por un camión, el respeto que sentía por ella aumentó un grado más.  
—Te lo pagaré, Jasper. Mi chequera estaba en el bolso, pero…  
Jasper le puso un dedo en los labios, horrorizado.  
—Para. Por favor, para. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Soy el culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo y lo único que puedo hacer para compensarte es intentar que estés lo más cómoda posible.  
—Te lo agradezco mucho. Y, con respecto a lo que ha ocurrido hoy, entiendo que me metí en medio de una especie de… derrocamiento hostil. —Dejó escapar una breve carcajada que se tornó entrecortada. Se mordió los labios, respiró hondo y aguardó un segundo para recuperar el control—. Muy hostil. Pero no comprendo por qué estoy metida en esto. ¿Por qué piensan que pueden llegar a ti a través de mí? No significo nada para ti. Simplemente estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados. Así que, ¿por qué destrozarme la casa? ¿Por qué rajar mis cuadros? ¿Qué puede importarte eso a ti?

Mierda.

Jasper había esperado posponer ese momento y dejarlo para cuando Alice se encontrara mejor, cuando la adrenalina hubiera abandonado su organismo y ya no temblara. Cuando pudiera vestirse con ropa adecuada y no se sintiera como una refugiada en el exilio.

Pero lo que uno quiere y lo que tiene son dos cosas completamente distintas. Jasper comprendía aquello a la perfección.  
—Las palabras no bastan. —Se levantó de la silla, le puso una mano en el codo y la hizo ponerse en pie con delicadeza—. Debo mostrártelo. Acompáñame.

Anduvieron en silencio por el largo pasillo. Jasper era plenamente consciente de la mano de Alice entre la suya, de su presencia junto a él y pensó fugazmente en prepararla de algún modo, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato. No era momento para las palabras.

Su estudio se encontraba al final del largo y amplio pasillo, en el lado sur del edificio. Ella no ocultaba su curiosidad, girando la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, fijándose en el mobiliario, las alfombras, los tapices…

Jasper se preguntó qué opinión le merecía su casa, ya que no podía estar más lejos del actual estilo neoyorquino. Le gustaban los colores vivos, los tejidos suaves, las buenas antigüedades y las alfombras, y eso hacía que se preguntara a menudo si quizá tuviera sangre asiática corriendo por sus venas.

Finalmente se detuvo ante la puerta de su estudio. Su sanctasanctórum.

Jasper bajó la mirada hacia Alice, de pie en silencio ante la puerta. La joven pareció comprender que él precisaba de un momento para serenarse, y pese a que debía de estar impaciente por descubrir qué había al otro lado, se quedo quieta y dejó que se tomara su tiempo.

Jasper observó sus largas pestañas, la marcada curva de sus pómulos, la carnosa y jugosa boca. Una maravillosa mezcla de belleza y elegancia. Coraje, incluso. Una mujer única. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza verla ante su estudio.

Alargó la mano hacia la puerta, formada por un hermoso contrachapado de madera de caoba sobre acero, y apretó el pulgar sobre un panel de cristal que aparecía a la derecha. Al instante, una luz brillante parpadeó y, con un débil zumbido, la puerta se deslizó dentro de la pared.

Alice vio cómo desaparecía la puerta y alzó la mirada hacia él para pedirle permiso para entrar. Era la estancia más amplia del apartamento y la oscuridad del interior parecía densa y espesa.

Tenía que serlo.

Jasper apoyó una mano en su espalda para instarla suavemente a que avanzara, al tiempo que accionaba el interruptor de la luz con la otra. Al instante, las tres inmensas lámparas de cristal de Murano que colgaban del techo hicieron que la habitación resplandeciera.

A su lado, Alice ahogó un grito y se aferró a él con firmeza cuando sus rodillas cedieron.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Maria Cordero vivía en Crown Heights, el centro neurálgico de una banda callejera que se hacía llamar «Bloods». Cordero había dejado aquella banda para formar la suya propia, una organización profesional a años luz de la que le había visto nacer, aunque echaba mano de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de cuando en cuando.

No había recurrido a los jóvenes y excitables punkis que formaban los Bloods para llegar hasta Jasper, pero vistos los resultados de su malogrado intento, bien podría haberlo hecho.

Putos aficionados.

Demetri había levantado una buena polvareda cuando llegó a la casa de Cordero. Complejo, en realidad. Dos mil ochocientos metros cuadrados de lo que parecía ser una hacienda de adobe mexicana, ubicada a más de ocho mil kilómetros de Centroamérica. Los diversos edificios que formaban el complejo estaban rodeados por muros de hormigón de un metro de grosor con una única salida: dos enormes puertas de acero sin adornos, situadas en el muro más alejado de la calle y vigiladas por un buen número de cámaras de seguridad. Para entrar, había que dar toda la vuelta a la manzana en coche y anunciarse al monitor.

El guardián de Cordero dudó en dejar pasar a Rutskoi el tiempo preciso para resultar ofensivo, haciendo que esperase cinco minutos exactos. Finalmente, el ruso escuchó el estrepitoso clic metálico de la cerradura electrónica de las puertas de acero al abrirse y pudo adentrarse con su coche alquilado en el camino empedrado que conducía al edificio principal de la hacienda.

_Imbéciles_, pensó con acritud.

El patio interior estaba iluminado como el campo de una prisión, con enormes focos de quinientos vatios en cada rincón y Rutskoi tuvo que esforzarse para no protegerse los ojos con la mano, negándose a darles esa satisfacción a los hombres de Maria Cordero. Las potentes luces le impidieron ver con claridad, cumpliendo su labor. A duras penas alcanzaba a distinguir dos figuras gigantescas, que parecían gorilas con vaqueros y anoraks, flanqueando la entrada de la casa. Aunque estaba seguro de que ellos sí podían verle a él con absoluta claridad.

Cordero se creía muy lista, pero cinco de sus hombres habían dejado que su principal enemigo se les escapara. Les había entregado a Jasper en una puta bandeja y ellos le habían dejado escapar sin apenas un rasguño. La idea le ponía igual de furioso ahora que cinco horas antes.

Avanzó, levantando las manos en alto para mostrar que iba desarmado, y se detuvo justo al llegar a la puerta. Los dos hombres le registraron exhaustivamente y le palparon incluso los testículos y el ano. Tenían toda la razón al hacerlo, ya que un terrorista podría esconder uno o dos kilos de explosivo plástico en los calzoncillos, pero Rutskoi no era un terrorista, y ellos lo sabían. Era un juego de poder y seguramente Cordero, que era una estúpida, les había ordenado que lo hicieran.  
—Puede pasar —gruñó uno de los gorilas.  
—Espero que os haya gustado —dijo Demetri, haciendo que ambos gorilas se pusieron tensos de rabia mientras él cruzaba la puerta.  
No debió haberlo hecho. No tenía tiempo para andarse con jueguecitos con los guardaespaldas y sabía que sólo los había provocado por la frustración e ira que lo invadían.

Se detuvo en medio del pórtico de dos plantas y trató de controlarse.

¡Joder! Era lógico que se sintiese frustrado. Había encontrado una brecha en la infranqueable seguridad de Jasper, la única debilidad que se le conocía, y los hombres de Cordero no habían sabido aprovecharla. Esa oportunidad jamás volvería a repetirse. Ahora Jasper estaría más protegido que el Kremlin. Y todo porque Cordero había enviado matones de segunda.

Ojalá no estuvieran en América. Rutskoi no tenía hombres allí. De haber estado en Rusia, podría haberse ocupado personalmente de la situación y Jasper hubiera muerto después de darle los códigos. Con ellos en su poder, Rutskoi se convertiría en uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo y no tendría que aliarse con inútiles como Cordero.

Pero estaba en América y sólo contaba con Cordero como aliada. Así eran las cosas y debía aceptarlas. El mundo era duro y sólo los hombres duros prevalecían.

Una vez recuperó el control, subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso bajo la atenta vigilancia de otro par de guardias de seguridad situados en lo alto de las escaleras.  
—Tengo una cita —dijo Demetri al pasar junto a ellos.  
Los matones gruñeron a modo de saludo y giraron la cabeza para observarle mientras recorría el pasillo.

Antes de llegar al despacho de Cordero, la puerta se abrió y un chico despeinado, muy joven y guapo, salió por ella. No caminaba con paso seguro, llevaba corrido carmín en los labios y tenía la mirada ausente. Demetri lo vio marchar a trompicones por el pasillo.

Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, encontrando a Cordero terminando de vestirse, con la boca manchada de carmín. Había polvo blanco esparcido por toda la superficie de cristal de la mesita de café.

El muy perra está colocada, pensó Demetri. Un par de horas después de haber fallado en secuestrar al hombre más peligroso del planeta, esta teniendo sexo mientras se ponía de coca hasta las cejas. ¿Acaso «quería» que le mataran?

Rutskoi nunca tomaba drogas, aunque comprendía a la perfección por qué dichas sustancias eran útiles en determinadas circunstancias. En Chechenia, sus hombres se inyectaban heroína a menudo. A cien rublos la dosis, tan sólo unos pocos dólares, podían pasar algo de tiempo en un lugar imaginario donde los soldados rusos no morían por manipular bombas caseras. Donde los niños pequeños no llevaban cinturones con explosivos. Donde sus oficiales no vendían su propio equipamiento. Demetri miraba hacia otro lado siempre y cuando lo hicieran en su tiempo libre y no estando de servicio. Algo tenían que hacer para mantener la cordura.

Pero Cordero no estaba en el peor agujero del mundo, rogando seguir con vida el tiempo suficiente para regresar a casa, como los soldados de Demetri. No, Cordero tenía un lucrativo negocio en un país seguro y estable. Era una líder, o al menos se suponía que lo era.

Los líderes mantenían siempre la cabeza despejada y eran dueños de sí mismos en todo momento. Un líder no dejaba que el sexo y las drogas le desviaran de su objetivo cuando se había declarado la guerra contra uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, que sin duda en esos momentos planeaba su venganza.

La venganza de Jasper siempre era aterradora. Demetri había sido testigo de ello en varias ocasiones con sus propios ojos. Pero el hecho de que estuviera aliado con una mujer drogada y que acababa de tener sexo, cuando debería estar ocupándose de fortificar el perímetro y planear los siguientes pasos a dar, resultaba aún más aterrador. De ningún modo debería haberse aliado con esa tipeja. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le había quedado?  
—Ruso —farfulló Maria. No era capaz de pronunciar el nombre de Rutskoi, y había optado por llamarle «el ruso». Encendió torpemente un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas y le dio una profunda calada—. La cosa no salió bien, ¿verdad? Tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo dentro de dos semanas.  
Demetri apretó los puños para no estamparlos en la cara de Cordero.  
—Olvídalo —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, cuando consiguió serenar la voz—. No servirá de nada. Jamás regresará a ese callejón, créeme. Tenías una posibilidad y la has jodido.  
Los ojos de Cordero se abrieron como platos al escuchar el tono de Rutskoi. Dio otra profunda calada al cigarrillo, observando cómo el extremo se ponía rojo, y frunció el ceño.  
—No puedes hablarme así, ruso. No sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente. Por lo que sé, mis hombres fueron traicionados y Jasper les estaba esperando. Sus hombres llegaron en cuanto empezó el tiroteo, lo que indica que caímos en una trampa.  
Rutskoi pudo sentir cómo una vena palpitaba en su frente.  
—Sus hombres llegaron en cuanto les avisó de que estaba siendo atacado porque contrata a los mejores. Conocen su trabajo y lo realizan con eficiencia. —A diferencia de tus gorilas de segunda fila—. A estas alturas habrá reforzado su seguridad y estará averiguando quién le ha atacado. Somos hombres muertos.  
Los ojos negros de Cordero relampaguearon.  
—No si le cogemos antes. —Se inclinó para apagar la colilla del cigarrillo en un cenicero a rebosar y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Luego se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Olvídate del secuestro. Matémosle y acabemos con esto de una vez.  
Demetri se sentó a su lado, dilatando las fosas nasales ante el tufo a medio frasco de perfume, el humo acre del tabaco y el denso olor almizcleño del sexo.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Alguien de dentro te ha pasado información, ¿no es así? Utilízalo de nuevo.  
—Contarme lo que hacía algunos martes del mes no es lo mismo que tenderle una trampa para que lo asesinen. La gente que trabaja para Jasper ha sido sometida a investigación. Y, además, seguramente le temen.  
Cordero descartó aquello con un torpe movimiento de la mano.  
—Nadie es inmune al dinero. —Bajó la voz y subió las cejas, imitando a Marlon Brando—. Hazle una oferta que no pueda rechazar.  
Tras decir aquello, rompió en carcajadas hasta que la risa se transformó en una tos ronca.  
—Joder, Maria.  
—Hablo en serio, ruso. Dale a ese tipo todo el dinero que quiera. O, mejor aún, descubre si Jasper contrata a mujeres que le limpien la casa y secuestra a la familia de alguna para que ella coloque un micrófono o una bomba. La idea es deshacernos de ese maldito cabrón de una vez por todas. Y luego tú y yo, ruso, gobernaremos juntos el mundo.

_No eres capaz ni de controlarte a ti misma_, pensó Rutskoi con acritud. _¿Cómo vas a gobernar el mundo?_

A pesar de todo… La mente de Demetri funcionaba a toda prisa. Hasta entonces, nadie había conseguido jamás información interna sobre Jasper. ¿Podría persuadir al informante para que lo hiciera una vez más por el precio adecuado? Por otro lado, también podría hacer caso a Cordero y encontrar a alguien del personal de limpieza. Era buena idea. Jasper tenía oficinas repartidas por todo el mundo, lo que requería un personal numeroso trabajando los siete días de la semana.

Si su informante no se avenía a razones, Demetri podría secuestrar a los hijos de alguna de las sirvientas. Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso, ya que no le gustaba matar niños. En Chechenia no había tenido alternativa porque parecían nacer con un AK-47 en las manos, pero prefería no hacerlo.

Cordero desvió la mirada hacia el aparador con las bandejas de los licores. Intentó agarrar una botella y perdió el equilibrio. Era repugnante. ¿En qué había estado pensando para aliarse con un miserable gusano como ella?

Rutskoi tomó en aquel instante una decisión rápida, tal como haría un soldado en combate.  
—Dame diez millones de dólares —dijo.  
Maria volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia él.  
—¿Qué?  
—Ya me has oído. Dame diez millones de dólares y lo haré yo. Liquidaré a Jasper y me iré. Te lo dejo todo a ti. Puedes ocuparte de los asuntos de Jasper, convertirte en la mujer más poderoso del negocio de un plumazo, y no volverás a verme. Diez millones de dólares no son nada. Es lo que Jasper gana en una semana. Y aunque no puedas hacerte con todos sus negocios, no tendrás rivales aquí. Estarás en la cumbre para siempre. Un hombre como Jasper surge tan sólo una vez cada dos generaciones. Serás rica y poderosa durante el resto de tu vida y nunca tendrás competencia.  
Los ojos de Cordero resplandecieron al oír aquello. Joder, Rutskoi prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girar en su cerebro. Acababa de poner en bandeja frente a Cordero lo que éste siempre había deseado. Con Jasper muerto, todo el negocio sería suyo.  
—Cinco. —Cordero entrecerró los ojos. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su despeinado pelo negro deslizándose por la mejilla.  
—Diez. —Rutskoi no cedió—. Más gastos. Voy a necesitar equipamiento y dinero para sobornos. Quiero que me proporciones una identificación falsa y una tarjeta de crédito sin límite. Ingresa mañana mismo los diez millones en mi banco de Suiza. Te prometo que Jasper morirá por mi mano. Le conozco desde hace más de quince años y sé cómo piensa. Probablemente soy el único hombre vivo que puede acabar con él.  
—¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? —le preguntó Cordero pausadamente—. ¿Quién me asegura que no huirás cuando te dé los diez millones? ¿Es que piensas que estoy loca?  
—Jasper no está seguro de tu implicación, pero sabe a ciencia cierta que yo sí estoy involucrado. A partir de ahora mi vida no valdrá nada. Empleará todos sus recursos en encontrarme y en vengarse de mí, así que tengo que deshacerme de él en defensa propia. Tal vez podría desaparecer, mantenerme apartado de su radar durante un tiempo, pero tú no puedes. Tus negocios están aquí. Y cuando se cerciore de que tú estás implicado en el ataque que ha sufrido hoy, no durará ni un segundo en acabar contigo.  
Hizo una pausa para que Cordero asimilase sus palabras y luego siguió hablando.  
—No puedes con él. Ya lo hemos visto. Cinco de tus hombres no han podido matarle. Pero yo sí que puedo. Le conozco; le conozco muy bien. Hemos trabajado juntos, incluso luchado juntos. Utilizo sus mismos métodos y tengo un informador dentro. Dame dinero suficiente para hacer el trabajo y me desharé de él por ti. Lo único que tendrás que hacer será permanecer dentro de este complejo durante el próximo mes. Al cabo de ese tiempo, te entregaré a Jasper en bandeja de plata. No por ti, sino por mí. Y luego desapareceré para siempre.  
Demetri podía ver cómo la codicia afloraba en el rostro de Maria. Era cosa hecha. Cordero no tendría problemas en pasarse todo el mes encerrada en aquella casa, drogándose y haciendo que se la follaran cada hora, mientras Rutskoi se ocupaba de liquidar a Jasper. ¿Qué le suponían diez millones por acceder al reino de Jasper o, al menos, por quitárselo del medio? Nada.  
—De acuerdo —dijo Cordero al fin, tendiéndole la mano—. Hecho.  
La mano de Cordero era suave, blanda, húmeda. Demetri a duras penas logró no secarse la palma en los pantalones para desprenderse de la sensación de haber tocado a una babosa.  
—Hecho —respondió.

.  
Alice sintió que el aliento abandonaba sus pulmones de golpe, dejándola mareada y completamente desorientada.

Tardó un segundo en asimilar lo que veía. Al principio, se sintió abrumada por la magnificencia de la estancia, que se asemejaba a un pequeño Versalles. El resto del apartamento era lujoso, confortable, suntuoso… único. Pero aquello era lo más increíble que jamás hubiera visto, acorde al estilo de vida que debía llevar la realeza. Sus ojos contemplaron atónitos los tonos rojizos de las gruesas alfombras, los colosales jarrones esmaltados de vivos colores con gigantescas plantas en flor, y el enorme y sólido escritorio, sin duda una valiosa antigüedad, que había a su derecha.

Y, naturalmente, en la pared del fondo, igual que en todas las habitaciones de aquella casa, se extendía ante su vista el magnífico horizonte nocturno de Manhattan como si de un inmenso collar de diamantes se tratase.

Luego, al cabo de un segundo, fue consciente de lo que colgaba de las tres paredes restantes y se quedó sin aliento.

Docenas y docenas de acuarelas, dibujos y cuadros exquisitamente enmarcados y bellamente iluminados. Las obras de arte encajaban en el cuarto a la perfección, hasta el punto que los colores y las formas armonizaban con los muebles, las esculturas y los jarrones. Ver aquello la impactó de tal manera que necesitó un segundo para que penetrara en su mente, a pesar de que todas y cada una de aquellas imágenes le eran tan familiares como el latido de su propio corazón.

Eran suyas.

Cada cuadro, cada dibujo, cada acuarela… todos suyos. Aquella magnífica estancia era como un pequeño museo dedicado a Alice Brandon. Se volvió con rapidez hacia el hombre de oscuros azules que la observaba con atención y sintió que se tambaleaba.  
—Tú —susurró.  
Jasper inclinó la cabeza con gravedad.  
—Yo —le confirmó.  
—Eres el que ha estado coleccionando mis obras durante el pasado año.  
—Sí.  
A Alice le daba vueltas al cabeza.  
—Me parece… me parece que necesito sentarme.  
—Por supuesto. —La mano de Jasper la asía nuevamente del codo y daba la impresión de que, más que guiarla, la llevara en vilo hasta el sofá más próximo.

Ella se sentó con gratitud, insegura de si las piernas la hubieran sostenido un segundo más. Jasper tomó asiento a su lado y los suaves cojines del sofá se hundieron profundamente bajo su peso, haciendo que la joven se arrimara un poco más a él.

También allí había un gran fuego encendido, enmarcado por una chimenea de arenisca bellamente tallada.

Agradecida por el calor que le proporcionaban las llamas, miró la pared más cercana, donde dos de sus mejores óleos colgaban a cada lado de la chimenea. Recordaba claramente todas las emociones que sintió al pintarlos. Los dos grandes cuadros al óleo estaban creados para exhibirse juntos.

Uno reflejaba una naturaleza muerta de estilo flamenco formada por un ramo de rosas a punto de marchitarse, una vasija de barro, un manuscrito abierto y un plato con uvas y manzanas sobre una mesa de madera. El otro era también un bodegón de un pequeño e intrincado arreglo floral en un jarrón rojo de terracota de diseño, en fríos tonos grises y beige, con bordes marcados y formas recortadas.

Los había pintado hacía más de un año, con la esperanza de que los comprasen y los colgasen juntos, lo antiguo y lo nuevo, aunque no había contado con ello. La opinión de los artistas acerca de quién compraba su obra y qué hacían después con ella no contaba.  
Sin embargo, Jasper, respondiendo a su deseo no formulado, los había comprado juntos y estaban magníficamente exhibidos.

Los extremos de la estancia estaban sumidos en sombras, pero podía ver lo suficiente. Una mano saliendo de la oscuridad en un cuadro, la espuma del océano en otro. Las paredes estaban repletas de sus obras.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, qué pensar. Durante todo un año me he estado preguntando quién estaba comprando mi obra. —Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, volvió la mirada hacia él—. Harold estaba desilusionado porque no habías organizado una exposición. La mayor parte de la gente que colecciona obras de un único artista suele planear una exhibición para elevar los precios. Pero tú no ibas a organizar nada, ¿no es así?  
Jasper negó con la cabeza.  
—A mí me daba igual, pero a Harold no —siguió la joven—. Creía que podría subir los precios aún más si hubieras exhibido mi obra.  
Jasper apretó los dientes.  
—El señor Feinstein podría haber centuplicado los precios y yo habría seguido comprando todo lo que crearas. El dinero no importa. Tus cuadros me han reportado un enorme placer a lo largo del pasado año y eso es algo que no tiene precio. —Sus ojos le sostuvieron la mirada—. Lo lamento si he estancado tu carrera al no mostrar tu arte. No quería… no podría compartirlo con nadie. Ahora comprendo que te he hecho sufrir. Lo lamento profundamente.

Alice alargó la mano para tocar la suya, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Bajó la vista hacia las manos de ambos. La de él, tan nervuda y fuerte, con signos de haber trabajado duro, no era la mano de un artista en absoluto. Era una expresión de poder masculino en estado puro. Poder acumulado y ejercido. El no se movió, limitándose a observarla.

La joven mantuvo la mano suspendida sobre la de DrakJaspere tanto tiempo, que prácticamente fue un insulto y, sin embargo, él no actuaba como si se sintiera ofendido en lo más mínimo. Simplemente aguardó a ver qué hacía.

El instinto le decía que Jasper aceptaría lo que hiciera, fuera lo que fuese. Tanto si le abofeteaba como si le acariciaba, él lo aceptaría.

Finalmente posó la mano sobre la suya y, una vez más, se sorprendió ante el calor que desprendía su piel.  
—No pasa nada —le aseguró—. El pobre Harold se desesperaba conmigo porque no era tan ambiciosa como él. Mi verdadero objetivo siempre ha sido vivir de mi arte, no ser famosa. De todas formas, no me siento a gusto en sociedad. Pero él soñaba con que fuera la nueva… qué sé yo, Andy Warhol. Alguien conocido incluso fuera de los círculos artísticos. Una especie de celebridad.

Alice no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea. En una ocasión había formado parte de una exhibición colectiva de diez artistas entre los que se encontraba una rica heredera, famosa por un vídeo sexual con una reconocida estrella de cine que había tenido diez millones de visitas en internet. Los paparazzi que se habían congregado fuera de la galería se habían mostrado como un enjambre furioso, disparando la luz de los flashes sobre los invitados de forma no demasiado amistosa. Alice aún podía sentir la presión de los cuerpos sudorosos que no paraban de empujarla, la ansiedad y luego el pánico al tratar de abrirse paso a empujones. Cuando por fin logró llegar a su apartamento, estaba temblando, tenía una fuerte jaqueca a causa de los focos y sudaba profusamente.

No, la fama no era lo suyo.  
—Eso no es para ti —apuntó Jasper.  
No era una pregunta.  
—No. No lo es. Estaba más que satisfecha con que alguien comprara todas mis obras, aun cuando a Harold le doliese que las mantuviera ocultas. Pero recuerdo pensar… Pensar que me gustaría hablar con la persona que compraba mis cuadros. Descubrir qué opinaba él o ella. Cuáles eran las piezas que más le gustaban. Qué funcionaba y qué no. Pero el abogado más o menos insinuó que su cliente vivía en el extranjero.  
—Eso era exactamente lo que se le pidió que dijera. En realidad, ni siquiera sabe dónde vivo. Nos comunicamos por e-mail y le envío dinero desde Londres.  
Se había tomado muchísimas molestias para conservar el anonimato.  
—Así que… no tenías intención de pasarte a charlar jamás, ¿verdad?  
Jasper flexionó la mano bajo la suya.  
—No.  
—Yo… entiendo.  
—No, no creo que lo entiendas. Me muevo en un mundo lleno de peligros y tengo enemigos muy poderosos. Cualquier cosa que me importara sería considerada un punto donde atacar. Si alguien supiera que adoro tu obra, utilizarían eso en mi contra. Así que la compraba de forma anónima. No debería haberlo hecho; pero lo hice. Tu trabajo significa para mí más de lo que imaginas y me fue imposible renunciar a tenerlo. Simplemente, no pude. Cada cuadro, cada dibujo, me habla. Fui lo bastante egoísta como para desear poseerlos todos y ahora, a causa de mi debilidad, te he puesto en peligro.  
—Esto es maravilloso, Jasper. —Miró a su alrededor, a la magnífica estancia que conseguía ser a un mismo tiempo exquisitamente hermosa y asombrosamente confortable. Algo que muy pocos hogares de Nueva York lograban—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.  
Jasper sacudió la cabeza en un gesto que manifestaba un pesar casi tangible.  
—No puedo hacer que el peligro desaparezca, Alice —le explicó en voz queda—. No de inmediato. Y las palabras no alcanzan a expresar cuánto lo lamento.

Era cierto. Estaba ahí, impreso en cada áspera y exhausta arruga de su fuerte rostro. Su semblante era fascinante. Lo examinó abiertamente y él se lo permitió. Alice siempre sentía curiosidad por lo que los rostros revelaban de una persona y lo que ocultaban. Sobre todo por caras como la de Jasper, que tanto había vivido, que hablaba de trabajo duro, poder y autoridad. Quienquiera que fuese, había vivido tiempos difíciles y sobrevivido a ellos.  
—No deberías torturarte de esa forma. Tú no tienes la culpa de que esos hombres nos atacaran.  
Jasper cerró los ojos, cansado.  
—Te equivocas. Soy culpable en todos los sentidos. Debería haber dispuesto la compra discreta de uno o dos óleos, un dibujo de cuando en cuando. —Abrió los ojos súbitamente y la traspasó con una mirada tan directa y penetrante como la de un halcón—. Pero fui codicioso, quería todo lo que has creado y lo que ibas a crear. Y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias.

El remordimiento que denotaba su semblante, su voz, la conmovió. La mayoría de la gente eludía la responsabilidad aun cuando fuera completamente suya. Jasper, sin embargo, estaba obviamente acostumbrado a soportar cargas muy pesadas y a no endosárselas a otros.

Parecía, además, totalmente exhausto. Por debajo de su tez, parecía pálido, y Alice tenía la impresión de que los surcos que le enmarcaban la boca se habían grabado más profundamente en las últimas horas.  
—¿Sabes, Jasper…? Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
—Se me conoce como Jasper Whitlock.  
Era un modo extraño de expresarlo. La mayoría diría «me llamo Jasper Whitlock». Alice ladeó la cabeza para estudiarle un poco más. Había algo sumamente irresistible en su rostro, en aquellos altos pómulos, la frente fuerte y la boca sensual. Irresistible y… familiar en cierto modo. Lo cual era una locura. No lo había visto nunca antes de ese día y no conocía a nadie que se le pareciera.  
Con toda seguridad, todas las situaciones traumáticas por las que había pasado la habían trastornado y causado aquella inquietante sensación de déjà vu. Incluso su voz, increíblemente profunda y con un cierto acento que no lograba ubicar, le calaba hasta la médula, como si la hubiera escuchado con anterioridad un millar de veces.  
—¿De dónde eres?  
El esbozó una gélida sonrisa antes de contestar.  
—No tengo ni idea.  
Alice intentó retirar su mano al oír aquello, pero Jasper se apresuró a sujetársela con firmeza.  
—No es… ¿cómo se dice? ¿Una respuesta que no es en serio? —Frunció el ceño y su acento se hizo más marcado.  
—¿Una respuesta impertinente? —sugirió Alice.  
—Exactamente. No es una respuesta impertinente. Es que no sé dónde nací. Los primeros recuerdos que tengo son de vivir como una rata callejera en las calles de Odessa, junto con otros niños que aquí denominaríais como gamberros. En cierta ocasión alguien mencionó que procedía de Tayikistán. —Se encogió de hombros—. Crecí hablando una jerga, mezcla de ruso, tayiko y ucraniano. Tardé años en separar cada idioma.

Jasper intentaba asustarla. No, asustarla no. Su lenguaje corporal era claramente protector, no agresivo. Sin embargo, por el motivo que fuera, trataba de dar una mala imagen de sí mismo.

Un grueso tronco se derrumbó en la chimenea con un sonoro estrépito y un revuelo de pavesas. El fuego se estaba apagando, consumiéndose, al igual que Alice. Antes de poder evitarlo, abrió la boca y bostezó.  
—Lo siento. —Se le cerraban los ojos y podía notar el peso de los músculos de los hombros. Tenía que esforzarse por mantenerse erguida y derecha.  
Jasper le apretó la mano con suavidad.  
—Estás exhausta —dijo en voz baja—. Necesitas descansar después de lo que has pasado hoy. Tienes que dormir.  
Con un suave movimiento, se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Una de las manos de Jasper sostenía la suya en la palma, y apoyaba la otra en su frágil espalda. Por un momento, fue como si la estuviera abrazando. Alice se sorprendió enormemente al sentirse tentada de girarse hacia él, de sentir aquellos brazos increíblemente firmes rodeándola. La tentación era tan grande, que tuvo que quedarse inmóvil durante un instante para no ceder a ella.

Jasper lo malinterpretó y dejó caer los brazos, dando un paso atrás de forma brusca.

Qué locura. Se sentía… desamparada. Ya echaba de menos tener los brazos de Jasper a su alrededor, la sensación de sentirse estrechada por su inmensa fuerza.  
—Vamos —la instó—. Debes de estar agotada.  
Sin más, se giró y se dirigió a la salida. Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo hasta que él se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio, abriéndola e indicándole que entrara con un ademán.  
—Nunca tengo invitados, así que me temo que sólo hay una cama. Yo dormiré en un sofá.  
Alice se puso tensa al escuchar aquello.  
—Desde luego que «no» vas a dormir en un sofá en tu propia casa. Si alguien va a hacerlo, seré yo. Me gustaría recordarte que te han disparado, por si lo has olvidado.  
Los labios de Jasper dibujaron una fría sonrisa.  
—No, no lo he olvidado. Pero no puedo permitir que duermas en un sofá. Encontrarás un pijama sobre la cama y…  
—Jasper. —Alice se acercó lentamente, mirándole a los ojos. Ojos ojerosos y cansados—. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. No pienso consentir que un hombre herido duerma en un sofá, y se acabó. —Señaló la cama, lo bastante amplia como para sembrar un campo de maíz en ella—. Ese colchón es lo suficiente grande para acogernos a los dos y a un equipo de fútbol.  
Jasper relajó ligeramente los hombros y sus profundos ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.  
—¿Con… confías en mí? Te juro que estarás a salvo, te lo juro por mi honor.  
Alice le creyó, total y absolutamente. No había hecho otra cosa que protegerla desde que lo vio en el callejón, cuando había estado dispuesto a dejar las armas por ella.

Le miró, consciente de su inmensa fuerza y poder. Estaban en su casa, que era básicamente una fortaleza, y rodeados por sus hombres, que obviamente estaban entrenados y armados hasta los dientes. Además, había demostrado que era capaz de ejercer la violencia. Una violencia tan eficaz como letal. Y, sin embargo, Alice no sentía temor alguno. Estaba conmocionada, triste y exhausta, pero no aterrada.

No era ninguna estúpida. Una mujer soltera que vive en la ciudad aprende rápido a cuidar de sí misma. Había comprado libros al respecto, tomado clases de autodefensa… aunque nada de lo que pudiera hacer refrenaría el poder de aquel hombre si se equivocaba.

Pero su instinto era certero. Confiaba en él.  
—Si quisieras hacerme daño, Jasper, ya me lo habrías hecho —susurró.  
—Oh, Dios. Nunca. —Tragando saliva con dificultad, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. No puedo soportar la idea de que sufras o estés asustada. Lo de hoy ha sido como una pesadilla para mí. No debes temerme, ni tampoco a nadie que trabaje para mí. Así que, ponte el pijama y ve a descansar.

A los pies de la cama encontró un pijama azul marino, sin estrenar y de gruesa seda, a juzgar por el tacto. Alice se cambió en el cuarto de baño, dándose un par de vueltas a las mangas y a los bajos de los pantalones. Apagó la luz del baño y, con un ataque de timidez, regresó al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Se dirigió hacia la cama con pasos vacilantes y de pronto se detuvo; la artista que moraba en ella apareció y se impuso a la mujer asustada, exhausta y en tensión.

Las cortinas verde oscuro estaban corridas, ocultando la vista de la noche neoyorkina. Todas las luces habían sido apagadas, y la única que quedaba era el cálido resplandor procedente de las ascuas de la chimenea.

Un lado de la cama había sido abierto y las suaves sábanas resultaban insoportablemente atrayentes. Fiel a su palabra, Jasper yacía en el otro extremo, tan cerca del borde que se caería si se daba la vuelta mientras dormía. Entre los dos había una separación de, al menos, metro y medio. Y para tranquilizarla aún más, Jasper no se había metido entre las sábanas, sino que estaba tumbado sobre la colcha verde esmeralda, tapado con una gruesa manta de piel. Como sacado de una novela rusa.

No, no era del todo cierto.

No parecía un personaje de una novela… Parecía una «leyenda». Un guerrero de otra época. Tamerlán, tal vez, o Alejandro, descansando en su tienda después de conquistar el mundo.

Se había quitado la camisa. Las ascuas conferían un tono oscuro a su rostro, destacando los amplios y marcados pómulos y la mandíbula cuadrada, y dejando los ojos en sombras. La luz realzaba sus músculos, los potentes tendones del cuello, la profunda hendidura entre los pectorales, los abultados bíceps.

Un magnífico guerrero herido.

Lo pintaría exactamente así. El guerrero herido que al fin encuentra reposo en una tienda, el destello de la armadura de bronce apenas visible en la penumbra, un soldado apostado afuera. Sobre la mesa, un yelmo en forma de calavera salpicado de sangre del guerrero. Un hombre que había dirigido a un ejército aquel día, que había sangrado, y que al siguiente llevaría a sus hombres a la victoria.

A Alice raras veces se le presentaba la visión de un cuadro de una sola vez. Por lo general, le venían a la cabeza las formas y los colores de forma gradual. Pero el retrato del guerrero había surgido completo en su cabeza en una única visión y supo que no descansaría hasta que cobrara vida.

Los ojos de Jasper siguieron sus movimientos hasta la inmensa cama y Alice, un tanto cohibida, se metió bajo las sábanas en silencio. El colchón era tan cómodo como parecía, y las sábanas y la colcha cumplían su promesa de suavidad. Respiró hondo, comprobando sorprendida que la cama desprendía un ligero aroma a lavanda.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró todavía contemplándola, con el rostro tenso a causa del agotamiento y el dolor. También ella estaba rendida. Tenía los músculos doloridos y le escocían los rasguños.

Un tronco cayó con un siseo en la quietud de la noche, produciendo un leve chisporroteo. Ella apenas lo escuchó; no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.  
—Buenas noches, Jass —musitó.  
—Que duermas bien. —Su voz profunda surgió de la creciente oscuridad.

La despertó un ruido. Un sonido estrangulado de dolor. Se espabiló de golpe, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, en una cama extraña llena de texturas desconocidas.

El fuego de la chimenea casi se había extinguido y, por un segundo, fue incapaz de discernir dónde se encontraba. Todo le resultaba extraño… Los muebles en sombras, la elegante cama, hasta que una explosión de recuerdos acudió a ella.

La mansión de Jasper.

La cama de Jasper.

Escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada y le vio, tumbado de espadas como una estatua en un sarcófago. No se había movido desde que se quedó dormido. Algo en su inmovilidad le dijo que siempre dormía así. Quizá se hubiera visto en la necesidad de hacerlo cuando era un niño de la calle.

El sonido era el de un hombre que sofocaba un gemido de dolor de forma inconsciente. El hecho de que pudiera hacerlo mientras dormía decía mucho de él, de la clase de vida que había llevado.

Alice sabía que era una locura sentir compasión por un hombre como aquél. No cabía duda de que era muy rico e inmensamente fuerte. Disponía de enormes recursos, incluyendo lo que parecía ser un ejército de hombres y de personal de servicio. Estando despierto, nunca podría inspirar compasión.

Pero dormido… ah, dormido era otra historia.

La luz de las ascuas era suficiente como para ver arrugas de dolor marcadas en su rostro, los dientes apretados para sofocar cualquier sonido. Y, sin embargo, un débil sonido resonaba en lo profundo de su garganta, aunque tratara de luchar contra él.

Hacía mucho que había pasado el efecto de la anestesia. Peter le había ofrecido calmantes, y Jasper no parecía la clase de hombre que los tomase a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los efectos de haberle extraído una bala y de los puntos que le habían dado en el hombro, sin nada que le ayudase a calmar el dolor.

¿Se habría marchado de nuevo a aquel lugar al que había ido durante la intervención médica? Así parecía ser. Daba la impresión de estar completamente en trance, con los ojos inmóviles bajo los párpados y el cuerpo rígido. Sentía dolor en algún nivel, pero se negaba a sucumbir a él.

Alice escuchó su laboriosa respiración durante otro par de minutos y supo que debía hacer algo. Moviéndose con cuidado, se deslizó por la enorme cama hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca para tocarle.

Escuchó otro gemido amortiguado y posó su mano sobre él con intención de ver si podía despertarle, preguntarle si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Cuando le tocó, la mano de Jasper asió la suya con firmeza, en un apretón cálido e irrompible, y luego, sorprendentemente, se quedó quieto. Los músculos en tensión se relajaron y la respiración se ralentizó.

Parecía haber encontrado un momento de paz. Los surcos desaparecieron de su rostro y comenzó a respirar de forma calmada y superficial.

El silencio volvió a imperar en la habitación y cuando la última luz del fuego se extinguió, Alice sintió que el oscuro manto del sueño se abatía sobre ella una vez más.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_18 de noviembre_

Jasper se había despertado a menudo sobresaltado después de ser herido. Y con menor frecuencia, también se había despertado al lado de una mujer, aunque eso nunca le agradó. Por lo general se desembarazaba de la mujer después del sexo, prefiriendo dormir solo. Pero nunca, jamás, se habían unido aquellas dos circunstancias.

Una de las inflexibles reglas bajo las que se regía era que nunca debía follar mientras era vulnerable.

Las mujeres con las que se acostaba no le guardaban lealtad ninguna, y no tenía motivos para confiar en ellas cuando se encontraba en un estado de debilidad. De modo que cuando se despertó con la familiar sensación de haber sido herido, no fue capaz de determinar la suavidad que sentía en el brazo.

Incluso el modo de despertar era inusual. Jasper estaba acostumbrado a despertarse de forma inmediata, a abrir los ojos de golpe, listo para el combate. Era el único modo que había encontrado para sobrevivir a su infancia. Despertar de modo instantáneo era algo natural para él, tanto si se encontraba en una situación de peligro como si no.

Sin embargo ahora salió del sueño de manera lánguida y gradual, consciente de que a su lado había alguien que no suponía una amenaza, consciente de cierta calidez en el ambiente y de cierta suavidad en contacto con su piel, espabilándose con lentitud hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. El hombro herido le dolía, pero eso no era nada. Lo que le dejó atónito era lo que había en el otro: una suave masa de cabello negro, piel blanca sobresaliendo de la chaqueta de su muy holgado pijama, largas y espesas pestañas y una boca carnosa que pedía a gritos ser besada.

Alice. Alice Brandon. Desplazada, por obra de algún milagro, a su lado de la cama.

No, desplazada no. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la madrugada afloró de su subconsciente igual que un corcho que surge de un mar oscuro. Debía de haber mostrado signos de sufrimiento durante la noche. No era el dolor más intenso que había padecido en su vida, ni remotamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer que despertase. Y ella se había acercado a su lado, le había tocado y proporcionado consuelo.

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad, con la boca seca.

Alice le había ofrecido consuelo.

Bajó la vista hacia la hermosa mujer cuya cabeza reposaba confiadamente sobre su hombro, casi conteniendo el aliento para no molestarla.

Procuró por todos los medios concentrarse en la gratitud que sentía hacia ella a fin de no pensar en la forma en que su grueso miembro estaba cobrando vida. Tenía lo que los americanos denominaban una «erección de caballo». Si necesitaba alguna señal de que iba a vivir, ahí la tenía, bajo los pantalones del pijama, entre las piernas.

Estar empalmado era algo bueno, naturalmente. Iba a tener que seducir a Alice con el objetivo de atarla a él, así que poseerla era un muy apetecible siguiente paso, necesario incluso. Y, por supuesto, para ello tendría que tener una erección.

Sólo que… no una erección tan «enorme». No se suponía que debiera sentirse como si fuera a morir si no la penetraba. La rigidez que notaba en todo el cuerpo, culminando en su polla, desesperada y pugnando por estar dentro de ella, no era necesaria.

Jasper se mantenía frío en todo momento. Incluso en combate. Siempre era dueño de sí mismo mientras estaba en la cama con una mujer. Le gustaba el sexo. Le agradaba aliviar la tensión, sentir la suavidad de una mujer.

Había empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales siendo apenas un adolescente en las calles. Y una vez que acumuló poder y riqueza, durante un tiempo tener sexo con mujeres bellas fue un modo de demostrar su nivel, de establecer su posición en la jerarquía, de vengarse del mundo. Una mujer espectacular del brazo de un hombre era un símbolo de dinero y poder, y en sus comienzos había tenido a unas cuantas bellezas colgadas del suyo. Le había provocado satisfacción entrar en una habitación y ver que los ojos de los presentes se abrían como platos al ver a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Por supuesto, la novedad pasó rápidamente. Jasper no tardó en darse cuenta de que era mucho mejor, y mucho más eficaz, ser temido que envidiado. Así que se aseguró de que su venganza fuera pública y su vida sexual privada.

Por placentero que fuera, el sexo era útil para aliviar la tensión. Nada más.

Pero en esos momentos todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la expectativa. Tenía el pecho constreñido por algo que nada tenía que ver con los vendajes de la herida, y cuando alargó el brazo para tocar un mechón del hermoso cabello que se había derramado sobre su torso, Jasper se percató de que le temblaba la mano.

Esperaba con toda su alma que aquello fuera un efecto secundario de la bala que le habían extraído el día anterior porque, de no ser así, si la mano le temblaba a causa de Alice, estaba metido en un buen lío. Si Alice y él querían salir de aquella situación, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y la mano firme.

¿Desde cuándo le temblaban las manos? Nunca antes le había ocurrido nada parecido. Había sido un tirador certero desde que tenía catorce años. Joder, se «ganaba la vida» vendiendo armas. Se esperaba de él que fuera mejor tirador que cualquiera de sus clientes, y así era. Las manos de un tirador no temblaban. No si el tirador deseaba vivir.

Intentando alejar aquel inquietante pensamiento, presionó el botón próximo a la cama que abría las cortinas. A juzgar por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, debían de ser cerca de las ocho.

Con extremo cuidado, rozó apenas el pelo de Alice. Levantó despacio un mechón y éste, como si tuviera vida propia, se enroscó alrededor de su dedo.

Se movió un poco y la contempló con detalle.

Los cortes, arañazos y moratones tan sólo realzaban la delicadeza de su piel. Jasper torció el gesto al ver la costra circular de la sien, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que habría ocurrido si le hubieran disparado.

La bala habría borrado a esa hermosa mujer de la faz de la tierra en una lluvia de fuego y sangre.

Se habría despertado solo en su gigantesca cama, dolorido y golpeado, sin nada por lo que vivir salvo sus planes de venganza.  
Planes que había trazado y ejecutado anteriormente en multitud de ocasiones.

En cambio, por obra de algún milagro, tenía a aquella dulce mujer a su lado, que albergaba el don de la bondad y la belleza en su persona y en sus manos.

Era maravilloso contemplar aquel bonito rostro en vez de mirar sin ver las paredes al alba, escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración. Si ella no estuviera allí, se habría levantado al amanecer para desplegar sus redes con el fin de capturar cualquier información útil en internet.

Su imperio requería una supervisión constante, catorce horas al día, siete días a la semana. Ese día, sin ir más lejos, había que tramitar un cargamento, entrevistar a dos armeros nuevos, realizar las revisiones de mantenimiento de la flota de helicópteros y hablar con el viceprimer ministro de Montenegro, vía videoconferencia, a través de una línea segura.

Ninguna de esas cosas le atraían lo más mínimo, así que se hundió en la cama y expulsó todo de la mente, a excepción de la fascinante mujer que tenía al lado.

Dormía tan plácidamente que la sábana y la colcha apenas se agitaban con su respiración. Jasper podría quedarse allí para siempre, contemplándola.

Alice abrió los ojos de golpe, sin previo aviso. Un instante antes estaba profundamente dormida, y al siguiente con los ojos bien abiertos. Volvió la cabeza hacia él, desorienta, y de pronto se percató de la posición de ambos.  
—Estabas, eh, inquieto y tenías dolor… —Un leve rubor afloró a sus mejillas.  
—Y tú me reconfortaste —dijo él en voz baja—. Gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—Mejor, creo —susurró—. Pero dolorida.  
Estiró los músculos un poco, moviendo la cabeza, pero no llegó muy lejos a causa de la mano que Jasper tenía en su cabello. Al desperezarse se había acercado más a él.

La respiración de Alice se aceleró y el rubor de las mejillas se volvió más intenso. El sonrojo le calentaba la piel, desprendiendo su fragancia natural como una nube.

Jasper creyó por un instante que moriría si no la tocaba. Finalmente cedió a la tentación y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso del dedo, maravillado por su suavidad. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Ni siquiera respiró.

El silencio era total, como si la propia habitación estuviera esperando que algo sucediera.

Era el momento en que Jasper debía iniciar la seducción, aquella elegante danza entre un hombre y una mujer que tan familiar le resultaba. Conocía todos los pasos, sabía cómo tocarla y dónde besarla.

Pero la música había dejado de sonar. En vez de llevar a cabo una serie de pasos prefijados, se encontró temblando a causa de la excitación. Deseaba estrecharla con tal fuerza que su piel quedara grabada sobre la de él, deseaba tocar cada centímetro de su ser, tomarle los pechos con las manos, lamerlos con avidez, recorrer su plano y pálido vientre. Deseaba colocarse encima de ella, abrirla con los dedos y penetrarla con fuerza. Comenzar a follarla con toda la potencia de su cuerpo…

No, no podía hacer eso.

Jssper era grande y en esos momentos estaba más excitado de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida. Su tamaño era incluso un problema para las mujeres acostumbradas a follar. Las calenturientas imágenes en su cabeza, inmovilizándola con las manos mientras la penetraba con tanto ímpetu como era capaz, eran una locura. No podía hacerle eso a Alice. La asustaría, quizá le hiciera daño. ¡Dios!

Parte de lo que sentía debió de transmitirse a Alice, ya que sus mejillas adquirieron un vivo tono rosado y sus hermosos ojos azul verdosos brillaron cautelosos.

Tenía que ir despacio. Ser cuidadoso. Mantener el control.

Durante un segundo, la idea de tener que decirse a sí mismo que debía mantener el control le resultó tan extraña que estuvo a punto de proferir un bufido. Él «siempre» mantenía el control.

Su dedo descendió por la mejilla de Alice, recorrió el delicado contorno de su mandíbula y llegó a la vena que le palpitaba en el cuello.

Con extrema delicadeza, rozó la suave seda de la chaqueta del pijama. Era demasiado grande para ella y le permitía ver incluso el profundo valle entre sus senos.

El dedo quedó suspendido sobre la clavícula. Jasper lo mantuvo allí a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de que el cuerpo le tembló a causa del esfuerzo.

Levantó la vista hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
—Quiero tocarte —susurró—. Desesperadamente.  
—Lo sé —musitó Alice al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia él, acercando más los pechos a su mano y dejando expuesto su largo y esbelto cuello.  
¿Qué podría tocar primero? Ambas opciones eran fascinantes, imposibles de resistir.

Finalmente, la boca de Jasper se posó sobre su cuello mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la suave seda del pijama hasta su pecho, aún más suave. Alice dejó escapar una prolongada y temblorosa exhalación.

Jasper también lo habría hecho, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para respirar. Demasiado excitado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera acariciar su pecho al tiempo que la saboreaba, sintiendo el vibrante palpitar de su pulso en la lengua, acelerando el ritmo cuando trazó un círculo en el pezón con el pulgar. ¡Oh, Dios! Cediendo a la tentación, arañó con los dientes la exquisita piel de su cuello antes de mordisquearla delicadamente, llevado por la excitación, por el deseo de poseer.

Alice se sobresaltó.

Jasper sabía que no le había hecho daño, pero aun así, levantó la cabeza para comprobarlo. No, no le había causado ningún dolor; la había excitado. El rubor se intensificó en las mejillas de la joven, así como en su cuello.

¿Habría descendido a los pechos? Jasper tenía que saberlo.

Su mano libre bajó lentamente y rozó el botón superior del pijama. Mover el brazo hacía que le doliera el hombro un poco, pero recibió agradecido la aguda punzada. El dolor le serenó un tanto, le ayudó a mantener a raya la excitación.  
—Quiero verte, Alice. ¿Me dejas que lo haga?  
Ella exhaló con brusquedad.  
—Yo… eh, tengo ciertos problemas para decirte que no.  
Al oír aquello, Jasper sintió que desde algún punto de sus entrañas brotaba una pausada sonrisa, aunque no era un hombre dado a sonreír.  
—Entonces, no digas que no.  
—Eso podría ser peligroso.  
—No, jamás. —La sonrisa desapareció—. No quiero que me tengas miedo en ningún sentido. Puedes decir «no» cuando quieras, aunque espero que no lo hagas.  
Alice sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello resbalara sobre la almohada.  
—Peligroso en el sentido de que… haces que sienta cosas que nunca antes había sentido. No tengo el menor control sobre mis actos.

Ya somos dos, pensó Jasper.

Le desabrochó el botón.  
—Dime lo que sientes —le pidió.  
Para su asombro, ella obedeció.  
—Allá donde me tocas… me siento arder, Jass. Aunque en realidad «arder» no es la palabra adecuada porque no es en absoluto doloroso. Es puro placer.  
El botón superior quedó desabrochado, seguido por el segundo, el tercero… hasta que finalmente la chaqueta del pijama dejó al descubierto una franja de piel clara que rápidamente se volvió rosada. Jasper deseaba mirarla a los ojos, pero también contemplar su mano mientras la tocaba.  
—¿Y esto? —susurró al tiempo que retiraba la ligera seda, revelando un generoso y pálido seno. Le había rozado el pecho con el dorso de la mano mientras le desabotonaba la chaqueta, pero ahora lo tomó por entero. Encajaba en la palma de su mano a la perfección.

Perfecta. Alice era, sencillamente, perfecta. Y real. Lo que había bajo su mano era carne suave, no silicona. Odiaba tanto aquello, que había acabado por no acostarse con mujeres que tuvieran los pechos operados.

¿Y por qué Alice habría de desear mejorar algo que ya era perfecto? Sus ojos absorbieron ávidamente cada detalle. La sensible curva inferior, las venas azules apenas visibles en la delicada piel, los pezones, de un vivo color rojo cereza, endureciéndose bajo su mirada.  
—Eres perfecta —le aseguró, trazando lentos círculos alrededor del pezón.  
—Haces que sienta que soy perfecta. Ah… —exhaló trémulamente cuando él la pellizcó.  
—¿Qué más? —preguntó con apremio—. ¿Qué más te hago sentir?  
—Calidez. No, calor. Siento tu mano caliente sobre mi piel. Ya lo noté ayer. Incluso en medio de la lluvia y el frío, tu piel desprende calor. Sólo que ahora…  
—¿Ahora, duschka? —murmuró. La expresión de cariño surgió de algún lugar de su alma. El ruso no era su lengua materna, aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Hasta que tuvo cerca de once años, había hablado una vulgar mezcolanza. Pero en alguna parte había oído murmurar aquello con amor, un hombre a una mujer, en un tono inconfundible, y la palabra surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho, no de su cabeza—. ¿Ahora, qué?  
—Siento calor allá donde me tocas, pero también lo siento por toda mi piel. ¡Oh!  
Jasper se había inclinado e introducido un pezón en la boca. Sentía el capullo tierno y aterciopelado contra su lengua. Succionó igual que un niño succiona el pecho de la madre, sólo que lo hizo con la fuerza de un hombre. Alice gimió, se retorció, alargó los brazos para asirle la nuca con una mano y el hombro herido con la otra. Jasper notó la leve punzada de sus uñas, sin embargo, el ardiente deseo que le quemaba las entrañas no dejaba espacio para sonrisas.  
—Oh, Dios mío. Cuando haces eso, lo siento en el útero con cada succión.

Jasper levantó la cabeza, ceñudo, la extraña palabra revoloteó en su cabeza mientras trataba de comprender el significado. Útero… ¿no era ahí donde las embarazadas llevaban al bebé? Entonces lo entendió. Se refería a su sexo. Sentía lo que le estaba haciendo en su sexo.

Jasper tuvo que respirar hondo para contener la excitación. Retiró las sábanas, le abrió más la chaqueta, observándole los ojos con atención, y le bajó los pantalones. Le venían enormes y bajaron con facilidad.

Temblando, hizo que abriera sus largas y esbeltas piernas y sus ojos se dieron un festín con ella. Cintura estrecha, caderas redondeadas, vientre plano. Un suave triángulo de vello entre sus muslos escondía una hendidura rosa pálido, que se apresuró a cubrir con su mano.  
—¿Aquí, Alice? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Lo sientes aquí? —Movió la enorme mano ligeramente y ella separó más las piernas.  
Alice se humedeció los labios, trató de decir algo y finalmente asintió.  
—Háblame —insistió Jasper—. Deja que lo oiga de tus labios. Cuéntame lo que estás sintiendo. Necesito saber si te doy placer. Lo necesito tanto como el aire que respiro.  
Otra prolongada y ligera caricia a lo largo de su hendidura consiguió que los músculos del abdomen de la joven se contrajeran.  
—No creo que… ¡Ahnhh! —Jasper había bajado la cabeza de nuevo a sus pechos, succionando con fuerza. Su dedo se abrió paso entre los húmedos pliegues de su sexo y empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de su clítoris, provocando que Alice tomara una estremecida y profunda bocanada de aire—. No creo que darme placer sea un problema.  
—Eso está muy bien —murmuró Jasper contra su piel. Dios, tocarla era como tocar satén. Satén y perlas. A Alice no le gustaba tomar el sol, por lo que su cuerpo no tenía las marcas que le hubiera dejado un bikini. Poseía un color uniforme; un pálido tono crema con la ligera luminosidad rosada de una mujer rebosante de salud. Levantó la cabeza, indeciso entre cerrar los ojos para paladear en su boca el sabor de su pecho y el contacto del suave sexo de la joven bajo su mano, y el deseo de ver todos y cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo. Finalmente venció el deseo de contemplar su cara mientras la tocaba, ver el brillo de excitación florecer en su piel.

Alice sonrió y Jasper contempló fascinado aquella carnosa boca curvándose suavemente.

Le vino a la cabeza que aún no la había besado. ¿Cómo era posible? Qué insensatez por su parte olvidarse de las reglas de la seducción, de lanzarlas por la borda. Primero besas; luego tocas. Pero tratándose de Alice nada era como debía de ser.

Con un suave movimiento de sus músculos, acercó la cabeza a la de Alice. Ella le observaba con atención, la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

Tampoco Jasper sonreía ya.

Ambos eran conscientes de que aquél iba a ser un beso diferente a todos los que hubieran dado o recibido con anterioridad.  
Mirando su boca, Jasper dudó por un instante. Estaba al borde del precipicio y debería alejarse de aquella cama lo más rápido posible.

En cambio, bajó la cabeza.

Ah, Alice sabía tan deliciosamente como imaginaba, aunque la paladeó sólo por un instante. Un roce de labios, un aliento compartido. Un sorbo, nada más. No había prisa.

La habitación estaba en silencio, como si fueran los dos únicos humanos que quedaran sobre la Tierra. Las paredes eran a prueba de balas y las alfombras y tapices absorbían los sonidos del exterior. El único ruido que se oía era el de su boca sobre la de ella. La probó de nuevo, levemente, adoptando un mejor ángulo para salir al encuentro de su lengua. Al primer y electrizarte contacto, los dos respiraron de forma entrecortada y luego Jasper se hundió finalmente en ella, sumergiendo la lengua en profundidad con el fin de saborear todas y cada una de las texturas de su boca.

Alice le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello y tiró de él como si deseara acercarlo más, aunque estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.

Jasper era siempre plenamente consciente del tiempo. Llevaba un caro Rolex en la muñeca, que usaba porque era casi indestructible, pero raras veces se veía en la necesidad de consultarlo. Dentro de la cabeza tenía un reloj muy preciso que se encargaba de llevar la cuenta de los minutos y segundos.

El reloj se rompió. Ya no tenía concepto del tiempo. Algo se desató en su cabeza y se liberó.

Sólo fue consciente del tiempo que tardó en hacer que Alice suspirara, del que ella necesitó para bajar la mano de sus bíceps a los hombros y la espalda, del que su piel precisó en sensibilizarse de tal forma, que lo que Alice tocaba eran las terminaciones nerviosas.

Acarició nuevamente la lengua de Alice con la suya y notó cómo los músculos internos de su sexo se contraían. ¡Oh, Dios, sí! Se estaba humedeciendo como si le estuviera lamiendo el clítoris en vez de tomar su boca. Sin duda debía existir una conexión directa entre el beso y el sexo de ambos, porque, con cada suspiro, con cada caricia, con cada latido de su corazón, Jasper podía sentir cómo su miembro se engrosaba y alargaba.

Alice estaba tan húmeda que la mano de Jasper se movía con suma facilidad por los suaves pliegues de su feminidad. Continuó acariciándola de forma ligera y delicada, procurando acompasar el ritmo de su lengua con el del pulgar. La primera vez ella estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama, pero él consiguió sujetarla a tiempo.

Jasper se lo tomó con calma. Por naturaleza, era dominante en la cama y raras veces permitía que la mujer estuviera encima, manteniéndola bajo él con facilidad. Sin embargo, Alice era especial y se obligó a amoldar su naturaleza a la de la joven, dejar que respirara, seguir sus señales.

Nuevamente realizó una lenta exploración con los dedos en el interior de los acogedores pliegues que custodiaban el acceso a su cuerpo, sonriendo por dentro al escuchar el débil gemido procedente de lo más profundo de la garganta de Alice.

Era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. Su dedo arrancaba resbaladizos sonidos mientras atormentaba de nuevo su clítoris. Estaba húmeda, preparada para él, así que Jasper abrió la boca sobre la de ella, y la penetró con el dedo.

Alice se puso tensa un instante, y de inmediato relajó los músculos de manera consciente, pero Jasper sabía que ya no se encontraba sumida en aquel estado etéreo y laxo de antes. Su dedo le hacía daño aunque ella trataba de disimularlo.

Joder.

Estaba increíblemente apretada, demasiado apretada.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y Alice esbozó una sonrisa preocupada. Intentaba relajar los músculos alrededor de su dedo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.  
—Houston, tenemos un problema —bromeó Jasper repitiendo una frase de una conocida película.  
Eso le hizo merecedor de una carcajada.  
—Lo siento, yo…  
El posó un dedo en sus labios.  
—Shhh. No te disculpes. —Extrajo el dedo de su interior y volvió a introducirlo acto seguido. Los tensos músculos de Alice se cerraron en torno a él—. Si te hago el amor ahora, te haré daño, y no quiero que eso pase. ¿Cuándo estuviste con un hombre por última vez? —Empujó el dedo un poco más hondo.  
—Hace… hace mucho tiempo. —La estrecha caja torácica de Alice ascendía y descendía rápidamente.  
Jasper se quedó inmóvil, atónito.  
—¿Es que los americanos están ciegos? ¿O locos?  
Alice rompió a reír.  
—En realidad, me parece que los americanos creen que estoy «loca». O que soy demasiado excéntrica para su bien. Supongo que dejé de pensar en el sexo hace años. —Pequeñas arruguitas aparecieron entre sus cejas castañas—. ¿De verdad va a ser eso un problema?

Sí, pero Jasper iba a sortearlo.

Le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios para besarla, y después la introdujo bajo la cinturilla de los pantalones de su pijama a fin de amoldarla en torno a su polla.  
—Dime tú si tenemos un problema.  
—Dios —susurró Alice con expresión de sorpresa—. Yo no… no creo que pueda… —Inspiró, ajustando la mano alrededor del increíblemente grueso y largo miembro. A modo de prueba, ascendió hasta la cabeza, notando que su contacto provocaba una sacudida eléctrica en Jasper, y luego descendió hasta la base. Tuvo que abrir la mano para poder hacerlo—. ¿Qué sugieres que…?

Las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. El beso fue más profundo, más duro y posesivo que antes y reverberó en el cuerpo de ambos. Jasper percibía claramente cómo los músculos internos de Alicer se apretaban firmemente alrededor de su dedo, humedeciéndose por momentos, y cómo su polla cobraba vida en la mano de la joven.

Alice cada vez estaba más mojada, al igual que él. La punta de su pene soltaba líquido preseminal de tal modo que podía sentir el aire frío. No era lo único que sentía. Cuando se movió para que su pecho cubriera el de ella sin romper el beso, un brutal estremecimiento le hizo vibrar con tal fuerza que los testículos se le contrajeron dolorosamente. Ahora podía mover el dedo con fluidez en el interior del cuerpo de Alice. El pulgar rozó nuevamente su clítoris y la joven repitió ese mismo movimiento sobre la hendidura del glande, que ansiaba estar dentro de ella.

Jasper sintió esa caricia en cada fibra de su ser.  
—Te haré mía por completo muy pronto —le susurró contra la boca, al tiempo que introducía el dedo aún más profundamente, encontrándola caliente y resbaladiza—. Pero sólo cuando estés preparada.  
Alice movió la mano con mayor celeridad. Y Jasper la imitó.  
—Puede que… ya esté preparada —musitó entre jadeos.  
No, Jasper sabía que Alice todavía no estaba preparada para acoger su polla, pero también sabía que sí lo estaba para alcanzar el clímax.  
—Antes, córrete para mí —murmuró sobre sus labios, imponiendo un implacable ritmo a sus penetraciones que ella imitó con su mano.

Alice dejó escapar un débil sollozo, casi de sorpresa, al sentir que las piernas le temblaban y que las paredes de su sexo se contraían con fuerza, una y otra vez. Aquello hizo que Jasper estallara. Sus músculos se tensaron y la base de su columna empezó a estremecerse sin control. Mordió la almohada junto a la cabeza de Alice al tiempo que se corría prolongada y rítmicamente, al unísono con las contracciones de la joven. Gimiendo de placer, Alice mantuvo la mano alrededor de su miembro, cálida y firme, vaciándole hasta que él dejó de temblar.

Finalmente, Jasper sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y se permitió reposar sobre ella, con una mano ahuecada sobre el sexo de Alice y la otra en torno a su cabeza.

Por último, cuando ella liberó su polla, la respiración de ambos se tornó más sosegada, acompasada.  
—Bueno, ha funcionado —susurró ella al cabo de unos segundos.

Jasper casi no podía levantar la cabeza.

Raras veces se sentía agotado después del sexo. Si acaso, se sentía pleno de energía. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, levantar la cabeza para darle un beso rápido parecía no estar a su alcance. Que Dios le ayudase cuando por fin pudieran hacer el amor.

Probablemente acabaría con él.

Claro que, en algún momento había que morir. Y no se le ocurría mejor lugar para hacerlo que en los brazos de Alice.

Se quedaron así, ni dormidos ni despiertos, mientras la luz de la mañana llenaba la habitación. Era la primera vez que Jasper recordaba no haber comenzado el día ocupándose de asuntos de negocios. Su gran plan en ese instante era mantener a Alice consigo en la cama y cerciorarse de que se acostumbraba a estar desnuda en su presencia, hasta que su piel oliera a él.

Tan pronto como pudiera moverse volvería a intentar follarla.

Comprobaría si había dilatado un poco, de forma que no le entrara un ataque de pánico ante la idea de hacerle daño cuando la poseyera por completo. Algo que sucedería, aunque no sabía bien cuándo.

La cabeza de Jasper había acabado tendida junto a la de ella sobre la almohada, los labios posados sobre la piel de su cuello.  
Demasiado hermoso para resistirse. Se acercó lo suficiente para besarla, inspirando profundamente. Podía oler la piel de ambos. El olor a sexo compartido no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes.

La mano de Alice resbaló de su hombro, emitiendo un débil «plop» al caer sobre el colchón.  
—Jass, creo que el sexo de verdad va a ser demasiado para mí. No estoy segura de poder con ello.

Jasper inspiró y exhaló pausadamente. Sentía todos los músculos laxos, como si fueran agua. Su mente estaba completamente vacía, sin el menor pensamiento. Únicamente sensaciones, todas conectadas a Alice; la sensación de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos, su aroma, el sonido de su respiración.

Había viajado por todo el mundo, acumulando más millas aéreas que cualquier piloto. Había vivido en ocho países y estaba íntimamente familiarizado con otros quince.

Pero esto era territorio inexplorado para él, un paisaje nuevo y completamente desconocido.

Tampoco Jasper sabía si podría mantener relaciones sexuales completas con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Su polla, diez minutos después de un explosivo orgasmo, se estremeció ante la idea. Sus dedos sabían lo que era sentir el interior de Alice, y ahora su polla tenía celos.

Ya llegará tu turno, deseó decirle Jasper, justo antes de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco por hablarle a su propio pene.

Deseaba levantar la cabeza, reconfortarla, pero no tenía fuerzas. Aquella lasitud era de lo más extraño. Se había sentido débil debido a la pérdida de sangre en algunas ocasiones y era aterrador. Cuando estaba débil, era presa fácil.

Pero esto era diferente. Sus músculos no estaban débiles, estaban… relajados.

Qué sensación tan peculiar.

El estómago de Alice protestó de pronto por no haber desayunado, provocando que Jasper se echara a reír contra su cuello.  
—Creo saber lo que quieres. Y en estos momentos parece que no se trata de sexo.  
Pudo percibir el leve cambio en el ambiente cuando ella sonrió.  
—A decir verdad, desayunar sería estupendo.  
El ya había pedido que subieran el desayuno. Las bandejas estarían aguardando en un carrito al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio.  
—Algo me dice que está listo. No te muevas de donde estás.

La debilidad de Jasper desapareció al instante. Alice necesitaba comida. Dios, la sola idea de que se sintiera incómoda o hambrienta en su casa, bastaba para darle fuerzas renovadas. Se bajó de la cama, desnudo, encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero el leve sonido que escuchó a su espalda hizo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

Alice estaba apoyada sobre el codo, mirándole fijamente con la boca entreabierta. Tenía el cabello revuelto, cayéndole en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Un mechón le enmarcaba de forma exquisita uno de sus pezones, que ya no mostraba un color cereza ni estaba duro como el diamante, sino que era suave y pálido.

Su aspecto era el de una seductora a la que le habían dado una buena ración de sexo y a la que volverían a dárselo.

Alice abrió de pronto los ojos desmesuradamente y Jasper no tuvo que bajar la vista para ver qué la había sorprendido. Podía sentirlo. Su polla poniéndose erecta, alargándose y engrosándose. Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron y sus pezones cobraron un color rosa más oscuro. Su duro miembro, en respuesta, se elevó un poco más, haciendo que una vena palpitara en el cuello de Alice y que el intenso rubor de sus pómulos se extendiera hasta sus pechos. Pechos que había tocado, besado. Al recordar aquello, sus testículos se contrajeron, preparándose, mientras su polla ardía.

Se estaban seduciendo el uno a otro, cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, separados por una distancia de tres metros. El estómago de Alice protestó de nuevo.  
—Comida —logró musitar.  
—Comida —repitió él, dando media vuelta.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Cincuenta mil dólares. Mucho por muy poco_. Andrew Peters, nacido Andrei Petrov, continuó pelando patatas mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

Pelar patatas como pinche de cocina no era el puesto que deseaba ocupar diez años después de graduarse en la escuela de cocina. Por derecho, debería haber sido chef o, al menos, segundo chef en un restaurante decente, y, por supuesto, contar ya con el dinero suficiente para abrir el suyo propio.

Sabía muy bien lo que quería. Hacía tiempo que le había echado el ojo a un lugar pequeño, de noventa y tres metros cuadrados, en Chelsea. Lo decoraría como el comedor de la mansión de Tolstoy, y serviría cocina franco-rusa pre-revolucionaria, lo que comían los zares y barones antes de que los monstruos soviéticos llegaran y saquearan la Madre Rusia.

Los Petrov habían pertenecido a la aristocracia de San Petesburgo pero, por desgracia, su fortuna y casi todos los miembros de su familia habían sido liquidados por Stalin.

Sin embargo, de algún modo, los libros y fotografías habían sobrevivido a los comunistas y llegado a manos del último de los Petrov. Andrei leyó los libros, estudió detenidamente las fotografías de sus familiares y comprendió que, a pesar de que vivía en un reducido y estrecho cuarto piso sin ascensor en Brighton Beach en el que escuchaba todo cuanto sus vecinos borrachos decían o hacían, aquélla no era su vida. Su vida estaba en otro tiempo y lugar. En su imaginación, Andrei era el príncipe Petrov, un noble del siglo XIX afincado en San Petesburgo.

Vivía en una mansión palaciega de inspiración italiana al lado de Nevsky Prospekt, su tátara-tatarabuelo. De niño, antes de que sus padres emigraran, solía pararse en la calle para observar a través de los elaborados barrotes de la verja de hierro forjado que protegía la edificación, e imaginaba que el palacete que albergaba los Archivos Nacionales seguía siendo suyo. La mansión del príncipe Petrov.

Había examinado con detenimiento los libros y conocía todos y cada uno de los detalles de la vida de su tátara-tatarabuelo. El número de criados; los carruajes y caballos, cada cual con su propio mozo; el calendario social, repleto de bailes, conciertos y fiestas; los elaborados banquetes para cincuenta invitados, servidos en una vajilla de mil piezas de porcelana de Limoges con borde de oro…

¡Y la comida! Se había topado con un conjunto de menús correspondientes a las Navidades de 1904 y todo aquel esplendor daba vueltas en su mente infantil. Borscht y kvass, kholodets, pelmeny, veinte clases distintas de pirozhki, kebabs de carne cazada en tierras de los Petrov, sudak pescado en los rebosantes estanques de la finca del campo. Frutas y bayas recolectadas por los siervos, una enorme tarta de manzana colocada en una bandeja de plata de sesenta centímetros de longitud y transportada por cuatro criados. Y, por supuesto, todo ello regado con el mejor champán francés para obsequiar a cincuenta invitados, servidos por un centenar de sirvientes.

El joven corazón de Andrei se emocionaba con las imágenes. La flor y nata rusa sentada a la mesa de los Petrov, iluminada por la luz de las velas… Un cuarteto tocando a Mozart en la galería que daba al inmenso comedor de espejos… Un ejército de criados vestidos con librea sirviendo en silencio a lo más granado de la sociedad.

Sus padres pudieron emigrar a América cuando Andrei tenía once años y pensó, encantado, que tal vez América fuera el lugar donde haría fortuna para regresar triunfante a Rusia, donde los Petrov ocuparían el lugar que por derecho les correspondía entre los ricos y poderosos.

Las cosas no salieron de ese modo. El padre de Andrei, que era ingeniero, tan sólo pudo encontrar trabajo como taxista, realizando jornadas de doce horas para una empresa que le pagaba una miseria.

La madre contrajo cáncer de mama y los dos varones Petrov vieron impotentes cómo moría de forma rápida y dolorosa.  
Cuando la enterraron, también su padre murió por dentro. La pena prácticamente le incapacitaba para trabajar, de modo que todo recayó en Andrei, ahora Andrew. Y sus hombros tuvieron que soportar la carga de los Petrov.

Había albergado grandes sueños de regresar a Rusia, sueños firmemente respaldados por la sensación de estar predestinado a ello. Un Petrov resurgiendo tras setenta años de barbarie soviética. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los años y que crecía, los sueños iban empequeñeciéndose, disminuyendo sin cesar hasta que se vio obligado a solicitar ayuda para matricularse en una escuela de cocina de segunda categoría.

Aquello podría haber sido su salvación. Un rápido ascenso de un puesto a otro y, en unos pocos años, hallarse en la cima. Los chefs célebres ganaban cientos de miles de dólares al año en concepto de salario y millones procedentes de patrocinadores. Pero no había sido ése su caso.

Le habían entrevistado para el puesto de supervisor de la despensa en un restaurante de tercera en Rockaway, cuando se enteró de un empleo para un ruso rico. En Manhattan, el corazón de la alta cocina. Y pagaban el triple del salario habitual.

Era un buen trabajo en una cocina extraordinariamente equipada, pero su talento pasó desapercibido. Bueno, ¿y qué podía esperar? Estaba cocinando para unos «matones» rusos. Hombres que sabían cuál era la mejor arma para un tiroteo, pero incapaces de juzgar la exquisitez de los créps o la suave consistencia de una buena bechamel. De hecho, ni siquiera apreciaban la delicada porcelana en la que comían o el fino cristal de las copas en las que bebían.

A Andrei todo aquello no le hubiera importado en absoluto si los hombres para los que cocinaba no hablaran el idioma que tanto adoraba. La lengua de Pushkin, Tolstoy y Yevteshenko.

Sólo que no era el ruso que sus padres le habían enseñado. La jerga que hablaban aquellos matones era tosca, plagada de errores gramaticales, propia de analfabetos que no merecían estar en otro sitio que en las alcantarillas.

Pero la paga era tan buena que se había visto obligado a quedarse, aun cuando se creía víctima de un servilismo forzoso. El exorbitado salario, que no tenía esperanzas de duplicar en otra parte, era igual que una horca alrededor del cuello que le iba ahogando lentamente.

Observó su entorno, buscando un modo de salir de allí. Era un príncipe entre cerdos. No era necesario decir que podría burlarlos a todos ellos.

La cocina daba de comer a cuarenta y cinco hombres, dos veces al día, lo mismo que un restaurante pequeño. Además, estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, ya que había hombres entrando y saliendo continuamente, día y noche. La comida era copiosa, fresca y de buena calidad, aunque sin el menor intento de sofisticación. Después de una semana en la cocina, Andrei se dio cuenta de que cualquier ama de casa decente sería capaz de hacer lo que él hacía. Sólo se le exigía que cumpliese con su trabajo y que hablase ruso, dado que la mayor parte del servicio era ruso o ucraniano.

Trabajaba para un hombre rodeado de misterio llamado Jasper Whitlock. Andrei sabía muy poco acerca de él y nadie abría la boca al respecto. La máxima información que había conseguido sobre Jasper era que tenía amistad con el mayordomo, un ruso-ucraniano que respondía al nombre de Stefan y que era ciegamente leal a su señor, aunque Andrei no comprendía por qué. Jasper se alojaba en el último piso del edificio y raras veces se relacionaba con el servicio, salvo mediante mensajes a través del interfono.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que empezó a trabajar para él antes de que se percatara de que estaba al servicio de uno de los hombres más buscados y poderosos del mundo. Un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda al darse cuenta lo que aquello podría significar. Sin duda tenía que haber un modo de utilizar dicha información. Un enemigo al que vendérsela.

No era fácil, ya que Jasper era endiabladamente cuidadoso con su seguridad. La parte superior del edificio era una fortaleza inexpugnable, los dominios de un soberano intocable. Muy pocas personas conocían las idas y venidas de Jasper. El tipo aparecía y desaparecía igual que humo.

Y entonces Andrei tuvo dos golpes de buena suerte. Fabulosa suerte, de hecho. Stefan se enamoró de él y empezó a darle información acerca de Jasper.

Stefan era fácil de manejar. Era un romántico y se conformaba con miradas tiernas y besos robados en la despensa. Andrei no tenía intenciones de acostarse con el mayordomo, pero quería darle tantas falsas esperanza como le fuera posible. Gracias a Stefan se enteró de que Jasper desaparecía la tarde de los martes, dos veces al mes, y que estaba comprando toda la obra de una artista llamada Alice Brandon. Después de eso, dar con la galería que vendía los cuadros de aquella mujer había sido fácil. Aguardó en una cafetería al otro lado de la calle las tardes de los martes correctos y… ¡Voilà! Ahí estaba el misterioso Jasper, escabullándose en un callejón.

Los reveladores datos que había conseguido reunir acerca de un multimillonario que dirigía un imperio criminal valía dinero, mucho dinero, pero había que encontrar un comprador. Entonces oyó decir que un ruso ofrecía 50.000 dólares a cambio de información sobre su jefe. Ninguno de los hombres de Jasper estaba dispuesto a jugársela por el salario de medio año; pero claro, ninguno de ellos tenía más ambición que ser matones a sueldo.

Andrei sí la tenía.

Había sido muy sencillo enviar un e-mail a la cuenta de Hotmail que se indicaba.

«Si quiere información sobre Jasper, transfiera 50.000 dólares a esta cuenta bancaria.»

La respuesta, y el pago de los cincuenta de los grandes habían llegado rápidamente. Alguien deseaba desesperadamente la información. Andrei escribió un nuevo e-mail contando todo lo que había averiguado y empezó a soñar con el restaurante que abriría.

Durante un par de horribles horas después del intento de asesinato de Jasper, Andrei había esperado que le metieran dos balazos en la cabeza, por la espalda, al estilo soviético. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, sus manos dejaron de temblar y su espalda de sudar. Su instinto, que no solía fallarle nunca, le decía que nadie sospechaba de él. Era un ayudante de chef, un empleado de la cocina, fuera del radar de todos.

La Blackberry que llevaba guardada en los pantalones de trabajo comenzó a vibrar, así que Andrei se tomó un descanso para ir al baño y echó un vistazo a la pantalla.

«100.000 dólares por más información.»

A Andrei se le aceleró la respiración y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza desaforada. Cien mil dólares; cien de los grandes por un soplo. Oh, sí, ahí estaba, había llegado su momento. En un día, tal vez dos, podría ganar más dinero que en toda una vida trabajando duro en empleos basura en las cocinas de otros.

Era listo. Podría pasar la información con cuentagotas, darle falsas esperanzas al tal Rutskoi hasta conseguir quinientos mil dólares. Puede que más.

Quinientos mil dólares conseguirían que su padre se jubilase y le permitirían abrir un restaurante con el estilo suficiente para garantizar su éxito. Era la oportunidad de su vida, aquello que todo el mundo decía que sucedía en América. Lo único que tenía que hacer era responder.

«Ok», tecleó en el diminuto teclado. Se peinó su largo cabello rubio, se echó un poco de colonia de Hugo Boss en las zonas donde latía el pulso y se fue a buscar a Stefan.

.

Aunque Alice estaba hambrienta y su estómago no dejaba de protestar, no resultaba fácil centrar la mente en la comida con Jasper cruzando desnudo la habitación.

Era sencillamente magnífico. No había palabras para describirle. Por fortuna, Alice no necesitaba palabras. Su ojo de artista le decía todo cuanto precisaba saber.

Había estudiado anatomía humana durante toda la vida. En la universidad, había dibujado, literalmente, miles de espaldas, pero nunca había visto una como la de Jasper. Era inmensamente ancha, musculosa, estrechándose hasta dar paso a una delgada cintura. No tenía un solo gramo de grasa.

Tampoco parecía tener piel, de tan prominentes que eran los músculos. Vestido, era impresionante. Desnudo parecía letal. El prístino vendaje blanco que le cubría el hombro izquierdo parecía prácticamente un adorno. Era imposible pensar que hubiera recibido un balazo tan sólo un día antes. Daba la impresión de estar completamente en forma y andaba como lo haría una colosal pantera.

Costaba imaginar la clase de ejercicios que realizaba para obtener un cuerpo como ése. Los ejercicios de culturismo inflaban los músculos, hacían que sobresaliesen, pero los de Jasper no eran así, parecían… forjados en acero y hierro.

Tampoco se movía como un culturista. No, se movía con la fluidez del agua, como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Recordaba la sensación de tenerle entre sus brazos. Asombrosa. Igual que abrazar una roca caliente y perfectamente proporcionada. No, ésa no era la analogía adecuada. Aunque estaba tan duro como una piedra, sus dedos habían percibido «vida». Como si Jasper poseyera una porción mayor de fuerza vital que el resto de los mortales. Había sentido cómo la electricidad hormigueaba en sus dedos cuando lo tocó, una conexión con algo casi sobrehumano.

Todo en él era desproporcionado. El físico, la destreza en la lucha, _el_… ¡vaya! Sí, eso también era enorme. Alice no tenía demasiada experiencia en cuestión de miembros masculinos, pero con todo y con eso, entendía que acababa de tener en la mano al campeón de los pesos pesados.

No es que no le gustara el sexo, lo que sucedía era que el sexo implicaba la presencia de un hombre y un buen número de ellos resultaban ser unos gilipollas indeseables. Había intentado tener relaciones. Se había esforzado al máximo por relajarse, por dejarse llevar, pero nunca lo había logrado del todo.

Con Jasper no había tenido problemas para relajarse. Su cuerpo se había amoldado a él y respondido a sus demandas como si le hubiera estado esperando toda la vida.

Jasper abrió la puerta interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia ella empujando una mesa auxiliar rodante con platos tapados, tazas, cubiertos y un termo. Podía oler el intenso aroma a café, cruasanes de mantequilla y jugosa carne desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, remetiéndose la sábana bajo los brazos para cubrirse el pecho. Jasper dejó la mesa junto a la cama y sirvió dos tazas de humeante café del termo.

Le ofreció una de ellas mientras tiraba con la otra mano de la sábana hacia abajo.  
—No te tapes —le pidió con voz suave—. Eres demasiado hermosa.

Ella podría haber protestado pero, naturalmente, habría sido ridículo pensar que ganaría una pelea con Jasper. Alice era una persona pudorosa por naturaleza. Incluso las pocas veces que había ido al gimnasio, había evitado el vestuario y preferido cambiarse en la cabina del retrete. No por ñoñería, sino por timidez.

La cual, obviamente, se había largado por la ventana, porque permitió que él la dejase desnuda sin rechistar. Puede que fuera el calor líquido que vio en sus ojos lo que la convenció para que soltara la sábana en lugar de aferrarse a ella. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, como si deseara devorarla y se estuviera conteniendo a duras penas.

Una vez la sábana reposó sobre su regazo, Jasper le entregó la taza y tomó un pecho con su mano, trazando lánguidos círculos en el pezón con el pulgar. Alice apenas era capaz de sostener el café. Lo que él le hacía provocó que se estremeciera y que sus músculos internos se contrajeran con fuerza inusitada.

Jasper la observaba con atención. Él comprendía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Alice echó disimuladamente un fugaz vistazo a su entrepierna y comprobó que era mutuo. Estaba completamente excitado, su pene descansaba sobre el muslo, grueso y oscuro, recubierto de venas en toda su longitud.

Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego.  
—Bébete el café —la instó.  
Café, sí. Alice tuvo que sujetar la taza con ambas manos, o de lo contrario habría derramado el caliente líquido por toda la bonita cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero y tomó un trago.

Dios, estaba delicioso. Fuerte, aunque con un suave sabor ahumado. Alguna mezcla desorbitadamente cara, sin duda. Tomó otro sorbo. Perfecto.  
La mano de Jasper continuó acariciándole el pecho con movimientos perezosos.  
—¿Está bueno? —preguntó.  
—Humm… Sí.  
—Déjame probar —dijo él de pronto, estirándose para cubrirle la boca con la suya.  
_Ay, Dios_. Alice podría morir por uno de sus besos. Aquél era largo, lánguido, y resultaba doblemente provocador, ya que las caricias de su mano en el pecho imitaban las de su lengua en la boca. Jasper levantó la cabeza durante un segundo, y luego se acercó más, profundizando con la lengua. Alzó nuevamente la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa.  
—Es delicioso.  
—Mmm. —Alice estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar. Era la primera vez que había visto a Jasper sonreír abiertamente. Había realizado un estudio de su rostro y por las líneas que mostraba sabía que raras veces sonreía. Quizá era mejor así, pues se tornaba increíblemente atractivo cuando lo hacía. Tomó aire profundamente para calmar los nervios. Continuaba acariciándole el pecho izquierdo con la mano y no le cupo duda de que podía sentir su corazón palpitando aceleradamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

La mano abandonó su pecho para descender por el costado.  
—Debes comer más. —Jasper frunció el ceño al palparle las costillas—. Estás demasiado delgada. Yo me ocuparé.  
Parecía un autoritario dictador del tercer mundo y Alice tuvo que esforzarse por contener una risa nerviosa.  
—Ah, Jasper, detesto tener que decírtelo, pero aquí en América no se considera que esté demasiado delgada. En todo caso, me han dicho que no me vendría mal perder algo de peso.  
El ceño de Jasper se hizo más pronunciado.  
—Menudo atajo de imbéciles. A los americanos les gustan las mujeres con las costillas puntiagudas. No saben lo que es pasar hambre, de lo contrario no serían tan estúpidos. La carne en buenas condiciones es una bendición y relativamente rara en este mundo. Así que, abre bien la boca.

Tenía toda la razón. Alice obedeció y luego gimió. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _Ay, Dios bendito,_ en su lengua se produjo una explosión de esponjoso pastel, mantequilla y azúcar, junto con una pizquita de vainilla y canela. Una delicia.  
—Otra vez —dijo la imperiosa voz de Jasper.  
Ella abrió la boca de nuevo y el segundo pedazo le gustó aún más que el primero. Tomó otro trago de aquel café, que era pura ambrosía, para ayudarse a tragar. Jasper no le dio tregua. En cuanto tragó el trozo de pastel, ya le tenía otro preparado, sin dejar de observarla en todo momento.

Como si fuera tan tonta como para rechazar el mejor pastel que había probado en su vida.

La boca de Jasper descendió entonces nuevamente sobre la suya y Alice descubrió que su sabor era mejor que el del pastel.

Después de eso, le llegó el turno a dos perfectos huevos morenos pasados por agua, con la yema de un vivido amarillo que indicaba su frescura. Una tostada de trigo untada con mantequilla salada recién batida y mermelada casera de grosella negra.  
—Abre —dijo Jasper, una y otra vez. Y ella así lo hizo.  
Se le estaba abriendo algo más que la boca. Se sentía como una princesa mimada, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y desnuda sobre una gruesa manta, alimentada por los dedos de un hombre con el aspecto de un guerrero conquistador de alguna antigua estepa.

Cada vez que cerraba la boca sobre los dedos de Jasper, éste la miraba a los ojos de forma ardiente y directa. Sexo en estado puro. Y después, cuando tragaba, sus labios dibujaban aquella sonrisa torcida tan característica suya.  
—Y ahora, le _petit déjeuner à l'anglaise_ —anunció, retirando la tapa de plata de una enorme fuente de porcelana y dejando a la vista varias lonchas de jamón cocido y una fina salchicha a la parrilla—. Disfrútalo.  
Alice apoyó la barbilla en el puño y le observó.  
—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas, Jass? —Aunque debía reconocer que no era ninguna experta, la corta frase en francés le había sonado perfecta.  
—Unos pocos. Algunos mejor que otros. Hago negocios por todo el mundo y he aprendido, por las malas, a no depender de traductores.

Alice imaginó que los hablaba a la perfección. Su inglés era prácticamente impecable, con un levísimo acento. Parecía la clase de hombre que, o hacía las cosas bien, o no las hacía.  
—Siempre he querido ver París —comentó, soñadora, abriendo la boca para recibir un trozo de salchicha. Estaba deliciosa, con semillas de hinojo y pimienta. Rechazó otro bocado con un ademán.  
—¿De veras? —Jasper entrecerró los ojos—. Abre.  
Suspirando, Alice tomó otro pedazo de puro y apetitoso colesterol.  
—Mm-hum. Pero mi verdadero sueño es visitar Roma. Los Caravaggio, los Tiziano. La Capilla Sixtina. —Observó el rostro de Jasper mientras enumeraba las obras de arte que siempre había soñado ver—. Tú conoces Roma, ¿verdad?  
—La conozco muy bien, sí. Otro bocado. Sí, así, buena chica. Viví en Roma brevemente hace algunos años. Pero la ciudad que yo conozco nada tiene que ver con Tiziano o el Vaticano. Dime, ¿por qué nunca has estado allí? Tan sólo hay unas horas de avión.  
—Lo sé —suspiró—. Es culpa mía. Nunca he encontrado el momento oportuno. Terminé de pagar mis préstamos universitarios hace un par de años y durante los últimos meses he estado muy ocupada trabajando duro para un cliente que nunca parecía tener suficiente y que no me daba un respiro.  
Jasper apretó los labios, provocando que el corazón de Alice diera un vuelco. Dios, no quería aquello. Deseaba verlo sonreír, que abandonara para siempre aquella expresión adusta y hosca.  
—No tenía ni idea de que estaba frenando tus sueños.  
—No, no lo entiendes. —Aquello era serio. Alice le posó la mano en el brazo y dejó de lado el tono bromista—. No me impediste nada, Jasper. Tú… me estabas salvando la vida. Luché mucho para ganarme la vida con mi arte, pero todo era en vano y tuve que probar otros medios. Trabajar de camarera, empleos temporales… Nada funcionó. Por más esfuerzos que hacía siempre fracasaba. Parecía que no estaba programada para el mundo, únicamente para pintar. Al comprar mi obra hiciste que pudiera dedicarme a lo que más amo.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza.  
—Encantado de servirte.  
Hablando de lo cual…  
—También tú necesitas comer. No has hecho otra cosa que alimentarme. Ahora me toca a mí. Entretanto, bébete el café.  
—Sí, señora. —Bebió un trago, observándola atentamente con sus ojos claros.  
Alice pasó por encima de él para coger un cruasán, intentando no prestar atención a la enorme mano que se posó brevemente en su trasero. Su calor hizo que se sobresaltara. Y de algún modo, cuando trató de regresar a su posición original, se encontró rodeada por sus brazos de forma que sus pechos le rozaron el torso. No tenía la más mínima necesidad de ponerse el pijama, el poderoso cuerpo masculino emanaba tanto calor como una manta.

Jasper tomó otro trago de café.  
—¿No tienes curiosidad? —le preguntó con voz grave.  
—¿Curiosidad? ¿Sobre qué?  
—Sobre si el café sabe igual de bueno en mi boca. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?  
«Curiosidad» no era la palabra adecuada. Se sentía «fascinada». Todo en él le resultaba fascinante, misterioso. Tentador.

Otro trago largo y dejó la taza sobre la bandeja para acercarla aún más a él, poniéndole una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras le rodeaba la cadera con la otra.

Alice había tenido, literalmente, cientos de citas en su vida. Era atractiva y le pedían un montón de primeras citas. Segundas, no tanto. Siempre salía algo mal. En algunas ocasiones, ese algo era importante, como una incapacidad total de sintonizar con cualquiera de los intereses del hombre en cuestión; otras era una nimiedad, como hacerla sentir que era una excéntrica porque no conocía a un determinado grupo musical o porque no veía algún programa de televisión.

La mayoría de las ocasiones, la incompatibilidad física era apabullante, así que había acabado por dejar de pensar en tener algún tipo de relación. Pero, maldita sea, le hubiera gustado sentirse amada, acariciada, mimada, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Tocar a Jasper no le resultaba nada incómodo o embarazoso. Ni besarle. Movió la cabeza hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para oler el café en su aliento y, con la misma naturalidad con la que se respira, sus labios se encontraron.

Los de Jasper eran cálidos, sorprendentemente suaves para tratarse de un hombre tan duro. Se movieron juntos a la perfección, ya que Jasper se ocupó de ladear la cabeza lo necesario para saborearla en mayor profundidad.

Fue Alice quien empezó el beso, pero él tomó el control de inmediato, estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo con un brazo al tiempo que le sujetaba la cabeza. El vello le hacía cosquillas en los senos, que habían quedado aplastados contra su torso. Su pene erecto era una dura columna caliente que palpitaba cada vez que sus lenguas se unían, provocando que su sexo respondiera con una prolongada y potente contracción de los músculos internos.

Las sensaciones que la recorrían eran casi demasiado intensas, demasiado profundas.

Finalmente Alice puso fin al beso para tomar una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire.  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó Jasper, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Qué tal?  
Ella parpadeó, apenas capaz de comprender sus palabras.  
—«¿Qué tal, el qué?»  
Un largo y áspero dedo le alzó la barbilla, raspándole la piel.  
—El café. —Se inclinó para darle otro beso, uno ligero esta vez, tan sólo un roce de su lengua—. ¿Sabe bien en mi boca?  
Oh sí. Caliente y oscuro. Aunque puede que no se tratara del café, sino de su propio sabor.  
—Delicioso —susurró.  
—Relájate, apóyate en mi pecho —murmuró. Sus largos dedos le masajearon el cuero cabelludo—. Estás muy tensa. No tendrás miedo de mí, ¿verdad?  
Alice «estaba» tensa. Sólo el roce de sus manos hacía que su piel ardiera, que su pulso se acelerara. Y sin embargo, estar en sus brazos le tranquilizaba, calmaba algo en lo más profundo de su ser. Era aterrador.  
—Alice. —La zarandeó suavemente para imprimir más fuerza a sus palabras y cuando volvió a hablar su profunda voz reflejaba preocupación—. Dime que no me temes.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar sus severos ojos. Su adusto semblante parecía no haber sonreído en toda su vida.  
—No —contestó en voz baja, con sinceridad—. No te temo en absoluto.  
El rostro de Jasper no varió. Continuaba luciendo un marcado ceño provocado por la duda o quizás a causa del dolor y el sufrimiento.  
La mirada de Alice se desvió entonces hacia la extensa gasa que le cubría el hombro. ¿Le dolería? Era imposible saberlo.  
—¿Qué tal tu hombro? —preguntó.  
—¿Qué hombro? —le respondió en un murmullo.  
Vale. ¿Qué hombro? La violencia del día anterior parecía lejana, como si se hubiera producido en otro tiempo y otro lugar. Alice apenas era capaz de pensar en ello. Jasper colmaba su visión por entero, cada centímetro de su piel estaba en contacto con él o con la suave manta sobre la que descansaban. Decadente y peligroso, pero… tentador.

Se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo y cerró los ojos cuando sus labios tocaron los de él. Tenía el torso sobre el de Jasper. Trató de suavizar la presión sobre el hombro herido, pero él no se lo permitió. La rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, de modo que Alice sintió cada relieve y cada depresión de su fuerte complexión, de su sólida carne tan dura como el acero.

Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, aferrándose la una a la otra. El beso fue tan largo que Alice tuvo que respirar a través suyo. Cada roce de su lengua le hacía palpitar con fuerza el corazón, hacía que las manos le temblasen, que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

La mano con la que Jasper le sujetaba la nuca se deslizó hasta su cadera, vagó sobre su vientre y la tocó entre las piernas. Un contacto electrizante. Alice estaba extremadamente sensible a causa de la constante excitación, pero de algún modo él sabía que no debía frotarla como algunos hombres hacían, pensando que con cuanta más insistencia presionan o más le pellizcaran los pezones, más intenso sería el orgasmo.

Esos hombres desaparecieron de su cabeza. ¡Puf! Como si jamás hubieran existido. A Alice le parecía impensable que volviera a tocarla nadie que no fuera Jasper; un hombre fuerte y poderoso que la tocaba únicamente con delicadeza y ternura.

Como en ese instante, trazando con su dedo pausados círculos sobre su húmedo clítoris. A Jasper le gustaba aquello. Alice pudo sentir cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Sí, le gustaba. Bueno, también a ella.

Le acarició con delicadeza los suaves pliegues de su sexo, describiendo extrañas formas en torno a la apretada entrada de su cuerpo. Sus dedos eran ásperos, haciendo que el contacto resultara un tanto tosco. Cuando dibujó un anillo completo, Alice dejó escapar el aliento en un leve suspiro tembloroso. Jasper liberó su boca, irguiéndose un poco en la cama sin dejar de observar con atención sus ojos. El dedo cobró ritmo, moviéndose con celeridad en torno a la estrecha abertura y, de vez en cuando, en su interior.

Vigilaba con atención sus reacciones, pero el cuerpo de Alice le decía cuanto necesita saber.  
—Quiero besarte ahí. —Su voz era profunda y oscura, tan deliciosa como el café que había saboreado en su boca—. Justo aquí, un beso largo, una y otra vez, con mi lengua dentro de ti.  
La visión surgió en la cabeza de Alice. Ella, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas bien abiertas sobre la gruesa manta, y la cabeza de Jasper enterrada entre ellas. Era una imagen tan lasciva y erótica, que sus entrañas parecieron estallar en llamas.

Él lo sintió; sin embargo, no sonrió. Al contrario. Su semblante se ensombreció y los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron al apretar con fuerza los dientes. Su mano se movía más rápido y las caderas de Alice se mecían sinuosamente contra él. Jasper sabía muy bien dónde y cómo tocar. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron y los del vientre se encogieron.  
—Córrete para mí —le dijo con aquella voz habituada a impartir órdenes.  
Justo al acabar de decir aquellas palabras, el cuerpo de Alice se precipitó al vacío y comenzó a convulsionarse con un sollozo roto.  
—Ahora —le ordenó Jasper con voz gutural al tiempo que se colocaba un condón. La abrió por completo con dos dedos, manteniéndola así para penetrarla con un pausado y potente movimiento, y se hundió en ella hasta la empuñadura, tan profundamente que Alice podía sentir el vello púbico de Jasper contra la suave carne de su sexo.

Sin ningún control sobre su cuerpo, Alice se contraía una y otra vez alrededor de la rígida y gruesa columna, con intensos espasmos de sus músculos internos. Unos profundos surcos enmarcaban la boca de Jasper y su aliento surgía aceleradamente. Justo cuando las convulsiones comenzaron a remitir, él empezó a moverse, lentamente al principio, dibujando suavemente un círculo con las caderas como si quisiera abrirla, y luego embistiendo con fuerza.

_Oh, Dios_, Jasper había conseguido acceder a algún punto en el interior de la joven cuya existencia ella misma desconocía. Cada embate provocaba en Alice sensaciones ardientes e intensas, casi dolorosas, que prolongaron las contracciones.  
—Eso es —gruñó él—, continúa. No pares.  
Alice no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiera. Con cada segundo que pasaba, las sensaciones crecían más y más, desbordándola, haciendo que el corazón le latiera desaforadamente y que todo su cuerpo palpitara. Jasper la penetraba con fuerza y urgencia, inmovilizándole las caderas.

Aquello se prolongó hasta que las contracciones resultaron casi dolorosas por su intensidad. Alice dejó escapar un sollozo, temblando. Simplemente era demasiado.

Jasper se detuvo de inmediato debajo de ella y Alice cayó sobre él, exhausta y sudorosa. Ni siquiera había sabido hasta ese momento que su cuerpo era capaz de albergar tal carga erótica. Estaba completamente extenuada debido a la intensidad de los orgasmos y tenía la mente en blanco.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que pudo hacer balance, los sentidos despiertos una vez más, como una máquina agotada que vuelve paulatinamente a la vida.

Las sensaciones retornaron poco a poco. Le sentía debajo de su cuerpo, sus duros músculos rígidos como el acero. Jasper respiraba profundamente y su pene continuaba dentro de ella, todavía caliente y duro.

_Oh, Dios_, no podía. No le quedaban fuerzas.  
Alice se movió ligeramente, sintiéndole endurecerse aun más en su interior.  
—No te has, eh…  
Jasper tenía la boca sobre su hombro y puso sentir que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.  
—No. —Su voz era tan grave que Alice pudo percibir las vibraciones en su torso—. Pero lo haré. Cuenta con ello.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Demetri Rutskoi levantó la mirada hacia la sólida construcción que se alzaba justo al otro lado de la calle, frente al edificio de Jasper.

El rascacielos estaba ocupado por empresas de todo tipo, desde clínicas dentales hasta oficinas dedicadas a importar y exportar cualquier tipo de mercancía. Había unos pocos apartamentos, desperdigados aquí y allá por toda la estructura. La mayor parte de las viviendas eran de renta limitada y tenían que alquilarse por medio de empresas. Demetri sospechaba que dos de ellos eran utilizados por profesionales del sexo de lujo para citas concertadas.

Se había sentido tentado por un momento… Pero no. No hasta después de haber concluido el trabajo. En unos pocos días tendría diez millones de dólares en el banco y no habría mujer en el mundo a la que no pudiera comprar durante el resto de su vida o, al menos, hasta que su cuerpo fallara. E incluso entonces, siempre quedaría el Viagra.

Benditos fueran los americanos y sus inventos.

Casualmente, había dos apartamentos en el piso treinta que daban a la calle y que estaban ubicados justo enfrente del salón de Jasper. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para poder realizar un disparo fiable en línea recta que acabara con el que se había convertido en su mayor enemigo.

Conociéndole, las ventanas de Jasper estarían tratadas con policarbonato, que en teoría conseguía que el cristal se volviera irrompible. Pero, en realidad, una bala disparada por un arma potente, como la Barrett 95 de Rutskoi, penetraría el cristal si lograba el ángulo correcto.

Tenía que asegurarse. Que estar completamente convencido de que su arma acabaría con Jasper. No podía correr riesgos innecesarios.

Era preciso que estuviera en un lugar con una línea de visión directa al salón de Jasper. Era la única estancia en la que Rutskoi había estado y había contado las puertas. Cinco desde el extremo sur.

No había encontrado planos del edificio de Jasper por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en las oficinas del registro municipal. Había registrado el estudio del arquitecto que había diseñado el edificio y tampoco allí encontró los planos. Simplemente habían desaparecido, igual que una bocanada de humo.

Jasper era listo, sin duda, pero no era Dios, omnisciente y todopoderoso. Los planos del rascacielos que se erigía al otro lado de la calle estaban donde debían, tanto en el registro como en el estudio del arquitecto, y Demetri los había estudiado de forma minuciosa antes de colarse en el despacho del administrador del edificio.

La planta decimotercera albergaba las oficinas de un decorador de interiores, una agencia de publicidad, el estudio de un diseñador gráfico, la sede en Nueva York de una empresa china, una academia de ballet y dos pequeños apartamentos.

El apartamento 3033 pertenecía a Christopher Wright, un corredor de bolsa de bajo nivel que trabajaba desde casa. Tenía treinta y cinco años, y vivía con su hijo y su esposa, una diseñadora que realizaba numerosas obras de voluntariado social.

Demetri estaba dispuesto a librarse de aquella molesta familia para poder establecer su puesto de francotirador, pero era consciente de que podría haber consecuencias. Wright y su esposa parecían integrados en la sociedad y su hijo asistía regularmente al colegio. No se trataba de una familia que pudiera desaparecer sin más. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas, cuarenta y ocho a lo sumo, alguien les llamaría por teléfono y, al no obtener respuesta, se presentaría en la casa.

Tendría que buscar otra alternativa. No podía permitir que la policía rondara por allí. Rutkoi necesitaba esconderse el tiempo que fuera preciso, o mientras la situación se lo permitiera.

El apartamento 3034 no supondría tantos problemas. Era propiedad de una de las agencias publicitarias y se empleaba como alojamiento para los clientes que visitaban la ciudad. Demetri echó un vistazo a la agenda y vio que tenía un golpe de buena suerte. La próxima reserva estaba a nombre de Oscar Melim de Florianopolis, Brasil, y era para el dos de diciembre. Hasta entonces, Rutskoi era libre de ocupar el apartamento. Le hubiera gustado contar con disponibilidad indefinida, pero era poco realista esperar que un lugar así permaneciera eternamente vacío. Pese a todo, no estaba mal disponer de catorce días.

Ya era hora de que las cosas comenzaran a salirle bien.

.  
.

—Vamos, levántate. —Jasper tiró de la mano de Alice, lo único visible bajo la manta aparte de un mechón rizado de brillante cabello negro.  
Alice meneó el dedo índice para responder que «no».  
—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —la engatusó—. Te gustará, lo prometo.  
La joven agitó el dedo indicándole que «más tarde».  
—Regalos —dijo astutamente—. Montones de regalos para ti.  
Ella sacudió la mano a modo de despedida.

El sexo había dejado exhausta a Alice, pero no a él. Jasper tenía treinta y cuatro años e ignoraba que el sexo pudiera conseguir que se sintiera relajado y en la cima del mundo mientras se olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Ni siquiera le importaba no haberse corrido. Sólo con contemplarla, con ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado de placer, con sentir cómo se ceñían sus músculos internos en torno a su polla, sus espasmos… Sí, había merecido la pena.

Se inclinó y la besó en el hombro, el único retazo de piel visible aparte de la mano. Dios, era un hombro precioso. La besó de nuevo sin poder contenerse y oyó que un suspiro escapaba de debajo de la manta.  
—No es justo. —La voz de Alice sonó amortiguada.  
A Jasper le encantaba el refrán que decía «todo vale en el amor y en la guerra». La injusticia era un concepto para fracasados. La besó una vez más y la joven se dio la vuelta, mirándole con expresión rebelde.  
—Me estaba quedando dormida. Me has dejado completamente agotada. Sé que tú eres de acero, pero te aseguro que yo no lo soy.  
—Creo que el agujero de bala demuestra claramente que no soy de acero. Además, puedes dormir más tarde. Pero en este preciso momento necesito que te levantes, Alice. Tengo que enseñarte unas cosas.

Nada le gustaría más a Jasper que meterse de nuevo en la cama al lado de Alice, abrazarla fuertemente mientras dormía. Y cuando comenzara a despertar, deslizaría la mano por su cuerpo y acariciaría con delicadeza los suaves pliegues de su sexo hasta que sintiera que comenzaba a humedecerse. Sólo entonces la penetraría con los dedos. Deseaba que ella despertara con un orgasmo, que el placer fuera la alarma del despertador más dulce del mundo. Alice estaría apretada, aunque un poco menos que la última vez. Pronto se dilataría lo suficiente como para acomodarle. Con el tiempo, su coño llevaría su marca, moldeado para recibir única y exclusivamente su polla.

Harían el amor muy, pero que muy tiernamente, medio dormidos, despertando poco a poco sumidos en una vorágine de placer. Después, se quedarían acurrucados en la cama hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando Jasper llamara para pedir más comida. Se divertiría una vez más dándole de comer, observando cómo aquella boca lasciva se abría para recibir sus dedos mientras le acariciaba los pechos. No dejaría que se vistiera. La quería completamente desnuda. Siempre.

Emplearían el tiempo únicamente en amarse, en descubrirse el uno al otro. La cosa más natural del mundo para una pareja que acababa de conocerse.

Por supuesto, todo eso sucedía en un planeta alternativo, en otro universo, donde Jasper era libre de amar a quien quisiera sin temor a que a su mujer le volaran los sesos, la despellejaran o violaran durante días en venganza.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. No iban a atraparla. No mientras le quedara un soplo de vida.

Ese día tenía que emprender un largo y tortuosos camino si deseaba poner a ambos a salvo, y tenía que empezar ya.  
—Alice —dijo, imprimiendo un tono dominante a su voz—. Me gustaría que te levantases ya, por favor.  
Funcionó. Alice se dio la vuelta y se incorporó sobresaltada.  
—Humm… Está bien.  
Retirando la manta, se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido. Echó un vistazo a la ropa que llevaba Jasper, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y vaqueros del mismo color, y comenzó a ponerse el gi. Jasper suspiró mientras la veía ponerse los pantalones, subiéndoselos prácticamente hasta los pechos para no tropezarse y darse dos vueltas al bajo.

En aquel otro planeta, Jasper hubiera agilizado las cosas manteniéndola desnuda.

No le gustaba verla con su feo gi, y quería poner solución a eso con lo que había dentro de las cajas que esperaban en el estudio.  
Se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello.  
—Siento interrumpir tu siesta, amor, pero hay algo que quiero que veas.  
Cualquier otra mujer le habría reprendido por hacer que se levantase. Sin embargo, Alice echó un vistazo a sombrío semblante y se limitó a asentir. Comprendía que estaban viviendo una situación complicada.

Ahora que tenía el trabajo en mente, la relajación que Jasper sentía cuando se revolcaban en la cama como cachorros había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiera existido. Había arañado unas pocas horas para los dos, pero ya era momento de entrar en acción. Un solo paso en falso y estarían muertos.  
—Ven conmigo.  
La condujo al estudio y, al entrar en la estancia, sonrió de medio lado al comprobar que Stefan se había superado a sí mismo una vez más. Ante ellos aparecían dos pilas de paquetes, además de un caballete plegado apoyado contra la pared. Uno de los montones se componía de cajas de cartón corrientes con el logotipo de una tienda de suministros de pintura, y el otro estaba formado por elegantes cajas de todos los colores del arco iris, con enormes lazos y cintas.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente al ver que la atención de Alice se desviaba de inmediato a los materiales de pintura.

En silencio, se sentó en el brazo de un sillón y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la tuvo entre las piernas. Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, siguiendo su ejemplo, adoptó una expresión seria cuando le miró.

Las manos de Jasper le abarcaron la estrecha espalda. Podía sentir su delicado tórax, la marcada hendidura de la cintura. En contraste con el negro riguroso del gi y su cabello, la piel de Alice era pálida, delicada. Era tan… condenadamente vulnerable. En todos los aspectos. El mundo no era amable con los seres vulnerables, ni siquiera con los artistas que poseían el don de plasmar en un lienzo toda la belleza del mundo.

Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido al tiroteo que se había producido a las puertas de la galería de Feinstein, y Jasper tenía que asegurarse que sobreviviera al siguiente ataque. Porque lo habría. Estaba seguro.

Maria Cordero había contado con un cómplice en el ataque que había lanzado contra él, y, si sus sospechas se confirmaban y ese cómplice era Demetri Rutskoi, nunca tendría paz hasta que acabara con aquel maldito ruso.

Cordero no le preocupaba. Con toda seguridad se habría replegado en su guarida tras el fracaso de sus hombres y no intentaría una nueva ofensiva hasta dentro de un tiempo. Podría ocuparse de ella sin hacer muchos esfuerzos. Pero Rutskoi estaba hecho de otra pasta y sabía que ya estaría planeando un nuevo ataque contra él. Aquello no iba a solucionarse sin más.

Y si Jasper sobrevivía al siguiente ataque, habría otro, y otro después de ése. Hasta la fecha, jamás le habían atrapado. Nunca lo harían siempre y cuando estuviera solo, pero ahora sabían de la existencia de Alice e irían a por ella. No le cabía la menor duda.  
La joven no contaba con ningún recurso para defenderse por sí misma. Carecía por completo del instinto de supervivencia. Poseía un corazón bondadoso y una visión única del mundo para distinguir sus formas y colores, pero no entendía de estrategias de supervivencia, ignoraba por completo la maldad que habitaba en el planeta y cómo combatirla. Para cierto tipo de hombre, Alice era la presa perfecta.

Teniendo que preocuparse por ella, estaría en desventaja. Ya lo estaba. Sólo pensar que Demetri podría estar planeando el secuestro de la joven en esos momentos, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Antes moriría que permitir que nadie le hiciera daño.

Respiró hondo para llenarse con su aroma y le dio un toquecito con el dedo en la hendidura del mentón para que prestara atención a sus palabras.  
—Sabía que seguramente perderías la cabeza si no podías pintar o dibujar, de modo que he comprado tantos materiales de pintura como he podido. Si falta alguna cosa, o si quieres más, sólo tienes que pedirlo. La otra pila de cajas es ropa. Insisto, hazme saber lo que necesitas y te lo daré.  
Hizo una breve pausa para que asimilara sus palabras y continuó.  
—Tendrás que quedarte aquí durante un tiempo, así que quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible. En la biblioteca encontrarás libros, música, películas… Si te apetece cualquier otra cosa, aprieta el interfono y lo tendrás al cabo de una hora.  
—Jass…  
La atrajo para darle un beso rápido.  
—¿Sí?  
Alice parecía preocupada y Jasper trató de borrar las pequeñas arrugas que aparecieron entre sus cejas con el pulgar, deseando poder hacer que la amenaza desapareciera con igual facilidad.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a tener que quedarme?  
Para siempre. O hasta que desaparezcamos.  
—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso. Voy a ponerme a trabajar en ello ahora mismo. Tú, relájate. —Se puso en pie, porque si se quedaba, la llevaría de vuelta al dormitorio y no podía permitirse aquel lujo, no con todo lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana.  
Reticente, liberó a Alice y cruzó la habitación, detestando tener que dejarla. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y acto seguido se giró. La joven no se había movido de donde estaba.  
—Ahí encontrarás ropa interior. —Jasper señaló la pila de cajas de vivos colores—. Pero Alice…  
El rostro de la joven parecía iluminado por luz propia y sus ojos brillaban.  
—¿Sí?  
—No te pongas nada.

.  
.

Demetri Rutskoi había tenido una amante muchos años atrás. Una actriz. A pesar de que era increíblemente hermosa, era pésima en la cama. Se preocupaba demasiado de sí misma como para pensar en complacerle. Rutskoi había prolongado la relación mucho después de que su belleza se hubiera marchitado, creyendo que tarde o temprano las cosas se podrían calientes en la cama, pero nunca sucedió.

Ahora apenas lograba recordar su nombre y consideraba el tiempo que había vivido con ella como un fracaso. Sin embargo, de toda aquella frustración sexual había salido algo bueno, ya que su amante le había impartido un curso profesional en el fino arte del disfraz.

Había observado, fascinado, el modo en que ella se maquillaba para salir a escena, explicándole al tiempo todos los trucos del proceso. Cómo cambiar el color de la piel y la forma de la nariz, las mejillas. Cómo cambiar el color y la longitud del pelo, tiñéndolo o mediante una peluca. Cómo desviar la atención de los detalles identificativos enfatizando otros rasgos. Cómo parecer más alto, más bajo, más gordo o más delgado. Embelesado, la había contemplado absorto mientras ella se quitaba diez años de encima, se ponía doce, se transformaba en monja, en prostituta callejera o en campesina.

De modo que el portero del rascacielos no se inmutó ante la presencia del empleado de mantenimiento que llegó a las diez de la mañana, diciendo que se estaban produciendo una serie de cortes eléctricos en el piso veintiuno que hacían que se apagaran los ordenadores de una agencia de viajes.

El portero vio a un hombre de altura media, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color y piel ligeramente bronceada, ataviado con un sucio mono de trabajo y portando una gran caja de aluminio. El supuesto encargado de mantenimiento hablaba con acento, pero hoy en día la mayoría de los técnicos lo hacían.

Así que el encargado de la finca señaló hacia el ascensor y se volvió para mirar por los enormes ventanales a tiempo de ver caer los primeros copos de nieve sobre Manhattan.

Demetri estaba seguro de que el portero se habría olvidado ya de su existencia cuando se girara nuevamente hacia los monitores.

Subió hasta la planta decimoquinta, salió y ascendió por las escaleras hasta el piso trigésimo. Sabía lo que era disparar a alguien desde un puesto de vigilancia, lo que conllevaba. Era perfectamente posible que tuviera que esperar, boca abajo, inmóvil, durante días, así que agradeció la factura que subir quince pisos a la carrera se estaba cobrando en sus músculos.

Nunca te rindas, se recordó a sí mismo.

Recorrió lentamente el pasillo de la planta con la cabeza gacha y una gorra bien calada ocultando sus rasgos. La cerradura cedió fácilmente. Unos pocos movimientos de muñeca y estaba dentro.

Se trataba de un estudio de unos cuarenta metros cuadrados, con un sofá cama y una cocina americana en el rincón.

El salón contaba con una alfombra, lo cual era agradable. A lo largo de su vida había pasado más horas de las que podía contar tumbado sobre el duro suelo, esperando para realizar un disparo.

Apurando la luz del crepúsculo, Rutskoi se colocó unos guantes de látex, abrió el maletín y extrajo las piezas del Barrett desmontándolo de sus hormas de espuma. Después sus manos ensamblaron las piezas sin pensar, realizando la tarea de forma automática a la perfección, fruto de miles y miles de repeticiones. El trípode fue lo siguiente. Varias torsiones y chasquidos más tarde ya tenía preparada la plataforma fija para su rifle.

Colocó con cuidado una lona de plástico sobre la alfombra y la alisó. Una arruga podría parecer una montaña después de un par de días. La lona de dos por tres metros iba a ser su hogar durante el tiempo que tardara en ejecutar la misión.

Iba a disponer de una única oportunidad y tenía que hacerlo bien. Debía esperar hasta que se presentara la ocasión y luego aprovecharla. No podía permitirse la más mínima distracción.

Era igual que una operación militar, se recordó, pero mejor pagada. Tenía un enemigo al que observar y liquidar, sin olvidar que todas las reglas militares para disparar en zona urbana estaban vigentes. En Manhattan, igual que en Grozny, los principios eran los mismos, sólo que esta vez no tendría que asentarse precariamente sobre los escombros de un edificio derruido por tanques, o tras un vehículo abandonado, o sobre el tejado del edificio más alto de los alrededores, sino en un confortable estudio con calefacción.

Todo lo demás era igual. La fría capacidad del tirador para esperar a su presa; planear itinerarios de entrada y salida; una plataforma estable. Y, sobre todo, el equipamiento adecuado.

Lo extendió todo delante de él sobre la lona, en el suelo.

Una mira térmica de infrarrojos y otra de visión nocturna con lentes de germanio. Cantidades ingentes de munición. Barritas energéticas para dos semanas, botellas de Evian que había encontrado en la despensa y cuatro botellas de agua vacías para cuando tuviera que aliviarse. Y, por supuesto, la Blackberry.

Miró a su alrededor y arrastró los cojines del sofá sobre la lona, bendiciendo al decorador por haber optado por la elección más barata. Unos cojines mullidos no habrían servido como plataforma, pero los duros y planos rectángulos de espuma forrados de tela eran perfectos.

La distancia hasta la ventana era crucial. Los cristales exteriores eran ligeramente reflectantes. No tanto como los de Jasper, que eran básicamente espejos y no mostraban absolutamente nada de lo que había en el interior, pero sí lo bastante como para no tener que posicionarse en las sombras al fondo de la estancia, como había hecho en Chechenia. En las ruinas de un edificio orientado al sur en Grozny, tuvo que apostarse en una habitación colindante a la de la ventana y practicar un orificio en la pared que las separaba para el cañón del rifle. Allí no sería necesario. Aun mirando directamente, Jasper no vería nada. Además, estaría acostumbrado a ver las cortinas de aquel apartamento descorridas, dado que raras veces estaba habitado.

Disparar a través de cristal siempre suponía un problema, por lo que tendría que hacerlo en línea recta. El vidrio del apartamento tan sólo era laminado y las potentes balas lo atravesarían sin desviarse. En cambio, atravesar las ventanas de Jasper sería mucho más complicado. Pero con el detector térmico para verificar la posición y las balas de calibre cincuenta, Rutskoi no albergaba la menor duda de que acabaría con él.

Bastaba con una bala.

Tenía cajas de munición y proyectiles incendiarios suficientes para volar por los aires el ático de Jasper. Una vez empezara, no pensaba dejar que su presa saliera del salón y no pararía hasta que estuviera muerto.

Se acomodó sobre la lona, ligeramente a la izquierda de la línea de fuego, apoyándose sobre la culata y dejando que los huesos, no los músculos, soportasen el peso de su cuerpo. Como de costumbre, su mejilla encontró la familiar posición sobre la culata. Estaba preparado para esperar en esa posición tanto como fuera preciso.

Cuando adoptó la postura que le proporcionaría la máxima comodidad posible durante lo que podría ser un largo periodo, al tiempo que le aseguraba la máxima precisión, sintió que desaparecía, hundiéndose y flotando a la vez, aislado del mundo. Todo su ser se reducía al dedo que tenía en el gatillo y al ojo en la mira.

Aquello era lo más parecido a la felicidad que conocía.

Eso era lo suyo, comprendió de pronto en una ráfaga de lucidez. Había nacido para cazar. ¿Y qué mejor y más excitante que cazar a uno de los hombres más poderosos del planeta?

Qué equivocado había estado al querer dedicarse a los negocios con Jasper. Demetri no era un ejecutivo. Jasper conocía las armas, pero su verdadero don era hacer dinero. Habría ganado una fortuna independientemente del producto que hubiera decidido vender. Coches, inmuebles, acciones. Sencillamente había emprendido un negocio en una parte del mundo dejada de la mano de Dios, donde las armas eran el producto principal.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Se había sentido tan ansioso por salir del ejército y de Rusia, que había terminado convenciéndose de que era un hombre de negocios. Craso error. Era un cazador. Ésa era su naturaleza.

Y también su futuro.

No volvería a presentársele un contrato por diez millones de dólares, ya que no volvería a existir un blanco como Jasper, no en esta vida. Jasper era una rara avis, alguien increíblemente excepcional. Igual que Tamerlán, Alejandro o Napoleón. Únicamente nacía un hombre como él en cada siglo.

Pero el mundo estaba lleno de posibles objetivos. Miles de ellos. Hombres que se interponen en tu camino, que te impiden el ascenso a la cumbre, hombres con conocimientos que podrían perjudicarte, que te traicionan, que te matarían y que deben morir a cambio.

Además, había muy pocos tiradores en el planeta con las habilidades de Rutskoi. Era un genio con un rifle, y uno de los pocos francotiradores que podía ejercer su destreza fuera del ámbito de las fuerzas armadas sin perder la cordura. Los asesinos a sueldo a menudo acababan desequilibrados, a un paso de la locura, y resultaban muy poco fiables.

Demetri, no. Estaba tan cuerdo como era posible. No era un simple asesino, sino un técnico con una habilidad muy preciada, que iba a empezar a vender muy cara al mejor postor.

Una vez que quitara a Jasper del medio, invertiría parte de los diez millones de dólares en hacerse con una nueva identidad en un pequeño y lujoso país de Europa, lejos de ojos curiosos, y correría la voz de que estaba disponible por el precio adecuado. Éxito y discreción garantizados.

Mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre la alfombra, todo su ser se amoldaba a su nuevo plan. Parecía absolutamente adecuado, igual que el rifle que tenía en las manos y su mejilla apoyada en el hueco de la culata. Ése era su destino, sólo que no lo había comprendido hasta ahora.

Puso la mira en la superficie reflectante del ventanal del salón de Jasper, donde permanecería hasta el final, seguro de que pronto acabaría con su objetivo.

.

.

_22 de noviembre_  
Alice se instaló en la biblioteca, una amplísima habitación que contaba con espacio más que suficiente para ella y su caballete.

La luz que se derramaba a través de los inmensos ventanales contrastaba notablemente con la pequeña claraboya de su piso y, además, la casa de Jasper le proporcionaba un entorno perfecto para trabajar. Alguna mano invisible encendía siempre la chimenea por ella. La estancia era hermosa y absolutamente tranquila. Nadie la molestaba. Y cuando se acordaba de que tenía que comer, siempre había un carrito en la puerta con deliciosa comida.

Trabajó como si le fuera la vida en ello. La violencia del ataque en la galería de Harold, la ardiente explosión de ardor sexual entre Jasper y ella, los tiernos e inquietantes sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en su interior hacia él; todo aquello fluyó desde su alma a los dedos, y de ahí al lienzo.

Se sumió por completo en su trabajo, deteniéndose a veces cuando se percataba de que le dolía la espalda, para descubrir que había estado pintando durante casi ocho horas.

Jasper se recluía en el estudio durante ese tiempo y se dedicaba por entero a cualesquiera que fueran las cosas misteriosas que hiciera. El día anterior, la sorprendió presentándole a un hombre de mediana edad que, con silenciosa eficiencia, había montado un provisional, aunque muy profesional, estudio fotográfico donde ella trabajaba. Tenía un surtido de pelucas y gafas, y era un artista del maquillaje. Debía de haber tomado cien fotografías de ella en cada variación posible. Alice rubia, Alice morena, Alice en plan estudioso, en plan seductor…

Jasper se quedó sentado observando, impasible, mientras ella cambiaba de personaje. Luego acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta y no regresó hasta el anochecer.

Cada noche, él se disculpaba por el tiempo pasado lejos de su lado, hasta que finalmente Alice le ponía un dedo sobre los labios y le pedía que se callara.

Lo cierto era que a ella no le importaba pasar el tiempo a solas. Estaba acostumbrada a dedicarse por entero a su pintura, sin distracciones. Y Jasper era una enorme distracción, en todos los sentidos.

Cuando iba a verla, nada excepto él le importaba. Se olvidaba por completo de lo que la rodeaba, como si fuera un enorme imán que atrajera todas las fibras de su ser hacia él.

Por otro lado, el sexo era casi alarmantemente intenso. Alice había soñado con encontrar algún día a un hombre a quien amar, pero en sus fantasías el sexo no tenía una excesiva relevancia. De hecho, sus fantasías habían sido más bien pueriles, como los anuncios de dentífricos: dos personas corriendo a cámara lenta, el uno hacia el otro, en un soleado campo. Nada parecido a la oscura, poderosa, aterradora y casi visceral atracción que existía entre Jasper y ella, y que la había convertido en una mujer a la que apenas reconocía.

Como si pensar en él hubiera conjurado su presencia, se escuchó una brusca llamada a la puerta y Jasper apareció en el umbral.

Alice metió el pincel en una lata con disolvente y se secó las manos en un trapo, percatándose de que las palmas se le habían humedecido nada más verle.  
—Hola —le saludó con voz suave.  
El no respondió, limitándose a avanzar hacia ella. Sus pasos trasmitían elegancia, fuerza y determinación. Y todo era absolutamente de forma inconsciente. Si Alice no le conociera, habría creído que quería intimidarla. Su cuerpo, todo su ser, exudaba poder y una extraordinaria habilidad para estallar en una devastadora violencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero Jasper no trataba de intimidarla en modo alguno. Lo único que pretendía al acercarse así era apoderarse de lo que más deseaba.

De ella.

El intenso magnetismo que desprendía, como si de un aura casi visible se tratara, se adivinaba en el brillo de sus ojos azules, que no se apartaron de su rostro en ningún momento durante las firmes zancadas. Sonreía incluso cuando la tomó del codo e hizo que ambos se sentaran en el sofá frente a la chimenea, llevándose la mano de Alice a los labios. La sonrisa era sincera pero, de algún modo, parecía antinatural en aquel rostro duro y sombrío.

La besó en la palma y le cerró los dedos, envolviéndolos después con su mano.  
—He de ocuparme de algunas cosas, pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti. ¿Me esperarás? Me gusta la idea de que estés aquí, esperándome para cenar, rodeada de tus cuadros.  
La joven asintió, incapaz de negarle nada. La fuerza que irradiaba aquel hombre no era sólo física. Su voluntad era como un campo de fuerza que le rodeaba y que hacía que todo se doblegase a su voluntad.  
—Entonces, te esperaré aquí. —Alargó la mano para tocarle el hombro herido—. ¿No estás exigiéndote demasiado a ti mismo? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

Al instante, como si pulsara un interruptor, el aura de Jasper cambió. Se volvió puro sexo animal. Aquellos ojos azules relampaguearon y las fosas nasales se dilataron. Alice lo notó en su piel, como si una carga eléctrica se hubiera abatido sobre ella, haciendo saltar chispas allí donde él la tocaba.

Se inclinó para besarla en el cuello y su cálido aliento hizo que Alice se estremeciera.  
—Estoy bien, créeme. No te preocupes por mí. No necesito descansar, necesito otra cosa. Cuando vuelva, te enseñaré exactamente lo que necesito. Entretanto… —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja enviando una oleada de sensaciones por el cuerpo de la joven. Luego le tomó la mano con suavidad y la posó sobre su entrepierna.

Por Dios santo. Era enorme, tanto, que el calor se filtraba incluso a través del tosco tejido de los vaqueros. Le lamió lentamente la oreja y el aliento de Alice surgió en un trémulo gemido.

Aquello debía de ser una venganza de la vida por haber sido indiferente al sexo. Había sido como una puerta cerrada, y resultaba que únicamente aquel hombre tenía la llave. La boca de Jasper sobre la suya le provocó escalofríos e hizo que su espalda se arqueara, permitiéndole un mayor acceso a su cuerpo.

Mientras su lengua la saboreaba, la mano de Alice se cerró firmemente alrededor de su pene. No era la única afectada por lo que su boca le hacía. Y por imposible que pareciera, cuando sus dedos recorrieron la asombrosa longitud de su polla, ésta se movió, engrosando y alargándose aún más. A punto de perder el control, Jasper exhaló una brusca bocanada de aire que agitó el cabello de la joven.  
—Dios —masculló al tiempo que su mano cubría la de ella, atrapándola. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba atrapada. La mano de Alice estaba más que contenta de seguir donde estaba, sintiéndole moverse debajo de ella. Era como tocar una primigenia fuente de energía. Fortaleza, poder, potencia masculina. Su palma ardía con cada torrente de sangre que le recorría.

Cada espasmo en su mano era recibido con una contracción de sus músculos internos, una elaborada danza sexual que tan sólo realizaba con Jasper.

Él volvió a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando pausada y fuertemente.  
—Tengo que irme ya mismo, o no me iré. —Su voz se había tornado ronca—. No lo haría si no fuera preciso. Pero cuando regrese, quiero que recuerdes cómo te sientes ahora.

Como si pudiera olvidarlo.  
—Así será —susurró.  
Alice había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en sentirle bajo su mano y en lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, pero se obligó a relajar los dedos y sintió que Jasper se ponía en pie.

Se movió con tal sigilo que Alice no oyó nada. Tan sólo se dio cuenta de que se había marchado al escuchar cerrarse la gran puerta.

Suspirando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos todavía cerrados, y se deleitó con las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.  
Había acatado la orden de Jasper y no se había puesto nada de la asombrosa colección de lencería que encontró en las cajas. Las ropas que había hallado en ellas eran exquisitas, exactamente de los colores que se compraría si tuviera el dinero para hacerlo.

La ropa interior, por otra parte… Bueno, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de comprar lo que había encontrado en esas cajas.

Acostumbrada a contar con un presupuesto reducido, su ropa interior era sencilla, de cómodo y elástico algodón blanco. A años luz de la increíblemente sexy y reveladora colección de sedas y encajes que él le había comprado.

Sacó la lencería de las cajas como si fuera una niña el día de Navidad. En aquellos paquetes, elaboradamente envueltos, no había nada de sencillo algodón. Nada en absoluto. En su lugar, encontró todos los colores del arco iris.

Rosa, lila, amarillo pálido, marrón, verde azulado y verde menta… Los colores eran, sencillamente, exquisitos. Daban ganas de comerse cada delicada prenda, de apetitosas que parecían. Sostenes, braguitas, bodys, tops de seda salvaje, conjuntos de camisas de tirantes y pantaloncitos de seda, camisetas interiores y… ¡combinaciones! Quienquiera, que hubiera realizado la compra tenía gustos anticuados, porque había incluido «combinaciones». Grace no se había puesto una en toda su vida. Ni siquiera su madre había usado nunca una combinación. Eran prendas que se habían dejado de utilizar hacía mucho y que sólo se veían en las películas. Podía incluso recordar una escena en concreto en la que una bella actriz vestida así fumaba un cigarrillo al tiempo que mantenía un ingenioso diálogo con Cary Grant en un dormitorio blanco.

Sin embargo, estuvo tentada de ponerse una de aquellas antiguas prendas al rozar los finos tirantes de satén con el cuerpo de encaje.

Al final, cuando se estaba debatiendo entre un conjunto de encaje verde azulado de sostén y braguitas de La Perla, y un bonito juego de camiseta y pantaloncitos de satén, las palabras de Jasper acudieron de nuevo a su cabeza. «No te pongas ropa interior».  
La seda, el satén y el encaje se escaparon sin más de sus dedos laxos mientras recordaba la sensación de las fuertes manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo. Y, de pronto, la ropa interior le pareció sofocante y restrictiva.

De modo que los últimos días no se la había puesto. Naturalmente, su desnudez debajo de los jerséis de cachemir y los suaves pantalones de lana no era visible. Pero ella lo sabía, y también él. Sentía todo con mayor intensidad contra su piel.

Con una sonrisa sobrevolándole los labios, Alice se concentró en lo que sus sentidos le estaban diciendo en esos momentos.

La suavidad del jersey era como una caricia sobre sus pechos, y, al no llevar bragas, la humedad causada por su reciente encuentro con Jasper era igual de tangible contra la sensitiva piel, como un beso de aire frío.

Era difícil percibir el peligro que acechaba fuera, ya que, en contra de todo pronóstico, en ese instante se sentía muy segura y… feliz. No sólo porque se encontraba en una fortaleza defendida por un pequeño ejército de hombres, sino porque estaba con Jasper.

Él era el motivo de que se encontrara en peligro y también la razón de que nadie le hiciera daño.

Sentada en aquel confortable sillón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y escuchando el crepitar del fuego, Alice reflexionó acerca de su situación.

Desde que era niña había sido consciente de que estaba rodeada de fuerzas poderosas que no podía controlar. Fuerzas que eran indiferentes, en el mejor de los casos y, de cuando en cuando, incluso hostiles hacia ella. Ya no era una niña y podía defenderse hasta cierto punto, o al menos tomar precauciones. Pero los últimos acontecimientos la habían desbordado.

Todo cuanto había deseado era que la dejaran pintar en paz, no pedía nada más. Y si eso significaba una vida un tanto solitaria, que así fuera. Era lo único que había pedido.

Y ahora le estaban arrebatando incluso eso, en el mismo torbellino que la había arrastrado hacia los brazos de Jasper. Alice no era poderosa, pero no cabía duda de que Jasper sí lo era, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Negarlo era una estupidez, luchar sería en vano. Jasper la tenía en sus manos, total y absolutamente.

No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sólo que esas fuertes y enormes manos no pretendían hacerle el menor daño. La protegían, la mimaban y le habían proporcionado un placer inimaginable.

Así que se rindió mentalmente a él y a lo que le hacía sentir y se relajó en el cómodo sofá.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_23 de noviembre_

Un enorme y complejo mecanismo estaba poniéndose en marcha.

Había algo de dolor en todo aquel proceso, aunque menos del que Jasper hubiera imaginado. Después de todo, estaba destruyendo toda una vida de trabajo. Todo cuanto había construido desde que era un muchacho sin hogar en las calles de Odessa desaparecería.

Jasper se había pasado los últimos veinticinco años haciéndose más fuerte, más rápido, más veloz y poderoso que los demás. Había luchado duramente por todas y cada una de las partes que formaban su imperio, sangrado por él. Y ahora ese imperio iba a derrumbarse igual que un castillo de arena y a desaparecer por el desagüe.

Había pensado en ello una y mil veces preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado drástico, pero al final todo se reducía a una verdad absoluta: podía seguir con su vida tal y como era, o podía quedarse con Alice, pero no con ambas cosas.

Mientras estuviera al frente de su imperio, habría hombres que desearían matarle. Y en cuanto se corriera el rumor de que tenía un punto débil, Alice sería mujer muerta. Ni siquiera tendría una muerte rápida. Al contrario. Se encargarían de que sufriera hasta un punto inimaginable.

Aquello era lo que más le aterraba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Jasper se había reconciliado con su propia muerte violenta. Le parecía el único modo en que podía morir. La única cuestión era «cuándo». Hasta cierto punto, la idea ni siquiera le molestaba demasiado; se había acostumbrado a ella desde la infancia.

Pero imaginar a Alice en las garras de sus enemigos… simplemente le volvía loco. A duras penas podía contemplar aquella idea. Le provocaba un dolor constante, una violenta punzada en el pecho tan incisiva como una herida de bala.

La mayoría de sus enemigos habían crecido en lugares donde a las mujeres se las trataba como a ganado.

Las imágenes acudieron a él en bruscos flashes fragmentados que eran físicamente dolorosos. Alice, atada a una silla mientras le arrancaban las uñas. Alice, colgada de los brazos mientras la cortaban en pedazos. Alice, atada a una mesa, violada durante semanas y finalmente aniquilada de un brutal corte en el cuello.

Se conocía bien y sabía que no era ningún neurótico. Todo lo contrario. Era absolutamente realista, de la cabeza a los pies. Las imágenes que le atormentaban no eran alucinaciones, sino una posibilidad muy real. Algo normal en algunas partes del mundo que él conocía demasiado bien.

Cerró los puños a los costados, muy consciente de que lo que se interponía entre la visión de Alice ensangrentada y hecha pedazos y la de ella feliz y rebosante de salud, era él. Su fuerza y su poder. Si hacía las cosas bien, Alice viviría. Si las hacía mal, moriría de forma dolorosa, suplicando que llegara su fin.

A última hora de la tarde, entró en la biblioteca en silencio y se detuvo. Alice estaba tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, tal vez dormida. Se había pasado los últimos días trabajando sin parar, creando una obra excepcional, y de cuando en cuando se echaba un rato para descansar.

Verla desmadejada en su sofá hizo que una aguda punzada de dolor le perforara el pecho, al punto de que, durante un aterrador segundo, pareció que el corazón se le estuviera desgarrando.

Era tan condenadamente hermosa. Todas las otras mujeres bellas a las que había conocido y con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales desaparecieron en aquel instante de su cabeza igual que una nube dispersada por un fuerte viento.  
Dios, no puedo permitir que le pase nada.

Acurrucada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, parecía tan vulnerable…

El intenso fuego bañaba la cremosa piel con un resplandor rosado, resaltando los marcados pómulos, delineando la carnosa y sensual boca. En el escote en forma de V del jersey, la delicada clavícula proyectaba diminutas sombras horizontales. El cabello brillaba con vida propia a la luz del hogar y sus gruesos mechones parecían arder a su alrededor.

Era tan delicada, tan frágil… Y, sin embargo, aquellas esbeltas y elegantes manos de artista descansaban plácidamente sobre su regazo como si no albergara ningún temor.

En una ocasión, Jasper había presenciado cómo un general afgano machacaba las pequeñas manos de una sirvienta que había derramado un poco de guisado de cordero caliente sobre su regazo. Había sido incapaz de detenerle, ya que se encontraban en una habitación repleta con los guardias armados del líder militar.

Más tarde, Jasper había disfrutado al ver la deforme cabeza de dicho general ante la mira de su rifle y apretando suavemente el gatillo.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se sentó junto a Alice con cuidado para no molestarla.

No estaba dormida. Volvió la cabeza hacia él y cuando abrió los ojos, Jasper vio que brillaban igual que fragmentos de mar en medio de la penumbra.  
—¿Te he molestado? —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura infinita—. No era mi intención.  
—No. —Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa—. No estaba dormida. Tan sólo… pensaba.  
El corazón de Jasper dio otro doloroso vuelco en el pecho, sólo que esta vez no fue provocado por el anhelo.  
—¿Qué…? —Su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca. Puede que ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que le había arruinado la vida—. ¿En qué pensabas?  
—En la situación —dijo suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—. Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí durante un tiempo, ¿verdad? Es decir, esta situación no va a resolverse por sí sola en los próximos días, ¿verdad?  
Nunca, pensó Jasper.  
—Lo siento. —Deseaba decirle algo más, pero no encontró palabras para expresarle la profundidad de su pesar. «Lo siento» era una disculpa vacía, incapaz de abarcar el daño que le había hecho a aquella hermosa mujer. Había puesto su vida en peligro, la había despojado de su hogar, y por su culpa había muerto un buen amigo suyo.

«Lo siento» no era nada, pero era lo único que podía decirle.

Ella asintió con gravedad, como si comprendiera todo lo que aquellas palabras encerraban. No había reproche en su mirada, ni ira, ni rabia.

Pero sí había algo en ellos que le enfureció casi tanto como los hijos de perra que les habían atacado.

Resignación. Eso fue lo que vio; resignación, tristeza, aceptación.

Aquello le puso furioso. Más que furioso.

Esa mujer era mágica. ¿Cómo había podido permanecer sola durante tanto tiempo? ¿Qué cojones les pasaba a los hombres de Manhattan?

Bueno, ahora había un hombre en su vida. Él. Y se aseguraría por todos los medios de que estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz.

Alice levantó la mano, aquella larga y elegante mano de artista, y la posó sobre su marcada mandíbula. Sus dedos descansaban justamente donde había estado la larga cicatriz. Si le palpaba con las sensibles yemas, notaría que el tejido subyacente estaba aún desgarrado. Trazó la cicatriz mientras le miraba, frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir, pero él le cubrió la boca con la suya impidiéndole continuar.

Ah, qué bien sabía. Dulce y fresca. Alice abrió la boca para él al instante y cuando Jasper se apartó durante un segundo, ella tomó una profunda y trémula bocanada de aire.

Jasper ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y ella también lo hizo. La unión fue perfecta. Increíblemente perfecta. El calor de la boca de Alice, el modo en que se amoldó a él, la forma en que el brazo de Jasper rodeó su estrecha espalda, la manera en que su cabello cayó en una cálida cascada sobre la mano que le acunaba la cabeza.

Todo era perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

Sin romper el beso, Jasper la levantó hasta sentarla sobre su regazo y trazó un ardiente sendero con sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de la joven, al sensitivo punto detrás de la oreja que la hacía estremecer.

Deslizó la mano bajo el jersey, cubriéndole el vientre con la palma abierta. Cada vez que él movía la boca, los músculos abdominales de Alice se contraían.  
—¿Sigues cumpliendo mis órdenes, hum? —susurró.

Le encantaba que hubiera dejado toda esa cara lencería metida en las cajas, de forma que sus manos estuvieran separadas de la piel femenina por una única capa de tela.

Le excitaba verla vestir la elegante ropa que le había comprado y saber que debajo no llevaba nada, tal como le había pedido, que podía tocarla en aquel suave lugar secreto entre las piernas y sentirla humedecerse de inmediato para él. No conseguía quitarle las manos de encima. Aun cuando no estuvieran haciendo el amor, era realmente exquisito deslizar la mano bajo su jersey y acariciarle brevemente los pechos el tiempo preciso para hacer que sus pezones se pusieran erectos.

Cada vez que la tocaba, su cuerpo tardaba menos en prepararse para recibirle. Y, en ocasiones, no necesitaba más que un ligerísimo roce. Naturalmente la desventaja era que, en su presencia, Jasper casi siempre se encontraba en un estado de semierección.

Como en ese instante. Sólo que ahora estaba completamente empalmado, duro y palpitante.

A Alice se le erizó el vello de la nuca y no pudo evitar un ligero temblor al sentir que él le lamía la oreja. Daba lo mismo lo que le dictara la cabeza, su cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que deseaba.  
—¿No llevas ropa interior? —insistió—. ¿Hum?  
Alice abrió los ojos a duras penas, dos rendijas verde azuladas que brillaban en la oscuridad.  
—No, no la llevo —musitó.

En recompensa, la mano de Jasper ascendió por los planos de su vientre y le acarició un pecho antes de quitarle el jersey con delicadeza. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Sus manos eran fuertes y no deseaba hacerle daño alguno. En esos momentos, causarle el más mínimo dolor sería el mayor crimen del mundo. De modo que la tocó con la ligereza de una pluma, tan sólo un levísimo roce del dedo índice sobre la satinada piel de su seno, trazando un círculo una y otra vez. Cuando el dorso del dedo le rozó el pezón, Alice se sobresaltó. Jasper le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, adorando el leve temblor que la recorrió. Era increíblemente sensible.

El dedo le rozó de nuevo el pezón, sólo que con mayor presión.  
—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó al oído.  
Jasper casi pudo sentir su sonrisa.  
—Si te digo que no, sabrás que miento, ¿verdad? Puedes sentir lo que te dice mi cuerpo.

Oh, sí, su cuerpo hablaba alto y claro. El pezón bajo su dedo había pasado de ser un tierno capullo a una pequeña y dura cima.

Movió la mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, donde pudo sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón bajo la palma.  
—Sí, tu cuerpo me habla, Alice. Puedo escucharlo, sentirlo en mis manos. —Otro suave roce del pulgar sobre el pezón, seguido inmediatamente por un pequeño escalofrío—. Te gusta. Te gusta tener mi mano sobre tus pechos.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara, tomando su seno en la mano con ternura.

Alice estaba sonrojada, la sangre se agolpaba bajo la piel, calentándola, desprendiendo el suave olor de su jabón y su aroma a mujer. Maravilloso.  
—Me gusta todo lo que me haces, Jass —admitió ella, sin más.

Tenía la boca enrojecida, los labios inflamados y húmedos. Cuando habló, Jasper ni siquiera fue capaz de oírla al principio. Estaba sumamente atento al movimiento de aquellos carnosos labios, fantaseando con que se cerraban en torno a su polla.

Sentía una necesidad casi violenta de aplastarla contra su cuerpo.

Cuidado, se dijo, y casi rompió a reír. Tener que recordarse aquello era algo tan extraño que parecía que le estuviera hablando a otra persona.

Jasper siempre tenía cuidado, siempre. Nunca perdía el control, ni tenía que preocuparse por herir a alguien a menos que deseara hacerlo.

Jamás haría daño a una mujer. No estaba en su naturaleza.

Durante el sexo mantenía el control en todo momento, siempre asegurándose de que la mujer estuviera lo bastante húmeda para recibirle, cerciorándose de que sus fuertes manos no dejaran moratones.

Nunca le había resultado difícil. Había aprendido a controlar las emociones y el cuerpo a una edad tan temprana, que no recordaba cuándo había sido. El control estaba profundamente arraigado en su mente y en su sangre. Formaba parte de él desde que tenía uso de razón.

Pero ahora ese control había… desaparecido.

Se quedó mirando embelesado a Alice, tal vez la mujer más hermosa que jamás había estrechado entre sus brazos. Y no era simplemente hermosa, sino también una artista con un inmenso talento. Tanto, que ya no podía imaginarse tener una casa donde sus cuadros no ocuparan un lugar preferente. Tanto, que la poca paz de la que había disfrutado durante el último año había sido gracias a ella. Además, también era bondadosa y amable.

Era una mujer entre un millón. Debería tratarla como si fuera de porcelana, como un cristal que podría romperse en mil pedazos con su contacto. Debería arrodillarse en el suelo para adorarla como se merecía.

Sin embargo, su sangre de depredador hervía. Tenía que apretar los dientes para contener el aullido que se alzaba en su garganta, un gruñido de posesión, de dominio. Sus manos ardían en deseos de tomarla, sujetarla con tal fuerza que sus dedos quedaran impresos para siempre sobre su piel.

Quería arrancarle la poca ropa que le quedaba sin tan siquiera tomarse la molestia de deslizaría por su cuerpo; simplemente enganchar los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones y luego arrancárselos.

Sería fácil hacerlo. Había matado a más de un hombre con un único golpe de sus manos, así que desgarrar tela no le supondría ningún esfuerzo.

Podía imaginarlo; desgarrarle la ropa con un gruñido de impaciencia, tumbarla sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea, separarle las piernas y levantarlas para embestir bruscamente en su interior, tanto si estaba preparada como si no.

La follaría con la fuerza de una bestia embrutecida, con toda la extensión de su cuerpo hundiéndose en ella. Estaba tan excitado que no se detendría con el primer orgasmo. Se correría dentro de ella, contento de que eso la lubricara, y luego continuaría penetrándola durante horas.

Oh, Dios, podía sentirlo, saborearlo al punto de que su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia a causa de las imágenes que afloraban en su cabeza. La follaría hasta que estuviera dolorida y luego continuaría follándola. Cada célula de su ser le pedía a gritos que la poseyera, que la hiciera suya con toda la potencia de su ser, durante tanto tiempo como fuera capaz.

Le haría daño.

Si hacía lo que tanto ansiaba, le haría daño. Haría daño a Alice.

No soportaba pensar en ello.

Se había controlado con cientos de mujeres que no significaban nada para él. Había sido fácil, algo arraigado en su persona. Sin embargo, aquella dulce y frágil mujer, que lo significaba todo para él, ponía a prueba su control.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo para templar su deseo. Luchar por controlarse con una cálida mujer en los brazos era una sensación verdaderamente extraña e insólita. Y aquello sólo podía empeorar, porque la quería completamente desnuda. Alice se movió ligeramente sobre su erección y después se quedó inmóvil mientras él le quitaba el pantalón, igual que un ciervo ante el arma de un cazador. Luego lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, como si nunca antes hubiera sentido la erección de un hombre contra su piel.

Un tronco cayó pesadamente en la chimenea, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara entre sus brazos.

Su nerviosismo le obligó a tranquilizarse un poco. Durante la noche habían hecho el amor varias veces, así como esa mañana. Había aprendido a estar con ella sin sucumbir a la ciega lujuria.

Se recostó y relajó, contento incluso con la sola sensación de su cálida piel junto a la suya.

En el instante en que Alice notó que se relajaba, también ella lo hizo, apoyándose en él con un débil suspiro y acariciándole distraídamente la mandíbula con un dedo, con los labios lo bastante cerca como para besarle suavemente el cuello. El cuerpo de Jasper se relajó aún más y también el de ella, hasta que casi se fundieron el uno con el otro. Cuando los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, comenzaron a respirar al unísono, como si fueran un solo ser, un único corazón.

Tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido del fuego y el de sus respiraciones, nada más.

Jasper sintió que su mente divagaba. Estaba duro como una piedra, pero algo en aquel momento lo hacía parecer perfecto tal y como era, único y precioso. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de «algo», sino de la «ausencia» de algo.

Su mente estaba serena y en paz por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

Era extraordinario.

Jasper estaba acostumbrado al continuo zumbido de fondo de los cálculos que realizaba su cabeza, desde antes incluso de tener uso de razón. Cuando era un niño sin hogar en las calles, aquel zumbido le había servido de alarma para conseguir comida y cobijo, al tiempo que evitaba a los numerosos hombres que explotaban a los niños indefensos que recorrían las calles de Odessa como si fueran ratas. Su mente había sido igual que un faro, realizando un constante reconocimiento de los alrededores. Se obligó a permanecer alerta incluso dormido cuando no se encontraba en un entorno seguro, situación que se prolongó hasta que ganó su primer millón.

Jasper había vivido de ese modo toda su vida, siempre alerta, calculando las probabilidades, esforzándose por cerciorarse de que estaban, invariablemente, a su favor.

Actuando así había conseguido crear un imperio y dirigirlo él solo. Guardaba ingentes cantidades de información dentro de la cabeza en todo momento, un enorme surtido de datos que variaban continuamente y formaban nuevas combinaciones. En su mundo, las cosas se movían deprisa; y también él.

En ese instante no era así. Ahora su cabeza estaba repleta de paz y sosiego, de un grato silencio que le permitía paladear ese momento, un momento lo bastante raro como para ser casi incomprensible. Nada del ajetreo de los negocios, el brusco zumbido de los cálculos o el torbellino de pensamientos. Tan sólo silencio y calidez.

Bajó la mirada y vio que Alice le observaba con los labios ligeramente curvados. Como si quisiera sonreír pero no estuviera segura de su estado de ánimo.

Jasper estaba de un humor magnífico. Sonrió a Alice, sintiendo cómo los desacostumbrados músculos de su rostro se movían, encantado de que ella le correspondiera con una amplia sonrisa.

Nunca antes había disfrutado de algo así: aquel pausado momento de tranquilidad, piel contra piel, corazón contra corazón. Siempre que había tenido a una mujer entre sus brazos, había sido con el único fin de follársela. Raras veces se entretenía después del sexo.

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siempre iba con tanta prisa?

Porque las demás no eran Alice.

Había algo delicioso en todo aquello, tranquilizador pero excitante al mismo tiempo. Ni mejor ni peor que el sexo, simplemente… diferente. Y bueno.

Ella se meneó ligeramente, justo sobre su imponente erección.  
—Parece que… Parece que estás…  
—Sí, lo estoy. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Resultaba muy «extraño» estar sonriendo—. Pero no pasa nada. Pronto haremos el amor, puedes estar segura. —Alice se sonrojó. Un color precioso, igual que una rosado amanecer sobre la blanca cima de una montaña. Se inclinó para besarla en la mandíbula y luego le acercó los labios a la oreja—. Una vez que entre en ti, no pienso detenerme durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ahora su piel adquirió un vivido tono rojo.

Jasper la acomodó mejor sobre él, complacido de que Alice se apoyara contra su pecho. La joven recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello con cuidado de no tocarle la herida. Jasper se percató de pronto de que ella siempre le tocaba con suavidad, como si temiese que su herida se abriese de nuevo.

Qué sensación tan extraña que una mujer cuidase de él.

Le pasó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja y le habló en voz baja junto al oído.  
—¿Tienes frío, amor? ¿Quieres una manta?  
Pudo sentir cómo los labios de Alice se curvaban.  
—No, eres un horno. Y el fuego está a tope, así que no, no siento frío. —Suspiró—. Jasper… ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?  
El no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería al decir «esto». Lo sabía demasiado bien: hombres armados persiguiéndoles, el peligro cerniéndose sobre ella…

El resto de nuestras vidas. Ésa era la respuesta. Pero aún no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello.

Sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza.  
—¿Tan deseosa estás de irte de aquí? ¿No te sientes cómoda? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?  
Silencio. Jasper la miró, esperando… No sabía qué esperaba. Ira, tal vez. Impaciencia. Pena. Sin embargo, ella sólo parecía pensativa.  
—Estoy bien, Jass. Y gracias a tu generosidad, tengo todo lo que necesito y más.  
Él restó importancia a su gratitud con un ademán de la mano y siguió observándola con atención.  
—¿Pero?  
Sus estrechos hombros se alzaron con un suspiro.  
—Pero… por grande que sea tu casa, por cómoda que sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí encerrados para siempre, ¿no? ¿Cuándo crees que podremos aventurarnos a salir? Aunque sólo sea para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Jasper estuvo tentado de decirle que la llevaría al tejado si deseaba aire fresco. Quizá al día siguiente, si conseguía deshacerse del helicóptero. Sus pilotos habían estado hablando de llevárselo durante unas horas para hacerle una puesta a punto. Tal vez mañana fuera un buen día. Si llevaba ahora a Alice al tejado, podría no estar preparada para saber que tenía un helicóptero de evacuación listo en todo momento.

Sin embargo, no bastaría con el tejado. Alice le estaba preguntando cuándo podría pasear libremente por la calle.

La respuesta era «nunca». No por las calles de Manhattan, en cualquier caso. Y Jasper sabía que tampoco estaba preparada para conocer esa información.  
—En cuanto tenga la situación bajo control, te prometo que encontraré un modo de salir. Algún día serás libre de pasear. Tienes mi palabra. —Sería libre de hacerlo, sólo que no en Nueva York, ni en ningún otro lugar de los Estados Unidos.  
Por el momento, Jasper no iba a poner un pie fuera del edificio, y, lo que era más importante, no iba a dejar que ella lo hiciera hasta que todo estuviera listo para que se marcharan.  
Alice le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
—Tú siempre cumples con tu palabra, ¿no es así? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Es importante para ti ser un hombre de palabra.

Le entendía tan bien que a Jasper casi le producía vértigo.

No se equivocaba en absoluto. Era un hombre de palabra. Incluso en el mundo en que se movía, su palabra era ley. Durante buena parte de su vida, lo único que había tenido era su dignidad. Su palabra. Moriría antes de perder eso.  
—Sí, cumplo mis promesas. Así que volverás a ver la luz del día de nuevo. Y cuando lo hagas, ¿adónde quieres ir? ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Dar un paseo por Central Park —se apresuró a responder—. Bajar hasta el Farmer's Market. Visitar algunas galerías nuevas.  
Mierda, ¿hasta dónde estaba vinculada a Manhattan? ¿Sufriría si la alejaba para siempre de allí? La idea hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.  
—¿Y lejos de Nueva York? ¿Qué quieres ver fuera de la ciudad?  
Alice alzó la mirada hacia él.  
—El mundo —dijo sin más—. Siempre he querido viajar. Me encantaría ver Roma. París, Londres. Y Asia. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es leer guías de viaje e imaginarme en un templo riberano o hindú.  
—Detesto decirlo, pero me alegra que no lo hicieras el pasado año. —Señaló con la cabeza los cuadros que adornaban la biblioteca resplandeciendo a la luz del fuego, igual que ella resplandecía en sus brazos. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, disfrutando del contacto de su suave piel—. Yo soy el más beneficiado de que no lo hayas hecho.  
Alice se frotó contra su mano, sonriendo.  
—Siento contradecirte, pero «yo» soy la más afortunada. Me has pagado una cantidad de dinero casi obscena. Gracias a ti, he ganado más durante el pasado año que en los últimos diez.  
—Mereció la pena.  
—¿Sabes que podrías haber adquirido mis cuadros por la mitad de lo que pagaste?  
—Mereció la pena —repitió.  
Sonriendo, Alice se giró en sus brazos haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran totalmente contra su torso.  
La polla de Jasper palpitó esperanzada. Tal vez ahora…  
—Me alegra que… —comenzó a decir Alice. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos, clavados en algo más allá del poderoso hombro masculino—. ¡Oh! ¡Mira!  
Jasper se puso rígido, listo para empujarla al suelo y volverse para enfrentarse a un nuevo peligro, pero se quedó paralizado al ver su cara, relajada y sonriente. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviera viendo, no suponía una amenaza para ellos. Confundido, volvió la cabeza y siguió su mirada.

Nieve.

La noche había caído mientras acunaba a Alice entre sus brazos. No se le había ocurrido correr las cortinas y el ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared mostraba el panorama nocturno de Manhattan, suavizado por la nieve que caía.

De inmediato, agregó eso a los problemas con los que tendría que enfrentarse los próximos días. La nieve hacía que todo fuera más lento. La gente llegaba tarde a trabajar, y algunos ni siquiera eso. Estaba previsto que su experto falsificador, J. Jenks, les entregase pasaportes nuevos al día siguiente, junto con todo tipo de documentos originales de respaldo. Pero si se desencadenaba una gran tormenta de nieve, no se aventuraría a salir. A menudo se quejaba de que sus huesos eran demasiado frágiles para soportar el mal tiempo.

Alice se bajó del regazo de Jasper y se encaminó hacia los ventanales, guardando una distancia prudencial. Jasper contempló cada paso que dio, admirando la vista de su espalda desnuda, su esbelto contorno destacando en la penumbra; aquel glorioso cabello negro que le caía más abajo de los hombros, meciéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Acababa de dejarle y las manos de Jasper ya la echaban de menos, añoraban la suave piel, la sensual curva de su cintura, acunar sus pechos y tocarla allí donde era suave y estaba húmeda únicamente para él.

Se puso en pie y la siguió, atraído irremisiblemente por una fuerza invisible.

Ella se había detenido a medio camino, observando por la ventana con una media sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Jasper se puso a su lado, incapaz de dejar de mirarla.  
—¿Por qué no te acercas más a la ventana para ver mejor la nieve? El exterior de los cristales está recubierto con una superficie fuertemente reflectante. —Por no hablar de una gruesa película de policarbonato—. No existe la menor posibilidad de que alguien te vea. Ninguna.  
—¿No pueden verme? —Alzó la cabeza hacia él con tal celeridad, que su pelo golpeó el torso de Jasper—. ¿Estás seguro?  
—Ven conmigo. —Le pasó un mechón de brillante cabello detrás de la oreja y avanzó, cogiéndola de la mano. Tras un segundo de duda, ella le siguió.

La condujo directamente hasta el ventanal, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos centímetros del cristal. La iluminación a su espalda era tenue en contraste con la deslumbrante vista de Manhattan que se desplegaba ante ellos.

Jasper se colocó justo detrás de ella, tomando su pecho con la mano izquierda mientras su otra mano descendía para cubrir su sexo. La sintió temblar cuando sus dedos tocaron los suaves pliegues de su feminidad, al punto de que la joven tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caerse.  
—Mira al otro lado de la calle. ¿Qué ves?  
—Un… un rascacielos —respondió Alice, vacilante. Jasper podía notar el latido de su corazón contra la mano, acelerándose a causa de su contacto—. Unos pocos pisos más alto que éste.  
—Ahora mira atentamente las ventanas de ese edificio. También son reflectantes.  
Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.  
—No entiendo lo que…

Y entonces lo vio.

Todas las ventanas del edificio de enfrente eran reflectantes, pero el rascacielos de Jasper no, a excepción de la última planta. Reflejadas al otro lado de la calle, Alice podía ver las oficinas del edificio en el que se hallaba, todavía abiertas; gente moviéndose de un lado para otro, un grupo de limpieza en una, una tardía reunión en otra, veinte personas alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada. El ajetreo habitual de un rascacielos en pleno centro financiero de la ciudad.

Salvo en la última planta, la suya. Nada de lo que sucedía dentro era visible. El último piso era como un largo espejo. Ni siquiera podía verse si las luces estaban encendidas o apagadas.  
—¿Lo ves? —susurró él—. Eres completamente invisible.  
Estaban tan cerca del ventanal que Jasper podía notar el frío que desprendía.  
—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres una bata?  
Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que suaves y cálidos mechones de cabello susurraran contra su torso.  
—No, ¿cómo podría tener frío cuando te tengo a mi espalda? Además, es bastante… excitante contemplar la ciudad por una ventana como ésta y saber que nadie puede verme.  
—Excepto yo —gruñó junto a su oído.  
Era cierto. Ambos se reflejaban débilmente en la ventana, una mera sombra. Alice era una esbelta silueta contra la amplitud de su poderoso cuerpo y su pálida piel contrastaba con su tez un poco mas oscura.  
—Excepto tú —convino afectuosamente mirándolo a través del cristal. Después su mirada se desvió al espléndido paisaje que se extendía ante ella.

La nieve caía aún con relativa ligereza, no más que unos pequeños copos gélidos, tan ligeros, que de vez en cuando se los llevaba el viento. Aunque cada cierto tiempo la nieve caía en suaves rachas. Jasper no tenía ni idea de cuál era la previsión meteorológica, una señal más de lo desordenada que era su vida en esos momentos. «Siempre» estaba al tanto de la previsión del tiempo. Conocer qué tiempo iba a hacer, así como estar al tanto del índice bursátil de Dow Jones, formaba parte de él; era una de las primeras personas en saber cualquier cambio en la situación geopolítica y prever cómo podía afectar a sus negocios. Por otro lado, su vida había dependido en multitud de ocasiones de si llovía o hacía sol, así que el hecho de haber sido sorprendido por una nevada era algo realmente insólito.  
—Es precioso —musitó Alice de pronto.  
—Hum. —Jasper había enterrado el rostro en su cabello, de forma que su nariz quedara junto a la suave piel de detrás de la oreja de la joven. ¿Para qué mirar afuera cuando podía ver a Alice reflejada en el oscuro cristal? No era más que nieve, por el amor de Dios. En una ocasión había estado a punto de morir por congelación en una tormenta cuando aún vivía en las calles. La nieve era fría y húmeda.

Era mejor estar caliente y seco.

Alice le apretó ligeramente el brazo.  
—Mira la calle, Jass.  
Reticente, él apartó la mirada de su bello rostro reflejado en el cristal para enfocarla en la vista exterior.

Alice tenía las manos extendidas en el aire, como si quisiera abarcar toda la vista.  
—Quiero pintarlo justo así. Plata contra negro; el edificio brillando tenuemente en la oscuridad. Mira abajo, Jass. ¿Ves levantarse la niebla? Eso hace que los edificios parezcan islas en el cielo, ¿no crees? Lo pintaré utilizando una gama monocromática para que la nieve contraste con la nieve racheada. Te encantará, te lo prometo.  
Jasper se quedó petrificado.

Durante un segundo, había ocurrido algo aterrador. Todas aquellas horas que había dedicado a contemplar sus cuadros en los últimos meses habían provocado un cambio en su percepción. Durante un instante había visto la escena a través de los ojos de Alice. No simplemente la nieve, la cual odiaba y consideraba un incordio, como mínimo, y a veces peligrosa.

Había visto el paisaje más allá del odio que sentía hacia la nieve.

Resultaba fascinante ver a través de Alice cómo una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo era bañada por una oscuridad plateada. Los ojos de la joven contemplaban absortos el manto blanco y él siguió su mirada en el reflejo del oscuro cristal. Alice estaba grabando en su memoria lo que estaba viendo y en algún momento, tal vez al día siguiente, o el próximo mes, sus diestras manos darían vida a una obra maestra que Jasper admiraría eternamente. Sólo que esta vez la miraría y recordaría el momento exacto en que a ella le llegó la inspiración.

Alice le estaba cambiando, ejerciendo su particular magia sobre él para que abriera su corazón a la belleza existente en el mundo. Resultaba aterrador y no estaba del todo seguro de que le gustara la idea, pero así eran las cosas.

Observaba las formas negras y plateadas, la niebla, la nieve racheada, y las encontraba deslumbrantes en vez de dedicarse a calcular qué impacto tendría el mal tiempo en sus negocios.

El mundo era infinitamente más misterioso y bello de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Durante los últimos quince años había vivido recluido en sus diferentes casas, viajando únicamente con las medidas de seguridad más rigurosas que era capaz de concebir, del coche al avión, al hotel y vuelta a empezar. Su vida se reducía a trabajar y a dormir en un entorno estéril y controlado. Su mundo se había limitado a las cuatro paredes de un hotel, un coche o un avión; no había mucha diferencia. El mundo exterior se había convertido en algo abstracto, un simple factor más a considerar en sus cálculos.

Sonriendo, Alice le miró a los ojos a través del cristal, como si comprendiera lo que le había hecho.

Le había cambiado, eso era lo que había hecho. Con su arte, su bondad y su belleza, Alice había alcanzado el fondo de su alma y le había rescatado. Redimido. Aquello no le agradaba demasiado, pero no podía negar que era así. Se alejaría del oscuro mundo en el que había vivido, de las armas, de la destrucción, y se dedicaría a ejercer su particular don para los negocios en otros campos. Sólo pensar en ello le resultaba aterrador. Podía sentir incluso que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía en una inquietante y excitante danza.  
—Inclínate hacia delante —le ordenó de pronto con voz gutural—. Apóyate contra la ventana.  
Sobresaltada, Alice le miró a través de la ventana e hizo lo que le decía. Colocó ambas manos sobre el panel de vidrio y arqueó la espalda. Jasper introdujo un pie entre los de ella y la obligó a separar las piernas, acomodándose mejor entre sus muslos.

Alice sabía que él estaba excitado, pero ahora podía sentir la dureza de su polla contra su trasero.

Jasper no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Alice se había metido en su cabeza y él tenía que estar dentro de su cuerpo.

La observó atentamente en la ventana. Estaba apoyada contra el cristal. Tendría los pechos fríos, pero él le daba calor por detrás… Y su polla le haría arder.

Sacó un condón del bolsillo lateral de los pantalones militares, se los desabrochó, y luego los apartó con los pies cuando cayeron al suelo. Se sacó el jersey por la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la de Alice en ningún momento.

—Abre más las piernas, amor —le susurró.  
Ella obedeció al instante, provocándole una mayor excitación, haciendo que su sangre fluyera caliente y densa por sus venas.  
Aquello no iba a ser tierno.

Oh, Dios. Aquello no iba a ser tierno, pensó Alice al tiempo que contemplaba el rostro de Jasper a través de la ventana. La imagen era más nebulosa que si fuera un espejo, como si fuera incorpóreo. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Jasper era muy real, todo poder masculino y músculos, con los pies mucho más firmes en la tierra que la mayoría.

Podía sentirle caliente y poderoso a su espalda, sujetándola con firmeza mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Cada vez que la poseía, se producía un inquietante momento cuando su enorme polla empezaba a abrirse paso en su interior, larga, gruesa y tan dura como el acero. Al principio Jasper había tenido mucho cuidado con ella, penetrándola lentamente, poco a poco.

Pero últimamente, dejaba que su excitación le superara, entendiendo que la de ella aumentaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

Su control era casi nulo en esos instantes. Alice sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero ahora que había llegado, se sintió invadida por una extraña mezcla de temor y excitación. Hasta la fecha, a pesar de haberla llevado al orgasmo una y otra vez, Jasper siempre había ejercido un absoluto dominio sobre sí mismo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante el reflejo de la ventana mostraba a un hombre que pugnaba por mantener el autodominio. Los tendones de su fuerte cuello estaban en tensión, los dientes apretados, los músculos de la mandíbula palpitantes.

Su poder la envolvió de nuevo. Pese a que Jasper no se imponía con su físico, sus hombros eran casi el doble de anchos que los de ella. Bajó la vista a la enorme mano que cubría su sexo y observó admirada los gruesos músculos de su antebrazo contrastando de forma increíblemente erótica sobre su vientre. En silencio, Jasper deslizó la mano hacia delante y hacia atrás demandando un mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Alice separó más las piernas. Todo cuanto Jasper deseara ella se lo daría.

A su espalda, él se colocó en posición para poseerla, grande, abrupto y caliente. Alice se preparó porque la primera penetración era siempre ligeramente dolorosa, por muy excitada que estuviera.

Jasper observó su rostro atentamente en el oscuro cristal. Debió de sentir su leve estremecimiento pues no avanzó tal y como ella esperaba que hiciera. Se limitó a esperar, tentando la entrada a su cuerpo con la roma punta de su polla y respirando con agitación.  
—Aún no —masculló con los dientes apretados, mirándola a los ojos—. Apóyate más en la ventana.  
Alice apenas pudo comprender sus palabras.  
—¿Qué?  
Jasper se estremeció violentamente contra ella.  
—Apóyate más en la ventana —repitió—. Ahora.  
Su voz era grave, totalmente masculina y dominante.

Ella le obedeció de inmediato y dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes cuando sus manos abiertas, los pechos, caderas y muslos tocaron el panel helado. Jasper estaba pegado a su espalda, cobijándola con el calor de su cuerpo, de forma que las temperaturas extremas a las que estaba sometida hicieron que la excitación de Alice aumentara hasta límites casi dolorosos, como evidenciaban sus pezones erectos.

Con firmeza, Jasper movió la mano que mantenía sobre su sexo con el fin de abrir sus húmedos pliegues, al tiempo que la empujaba hacia delante con las caderas hasta que su clítoris quedó presionado contra el gélido ventanal. Alice percibió el frío contra su sensible carne en el preciso instante en que él la penetró. Su pene era una enorme columna ardiente que la iba calentando a su paso, aumentando la urgente y salvaje necesidad de ser poseída total y absolutamente.

Alice dejó escapar un sollozo roto cuando él comenzó a moverse, caliente y duro en su interior, aplastándola contra la gélida ventana. Su polla era como un potente hierro al rojo a su espalda que imprimía un ritmo duro, brusco, rayando lo doloroso pero… sin serlo.

El adusto rostro de Jasper reflejaba su feroz deseo mientras entraba y salía de ella, los embates rápidos y potentes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Alice se sorprendió al ver su propia expresión, la vista desenfocada, la boca abierta, la garganta arqueada hacia atrás. La viva imagen de una mujer en pleno éxtasis sexual, reducida a su naturaleza animal.

Escuchó que un agudo gemido llenaba la habitación y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que provenía de su garganta. No se parecía a nada que hubiera salido antes de sus labios. Ni siquiera sentía ya el frío de la ventana; estaba ardiendo viva.

Con una embestida que la hizo poner de puntillas, Jasper gruñó y comenzó a correrse. Sus movimientos eran irregulares y violentos y su respiración surgía entrecortada. Parecía como si quisiera atravesar con ella el ventanal.

Alice lanzó un gemido agónico al sentir que un demoledor placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo, abrasándola por dentro, consumiéndola por entero.

Como si estuviera en un trance, bajó la vista hacia las tiendas, la gente y los coches, la bulliciosa calle de una gran metrópolis. Era como si la ventana hubiera desaparecido y sus sentidos se hubieran expandido para unirse con la gente que podía ver circulando a toda prisa por las calles, con la nieve que caía del cielo, con la energía de la ciudad.

Ya no era Alice Brandon, distanciada, sola y, de alguna forma, siempre a un lado. En un único y eléctrico latido, formó una unidad con todo lo que le rodeaba mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba y sacudía.

Justo al otro lado de la calle, pero a cuatrocientos sesenta metros hacia el norte, donde tan sólo disponía de una trayectoria de tiro oblicua, Demetri observaba a dos figuras a través de la mira térmica. Una esbelta; la otra mucho más alta y ancha.

Jasper y la mujer. Sólo podían ser ellos.

Desnudos.

Follando.

No perdía de vista los cuerpos de vivos colores, rojos y azules, retorciéndose en el pequeño círculo de su mira; sin embargo, permaneció completamente impávido.

A Rutskoi le gustaba el sexo tanto como a cualquiera, quizá más. Se había gastado en prostitutas y alcohol la mitad de su primera paga de teniente en Grozny, celebrando durante días haber permanecido con vida un mes entero y su reciente ascenso en el ejército. Pero, estando de servicio todo desaparecía. De servicio no sentía ninguna emoción: ni lujuria, ni hambre, ni sed o agotamiento. Lo único que sentía era la profunda calma del francotirador, una íntima conexión con el suelo, el rifle y la mira.

La mujer estaba ahora aplastada contra la ventana por el peso del cuerpo de Jasper. Dios, la tenía a tiro. Justo allí, en el punto de mira.

Una ligera presión sobre el gatillo, y su bala de calibre cincuenta viajaría a dos mil quinientos kilómetros por hora hacia los contornos rojos, verdes y amarillos que percibía a través de la mira térmica.

Pero no tenía modo de saber el grosor de las ventanas de Jasper y con ese ángulo de inflexión no contaba con las garantías suficientes para atravesarlas. Y en caso de que lo hiciera, quizás sólo perforara a la mujer y no alcanzara a Jasper.

Contempló impasible cómo se retorcían las apasionadas figuras, reparando en que la mujer tenía las manos extendidas sobre el cristal mientras se la follaba por detrás, y se dijo que debía esperar.

Muy pronto los tendría en el punto de mira con un ángulo perfecto.

Podía esperar.

Por diez millones de dólares podía esperar todo lo que hiciera falta.

.  
.

_24 de noviembre_  
_Al alba_

Sangre. Sangre y la sombría oscuridad de la violencia. Había sangre por doquier. Le subía por los tobillos, rojo oscuro, brillando en la penumbra. Tan densa que le impedía mover los pies.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, igual que el de un animal atrapado. Podía sentir el peligro, olerlo. En la distancia se veía un leve resplandor y trató de alcanzarlo. Debía huir de aquella opresiva y fría oscuridad.

La piel le cosquilleaba advirtiéndole de una amenaza inminente. Había algo allí. Algo vivo, feroz. Podía percibir la crueldad que la rodeaba, una ingente crueldad y un amor por la muerte. La muerte se palpaba en el aire.

Bajó la mirada para ver por dónde iba. En el fondo del charco de sangre, sus pies se tropezaban con obstáculos, extrañas formas. Le resultaba difícil guardar el equilibrio, pero sabía que tenía que moverse con rapidez. Una ominosa presencia se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Aunque los músculos le pedían a gritos que echase a correr, no podía hacerlo; era igual que caminar descalza sobre piedras. Se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al ver que algo emergía abruptamente a sus pies, igual que una montaña surgiendo del barro. Estaba tomando forma poco apoco hasta crear una nariz, unos labios, unas mejillas y unos ojos, cubiertos por cabello empapado en sangre.

Se trataba de la cabeza cercenada de una mujer agitándose en un charco de sangre.

Trató de gritar, pero no tenía aire en los pulmones ni lo había en aquel sofocante y terrible lugar.

Él se acercaba. No sabía quién era, pero sí qué era. Era la crueldad, la muerte personificada, con un enorme agujero allí donde debería estar el corazón. E iba a por ella.

La sangre a sus pies se removió, comentando a agitarse como un río de aguas turbulentas. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la perseguía era grande, lo bastante como para aplastarla.

No había lugar donde esconderse. El charco de sangre se extendía hasta el infinito. Ahora podía ver una mano extendida emergiendo a la superficie, como si pidiera ayuda a un cuerpo que ya no estaba allí. Un pie, todavía dentro de un zapato. Otra cabeza surgiendo como si fuera un globo y hundiéndose acto seguido.

Estaba caminando por un sangriento río de muerte.

La sangre fluía más rápido ahora. La oscuridad se cernió sobre ella de pronto, como si tratara de bloquear la débil luz del horizonte.  
Intentó avanzar con rapidez pero continuaba tropezando con partes desmembradas de cuerpos humanos. Cuanto más aprisa intentaba moverse, más obstáculos se encontraba, hasta que no pudo seguir corriendo.

Echó un fugaz vistazo hacia atrás, respirando aceleradamente. Un hombre enorme ataviado con un abrigo largo avanzaba hacia ella con gigantescas zancadas, impertérrito ante los cuerpos desmembrados que dejaba atrás.

Podía escuchar el débil crujir de huesos humanos quebrándose cuando el monstruo los pisaba sin piedad. Volvió la cabeza hacia delante, buscando a ciegas un lugar donde esconderse, y dio un traspié. Alargó la mano para amortiguar la caída y hundió una cabeza bajo la superficie. Apartó la mano bruscamente y la cabeza volvió a emerger. Era la cabeza de un niño, sus pequeños rasgos parecían perplejos.

Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, se acerca…

Un gélido viento se alzó a su espalda. Lo que la perseguía era frío, sin la menor calidez humana. Algo le rozó por detrás; su enorme mano. Casi la había atrapado.

¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! Sollozando, se inclinó para apartar los cadáveres de forma que pudiera correr más deprisa. Un frío viento iba y venía: el aliento del monstruo.

Estaba cansada y él era infatigable. Nunca desistiría, jamás renunciaría. No estaba en su naturaleza.

Tropezó una vez y otra. Y otra más. ¡Oh, Dios santo, casi le tenía encima!

De pronto, surgió ante ella una enorme forma. Su exhausta y aterrada mente tardó un segundo en percatarse de que se trataba del cuerpo de un hombre; un guerrero inmensamente poderoso cuyos músculos se contraían a causa de la fuerza y la tensión. Levantó uno de sus largos brazos y ella pudo ver que blandía una espada de forma amenazadora.

El guerrero alargó el otro brazo en su dirección y sus dedos se doblaron para transmitirle un mensaje universal.  
«Ven conmigo.»

El guerrero era plenamente consciente de su presencia, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto detrás de ella, en el peligroso monstruo que le pisaba los talones.

Seguridad. El guerrero representaba la seguridad y la protección. Cada línea de su fuerte cuerpo era un muro tras el que podría esconderse. Tenía que llegar hasta él, pero apenas podía avanzar debido a la sangre y los huesos de hombres, mujeres y niños con los que tropezaba.

Algo le abrió un corte en la espalda con un feroz y doloroso tajo, y ella lanzó un grito. El monstruo la había desgarrado con sus garras y su sangre se mezclaba con la que había a sus pies.

El dolor era insoportable. Incapaz, de mantenerse en pie, se resbaló, cayendo sobre una rodilla, y las garras de la horrenda criatura se cernieron de golpe sobre su cabeza.

El guerrero avanzaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas con los ojos clavados en el monstruo y una expresión sombría y resuelta en el rostro. Hacía tiempo también el monstruo lo había atrapado a él, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Una ancha cicatriz blanca recorría un lado de su cara, relampagueando en la creciente oscuridad.

De pronto, unas sogas de cuero le rodearon el torso con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar, y fue levantada en el aire.

No se trataba de sogas de cuero, sino de dedos, que la asían con tanta crueldad que sintió crujir sus costillas. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro del monstruo y pudo ver unos ojos inyectados en sangre sobre una boca de dientes afilados que parecía sonreír.

La tenía en su poder. Se había acabado. Así era como iba a terminar su vida: hecha pedazos en el fondo de un lago de sangre.  
Moriría sola en aquel gélido lugar.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar por última vez hacia el guerrero que corría hacia ellos con la espada en alto.

El monstruo lanzó una carcajada y ella luchó desesperadamente en su cruel abrazo, tratando de liberarse.  
—¡Alice! —gritó el guerrero—. ¡Alice!  
Ella trató de decirle algo, pero no le quedaba aliento. La espada estaba atravesando al monstruo…  
—¡Alice!  
No podía respirar…  
—¡Alice, despierta!

.

Se despertó con un entrecortado grito estrangulado, como si hubiera estado sumergida en un frío estanque y saliera a la superficie un instante antes de ahogarse, temblando y sacudiéndose sin control.

Dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, inmovilizándola. ¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡Iba a matarla! Luchó, se retorció violentamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra esa clase de fuerza. Iba a morir…  
—Alice, Alice, amor, mírame.  
Ella conocía esa voz. Era una voz grave y profunda que no denotaba crueldad sino preocupación.

Se quedó inmóvil y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los del hombre que había sobre ella.  
—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Jasper, rozándole suavemente la frente con los labios—. Estás a salvo. Has tenido una pesadilla.

Tan sólo dos palabras penetraron en la mente de Alice: «a salvo». Estaba a salvo. No se ahogaba en un lago de sangre, ni la perseguía ningún espantoso monstruo. No había cadáveres.

Parpadeó y su visión se empañó a causa de las lágrimas.

Sí que «había» un cadáver: el de Harold. Lo recordó todo de nuevo, con la potencia de un río cuya presa se ha roto. Los cuatro hombres persiguiendo a Jasper y utilizándola a ella como cebo. La cabeza de Harold explotando, lo que quedaba de su cuerpo cayendo laxamente al suelo igual que un saco vacío, toda su bondad y su sentido del humor extinguidos igual que una luz que se apaga.

El monstruo de sus sueños no era real, pero sí lo era el que había matado a Harold, un hombre conocido por su bondad y generosidad. Un hombre que había amado verdaderamente el arte, que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra como si no importase nada.

Alice había intentado ser fuerte y ocultar su pena, encerrarla en un oscuro rincón. Pero el dique que contenía aquel dolor se había roto. La pesadilla la había despojado de sus defensas, minando su fortaleza y haciendo que el dolor se desbordara en su interior, feroz e imparable.

Volvió la cabeza hacia el hombro de Jasper y se aferró a él desesperadamente, inhalando su aroma, sintiéndose rodeada por su fuerza como si de una cota de malla se tratara. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas. La muerte de Harold, el horror de la violencia vivida en la galería, la pérdida de su propia vida, de su casa. Todo ello afloró en un torrente de tristeza y pesar que intentó contener de nuevo, con el corazón desbocado y temblando.  
—Déjalo salir, duschka —susurró con ternura Jasper junto a su oído—. Llora. Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Aquellas comprensivas palabras eran justo lo que Alice necesitaba oír. Con un salvaje gemido, enterró la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó llevar. Lloró desgarradamente por el dolor y la rabia que sentía, por la pena y la desesperación que la invadían. Lloró por Harold, por la violencia que aún la acechaba, por la pérdida de su libertad, por el abandono de su madre, por su propia incapacidad de encontrar un lugar en el mundo para ella.

Lloró hasta que se quedó exhausta, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, hasta que se quedó sin aliento, hasta que la tristeza le desgarró la garganta. Y luego lloró un poco más. Alice ignoraba que fuera capaz de llorar de aquella manera y sólo cuando se le agotaron las lágrimas se derrumbó sobre el hombro mojado y desnudo de Jasper, con los ojos cerrados, aturdida por la fuerza de la tempestad que acababa de apoderarse de ella.

Él la había estrechado entre sus brazos en todo momento sin mover un solo músculo salvo por el pausado latido de su corazón, dándole el consuelo y la protección de su cuerpo. Alice se quedó tumbada sobre él, agotada, escuchando el fuerte y regular latido de su corazón, sintiendo su respiración agitarle el cabello de la parte superior de la cabeza. Una enorme mano le cubría la nuca y un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, abrazándola con la fuerza suficiente como para reconfortarla sin hacer que se sintiera atrapada.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, la garganta dolorida, y yacía pesadamente sobre él. Como si su piel se hubiera fundido con la de Jasper.  
—Lo siento mucho —susurró con voz llorosa.  
Las manos de Jasper se tensaron brevemente.  
—No te disculpes, duschka. —Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba «duschka», pero el tono en que lo decía era inconfundiblemente cariñoso—. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Tienes razones para ello.  
Alice frotó la frente sobre su hombro. Era como rozarse contra una roca caliente.  
—Sí —asintió—. He perdido a Harold y le echo mucho de menos.  
—Sé que es así —asintió—. Todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. La pérdida de tu amigo, la de tu casa, tus cuadros… Y las obras de la galería ya habrán desaparecido esas alturas.  
Era lo que ella había sospechado.  
—Has dejado atrás muchas cosas, duschka. No es de extrañar que llores.

Ambos guardaron silencio conscientes de que la vida que había llevado Alice había desaparecido y que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Jasper la abrazaba con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que se sentía completamente rodeada por él, por su pura carnalidad aquí y ahora, haciendo que su antigua vida pareciera muy lejana.

Se sentía mucho más tranquila. El llanto había conseguido sosegar sus nervios, dejando tras de sí silencio y calma. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, más regular, y sus sentidos empezaron a cobrar vida en respuesta a los estímulos externos: el calor del cuerpo de Jasper, igual que una enorme estufa debajo de las sábanas, la sensación de estar completamente rodeada por su fuerza, el pausado ritmo de su corazón contra el pecho…

Se movió ligeramente y su cadera rozó su gruesa erección, enorme y dispuesta, como siempre.

Al instante, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir cómo su miembro se engrosaba contra su piel debido al leve contacto. Acababa de vivir una dura experiencia y, sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba ya preparado para recibirle, suavizándose, humedeciéndose.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle. El rostro de Jasper mostraba su severidad habitual, sus fuertes rasgos permanecían impávidos mientras la observaba. No intentó seducirla con palabras. Era un hombre de acción y le mostraba lo que sentía con hechos.

Todos y cada uno de sus rasgos le parecían fascinantes. Los ojos azules entrecerrados que parecían ver demasiado, la boca carnosa y sensual, los altos pómulos, la mandíbula áspera a causa de la barba incipiente… Rasgos que se estaban volviendo tan queridos, tan…

¿Tan familiares?

Alice ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando. ¿Cómo podía…? Dejó de respirar por un instante, abrumada.  
—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, posando la mano en su rostro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo había reconocido?  
Jasper le rozó el hombro con los labios.  
—¿Qué sucede, duschka? —murmuró.  
—Eres… eres tú.  
Alice recorrió la curvatura de las cejas con los dedos, las pequeñas arrugas en la esquina de los ojos, el recto puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?  
—Eres el hombre de mis sueños —musitó. Al ser consciente de lo que había dicho se ruborizó e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Quiero decir que… quiero decir que he soñado contigo, Jasper. Hace más de un año que sueño contigo. Son más pesadillas que sueños, en realidad. El peligro y la violencia siempre están presentes, y cuando todo parece perdido, cuando creo que ya no hay salvación posible, un guerrero consigue arrancarme de las garras del monstruo que intenta matarme. He tratado de dibujar su rostro, pero, por más que lo he intentado, nunca recuerdo sus rasgos cuando despierto de la pesadilla. Pero… eres «tú». De algún modo, Jass, eres tú. Tú eres el guerrero que me salva. Ahora puedo verlo con claridad. Salvo que… en mis sueños, tienes una enorme cicatriz blanca aquí. —Recorrió con suavidad el lado izquierdo de su cara con el nudillo—. Como ya debes saber, porque has comprado cinco de esos retratos. —Frunció el ceño—. Aunque no los he visto colgados en tu estudio.  
—No. —Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Eran demasiado… personales. Están en mi caja fuerte, donde sólo yo puedo verlos. Me reconocí en ellos de inmediato.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.  
—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudiste reconocerte cuando yo no he podido? Sólo ahora me he dado cuenta de que estaba pintando una y otra vez distintas versiones de tu rostro. Cada retrato era distinto porque nunca vi tus rasgos de forma clara. Lo único que tenían en común era el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, y una… una intensa mirada. Pero cada retrato era diferente.  
Jasper le tomó la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla izquierda.  
—¿Cómo podría no reconocerme? Cada retrato era igual —le aseguró—. Todos los cuadros representaban a un hombre con una larga cicatriz blanquecina en el lado izquierdo de la cara.  
Mientras hablaba, apretó el dedo índice de Alice sobre su mejilla izquierda.  
—¿Puedes sentir lo que hay bajo mi piel? —Al principio Alice no sabía a qué se refería, y luego, al cabo de un segundo percibió una ligera depresión bajo la piel, exacta a la cicatriz del guerrero de sus sueños—. Me operó el mejor cirujano plástico del mundo, pero sólo pudo reparar la piel, no los tejidos subyacentes.

En silencio, Alice recorrió muy despacio su mejilla con el dedo índice. La cicatriz oculta estaba allí, desde la sien a la barbilla, exactamente como en sus sueños.  
—Es imposible —susurró cuando fue capaz de hablar.  
—Imposible o no, así es —se limitó a decir Jasper.  
Alice era incapaz de asimilar todo aquello. Siempre se había considerado una persona realista. No le gustaban los libros de autoayuda o la terapia de grupo. No creía en fantasmas, en vidas pasadas o en los ángeles. Llevaba una vida tranquila, solitaria, pintando y leyendo en su pequeño apartamento. Lo único que había deseado en toda su vida era pintar y que la dejaran en paz.

Jamás había tenido la sensación de que el destino le reservara grandes cosas. El destino nunca había sido un elemento clave en su vida.

Pero ahí estaba. Inexplicable e ineludible.

Había soñado con Jasper muchas más veces de las que podía recordar. Un hombre al que nunca había visto y cuyo mundo era diametralmente opuesto al suyo. Sin embargo, de algún extraño modo, algo en su interior le había reconocido, sabido que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y sintió un estremecimiento interno, como si se encontrara en un gélido páramo en lugar de en una cama cómoda y caliente, con el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

El frío le caló hasta las entrañas y fue incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Sencillamente no existía una razón plausible que pudiera explicar la constante presencia de Jasper en sus sueños mucho tiempo antes de que le conociera. Había sido tocada por algo para lo que no tenía palabras. Sólo sabía que era algo grande, que tenía acceso a lo que, ahora se daba cuenta, era la energía que regía el mundo.

No podía luchar contra algo como aquello, ni tampoco quería.

En esos momentos, en un acto de total rendición, Alice aceptó por completo su destino. Se entregó a él.

Jasper era su destino. Había nacido para él.  
—Eras tú —susurró—. Siempre fuiste tú.  
—Sí, duschka —afirmó con semblante serio—. Estamos unidos. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero existe una extraña conexión entre nosotros. Fui consciente de ella desde la primera vez que me reconocí en uno de tus retratos. —Le recorrió el costado con las manos, como si le diera forma, y sus ojos se entrelazaron con los de Alice—. Aun así, me prohibí a mí mismo acercarme a ti durante todo un año. Sabía que no podía compartir mi vida con una mujer, que sería demasiado peligroso para ella. Me mantuve a distancia y tuve que conformarme con observarte desde el callejón de la galería dos veces al mes.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la colocó sobre su cuerpo, separándole las piernas hasta que quedó a horcajadas. Estaba completamente erecto, duro y caliente. Alargó la mano hacia la unión entre sus muslos y abrió con suavidad los acogedores pliegues de su sexo para que rodearan su polla.  
La profunda voz se hizo más grave, el timbre más ronco, el acento más marcado.  
—Es como si me dieras vida, duschka. Tus cuadros, tu modo de hablar, de moverte. Tu misma existencia. Desde aquella primera vez, me resultaba insoportable no verte.

Jasper movía las caderas debajo de ella de forma lenta y parsimoniosa, frotando el pene a lo largo de su increíblemente suave y rosada carne. Alice estaba tan sensible en aquella zona que podía sentirle por entero: la gruesa cabeza de su polla, suave y resbaladiza, el vello en la base. Lanzó un gemido y se estremeció ante las ardientes sensaciones que empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, devastándola, cautivándola, desterrando el frío que se había instalado momentos antes en su interior.

No podía apartar la vista de los ojos de Jasper. Estaba atrapada por esas oscuras pupilas, aquellas fuertes manos asiéndole las caderas, el poderoso cuerpo moviéndose sensualmente bajo ella. Estaba presa y quería seguir estándolo para siempre.  
—La primera vez que vi tu obra, iba en mi coche. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Me bajé y entré en la galería pensando en comprar unos pocos cuadros, sin tener ni idea de quién era el artista y sin importarme. Y entonces… entraste tú. Trajiste contigo la luz y la belleza, duschka. Apenas era capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por tu propio bien.

Su voz iba y venía; a Alice le resultaba difícil escucharle a causa del salvaje fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Bajó la mirada, hipnotizada por la vista de su pene emergiendo de entre sus muslos. La enorme punta humedecida, de un oscuro color rojizo, aparecía seguida por el enorme tronco. El líquido preseminal mostraba lo excitado que estaba, aunque no daba la impresión de que estuviera fuera de control. Sus movimientos eran regulares, calculados para obtener una estimulación máxima.  
Oh, Dios, se había colocado de forma que cada caricia rozara su clítoris en un largo y lento deslizamiento que hacía que la piel le hormigueara y sus músculos internos se contrajeran. Técnicamente, ni siquiera estaban haciendo el amor y, sin embargo, Alice se hallaba a un paso de alcanzar el clímax.

Aquellos ojos ardían.  
—Inclínate hacia delante —gruñó—. Dame tu pecho.  
Alice obedeció al instante. Ni siquiera tuvo que realizar el menor esfuerzo, pues aquellas enormes manos a cada lado de su cuerpo la acercaron a él, sujetándola.

Jasper le mordisqueó el pecho con ferocidad durante un instante y luego abrió la boca para chuparle el pezón a modo de refinada tortura. Alice sintió cada una de sus succiones directamente en su sexo, que se contraía al ritmo que imponía la boca de Jasper.

Inspiró entrecortadamente, concentrada en lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus piernas. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron y habría caído de no haberla sujetado Jasper con tanta firmeza.

Estaba tan húmeda que incluso podían escucharse los débiles sonidos que producían los movimientos del grueso miembro masculino deslizándose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su carne resbaladiza. El pene de Jasper se alargó aún más y Alice le clavó la uñas en los bíceps de acero mientras se estremecía sin control. Rendida a lo que él le hacía sentir, agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y su cabello formó una pequeña cortina de intimidad en torno a ambos.

Jasper aceleró el ritmo, los movimientos no eran ya tan controlados, haciendo que Alice tuviera que aferrarse a él. Se movía tan rápido que la gigantesca cama golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared. Las sensaciones se incrementaron, aumentando en intensidad con el calor y la fricción.

Alice inició una caída libre hacia el orgasmo, igual que si saltara de un avión, con el estómago encogido por la falta de gravedad.  
Por lo general, aquello solamente duraba unos segundos antes de llegar al clímax, pero esta vez algo hizo que se prolongara, que continuara suspendida al borde del abismo durante largos minutos mientras se movía sobre él, temblando, respirando a duras penas.

Un violento rayo de aniquilador placer atravesó entonces su cuerpo por entero y empezó a convulsionarse violentamente al tiempo que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

Aquello hizo que también él se corriera. Con un grave rugido, se movió con brusquedad bajo el frágil cuerpo femenino y comenzó a eyacular salvajemente sobre su propio estómago, acompañando cada descarga con un intenso estremecimiento. Tenía los dientes apretados y sus manos asían con fiereza las caderas de Alice, gruñendo mientras se arqueaba contra ella totalmente fuera de control.

Cubierto por una pátina de sudor, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas con los ojos entreabiertos a causa del placer y los músculos de la mandíbula apretados. Parecía sentir dolor, pero si aquello se asemejaba en algo a lo que había sentido Alice, no era dolor. Era un placer a una escala casi inimaginable.

Alice se desplomó sobre el torso de Jasper jadeando, agotada, aún temblando a causa de la intensidad del orgasmo. Se quedaron así durante un momento, respirando laboriosamente con los ojos cerrados, sólo conscientes de sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de un momento, los brazos de Jasper la rodearon. Una de sus grandes manos le acunó la parte posterior de la cabeza y la otra le rodeó la cintura, tal y como siempre la abrazaba. Estaba rodeada por un hombre sólido, completamente a salvo.

Pero sentirse a salvo era un error. Lo sabía a un nivel racional. Nada en aquella situación era seguro. Jasper tenía enemigos poderosos, y él mismo era extremadamente peligroso, en absoluto la clase de hombre que uno consideraría como «seguro».

Y sin embargo, jamás se había sentido más segura en toda su vida que en esos instantes, porque sabía sin el menor asomo de duda que él lucharía por ella hasta la muerte.

Nunca antes había tenido a nadie que la defendiera. Su padre se había largado con todo el dinero de la familia cuando ella tenía nueve años y su madre, sumida en su propia miseria, no tuvo tiempo que dedicarle a su hija. Y tampoco había tenido tíos o primos que la protegieran.

En cuanto a sus relaciones con los hombres, era casi mejor no pensar en ellas. Habían sido muy pocas, breves y espaciadas. Por algún retorcido giro del destino, o quizá de su psique, los hombres con los que había estado eran unos obsesos de sus carreras, sus cuentas bancarias o, a menudo, de ambas cosas y Alice Brandon nunca representó demasiado en sus vidas.

Lo más cerca que había estado de ser especial para otra persona había sido con Harold. Sin embargo, saber que ese encantador anciano quería lo mejor para ella en el mundo del arte no era lo mismo que tener a alguien tan fuerte como Jasper de su lado en todos los aspectos.

Igual que ahora.

Alice se quedó tendida sobre Jasper, rodeada por él, sabiendo en lo más recóndito de su ser que, de algún modo, ella era algo precioso para aquel hombre. Que sentía algo intenso por ella y que era real.

En el aire flotaba un fuerte olor a sexo, una combinación de su excitación y del semen que Jasper había derramado sobre su abdomen y que ahora la pegaba a él. La cabeza de Alice había aterrizado sobre su hombro, la nariz contra su cuello. Apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos y sólo podía ver unos pocos centímetros de su piel, pero incluso aquella pequeña parcela resultaba hermosa y fascinante.

Piel dorada, abultados músculos, tan pronunciados que proyectaban sombras; poderoso y fuerte incluso en ese punto. Con la nariz tan cerca de su piel podía oler su aroma por encima del intenso olor a sexo; un oscuro y fragante olor especiado que recordaba al almizcle, diferente a todo lo que hubiera olido en su vida.

Sólo por el olfato sería capaz de encontrarle con los ojos vendados en una habitación a oscuras y abarrotada de hombres.

También sus manos lo reconocerían. Ningún otro hombre que hubiera visto tenía aquel físico tan musculoso. Un solo roce de sus dedos y sabría que era él.

Jasper alargó la mano y apretó un botón. Con un suave zumbido, las cortinas comenzaron a descorrerse.

Alice necesitó un minuto para reunir las fuerzas precisas para volver la cabeza hacia la ventana. Cuando lo hizo, las cortinas estaban abiertas del todo, permitiendo que la mañana y la ciudad de Nueva York entraran por la ventana.

Todavía nevaba. La tormenta había remitido, pero algunos ligeros copos seguían cayendo sobre la populosa urbe. Las nubes estaban tan bajas que ocultaban la cima de muchos de los rascacielos. A tanta altura, daba la sensación de que el cielo estaba tan cerca que era posible tocarlo.  
—Sigue nevando —dijo maravillada, girando nuevamente la cabeza hacia él y posando una mano sobre su corazón.  
Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro. El enorme y amplio torso se llenó de aire, haciendo que Alice se elevara con él.  
—Todo se complica más con la nieve.  
Cierto, pero siempre había dos formas de ver las cosas.  
—Y todo se vuelve más hermoso con ella.  
Alice en realidad pudo oír su sonrisa.  
—Sí, duschka. Muy hermoso. Nunca había sido consciente de ello hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

Ella sonrió contra su cuello, contenta de haberle dado algo, aunque sólo fuera una nueva apreciación de la nieve.

Se estaba quedando dormida, sintiéndose caliente y a salvo en sus brazos, cuando oyó que Jasper la llamaba en voz baja.  
—Duschka.  
—Mmm. —Si Jasper quería hablar, tendría que hacerlo con una mujer semi-comatosa, porque estaba demasiado cómoda como para prestar atención a nada de lo que deseara decir. Algo serio, a juzgar por su tono de voz.

No, no quería hablar de nada serio, no en esos instantes. Era su momento robado al tiempo.

Escuchó otro exagerado suspiro y sintió que él le alzaba ligeramente por los hombros para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
—Tengo que contarte algo; algo que no querrás oír. Es hora de que lo sepas, porque tenemos que hacer planes.  
«Era» serio. Cualquier asomo de sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Jasper y su semblante estaba surcado por tensas líneas, como si estuviera sufriendo. Alice adoptó de inmediato una expresión seria. Fuera lo que fuese, le tenía preocupado, de modo que también a ella le preocupó.  
Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de Jasper y apoyó la barbilla en ellos. Quería estar en contacto con él todo lo posible mientras le escuchaba.  
—De acuerdo —convino serenamente—. Dime de qué se trata. Estoy lista.  
Él cerró los ojos por un instante, y cuando los abrió, su mirada resultó tan feroz como la de un águila.  
—Los problemas que estamos teniendo… no van a desaparecer. Nunca.  
Alice no dijo nada, tan sólo le observó.  
—La gente que me persigue no va a rendirse, amor. —Las manos en la espalda de Alice la apretaron ligeramente, como si reafirmaran su posesión—. Mucho menos ahora, cuando te tienen a ti como moneda de cambio y saben lo que significas para mí.  
—¿Y qué es lo que significo para ti, Jass? —le preguntó con la garganta constreñida por la emoción.  
—Todo —se apresuró a responder, sin apartar los ojos de los de ella—. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Se impulsó ligeramente hacia ella y los duros músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron con tal fuerza que la levantaron cuando acercó la boca a la de Alice para darle un ardiente y apasionado beso que se prolongó eternamente. La joven acababa de tener un orgasmo demoledor, pero su cuerpo despertó poco a poco, con cada roce de su lengua.

El cuerpo de Jasper ya estaba despierto. Su pene tan sólo se había relajado mínimamente tras el clímax, pero con el beso se puso completamente erecto, alargándose y endureciéndose en poderosas pulsaciones que provocaron escalofríos a Alice y la hicieron dejar escapar un gemido ahogado.

Al escucharlo, Jasper puso fin al beso y volvió a tumbarse. Las pupilas se le habían expandido tanto que sus ojos parecían negros, en lugar de azules. Un intenso sonrojo ascendió a sus altos pómulos y apretó los dientes.  
—Más tarde —gruñó—. Tendremos todo el tiempo que deseemos después. Ahora es necesario que hagamos planes. Mis enemigos no van a rendirse y nunca te dejarán tranquila.  
El corazón de Alice dio un potente vuelco en su pecho.  
—¿Y… cuál es la solución?  
—Desaparecer —dijo sin más, mirándola en todo momento a los ojos.

Al principio Alice no le comprendió. Las palabras sonaron confusas en su cabeza. «¿Esparcir?» ¿O había dicho «aparecer»? ¿Aparecer dónde?

Y entonces comprendió.  
—¿Quieres decir… marcharnos durante un tiempo? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Escondernos en algún lugar soleado hasta que la situación se solucione por sí sola?  
—No, duschka. —Jasper tomó un mechón de su cabello con un dedo, se lo llevó a la nariz para llenar sus pulmones con su aroma y luego se lo retiró detrás de la oreja con delicadeza—. Me refiero a desaparecer por completo. Para siempre. Dejar atrás nuestras vidas y crearnos una nueva lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.  
Alice parpadeó.  
—¿Quieres decir… marcharnos para siempre? —¡Vaya! La idea era casi imposible de considerar. Una cosa era esconderse durante algún tiempo en otro lugar. Eso podría ser incluso… bueno, si no divertido, sin duda sí interesante, siempre que Jasper estuviera a su lado. Pero él no estaba diciendo eso. Jasper hablaba de una nueva vida, una nueva identidad, como en el programa de Protección de Testigos. Y por lo que sabía, incluso cuando el peligro terminaba, esa gente no retornaba jamás a su antigua vida.

Jasper examinaba su rostro como si buscara en él algo en concreto.  
—Sí —se limitó a decir—. Para siempre. Dejar de ser Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock, y convertirnos en otras personas lejos de aquí para el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Alice exhaló lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
—Tendremos que cubrir nuestro rastro muy cuidadosamente, porque si mis enemigos nos encuentran, estamos muertos. Esto es algo que no prescribe, Alice. No hay vuelta atrás, jamás. Nunca volverás a ser Alice Brandon, ni verás Nueva York de nuevo. Todo lo que tienes y eres tendrá que desaparecer.  
—¿Es… es eso posible? Pensaba que únicamente un gobierno podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
Jasper se permitió sonreír levemente.  
—Sí, es posible, y puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas mejor que cualquier gobierno, si dispongo de tiempo para planearlo adecuadamente. La cuestión es… ¿te parece bien todo esto? ¿Puedes soportar la idea de dejarlo todo y a todos? Si contactas con alguno de tus antiguos amigos, si te suscribes de nuevo a una de tus revistas favoritas, si te pones en contacto con viejos clientes, abrirías una enorme puerta para que crucen mis enemigos, Alice. Podría suponer nuestra muerte. Debes poder marcharte y no mirar atrás. Sé lo mucho que te estoy pidiendo y que todo esto es culpa mía. Pero no hay forma de deshacer lo hecho, así que dime: ¿puedes hacerlo?

Alice pensó que era típico de él no persuadirla o convencerla. Ni siquiera la estaba seduciendo, aunque ya debía saber que el sexo era su arma más poderosa. Si comenzaba a besarla, a hacerle el amor, accedería a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. «¿Desaparecer en el Polo Norte o en el corazón de África? Sí, por supuesto, Jass. Bésame otra vez».

Sin embargo, no estaba utilizando ninguna de las armas que tenía a su disposición. Debajo de ella, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. No intentaba sonreír o encandilarla en modo alguno. Se había disculpado y Alice imaginaba que sería la última vez. Jasper era realista por encima de todo, y ésa era ahora la nueva realidad de los dos. No era culpa de él, y mucho menos suya. Simplemente las cosas eran como eran.

Estaba en una encrucijada y la decisión que tomara en ese preciso instante afectaría al resto de su vida. Bajó la mirada hacia él, al hombre que, en medio de un torbellino de violencia, se había convertido en lo más importante para ella.

Sería sencillo decir que tenía mal gusto para los hombres, pero sabía que no era cierto. Los pocos hombres con los que se había relacionado no habían sido más que críos vanidosos, deficientes en aquello que realmente importaba. Conocía sus defectos y los había pasado por algo porque a veces se había encontrado condenadamente «sola». Miraba hacia otro lado para no ver lo que le molestaba de ellos, sabiendo en todo momento que no funcionaría. Sabiendo que en realidad no se preocupaban por «ella», Alice Brandon. Que lo que deseaban era tener una mujer colgada del brazo, y que el hecho de que fuera una artista les proporcionaba algo divertido que contar en las fiestas hasta que se aburrían de eso y de ella.

Finalmente había aceptado que quizás no existiese un hombre adecuado para ella y se había resignado a estar sola.

Los hombres que había conocido, refinados, honrados y con éxito… habían sido débiles, frágiles por dentro, incluso. Si se les despojaba del dinero, el trabajo y la posición, no eran nada.

Jasper era todo lo contrario. Había tenido una vida difícil y se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y poderoso. Y ella le importaba, podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Se lo decía hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Aquél era un momento crucial en la vida de ambos. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Sonriendo, movió la mano y la posó de nuevo sobre el corazón de Jasper. Podía sentir la ligera aspereza del vello del pecho, el plano pezón en el centro de su palma, los sólidos músculos y tendones bajo la mano y, debajo de todo, el regular y pausado latido del corazón.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su nariz casi rozó la de él, de forma que su cabello formó una cortina alrededor de ambos, como si los protegiera de un mundo que pretendía infligirles un terrible daño.

Las manos de Jasper continuaron tocándola con suma ligereza.

Alice podía sentir que estaba completamente excitado, duro y caliente, palpitando entre los cálidos pliegues de su sexo. Cada vez que ella se movía, parecía provocar que un nuevo torrente de sangre le recorriera, haciendo que se engrosara y alargara. En respuesta, su propio cuerpo reaccionaba humedeciéndola, preparando el camino para un nuevo orgasmo.

Pero lo que deseaba decirle tenía que pronunciarse sin que el sexo lo empañase.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, consciente de que la pregunta de Jasper aún estaba suspendida en el aire.  
«¿Puedes hacerlo?»  
—Puedo hacerlo —afirmó rotunda—. Sé que crees que renuncio a mucho, pero en realidad no es así. No tengo demasiados amigos y seguirán con sus vidas sin mí. Tampoco tengo familia y mi conexión con el mundo laboral se establecía exclusivamente a través de Harold. Y, de todos modos, durante el último año he estado pintando exclusivamente para ti. Pero hay una razón más por la que puedo hacerlo.  
Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, tratando de hallar el modo de pronunciar unas palabras que jamás le había dicho a otro ser humano.  
—Me siento unida a ti de una forma que casi no puedo explicar. Hace mucho que sueño contigo y ni siquiera sabía que existías. Apenas te conozco… y sin embargo te conozco a fondo. Te amo, Jasper. Te seguiré al centro de la tierra si es necesario… porque te amo.  
El cuerpo de Jasper se estremeció brutalmente al oír aquello. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los músculos apretados. Un sonido escapó de su garganta, un gemido entre dientes, como si sintiera dolor. Acercó nuevamente la boca de Alice a la suya, sus grandes manos le acunaron la cabeza, y la besó profunda y violentamente, como si no fuera a poder besarla de nuevo en esta vida. La joven respondió con avidez, entregándole en aquel feroz beso su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma.

Las caderas de Jasper comenzaron a ascender y descender debajo de ella. Estaba tan mojada que su pene se deslizaba fácilmente entre los pliegues de su sexo hasta rozar su sensible clítoris una y otra vez.

Aferrándose a los hombros de Jasper para no perder el equilibrio, ella le besó como si fuera a morir si se separaban. Los movimientos de Jasper eran rápidos y bruscos, originando una ardiente fricción en la tierna carne de Alice que la hizo llegar al éxtasis casi al instante.

Un fuego incontrolable estalló en las entrañas de la joven y corrió como lava por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Lanzó un salvaje sollozo y comenzó a correrse, sintiendo la sangre fluir por la polla de Jasper con cada espasmo.

Él no dejó de moverse, prolongando el clímax de Alice durante lo que pareció una eternidad y provocándole otro orgasmo que la tomó por sorpresa.

El cuerpo de Jasper estaba increíblemente tenso y sus movimientos eran bruscos e incontrolados. Dejó escapar un profundo gemido en la boca de la joven y, con una última embestida, eyaculó de nuevo en calientes efluvios que cubrieron su abdomen y el de ella.

Oh, Dios, había sido increíblemente intenso.

Un torrente de emociones parecía haberse adueñado de Alice que, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no estaba llorando.  
Sudaba por todos los poros, temblando y estremeciéndose, aferrándose con fuerza a Jasper, como si se encontrara a la deriva y él fuera su salvación.

Continuaron así, abrazados el uno al otro durante largo tiempo, el suficiente para que el cielo comenzara a adquirir un tono plomizo. Sus músculos se relajaron lentamente y la respiración de ambos se regularizó.

La joven se estaba quedando dormida cuando Jasper volvió la cabeza para besarla en la oreja.  
—Yo también te amo, Alice —susurró sobre su piel.

Aquello hizo que la joven se espabilara de inmediato. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, para mirar a aquel hombre que se había convertido en su amante. Que se había convertido en su amado. Cada rasgo de su rostro era fascinante, nuevo a la par que familiar.

Todo era posible. No creía en las vidas pasadas, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera explicar la profunda e intensa conexión que los unía.

Lo que había dicho, lo había dicho de corazón, y también él. Ninguno de los dos se tomaba el amor a la ligera.  
—Queda tanto por decir… —Alice recorrió sus cejas con el dedo, descendió por aquel ancho y marcado pómulo, y llegó hasta su carnosa boca—, que no sé por dónde empezar.  
Jasper asintió con la cabeza.  
—Sí, queda mucho por decir, amor mío, pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo. Y si queremos que eso sea más de uno o dos días, debemos trazar un minucioso plan. Un hombre vendrá a traernos nuevos documentos. Llegará al mediodía, a menos que esta… «bonita» nieve… —su adusta boca se curvó en una sonrisa—… haga que se retrase.  
Con un prolongado suspiro, Alice se bajó de la cama y se desperezó, desnuda. Levantó los brazos hacia el techo y se puso de puntillas. Se sentía tan… bien.  
—¿Dónde tendrá lugar la reunión, Jass?  
—Buena pregunta, duschka. —Sacó una mano por debajo de las sábanas y le acarició la cadera, haciendo que Alice sonriera al sentir su contacto—. No quiero que sea en mi estudio. Es demasiado… personal, con todos tus cuadros allí colgados. Eso es algo que él no olvidaría. No, creo que nos reuniremos en el salón.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

«Tengo noticias…»  
El mensaje llegó a la Blackberry de Demetri Rutskoi, que la había dejado a la vista. Rechinó los dientes. Cuando todo aquello terminara, iba a revisar los archivos personales de Jasper y a encontrar al cabrón que le estaba jodiendo.

Fueran cuales fuesen las noticias, el hombre o la mujer —según su experiencia, nada como una mujer para llevar a cabo una traición—, no iba a darle ninguna información más hasta que le fuera transferido el siguiente pago. Y Rutskoi tenía que fiarse de que las noticias valieran 100.000 dólares.

Apartó el ojo de la mira y mandó un e-mail desde la Blackberry dando órdenes precisas a su banco en Suiza. La transferencia se realizó de inmediato.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, su informante escribió:  
«El objetivo estará en el salón a partir del mediodía. El salón se encuentra a cinco habitaciones del extremo sur, ventanas décima y undécima. Ha pedido comida y podría quedarse allí durante un tiempo.»

¡Sí! Demetri por fin tendría a Jasper a tiro, en línea recta con su Barrett, durante un buen rato. Y esta vez se aseguraría de acabar con su objetivo de una vez por todas.

Podía sentir una ráfaga de poder corriendo por su cuerpo. Durante los últimos días tan sólo había echado alguna cabezadita, pero de repente la fatiga desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido. Se sentía alerta, descansado. Preparado. Iba a lograrlo; lo sentía en los huesos. Iba a liquidar a Jasper, a convertirse en un hombre rico y, en los círculos adecuados, famoso.

Volvió a colocarse sobre el rifle, sintiéndose increíblemente lúcido. Su destino le aguardaba. Jasper moriría y él ascendería. Así es la vida.

.

Sin prisa, tomaron el desayuno que les habían dejado en la puerta el grupo de hadas buenas que aparentemente manejaban la casa de Jasper. Las hadas hacían un trabajo excelente. Yogurt y té hindú, cruasanes caseros y arándanos frescos.

Jasper dijo que ofrecería un ligero almuerzo al hombre misterioso que llegaría a mediodía, de modo que ella comió con moderación.  
El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado, se había intensificado. Alice ya no se sentía cohibida en presencia de Jasper. Hablaban con naturalidad, como una pareja más haciendo planes. Él le preguntó adonde deseaba ir y ella le contestó que lejos, a algún lugar con palmeras.

Jasper guardó silencio durante un momento, y luego asintió.  
—Serán precisos ciertos pasos, duschka —dijo—, pero que así sea.  
Alice le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la cara.  
—Pero juntos. —Depositó un suave beso en la amplia palma—. Lo haremos juntos.  
Él giró la mano para recorrer su mejilla con el dorso del dedo índice.  
—Sí, amor mío, lo haremos juntos. Será difícil y peligroso. Tendrás que aprender a llevar una nueva vida en un lugar muy distinto a éste y, posiblemente, enfrentarte a un nuevo idioma. Nada será fácil o familiar, pero estaré contigo en todo momento.  
Se puso en pie, sin apartar la mano de su bello rostro.  
—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, Alice, así que sería buena idea que te preparases. Dejaré que te duches y te arregles, y nos reuniremos en el salón a mediodía.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Resultaba extraño que un hombre de aquel enorme tamaño pudiera moverse con tal rapidez y sigilo. Estaba ahí y… al instante ya no estaba.

Alice se levantó y se acercó a las ventanas, colocando ambas manos sobre el frío cristal. La nieve caía ahora con mayor fuerza, impidiéndole ver con claridad, y las nubes habían descendido, volviéndose más oscuras. Era muy posible que se acercara otra tormenta de nieve.

¿Sería la última que vería?

Resultaba extraño pensar en ello. Pensar que su vida estaba dando un giro drástico. Podría no volver a ver nunca la nieve. Y ciertamente no volvería a ver Nueva York.

Alice colocó las manos de manera que formasen un marco y las desplazó sobre el ventanal, capturando escenas de Nueva York y guardándolas en su memoria. Quedarían almacenadas en su subconsciente, serían procesadas y surgirían en el momento más adecuado.

Entró en el suntuoso baño de Jasper, tratando de escoger entre la bañera de hidromasaje y la ducha. Se decidió por ésta última y luego se vistió con uno de los escandalosamente caros y bonitos trajes que él le había comprado.

Sabía de forma instintiva que a Jasper le complacía comprarle cosas caras. A ella no le importaban demasiado. Se había pasado toda la vida sin ellas y se contentaría con vestirse en tiendas baratas durante el resto de sus días. Pero la ropa era preciosa y Alice sabía apreciar la belleza, de modo que se lavó y vistió con esmero.

Aquella mañana Jasper y ella habían unido sus vidas. Resultaba extraño no estar sola. Desaparecerían juntos y pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Era algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

El enorme reloj sobre la monumental repisa de la chimenea dio las once en punto. Al igual que en todas las habitaciones, había un fuego encendido. Jasper debía de haber pasado tanto frío de niño, que estaba resuelto a no volver a pasarlo. Quizá un lugar soleado, sin malos recuerdos, también sería bueno para él.

Alice cruzó la inmensa estancia, sonriendo al pensar en la nueva vida que comenzarían a planear en el salón.

.

Tres habitaciones más allá, una mujer se entretenía junto a la ventana, con las manos sobre el cristal. Permaneció allí durante un rato, en la misma posición, como si contemplara la vista nevada. La nieve no entorpecía a Demetri; veía claramente el nítido contorno verde y rojo de la silueta femenina.

Su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo. El ángulo era tal, que matar era un posibilidad real. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la mujer de Jasper, apostaría cualquier cosa a que lo era.

El punto de mira le apuntaba justo al corazón.

Perder a su mujer volvería loco a Jasper. Justicia poética por no compartir.

No. No la mataría todavía. Jasper tenía que ser su primer objetivo. Así era como tenía que ser.

Observó a la mujer a través de la mira térmica hasta que ella se apartó y el dedo se relajó sobre el gatillo.

Aún no, pero pronto.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Las once en punto. Quedaba otra hora.

.

En el estudio, Jasper reunió algunos de sus pasaportes. Necesitaría un par de identidades que cuadraran con las que iban a crear para Alice.

Aquellos que decían que menos es más, estaban muy equivocados. Más era más.

Tenía siete identidades, profundamente arraigadas, de cinco nacionalidades distintas, con tarjetas de crédito, partidas de nacimiento y documentos que se remontaban a varios años atrás. Además, contaba con un par de identidades desechables, menos antiguas, para utilizar en caso de emergencia.

No iba a tener tiempo para establecer identidades arraigadas para Alice, de modo que lo que crearan tendría que ser impecable.  
Por suerte contaba con el hombre perfecto para el trabajo. Una gran maleta de ruedas repleta con dos millones en billetes de cien dólares aguardaba al falsificador en el salón, junto con el almuerzo y dos botellas de vino.

Todo empezaría al cabo de media hora, así que Jasper se concedió unos pocos minutos para reflexionar acerca del enorme giro que había dado su vida. Iba a pasar el resto de sus días con la mujer a la que amaba. Irían a una remota isla del Pacífico, a una parte del mundo en la que jamás había hecho negocios, y construiría o compraría una hermosa casa para los dos, soleada y bien ventilada. Alice pintaría y él adquiriría la compañía aérea y la naviera locales. Era un negocio que conocía a la perfección y que le permitiría seguir la pista a cualquiera que entrara o saliera de la isla.

Sus labios se curvaron. Dirigir un negocio honrado podría ser interesante.

Lo más increíble de todo aquello era que Alice iría con él. Alice era «feliz» a su lado.

Alice le amaba.

Nunca le habían amado. Había sido odiado, temido y envidiado, incluso admirado, pero nunca amado.

Alice le amaba.

Jamás se cansaría de ello.

Podría dejar atrás la riqueza y el poder sin problemas. Es más, habían comenzado a pesarle como una losa. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza bajar las defensas y comenzar un nuevo negocio, pero la vida le había ofrecido una oportunidad de redimirse y pensaba utilizarla.

No era que tuviese intención de relajar la vigilancia, sobre todo teniendo que proteger a Alice. Pero la violencia y el poder ya no definirían su vida. Serían simplemente un medio de proteger la vida de Alice y la suya propia.

Estaba tan absorto en esa idea que ni siquiera se había ocupado de perseguir al traidor que había entre sus filas. Pronto se marcharían. Quienquiera que le hubiera traicionado acabaría con las manos vacías.

Oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta y sonrió, sabiendo que era Alice. De hecho, se le aceleró el corazón. El ritmo de su corazón era siempre tan firme como sus manos, pasara lo que pasase. Se había mantenido frío multitud de veces estando acorralado, en medio de un tiroteo, rodeado de enemigos. Alice había cambiado eso.  
—Pase —dijo con voz firme.  
Nunca había sido tan feliz. Sentirse compenetrado con otro ser humano al punto de que podía leerle el pensamiento, ser lo primero para ella, importarle… Todo ello suponía tanta dicha que era como si le hubiera visitado un unicornio.  
No, no un unicornio, algo mejor.

Alice. Desde que la vio por primera vez, reconoció en ella la misma profunda soledad en la que él había vivido. Le resultaba un auténtico misterio que los hombres pudieran mantenerse apartados de una mujer tan bella y bondadosa como ella y, sin embargo, nadie sabía mejor que él lo redomadamente estúpidos y duros de mollera que eran la mayor parte de ellos. Alice era, en efecto, una rara belleza, pero parecía haber nacido sin la pesada armadura con la que la mayoría de las mujeres hermosas nacían. Era abierta, vulnerable, incapaz de engañar a nadie.

Era lo que hacía que la quisiera, pero comprendía muy bien en lo que eso la convertía: en una presa.

Bueno, ya no lo era, y no volvería a serlo. La protegería ferozmente durante el resto de sus vidas.

La joven se asomó por la puerta, dejando que una cascada de brillante cabello negro cayese por el marco.  
—¿Jass? —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que es pronto, pero no tengo nada que hacer y se me ha ocurrido que podríamos esperar juntos a ese hombre en el salón.  
Entró en el estudio y se acercó a él despacio.  
—Buena idea —asintió Jasper—. Descorcha una botella de vino y sirve tres copas. Enseguida voy.  
Ella le brindó una ligera sonrisa.  
—Supongo que ya estamos empezando nuestra nueva vida, ¿verdad?  
Dios, qué bien sonaba eso.  
—Sí, duschka —respondió con suavidad, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Alice se frotó contra ella. Le encantaba el modo en que reaccionaba cada vez que la tocaba, cómo le complacía su contacto—. Comienza ahora. En el salón.

.

Alguien entró en el salón.

Demetri había estado en un constante estado de alerta, pero ahora la adrenalina fluía rápidamente por su cuerpo agudizando sus sentidos aún más. Le encantaba aquello. Había nacido para eso.

Había llegado el momento. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo.

La figura de vivos colores rojo, dorado y verde que entró en la habitación era esbelta, de hombros estrechos, con media melena. Se trataba de la mujer.

El dedo que tenía sobre el gatillo se aflojó ligeramente.

Rutskoi respiró de forma regular, inspiró y exhaló, dejando que la adrenalina diese vida a cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo suficiente para agudizar sus sentidos, pero no como para hacer que le temblaran las manos.

Perfecto.

La mujer se paseó hasta el centro de la estancia y cogió algo. Era difícil saber qué hacía porque se hallaba de espaldas. Parecía que estaba abriendo una botella de vino y sirviéndolo. Conociendo a Jasper, la botella sería sin duda excelente, excepcional y cara.

No viviría para bebería.

La mujer volvió la cabeza y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Rutskoi la siguió a través de la mira térmica. Un hombre entró en la habitación. Hombros anchos, fuerte. Sí, se trataba de Jasper.

La mujer le estaba besando.

Todavía no, se dijo a sí mismo.

Una bala del calibre cincuenta podría atravesar a la mujer, a Jasper, la puerta que tenían detrás y la pared siguiente. Pero no le gustaba el ángulo y las probabilidades. Esperó, pacientemente, viéndolos besarse, frío y distante.

La mujer se estaba alejando de espaldas, sosteniendo la mano de Jasper y conduciéndole hacia el centro de la habitación, donde se ubicaba la enorme chimenea. ¡Mierda! El intenso calor del fuego distorsionaría la imagen. El calor corporal de Jasper se perdería si se colocaba frente al fuego. Demetri tenía que disparar antes de que Jasper llegara hasta allí.

El calor corporal de la mujer desapareció cuando se situó delante del fuego, con la mano estirada asiendo la de Jasper. Él caminaba hacia la chimenea, de perfil.

¡Maldición! Demetri tenía que tomar una decisión relámpago. Apuntar a un perfil requería una precisión milimétrica y lidiar con el efecto distorsionante de la imagen térmica a través de un grueso cristal que podría desviar la bala. Podía dispararle en ese mismo instante o esperar a que Jasper se girara y presentara un blanco frontal.

Todo su entrenamiento y experiencia le decían que esperase.

Rutskoi se mantenía tumbado, alerta pero no tenso, concentrado pero no absorto, con la pierna izquierda ligeramente doblada a modo de apoyo, al estilo del tirador ruso, y esperó.

Jasper tenía una mano delante de la chimenea. Demetri recordaba esa chimenea, una gigantesca y hermosa pieza de mármol blanco y gris, igual que recordaba el resto de la habitación; los lujosos sofás cubiertos con paños de cachemir, las gruesas alfombras, las antigüedades. Jasper vivía como un rey. Maldita sea, Rutskoi también deseaba vivir como un rey.

¡Ah! Jasper se estaba dando la vuelta. La mujer se había acercado más a él, ofreciéndole algo. Una copa. Él alargaba una mano hacia ella mientras mantenía la otra apoyada en la repisa.

Se estaba girando…

¡Sí!

Rutskoi respiró hondo, exhaló y apretó el gatillo.

* * *

**Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina de FACEBOOK?**

**facebook / Victoria . Wittaker**


	15. Capítulo 14

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Jasper estaba sonriendo a Alice, tomando la copa de vino que le ofrecía, cuando ella se tropezó con la alfombra. El se movió rápidamente, por instinto, para sujetarla antes de que cayera.

Y entonces el mundo explotó.

Jasper cayó sobre manos y rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada, observando el lento gotear de algo denso y rojo, sin comprender de qué se trataba. Nada se movía, su visión se empañó, todo sonido había desaparecido.

Un par de segundos después, recuperó de golpe la vista, el oído y el entendimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados.

Esquirlas de mármol salieron volando de la repisa de la chimenea cuando fue perforada por tres balas.

Alguien les estaba disparando con balas del calibre cincuenta, a juzgar por el tamaño de los agujeros en la chimenea y el hecho de que atravesaran las ventanas blindadas. Si Alice no se hubiera tropezado, esas tres balas habrían acabado con su vida en un microsegundo.

¡Alice!

Los disparos continuaban llegando de forma regular, realizados por un hombre que sabía lo que hacía.

Vio a la joven en cuclillas delante del sofá y se arrastró rápidamente hacia ella.  
—¡Agáchate! —le gritó al tiempo que la cubría con su cuerpo, deseando poder incrustarla de algún modo en el suelo para que las balas no llegaran hasta ella.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, lentos. Echó un vistazo al hombro en el que le habían herido el día del ataque en el callejón y vio que estaba desgarrado y que sangraba profusamente. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba estar alerta para sacarlos a ambos de allí, pero apenas podía pensar.  
—¿… invisible? —dijo Alice. Todavía se encontraba debajo de él, con la cabeza vuelta para recibir sus instrucciones y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa del miedo.  
Otra bala destrozó un gran jarrón Ming. Jasper se amoldó a Alice tratando de protegerla tanto como podía, mientras afiladas esquirlas le perforaban la espalda.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado decirle que no la entendía, sin embargo, no le salieron las palabras. Escudriñó frenéticamente la habitación en un intento por descubrir el camino hacia la puerta, pero su visión estaba borrosa y no era capaz de enfocar nada.  
Otro estruendoso disparo explotó por encima de ellos, y otro.

Quienquiera que fuese el tirador disponía de muchísima munición. Se trataba de un ataque bien planeado.

Jasper tenía que conseguir salir con Alice de la habitación cuanto antes porque, tarde o temprano, una de las balas daría en el blanco. Incluso un disparo en el brazo o en el muslo de una bala de calibre cincuenta sería fatal en cuestión de segundos. No habría modo de detener la hemorragia; simplemente morirían desangrados.

Alice estaba gritando algo por encima del ruido. Algo acerca de…

La niebla que nublaba su mente se disipó durante un segundo y comprendió que ella le decía algo sobre la refracción del cristal.  
—Está usando una mira térmica y puede ver nuestro calor corporal a través de las ventanas —le explicó él junto al oído.  
Otra bala impactó en el suelo a sesenta centímetros de ellos, abriendo un agujero de varios centímetros de profundidad, y luego llegó otra que se incrustó en el mármol tan sólo a treinta centímetros de donde se encontraban.

El francotirador estaba disparando tumbado, realizando una ráfaga cada cinco segundos.

A pesar de que sus músculos habían perdido casi toda su fuerza y coordinación, Jasper rechinó los dientes y se bajó de encima de Alice.  
—¡Arrástrate hasta el borde de la chimenea!  
Pensó que estaba gritando, pero su voz surgió aterradoramente débil. Tosió y se secó la boca. La mano se le había manchado de sangre.

Oh, Dios, no. Por Dios, no. ¿Le habían disparado en el pulmón? De ser así, no le quedaban más que unos minutos de vida y Alice moriría sola.

Se negó a pensar en ello y trató desesperadamente de inspirar hondo mientras intentaba que la habitación dejara de darle vueltas.  
Respiró con fuerza y no escuchó ningún sonido de succión. No le habían perforado el pulmón, gracias a Dios, pero la herida del hombro parecía grave.  
—¡Jasper! —Aterrada, Alice acercó la cara a la suya y él se dio cuenta de que le había estado gritando y que no había respondido.  
Otro disparo atravesó limpiamente el sofá y se incrustó en la pared, a escasos centímetros de ellos.  
—¡Jasper, respóndeme!  
Él tosió e intentó levantar la cabeza. Le pesaba como si fuera plomo.  
—Acere… —Tosió de nuevo y respiró entrecortadamente—. Acércate al fuego. El calor… distorsiona la imagen.  
Una serie de disparos en abanico se incrustaron en la pared por encima de la chimenea, haciendo que la habitación se convirtiera en un dantesco escenario de guerra.  
Jasper entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar, consciente de que el francotirador intentaba abrir un agujero en la ventana.  
Alargó la mano a duras penas y tomó el rostro de Alice para que lo mirara, intentado desesperadamente hacer que comprendiera.  
—Mira… térmica —jadeó—. Ve nuestro calor —resolló pesadamente, procurando inhalar algo de aire—. Tienes que quedarte cerca del fuego…  
Era necesario que fundieran su imagen con la del fuego. Si lo conseguían, el calor que emanaba de las llamas impediría que el tirador distinguiera las formas humanas.

Alice asintió y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la chimenea.  
—¡No! —se atragantó—. Primero tú. —Estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentado arrastrarle.  
Alice miró hacia el carrito con el almuerzo y luego de nuevo a él.  
—¿No puede vernos a través del calor? —preguntó.  
Jasper asintió, procurando coordinar manos y rodillas para llegar hasta la chimenea. Otra ráfaga se incrustó en la pared y vio cómo un gran pedazo de cristal laminado caía al suelo.  
Alice le soltó y, agachándose, se arrastró hasta el carrito.  
—¡Regresa! Ven… —La visión de Jasper se oscureció. Sentía un dolor sordo en la cabeza y apretó los dientes para no perder el conocimiento. ¡Malditos fueran sus reflejos!  
Alice ya estaba junto al carrito, moviéndose aprisa. Tomó dos botellas de vino y las arrojó a las ventanas.

Jasper deseó poder decirle a Grace que, por valiente que fuera aquel gesto, arrojar botellas a un francotirador al otro lado de la calle no serviría de nada. Pero no pudo articular las palabras; apenas era capaz de pensar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella había regresado a su lado.  
—Jasper, ¿hay algún modo de salir del edificio? —Le apretó el hombro para instarle a que le respondiera.  
El asintió lenta y dolorosamente.  
—Bien. —La joven se arrastró hasta a la chimenea y alargó la mano hacia el fuego.  
Jasper la observó, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice?

No lo entendió hasta que no la vio coger un tronco que estaba ardiendo únicamente por un extremo y arrojarlo después hacia la ventana. Las cortinas prendieron de inmediato, avivadas por el alcohol, y las llamas se extendieron a lo largo del suelo de parqué, siguiendo el reguero del vino derramado.

Alice tomó una botella de coñac y de whisky del aparador y las arrojó a las llamas. El fuego aumentó, cubriendo casi toda la pared.  
Ahora el francotirador no podría verles.  
—Jasper… ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Cariño, tenemos que correr! —Intentó ayudarle a levantarse, introduciendo a la fuerza el hombro debajo de su brazo.  
El se esforzó cuanto pudo, pero cayó pesadamente sobre una rodilla. La habitación le daba vueltas. Alice había conseguido un poco de tiempo, aunque no serviría de nada si se desmayaba.  
El tirador estaba ahora disparando a ciegas, en rápidas ráfagas letales. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que una de las balas les alcanzara.  
—Vete. —Jasper deseaba acariciarle la cara, pero su mano no acataba las órdenes que le enviaba el cerebro. Lo único que consiguió fue dejar una mancha de sangre en su frágil cuello—. Vete. Ve al final del pasillo. Debajo del grabado de la pared hay un teclado. El código es…  
—No, de ningún modo. —La voz de Alice sonaba aguda, el tono que emplearía un soldado con un camarada herido—. Nos vamos juntos. Tienes que levantarte, amor mío. No puedo cargar contigo y no voy a abandonarte, así que tienes que levantarte.

Otra ráfaga de disparos sonó tan cerca que Jasper sintió el aire silbando en sus oídos. Tenían que salir de allí como fuera.

Alice colocó nuevamente el hombro bajo su brazo y se puso en pie, temblorosa, soportando buena parte del peso de Jasper. Se resbaló con su sangre al levantarle y él pudo sentir el titánico esfuerzo que la joven estaba realizando.  
—Vete —resolló Jasper, tratando de apartarla al tiempo que una serie de disparos desprendían esquirlas afiladas como agujas de la repisa de la chimenea. Una le alcanzó en la mejilla y se limitó a quitársela con la mano. Maldita sea, iban a morir allí, en ese instante—. Sal de aquí —susurró.  
Ella apretó los dientes.  
—No sin ti. Olvídalo. O vivimos juntos o morimos juntos, tú decides, Jass. ¿Lo entiendes? —Aguardó un momento para dejar que él reuniera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y luego asintió—. Ahora, vamos.  
Avanzó a duras penas, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo derecho y sujetando la mano que le colgaba a Jasper inerte en el costado con la izquierda. Él se enderezó, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el pecho y la espalda, y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no ceder a la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselo.

Las cortinas en llamas les proporcionaban una buena pantalla de protección, pero Jasper no tenía forma de saber dónde estaba situado el francotirador al otro lado de la calle. Quizá incluso les tuviera en el punto de mira en ese instante.

Tensó las rodillas y apretó la mandíbula. No podía fallarle a Alice.

Escuchó su laboriosa respiración mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta. Ella podría haber estado ya a salvo, pero había dejado claro que no iba a marcharse sin él.

Jasper no pensaba ser la causa de su muerte. No podía permitirlo.

Una vida entera de disciplina se impuso. No iba a ser un peso muerto para Alice. Al cuerno si apenas podía tenerse en pie, si apenas podía ver o pensar.

Ella le necesitaba.

Alice le dejó por un instante. Corrió al carrito, vertió una botella de grappa sobre el sofá y arrojó un tronco ardiendo sobre los cojines. Al momento, el sofá comenzó a arder con un gran estruendo. Chica lista. El tirador no sería capaz de ver nada en un radio de al menos unos cuantos centímetros alrededor del sofá. Había conseguido unos pocos y preciosos segundos más.

Tenían que moverse con rapidez.  
—Espera. —Jasper se detuvo, tambaleándose, y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose directamente hacia el carrito.  
—¿Adónde vas? —jadeó Alice. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor a causa del esfuerzo de sostenerle y del calor de la habitación en llamas.  
Jasper avanzó arrastrando los pies.  
—La maleta. —No tenía fuerzas para explicarse. La caja fuerte de su estudio contenía al menos veinte millones de dólares en diamantes, tarjetas de crédito en cuentas con considerables sumas, y efectivo en diversas divisas. Pero no podían entretenerse en vaciar la caja. Tenían que salir lo más rápidamente posible, a través de una ruta que nadie conocía, ni siquiera sus guardaespaldas.  
—Quédate aquí, yo la cogeré. —Alice respiró hondo y corrió hacia el sofá en llamas. Agarró el asa de la maleta y volvió a su lado en apenas un microsegundo, echándose de nuevo el brazo de Jasper al hombro y urgiéndole a avanzar con un único y fluido movimiento.  
El tirador había cambiado de táctica y decidido barrer la habitación, comenzando por el extremo norte. Los disparos llegaban distorsionados y rebotaban, pero aun así bastaban para matar.

Alice temblaba violentamente, tratando de aguantar el peso del cuerpo masculino. Apelando a su fuerza de voluntad, él se enderezó y arrastró los pies tan rápido como pudo hacia la puerta, atravesándola prácticamente.

Aterrizaron al otro lado, Jasper encima de ella. Él se quedó aturdido durante un segundo, luchando por no desmayarse, aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la consciencia. Debajo de su pecho sintió la estrecha caja torácica de Alice moverse mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Estaba pálida y sudorosa. Jasper se bajó de encima y reunió fuerzas para cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Ahora el francotirador tendría que ver a través de una pared envuelta en llamas y de un grueso muro. Era muy posible que se hubieran vuelto invisibles.

Se escuchaban golpes en la puerta de acero que conducía al vestíbulo, disparos. Eran sus hombres, que habían acudido al oír los disparos y las alarmas de los sensores de humo.

Durante un instante, Jasper estuvo tentado de introducir el código que abría la puerta desde el interior y dejar que sus hombres se hicieran cargo de la situación. En esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de poner a Alice a salvo. Había perdido mucha sangre y, si tenía una hemorragia interna, ni toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo haría que siguiera en pie.

Sus hombres habían sido escogidos por su lealtad, pero incluso la remota posibilidad de que uno o más de ellos fueran traidores era demasiado grande para arriesgarse. Si ése fuera el caso, entregarían a Alice a sus enemigos.

Y eso era impensable.

Estaba acostumbrado a correr riesgos, aunque no a costa de alguien a quien amaba. Resultaba aterrador, pero tenía que hacerse. Prefería morir luchando, tratando de proteger a Alice, que entregarla como un cordero al matadero.

Se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo, hacia lo que parecía una pared blanca que en realidad era un pasaje secreto que llevaba a un ascensor oculto en el edificio al que sólo él tenía acceso.

La pared estaba a tan sólo quince metros de distancia, pero le parecieron kilómetros.

Habló deprisa, esperando decirlo todo antes de perder la consciencia. Respiró entrecortadamente y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclarar su mente.  
—Alice, hay un teclado en la pared al fondo de este pasillo, debajo del grabado de flores. El código… —Tosió y tomó aire con dificultad—… el código es 9076. Tecléalo, la puerta se abrirá… —Con torpeza, rebuscó en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Siempre llevaba encima la llave de un coche del que nadie sabía nada, un teléfono móvil secreto y varias tarjetas de crédito. Se había pasado la vida listo para huir sin previo aviso—. Un coche… Abajo. La llave. —Ésta pendía de sus dedos laxos.  
Mientras él hablaba, habían conseguido avanzar algunos metros. Alice sostenía la mayor parte de su peso, tirando de la maleta a su espalda.

Finalmente, al cabo de lo que pareció un siglo, llegaron a la pared y Alice tecleó el código. Los golpes en la puerta de acero se volvieron más violentos, los gritos más fuertes. Debían de estar debatiendo entre ellos si echar o no la puerta abajo. Cuando lo lograran, si es que lo hacían, encontrarían los restos calcinados de lo que una vez fuera un lujoso ático.

El tirador continuaba disparando de forma regular, pero había comenzado con otras habitaciones, esperando acertar por casualidad.

Escucharon a su espalda que se abría un agujero en la pared y Alice se apresuró a ayudarle a entrar en el ascensor. A Jasper le resultó casi imposible levantar los pies y de no haber sido porque Alice le rodeaba la cintura, se habría caído.

No podía caerse. Si lo hacía, jamás volvería a levantarse.

Alice no necesitó ninguna indicación. Jasper había sido afortunado por haberse enamorado de una mujer inteligente. No le hizo preguntas ni realizó ningún comentario. Las fuerzas le abandonaban segundo a segundo y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Estaban en un grave aprieto. Alice lo entendía y no malgastaba sus recursos.

De haber podido, la habría besado.

Descendieron en picado. El ascensor era una salida de emergencia y había sido diseñado para bajar lo más rápido posible, más veloz incluso de lo que permitían las normas de seguridad.

Llegaron al sótano en cuestión de segundos.

Jasper guardaba su flota de vehículos en una sección amurallada del sótano, a la derecha, pero reservaba el coche secreto aparte.  
La plaza 58 estaba a la izquierda.

Abrió la boca para decirle que el coche estaba justo allí, y entonces vio que Alice ya se había dado cuenta de ello. No tenía sentido guardar un vehículo para escapar lejos del ascensor de emergencia.

Aun moviéndose lentamente, arrastrando los pies, consiguieron llegar al Tahoe. Alice abrió las puertas con la llave a cinco metros de distancia y se dirigió con él a la puerta del pasajero.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, resistiéndose.

Si sus enemigos les perseguían, ella tenía que subir primero y, en caso de ser necesario, marcharse sin él.

Se apoyó en el coche y trató de decírselo.  
—Sube… tú… primero. —Le ardían los pulmones y su voz era ronca.  
Ella no le hizo el menor caso, se limitó a empujarlo e insistir hasta que consiguió que se sentara. Le metió las piernas, arrojó la maleta al asiento trasero, cerró de un portazo y se dirigió a toda prisa al lado del conductor.

Jasper mantenía el vehículo siempre a punto, con el depósito lleno. El motor respondió al instante con un rugido al girar la llave en el contacto y Alice salió de la plaza sin perder tiempo, haciendo rechinar las ruedas y saliendo disparada hacia la salida.

Tras varios intentos, Jasper logró abrocharse el cinturón. Todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Debía actuar rápidamente, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Alice salió como un rayo del garaje subterráneo a la calle, derrapando violentamente y esquivando por los pelos a un autobús que iba en dirección contraria, Jasper consiguió sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Temblando, marcó un número que conocía bien. Los números telefónicos que debía saber y los de las cuentas bancarias, no estaban apuntados en ninguna parte, tan sólo existían en su cabeza.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea descolgó de forma inmediata.  
—Jefe —dijo una voz profunda.  
El alivio que sintió Jasper al escuchar aquella palabra casi hizo que se desmayara. Alistair era su mejor piloto.  
Estaba nevando copiosamente y la señal del móvil no era demasiado buena. A Jasper le quedaba tan sólo un minuto para seguir consciente, pero lo que tenía que decir era muy sencillo.  
—Alistair…  
Un grueso fragmento metálico cayó de pronto sobre el capó, rebotó pesadamente y rodó hasta el pavimento, dejando una considerable abolladura en el vehículo. Alice gritó y perdió el control del coche durante un momento. Otro pedazo de metal al rojo vivo descendió del cielo con un gran estruendo, seguido por el aspa del rotor de un helicóptero.

Alguien había volado en pedazos el helicóptero del tejado. Jasper había optado instintivamente por el suelo, y su instinto había resultado una vez más ser certero.

Alice recorría la calle dando bandazos erráticamente, con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada y la cara blanca como la tiza.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —logró preguntarle.  
Jasper alargó una mano para tocarle el brazo, falló y volvió a intentarlo. Alice se volvió un instante hacia él al sentir su contacto, volcando su atención acto seguido en la blanca carretera helada que se extendía ante ella. Estaba inclinada hacia delante en su asiento, aterrada, aferrando el volante con los nudillos blancos.  
—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Jasper, apretándole suavemente el brazo.  
Ella no respondió, tan sólo apretó los labios y asintió, con la vista clavada en la peligrosa carretera.  
Jasper se llevó entonces el móvil a la oreja. Parecía que pesara diez toneladas.  
—Alistair, escucha. Ten… el Gulfstream 4… listo para despegar. Voy con un pasajero, no… no sé cuándo llegaré. Quédate junto al avión.  
—Sí, jefe —respondió la voz grave del piloto.  
La respiración de Jasper se regularizó un tanto al escuchar aquello. Aunque tardaran un año en llegar al aeródromo de Tampa, Alistair estaría allí con el avión listo para despegar en cuestión de minutos.

Unas manchas negras empañaron su visión.

Su mano descansaba aún sobre el brazo de la joven.  
—Alice…  
Ella no apartó la vista de la carretera, tratando de sujetar el volante con firmeza, pero asintió para darle a entender que le estaba escuchando.  
—Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Tampa, Florida. No te detengas a menos que sea necesario. Tengo un avión esperándonos.  
—¡No! Estás herido, Jasper. Has perdido mucha sangre. Estoy segura de que los puntos del hombro se han soltado y que tienes la espalda desgarrada. Puede que incluso estés sufriendo una conmoción cerebral. ¿En qué hospital trabaja Peter? Te llevaré allí.  
Jasper apenas podía hablar, pero tenía que hacer que Alice comprendiera lo importante que era salir de Nueva York lo más rápido posible. No hacerlo sería un suicido.  
—Prométeme… —Su voz se quebró.  
Ella le miró fugazmente con los ojos muy abiertos al sentir que le apretaba el brazo y luego se centró de nuevo en la carretera.  
—Prométeme que no te detendrás mientras te mantengas despierta. Debemos… —tosió y su pecho pareció estallar de dolor—, debemos salir de Nueva York y llegar a Tampa. Prométeme que no pararás hasta que sea necesario.  
La niebla en su mente se espesó y sus dedos se tensaron aún más sobre el brazo de Alice, los últimos vestigios de sus menguantes fuerzas.  
—Prométemelo.  
—Te lo prometo —sollozó Alice, lanzándole otra mirada rápida.  
Por la aterrada expresión del rostro de la joven, Jasper supo que su aspecto no podría ser peor.  
—No… moriré —le aseguró, esperando poder cumplir aquel juramento.  
Luchó contra la debilidad con toda su alma, pero perdió.  
El mundo se volvió negro.

.

¡Pizdets! ¡Mierda!

Demetri miró el mensaje por el que acababa de pagar otros 100.000 putos dólares.

«Jasper y la mujer se han ido. Hay sangre en el pasillo y las paredes. El salón está completamente calcinado y lleno de impactos de bala.»

Había sido prácticamente imposible ver nada con la mira térmica debido al fuego que la pintora había originado. Contra todo pronóstico, Jasper y aquella zorra seguían con vida.

El muy cabrón había conseguido escapar, pero al menos le había herido. O a la mujer. O a ambos, pensó con saña. Que fuera a ambos. Que se desangraran sobre el puto pavimento.

Cuando comprendió que Jasper y la mujer probablemente habían escapado de la habitación, Rutskoi había corrido hacia la azotea y acabado con el helicóptero del tejado de enfrente con diez descargas incendiarias, observando con satisfacción cómo explotaba el aparato y caía a la calle, convertido en trozos en llamas. Sólo para desahogar su frustración, había disparado al hombre que había salido de una pequeña cabaña sobre el tejado. Le reportó un inmenso placer liquidar al piloto de Jasper.

¡Mierda!

Tenía que controlarse. Necesitaba controlarse. Se obligó a recuperar la mentalidad de un frío francotirador y luego bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

Entró en el apartamento vacío y desmontó con tranquilidad el Barret, colocando las piezas en sus espacios de goma espuma con manos firmes, que en modo alguno delataban el caos que reinaba en su interior.

Jasper había escapado. De acuerdo. Pero el juego todavía no había terminado. Estaba herido y no había logrado escapar con demasiados recursos.

Además, estaba huyendo con una mujer por la que se preocupaba. Ella le retrasaría, le obligaría a cometer errores. Jasper actuaba como un militar; era inteligente y despiadado. Haría cuanto fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Pero con una mujer a su lado a la que proteger, cometería un error. Y entonces Demetri le atraparía.

Sabía bien cómo seguirle la pista.

Tendría que contactar con Terabyte, un grupo formado por veinte genios de la piratería informática que trabajaban en Estonia y que proporcionaban información a cualquiera que pagase el precio adecuado. Podían averiguar todo de quien fuera. ¿Necesitabas algo comprometido sobre tu jefe? En veinticuatro horas Terabyte te entregaba un dossier junto con un video del jefe acostándose con una prostituta. ¿Necesitabas saber la contraseña bancada de alguien? Nada más fácil. Terabyte podía conseguir información clasificada en un día, e información de alto secreto en día y medio. Se decía que uno de sus integrantes había sido jefe de la sección de informática de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Estados Unidos y que podía piratear los diversos satélites militares que orbitaban alrededor del planeta.

Por el precio adecuado, rastrearían el mundo entero en busca de cualquier señal de Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock.

Rutskoi conocía y había estudiado a su enemigo lo suficiente para saber muchos de sus alias. Se los envió sin perder tiempo a Terabyte, junto con una lista de las empresas de Jasper.

Era muy posible que con la ayuda de Terabyte pudiera localizar a Jasper muy pronto.

La mujer le entorpecería, haría que fuera vulnerable.

Alice Brandon supondría su muerte.

* * *

**Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina de FACEBOOK?**

**facebook / Victoria . Wittaker**


	16. Capítulo 15

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Justaba sobre una cama.

Llovía.

Jasper abrió brevemente los ojos y luego los cerró a causa del dolor que sentía en la cabeza. Pero no antes de haber visto el techo. Gris, bajo, agrietado. Las grietas cruzaban en diagonal la diminuta habitación igual que un gran río con decenas de afluentes.

Ignorando el agudo dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo, abrió los ojos de nuevo e hizo un reconocimiento del terreno.

Un cuarto pequeño, quizá de diez metros cuadrados. Paredes pintadas en un tono tostado hacía mucho tiempo. Un pequeño televisor situado en un soporte de pared, encadenado al mismo. Un barato armario de plástico al que le faltaba el pomo de una puerta. Un escritorio, una silla. Una puerta abierta que daba a un reducido cuarto de baño de baldosas blancas.

El colchón sobre el que descansaba era tan blando como una esponja y aseguraba una noche sin descanso.

¿Dónde estaban? En una habitación de hotel barato, obviamente, ¿pero dónde?

Giró la cabeza hacia la mesilla de noche y tuvo que esperar a que la habitación dejara de darle vueltas antes de alargar la mano hacia la libreta que se encontraba junto a un sucio teléfono. Le costó unos segundos coordinar los movimientos de la mano, pero logró coger la libreta y se la acercó a la cara, esforzándose denodadamente por enfocar la vista.

«Jordan's Motor Court —leyó—. Wallis, Carolina del Sur.»

No había oído hablar de Wallis, pero sí sabía dónde estaba Carolina del Sur.

No veía a Alice por ninguna parte.

No se acordaba de cómo habían llegado hasta allí y podría jurar que debía de llevar por lo menos ocho horas inconsciente, probablemente más. Si Alice había parado era porque estaba demasiado agotada para continuar.

De modo que… ¿dónde estaba?

Jasper sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho que nada que tenía que ver con las heridas y sí con echarla de menos. Sobreviviría a sus heridas. Su cuerpo ya se estaba curando por sí solo, podía sentirlo. El dolor muscular y de la cabeza no eran nada.

Pero necesitaba a Alice incluso más que respirar. Desesperadamente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Rodó sobre la cama, disfrutando del modo en que su cuerpo volvía de nuevo a la vida con fuerzas renovadas.

Fue entonces cuando vio la maleta.

Estaba en el suelo, a la izquierda, junto a la mesilla.

Abierta.

Alice ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrarla.

Jasper se quedó paralizado y sintió como si una mano helada le oprimiera el corazón dejándole sin aire.

Le había abandonado.

Por supuesto.

Era un hombre perseguido. Sus enemigos habían estado a punto de matarla en dos ocasiones, asesinado a un buen amigo y acabado con su apartamento y su vida. Debía de haber pensado que acabarían por atraparla si se quedaba junto a él.

Con el dinero de la maleta podría huir a cualquier parte del mundo.

Ni siquiera la culpaba. Cualquier otra mujer habría hecho lo mismo. Si había alguien en este mundo que comprendiera los imperativos del instinto de conservación, ése era él. Alice tendría que estar loca para quedarse con él, un hombre perseguido, un criminal. Herido, quizá moribundo, por lo que ella sabía.

Entendía totalmente su reacción.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Era un dolor distinto a todo cuanto hubiera sentido antes, diferente al de tejidos desgarrados y huesos quebrados, mucho más profundo e intenso. Sentía que algo esencial en él se había roto, aniquilado, algo que habitaba en el fondo de su ser, algo que la medicina no podría curar, que nunca sanaría.

Se sentía completamente perdido, desconectado. Ni siquiera en sus más aciagos días, siendo un muchacho sin hogar en las calles, había sentido tal… vacío. La fuerza vital que siempre le había sostenido se había esfumado, desvanecido.

Seguramente sería capaz de incorporarse, levantarse y caminar. Había logrado salir de peores situaciones incluso estando en condiciones físicas mucho más lamentables. Sólo necesitaba que le dieran unos puntos y antibióticos, pero, sencillamente, no podía moverse.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. La falta de dinero en esos momentos no significaba nada. Tenía su teléfono móvil y podría iniciar de inmediato el proceso de acceso a sus fondos. Requeriría algo de tiempo y esfuerzo, eso era todo.

Alistair no le fallaría. El plan era bueno, casi a prueba de errores.

Su piloto le estaría esperando junto al Gulfstream 4, en un pequeño aeródromo privado no lejos del aeropuerto de Tampa, que era famoso por su denso tráfico comercial. Alistair tenía acceso a todos los planes de vuelo desde Tampa. Volarían de noche, a setecientos cincuenta metros de un vuelo comercial con rumbo a Europa del este, justo debajo del alcance de los motores, con las luces de colisión apagadas, completamente invisible en el radar.

Cruzarían el Atlántico a la cola del vuelo comercial y nadie lo sabría jamás. Era un procedimiento operativo estándar para los vuelos de Jasper.

Tomarían tierra en Montenegro, donde el Primer Ministro, uno de los mejores clientes de Jasper, se encargaría de que les llevaran en barco a la región de Apulia, en Italia, donde les esperaría un coche para llevarlos a Roma. Alice le había hablado acerca de sus deseos de visitar la Ciudad Eterna, y por Dios que quería llevarla allí.

Ese había sido su plan: unos pocos días en Roma enseñándole los monumentos, y luego darían el salto hasta su destino final, Sivuatu, a mil millas de Fidji y a un millón de ninguna parte.

Incluso sin Alice, el plan era bueno. De hecho, tenía que ir a Roma, donde vivía el segundo mejor falsificador del mundo. Habían tenido que huir sin documentos y el signor Caselli podría proporcionárselos. Un pasaporte belga, uno maltes y, quizá, uno croata.

Pero, si Alice se había marchado, ¿para qué abandonar el país? Se estaba despojando de su antigua vida y creando una nueva para protegerla a «ella». Sin Alice, podría volver a su antigua vida.

Sí, su seguridad había sido violada, pero se encargaría de reforzarla. Pondría placas de acero en las ventanas, se desharía de los guardaespaldas, contrataría otros nuevos y mejoraría la sala de videoconferencia.

Encontraría al cabrón que le había traicionado y le haría pagar por ello.

Podría ocuparse de la mayor parte de sus negocios a través de una webcam, y ni siquiera tendría que salir de sus instalaciones.  
Jasper se quedó inmóvil en la mugrienta cama contando las grietas del techo, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía levantarse, seguir adelante, pero sin deseos de hacerlo. Sentía un agujero en el pecho, un vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y dejado un enorme boquete en su lugar.

Decidiera lo que decidiese —avanzar a una nueva vida o volver a la antigua—, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Pero no podía moverse. Continuó tumbado boca arriba, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada, sin desear nada, apenas respirando mientras el reloj que tenía dentro de su cabeza marcaba treinta minutos, una hora.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de un pesado vehículo frenando temerariamente delante de la habitación del motel y levantando una lluvia de grava. Se tensó, esperando, y, al cabo de unos segundos, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Alice entró a toda prisa con los brazos llenos de paquetes.

Estaba pálida, agotada, completamente empapada. Sin perder tiempo, dejó los paquetes en la silla y se apresuró a ir a su lado, colocándole una mano sobre la frente.  
—Gracias a Dios que estás despierto. No imaginas lo mucho que me costó dejarte aquí solo e inconsciente, pero necesitabas medicamentos y también ropa de abrigo y comida.  
Jasper se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos.

Alice. Por obra de algún milagro, Alice estaba allí. Cansada, desaliñada, con expresión preocupada y más hermosa que nunca. Oh, Dios, estaba «allí».  
—Has… vuelto —logró susurrar con la garganta constreñida.  
Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica al tiempo que se afanaba por sacar cosas de las bolsas de papel. Gasa, desinfectante, vendas, ropa de abrigo barata y hamburguesas.  
—Sí, lo conseguí, y sin matar a nadie, además. Sé que soy una pésima conductora, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Nunca he tenido coche y… —Se interrumpió, inspirando horrorizada y volvió la cabeza para estudiarle con el ceño fruncido—. Oh, Dios mío. No te referías a eso ¿verdad? Jass… —Se sentó de pronto en la cama, como si las piernas ya no la sostuviesen, y le acarició la mejilla con mano temblorosa—. Pensaste que no iba a volver. —Lo miró a los ojos y él bajó la vista—. Creíste que te había abandonado.  
Jasper no podía hablar. Apenas conseguía respirar. Unas apretadas bandas le constriñeron el pecho, ciñéndose en torno a su corazón.

Ahora que su cabeza estaba en una posición más elevada, alcanzaba a ver que la maleta estaba aún completamente llena de dinero. Alice tan sólo había tomado lo suficiente para realizar las compras.

Oh, Dios Santo. No cabía duda de que ahora se iría. Acababa de insultarla gravemente con sus suposiciones. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse? Todos sus músculos estaban bloqueados a causa del dolor y el pesar y ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para suplicar su perdón. A duras penas era capaz de respirar con el pecho encogido.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio absoluto, salvo por el repicar del aguanieve contra los cristales y el distante silbido de neumáticos en la carretera mojada.  
—Eres toda mi vida —susurró Alice, tomándole la parte posterior de la cabeza con la otra mano e inclinándose hasta que su frente tocó la de Jasper—. Nunca te abandonaré. Jamás. Te quiero… No podría seguir viviendo si no estuvieras a mi lado.  
Jasper enterró la cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo la nariz en aquel glorioso cabello. Olía a mujer y a humo. Deseaba aferraría a él, pero sus manos no se movían.

Estaba temblando.

Una gigantesca bola de algo, alguna violenta emoción, se estaba abriendo paso de su pecho a la garganta, como si fueran afiladas cuchillas que le desgarraban de dentro hacia fuera. Abrió la boca para dejar que saliera y escuchó un sollozo roto. Pero eso era imposible.

Salvo que sentía las mejillas frías, húmedas.

Su maltrecho cerebro precisó de varios segundos para darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida adulta, estaba llorando.

.

_Roma _  
_2 de diciembre_

Alice se apoyó en la balaustrada de la terraza del lujoso ático en el que se hallaba, justo en lo alto de la Plaza de España, y contempló el atardecer romano en toda su gloria. A pesar de ser diciembre, no hacía mucho frío y lucía el sol más grande y rojo que jamás hubiera visto.

Habían volado a Montenegro desde Florida en un lujoso jet que se asemejaba a la habitación de un hotel. Durante el trayecto, Jasper comenzó a sanar justo delante de sus ojos. Mejoraba prácticamente por horas.

Alice había sentido verdadero terror durante el viaje hasta Tampa. Jasper se había mantenido consciente a duras penas, aturdido y desorientado, y sangrando por múltiples heridas. Durante un angustioso momento, había creído incluso que podría morir.

Sin embargo, cuando aterrizaron en Montenegro y cruzaron el Adriático en una lancha motora para desembarcar al norte de Bari, donde les aguardaba un Mercedes, se sentía lo bastante bien como para ponerse al volante. Alice había objetado débilmente, pero él se había limitado a mirarla con una sonrisa torcida, abriéndole la puerta del pasajero para que subiera, y ella se había montado con un suspiro de alivio. Detestaba conducir. El viaje de pesadilla hasta Florida en medio de una tormenta, con un hombre herido al lado, ya había sido bastante malo. ¿Conducir por «Italia»? No, gracias.

Jasper había alquilado el ático de un suntuoso palacete renacentista en Roma, frente al hotel Hassler, en lo alto de la Plaza de España. Alice se había quedado sin habla al entrar en él. El dintel de mármol de Travertino sobre la colosal puerta de madera tallada de la calle, de un piso de altura, tenía un escudo de armas con la fecha 1537 grabada en él, y el interior contaba con una increíble colección de frescos en las paredes y techos.

Se había sentido terriblemente preocupada por lo mucho que el viaje podría afectar a Jasper. Pero la noche que llegaron a Roma, salió desnudo y recién duchado del colosal cuarto de baño y se quitó los puntos del hombro él mismo.

Le puso un dedo en los labios antes de que ella pudiera protestar y susurró en su oído: «No pasa nada, amor mío», antes de besarla.

Jasper, desnudo, besándola… Apenas fue capaz de recordar su propio nombre después de eso.

Había querido visitar Roma durante toda su vida y él la había llevado a todos los lugares que deseaba ver. Ataviado con un largo abrigo de cachemir que lograba disimular su fuerte físico, una gorra negra bien calada, gafas negras de patilla ancha y con la mandíbula sombreada por una incipiente barba, pasó desapercibido entre el gentío, casi irreconocible incluso para ella misma.

Jasper le había dejado claro que aquél era su momento. Hicieron lo que ella deseaba, fueron allí donde quería, vieron lo que ella ansiaba ver. Se quedó absorta ante el lienzo Retrato de una joven (La Fornarina) de Rafael en el Museo Nacional, y los guardias tuvieron que echarles a la hora de cerrar. Y más tarde, cuando Alice se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que había tenido a Jasper tres horas de pie mientras ella contemplaba embelesada un cuadro de Tiziano en el Museo Borghese, se apresuró a disculparse.  
—¿Lo has disfrutado, duschka? —le preguntó él—. ¿Te sientes feliz?  
—No podría serlo más —le aseguró.  
—Entonces, yo también lo soy —afirmó rotundo.  
Se quedó en silencio a su lado mientras ella pasaba toda la mañana en la Capilla Sixtina, observándolo todo con sus claros ojos. Aunque él sabía muy poco de arte, a Alice no le habría sorprendido que hubiera sido capaz de describir de memoria todos y cada uno de los cuadros a los que le había arrastrado a ver.

Era todo tan… liberador. Había tenido que disimular durante toda su vida con cuánta pasión amaba el arte clásico. La mayoría de la gente se entusiasmaba demasiado con el arte moderno, mejor cuanto más progre y caro, pero el arte clásico… bah.

Y naturalmente, a la hora de entablar conversación, había tenido que fingir interés por las cosas que enloquecían a la mayoría de la gente: dinero, moda y rumores.

Con Jasper no tenía que esconder ningún aspecto de su naturaleza. Al cabo de un par de días, se sorprendió al descubrir que se mantenía erguida incluso de forma inconsciente, y se dio cuenta de que había vivido ligeramente encorvada, esperando la desaprobación de los demás. Con Jasper no era así. Podía ser ella misma, en cuerpo y alma, y a él le encantaba.

Jasper la amaba.

Tal y como era.

La amaba. Estaba ahí, en su contacto, en sus escasas sonrisas que reservaba sólo para ella, en el modo de mirarla.

Raras veces se apartaba de su lado, y únicamente lo hacía para ocuparse de negocios. Como en esos momentos. Y sabía, igual que sabía que el sol se ponía en todo su esplendor antes de volver a salir por el Este al día siguiente, que volvería con ella.

A su espalda, una luz se encendió dentro del suntuoso salón digno de un príncipe.

Jasper había regresado.

Estuvo a su lado al instante, rodeándole la estrecha cintura con su fuerte brazo. Sonriendo, Alice apoyó la cabeza sobre su ancho hombro y suspiró. El sol estaba desapareciendo tras la magnífica cúpula dorada de San Pedro, bañando todos los edificios con un exquisito resplandor rojizo. La Plaza de España estaba abarrotada de gente —turistas, estudiantes, familias disfrutando de la cálida tarde—, y la suave brisa nocturna llevaba hasta ellos sus voces como un suave murmullo. Alice agitó un brazo, abarcando toda Roma.  
—Es una ciudad maravillosa, Jass. Gracias por enseñármela.  
Él giró la cabeza para mirarla.  
—Complacerte es un placer para mí. Sin embargo, nuestro tiempo aquí está llegando a su fin, duschka. Ojalá no fuera así, pero lo es. Es demasiado peligroso quedarnos en Europa. Graba todas estas imágenes en la memoria, porque la triste verdad es que nunca podremos volver.

Alice era consciente de ello. Le había quedado muy claro, motivo por el cual había estado tan ansiosa de ver todas las obras de arte que pudiera.

Jasper se quitó el abrigo, sacó algo del bolsillo y después arrojó la gruesa prenda a una tumbona de mimbre.  
—Toma. —Le entregó dos pasaportes de color burdeos—. Éstas son nuestras nuevas identidades.  
Intrigada, Alice los abrió y vio que Jasper y ella eran ahora malteses. Viktor y Grace Drakovich. Tocó con el dedo la página con su foto plastificada, rozando su nueva existencia.  
—Grace —susurró—. Es un nombre bonito.  
Jasper se encogió de hombros.  
—Me gusta más Alice. Pero ya no está.  
—¿Sabes adonde se dirigen Viktor y Grace?  
Él sonrió.  
—Sí. A una isla llamada Sivuatu, a una hora en avión de Fidji. Es muy exótica, cálida, pero se encuentra en la trayectoria de los vientos alisios, de modo que el calor queda atenuado. Ya he comprado una casa allí para nosotros. Es muy hermosa. Un ala estará reservada para tu estudio. Espero que te guste.  
Alice se encontró con su oscura mirada.  
—Me encantará. —Su voz resonó con fuerza.  
Él asintió con gravedad.  
—Eso espero, porque raras veces abandonaremos la isla. Será nuestro nuevo hogar en todos los sentidos, durante el resto de nuestras vidas.  
—¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
—Pronto. Sólo me queda un asunto por resolver. En cuanto me encargue de él, nos iremos tan rápido como podamos. Pero antes, hay algo que debemos hacer.  
Alice observó, intrigada, cómo él sacaba dos pequeños objetos del bolsillo de los pantalones.

Se trataba de dos relucientes cajas lacadas negras, con el nombre Bulgari grabado en oro sobre la tapa.  
—Abre ésta primero —le pidió Jasper, poniéndole una en la mano.  
Sonriendo, Alice abrió la caja. Dentro había una gruesa alianza de oro rojo, con gemas incrustadas de vivos colores. Amatista, topacio, aguamarina, peridoto… Sostuvo el anillo a la luz del crepúsculo y contempló los magníficos colores.  
—Es increíble, Jass. Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. —Lo era. El diseño era limpio y exquisito, y las gemas brillantes y de delicada talla. Justamente la clase de anillo que ella hubiera elegido.  
—Abre el otro —la instó en voz baja.  
—Dos anillos. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Es un tanto extravagante, ¿no te parec…? —Se detuvo y miró fijamente, desconcertada, la sencilla y enorme alianza de oro de la segunda cajita—. Jasper, es demasiado grande para mi dedo.  
Él sonrió.  
—No es para ti, duschka, es para mí. —La sacó del recipiente de terciopelo, colocándola en la palma de su mano derecha, y después sus penetrantes ojos clavaron la mirada en los de ella—. Pónmelo, amor mío. Ya sabes en qué dedo.  
El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho.

Con dedos temblorosos, cogió la alianza de oro. Parecía pesada y cálida. Tomó la mano izquierda de Jasper sin vacilar y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular. Encajaba a la perfección, al igual que el suyo.

Entonces Jasper alzó la vista a su hermoso rostro y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.  
—Llegaremos a nuestro nuevo hogar como marido y mujer, así que nunca celebraremos una ceremonia. Tendremos que casarnos aquí y ahora. —Señaló la hermosa terraza de baldosas de terracota, con los elegantes muebles de mimbre y hierro. La ciudad de Roma se extendía ante ellos con su bullicioso gentío y elegantes escaparates, todos iluminados. Las cúpulas de las iglesias renacentistas se alzaban igual que en un sueño, elaboradas en piedra y mármol entre un bosque de tejados ajardinados.

Sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo, Jasper se llevó la mano de Alice a los labios y le besó los dedos. Lo que vio en sus ojos casi hizo llorar a la joven, que parpadeó para contener las lágrimas consciente de aquél era el momento más solemne de su vida, un momento que dividiría su vida en dos partes diametralmente opuestas. Antes de Jasper y después de Jasper.  
—Alice Brandon —susurró Jasper—. Prometo amarte y protegerte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. —Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su duro rostro, normalmente impasible, mostraba signos de emoción: las fosas nasales dilatadas, profundos surcos enmarcando la boca, los músculos de la mandíbula apretados.

Alice temblaba de pies a cabeza. En el fondo, siempre había creído que nunca se casaría. Era demasiado rara, demasiado excéntrica, demasiado chapada a la antigua para el mundo moderno. A veces ni siquiera le importaba, pues la idea de una boda elegante y cara, con docenas de invitados borrachos, seguida de un matrimonio en el que tendría que fingir constantemente ser otra persona, le resultaba insoportable.

Esto era perfecto. Absolutamente «perfecto» para ella. El hombre de sus sueños en la ciudad de sus sueños. Los dos solos, jurándose amor eterno el uno al otro.  
—Jasper Whitlock —susurró. La intensa emoción que la embargaba le impidió seguir hablando y tuvo que hacer una pausa. Esperó a que el temblor de sus dedos se mitigara, a que su voz fuera firme. Un momento tan solemne merecía lo mejor que pudiera dar. Respiró hondo una vez. Dos. Y cuando al fin habló, su voz era serena—. Prometo amarte y cuidarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia las manos unidas de los dos y musitó—: Ahora somos marido y mujer.  
La mano de Jasper se sacudió débilmente en la de ella y Alice alzó la vista, sobresaltada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de verle la cara, los músculos tensos, los ojos clavados con ferocidad en los suyos, antes de que él le sujetara la cabeza con sus grandes manos y comenzara a besarla apasionadamente. Devorándole la boca, con la lengua profundamente dentro de ella, saboreándola como si se estuviera muriendo y su boca albergara el elixir de la vida.  
—Mía —gimió en sus labios—. Eternamente mía.  
Fue un beso duro, casi violento, pero Alice respondió con el mismo ímpetu, tratando de fundirse con él, aferrándose a sus hombros en un esfuerzo por acercarse más y más. Piel con piel. Ingle con ingle. Corazón con corazón.

Jasper la hizo caminar de espaldas hasta el salón, despojándose de la ropa por el camino. Se separó de su boca durante un microsegundo para quitarse el jersey, y luego se arrancó con impaciencia la camisa. En cuestión de un segundo, los pantalones, calzoncillos, zapatos y calcetines cayeron al suelo y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo con fuerza para seguir besándola.

Alice se apoyó en su amplio pecho y le abrazó, pero sus hombros eran tan anchos que sus brazos no se encontraron. Jasper desprendía tanto calor que era como abrazar acero caliente. Su erección era descomunal y ardiente entre los dos. La joven no pudo resistir la tentación de mecer las caderas contra él, encantada al sentirle engrosarse, alargarse y endurecerse todavía más.

Él no era el único afectado. Alice podía sentir cómo se humedecía, cómo su cuerpo se preparaba para recibirle.

Jasper gruñó en su boca al tiempo que enganchaba un dedo en el sujetador de La Perla, a través de la camisa de seda color lavanda claro que le había comprado en Valentino, y tiraba con fuerza. Los botones de perlas tintinearon al rebotar en el antiguo suelo de baldosas de terracota y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo en un suave susurro. Alice gimió cuando el torso desnudo de Jasper se aplastó contra el suyo; el contacto con su piel desnuda era electrizante, tan excitante e intenso que resultaba casi doloroso.

La condujo a la ricamente tallada chimenea que alguien se había encargado de encender en el salón y, sin abandonar sus labios, la tumbó suavemente sobre la antigua alfombra de incalculable valor que se extendía frente al fuego, colocándose acto seguido encima de ella.

Jasper temblaba a causa del esfuerzo por controlarse, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Alice le necesitaba tanto como él a ella. En esos momentos, estar cerca no era suficiente.

La lengua de la joven se hundió ferozmente en la boca de Jasper y sus brazos se esforzaron por estrecharle tan fuerte como pudieron. La llama del deseo que ardía en su vientre recorrió su cuerpo por entero, abrasándola, hasta que sintió la piel demasiado tirante.  
—Ahora, Jass —gimió—. No esperes.  
Al oír aquello, él se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un latigazo en la espalda. En cuestión de segundos, desabrochó los pantalones de Alice, bajándoselos junto con las bragas, y tan pronto sus piernas quedaron libres, se las separó con las rodillas.  
No era necesario que lo hiciera. Alice las abrió por voluntad propia, ansiosa por envolverle las caderas. Oh, Dios, resultaba delicioso sentir su peso sobre ella, cálido y sólido, sujetándola, haciendo que se sintiera completa.

A Alice le pareció una locura haberse pasado casi veintiocho años sin eso. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a tantas noches solitarias?

Jasper se separó un poco con el rostro tenso y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras alargaba la mano y la abría con los dedos.  
—Tengo… que… hacerlo… ahora —jadeó.  
Siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando la penetraba, asegurándose de que estaba lista para él, pero Alice sabía que el control de Jasper estaba a punto de quebrarse y, además, no deseaba que esperase en esa ocasión tan especial.

Sin vacilar, abrió aún más las piernas y alzó las caderas en una invitación tan antigua como el tiempo.

Al instante, Jasper la penetró con un fuerte embate, los músculos duros y rígidos. Alice estaba preparada, suave, húmeda y acogedora. Todo su cuerpo le abrazó, reteniéndole, envolviéndole con brazos y piernas tan fuerte como le era posible.

Jasper se movió pesadamente dentro de ella, embistiendo con tal potencia que Alice temió por un momento que la alfombra le produjese quemaduras. Aun así, no le importó. Lo necesitaba; necesitaba que poseyera violentamente su cuerpo, pues acababa de entregárselo junto con su corazón.

Él la penetraba de forma inclemente, sin piedad, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Y otra más. Sus caderas golpeaban contra las de ella y los sonidos de sus jadeos se oían claramente en la quietud del ático.

La intensa fricción originó una ardiente vorágine de excitación en el sexo de la joven y sus músculos internos empezaron a contraerse alrededor del grueso miembro que la llenaba, dirigiéndose hacia el orgasmo sin remisión.

Jasper se detuvo de pronto, jadeando, con la cabeza colgando entre los hombros y todos los músculos en tensión. Alice le sentía tan enorme dentro de ella que sabía que él también estaba cerca del orgasmo.  
—¿Por qué…? —susurró.  
—No… llevo… protección —masculló Jasper entre jadeos. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente por la cicatriz oculta, para caer de la barbilla al hombro de Alice.  
Instintivamente, la joven le rodeó con más firmeza las caderas con las piernas y empujó hacia abajo los músculos duros como el acero de su trasero.  
—Estamos casados —le musitó al oído, desencadenando con sus palabras una tormenta de fuego.  
Jasper arqueó la espalda y comenzó a embestir en su interior rápida y fuertemente, en una serie de profundos y bruscos envites irregulares. Estremeciéndose, explotó a los pocos segundos dentro de ella con un grave gemido, casi de dolor, provocando que las contracciones de Alice se acelerasen.

Una profunda sensación mezcla de placer y plenitud invadió a la joven. Podía sentir las ardientes descargas de semen palpitando en lo más profundo de su ser, provocando que su sexo se humedeciera más de lo que jamás lo había hecho, de modo que él pudiera deslizarse con mayor facilidad.

Jasper no se detuvo ni siquiera después de correrse, aunque había recuperado el control de los embates, entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella de forma controlada, moviéndose con fluidez dentro de Alice ahora que estaba empapada por su semen. Las caderas de la joven se mecieron al ritmo que le imponía, totalmente acompasada con él, y Jasper gimió de placer con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Alice le sintió entrar y salir, su cuerpo era parte de ella… y, con un agudo sollozo, se corrió de nuevo con potentes espasmos que parecían proceder de todo su cuerpo, consciente de que se habían convertido en un solo ser. El siguió cabalgándola sin darle tregua, prolongando las contracciones, eyaculando finalmente dentro de Alice una vez más.

Por fin, agotado, se derrumbó sobre ella. Su enorme torso se movía como un fuelle para inhalar aire.

Su cuerpo laxo era increíblemente pesado, tanto, que Alice tuvo que esforzarse por respirar, tanto, que podía sentir sus articulaciones distendiéndose sobre ella.

Pero Alice lo disfrutó, aferrándose a él tan fuerte como le fue posible. Su peso la hacía sentir que formaba verdaderamente parte de este mundo, quizá por primera vez en su vida.

Recobró la consciencia poco a poco. Había sustituido el romance en su vida por las novelas románticas y, en los libros, estas cosas nunca eran tan… terrenales.

El olor a sexo flotaba en el aire, más fuerte que el de la madera quemada. Tenía el cabello enredado y se hallaba completamente cubierta de sudor, igual que Jasper. La zona interior de sus muslos estaba empapada e indudablemente habían dejado una franja mojada en aquella antigua alfombra persa, de valor incalculable, la misma que le había hecho alguna quemadura a causa de la fricción.

Le dolían los músculos y sus brazos y piernas cayeron pesadamente cuando soltó a Jasper, aunque una parte de ella todavía le tenía sujeto. Él continuaba en su interior, algo más relajado que antes, pero todavía en un estado de semierección.

Alice se movió un poco para encontrar una posición más cómoda, encontrándolo difícil con aquel peso encima. En cuanto sus caderas se movieron, Jasper se tensó ligeramente dentro de ella y la joven casi se echó a reír.

«Tendrás que esperar un poco», estuvo a punto de decir, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Estaba aplastada, mojada, sudorosa y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Finalmente, Jasper levantó la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados y una leve sonrisa en la cara. La besó en la oreja y le susurró tres cortas palabras en un idioma que no había escuchado nunca.

Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, pero sólo había una respuesta posible.  
—Yo también te quiero, Jasper —musitó.

* * *

**Ya le dieron LIKE a mi pagina de FACEBOOK?**

**facebook / Victoria . Wittaker**


	17. Capítulo 16

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_Lido di Ostia Marina_  
_A 20 millas de Roma, en la costa del Tirreno_  
_4 de diciembre_

Demetri Rutskoi apagó de mala gana el motor del fueraborda y miró con odio la inquietante agua negra que le rodeaba.

Era un militar de pies a cabeza. En tierra podría luchar contra cualquier cosa. El ejército ruso había salvado Rusia de Napoleón y de Hitler. Sin embargo, ¿qué había hecho la marina rusa? Nada.

No le ayudó el no saber nadar. En una piscina podría defenderse y tratar de no ahogarse, pero eso era todo.

Había imaginado que su enfrentamiento final con su enemigo sería en tierra. Él saldría victorioso y Jasper estaría tirado en el suelo en un charco formado por su propia sangre. No en el mar. Pero ahí estaba, en el agua, el elemento desconocido.

Le había suministrado a Terabyte una lista con todos los alias conocidos de Jasper, incluyendo un par que tan sólo había utilizado en dos ocasiones. Y que le colgaran si no habían contactado con él al cabo de setenta horas para informarle que una tarjeta a nombre de Serge Blansky había sido utilizada en Ostia, una pequeña ciudad portuaria justo a las afueras de Roma.

Blansky era el nombre que Jasper había utilizado en Osetia, cuando se encargaba de hacer llegar suministros a los rebeldes. Por lo que Rutskoi sabía, Jasper sólo había empleado ese alias durante el mes que había pasado negociando en Tskhinvali. Pese a todo, Rutskoi lo había recordado e incluido entre las doce identidades conocidas de Jasper.

Al parecer, Serge Blansky había reservado una habitación en Lido di Ostia, en un hotel de cinco estrellas que era del estilo de Jasper, y comprado un Lamborghini a un comerciante local. ¿Cuántos Blansky había que tuvieran tanto dinero?

Demetri había mantenido el hotel bajo vigilancia a cien metros de distancia, pero ni siquiera así consiguió ver a Jasper. Era muy consciente de que una operación de vigilancia como ésa requería de un equipo de cinco o seis hombres las veinticuatro horas del día, pero estaba solo. Asúmelo, se dijo.

La buena suerte le llegó en forma de un SMS enviado a su móvil por Terabyte.

«El sujeto ha alquilado un yate de ciento cincuenta metros de eslora a una compañía en Lido di Ostia. Nombre del yate: Bella Mía. Precio: 10.000 euros al día.»

Demetri había echado a correr hacia el puerto deportivo y alquilado un pequeño fueraborda. No le fue difícil encontrar el yate. Allí estaba, a medio kilómetro; ciento cincuenta metros de brillante casco blanco de metal, tan reluciente que le hacía daño a los ojos a través de los prismáticos. En un extremo se podía leer las palabras Bella Mía en cursiva.

No había tiempo para reunir un equipo de buzos, ya que Jasper podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y en todo caso, estaba solo en aquello. Buscó un punto tranquilo lejos del puerto y se instaló para vigilar. Jasper no estaba en la habitación del hotel, se encontraba en el yate. Se apostaría los diez millones a que tenía razón.

Probablemente follándose a la tal Alice Brandon en esos momentos.

Muy bien, Jasper, pensó Rutskoi, sin perder de vista el yate a través de los binoculares, disfruta de esa maldita zorra mientras puedas.

Ya había oscurecido. Una hora antes, al atardecer, se habían encendido todas las luces interiores del yate. Oh, sí, Jasper se encontraba en el yate sin lugar a dudas.

Rutskoi tenía unos prismáticos de visión nocturna y podía ver el impresionante barco con tanta claridad como si fuera mediodía. Las cubiertas estaban desiertas. Era muy posible que, en un arranque de locura inducido por la testosterona, Jasper hubiera despedido a la tripulación.

Lleno de determinación, comenzó a remar torpemente hacia el costado izquierdo del barco. Aunque estaba oscuro y se había vestido con ropa no reflectante, era muy consciente de su vulnerabilidad mientras remaba en silencio hacia el yate. Si había guardias a bordo, tan sólo sería necesario un vistazo casual por la barandilla y sería hombre muerto.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se arrimó a la proa del yate. Alargó la mano para tocar el casco, todavía tibio por el sol, y se agarró a la escalerilla que pendía de una de las cubiertas. Eso estaba mejor. Rutskoi era ágil y atlético, así que no tardó en amarrar el bote a la escalerilla y en ascender por la misma como si fuera un mono, contento de abandonar el fueraborda.  
Subió con cuidado, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Llevaba consigo unas gafas de visión nocturna y una Glock 17 que le había dado un ex oficial de las Fuerzas Especiales rusas. Un arma limpia, sin marcas identificativas. Contaba con tres cargadores, por si el yate estuviera estrechamente vigilado, aunque no lo creía. Mirando detenidamente por encima de la borda con las gafas de visión nocturna, vio que la cubierta seguía desierta. No había guardias que impidiesen su misión.

Jasper se sentía seguro, huyendo con su amante. No esperaba los problemas que en ese preciso instante recorrían lentamente la cubierta.

En caso de que la pistola no funcionase, Demetri contaba, además, con doscientos veinticinco gramos de C-4, un temporizador y detonadores. Su plan «B» consistía en accionar el temporizador, subir al pequeño fueraborda y contemplar a una distancia segura cómo el puto yate volaba por los aires.

Se puso en pie lentamente, con sigilo, tensándose al escuchar voces. La ligera risa burbujeante de una mujer y el tono más grave de un hombre. Música. Todo bajo cubierta.

Lo cual era perfecto, ya que le proporcionaba la ventajas de encontrarse en terreno superior, espacio para maniobrar y el elemento sorpresa.

En silencio, Rutskoi siguió los sonidos de la música y las risas, y descendió los bajos escalones.

Se sentía vivo, de caza.

Aquello iba a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Hasta el momento no había visto a nadie. Parecía que las únicas personas a bordo eran la mujer y Jasper, cuya voz reconoció al aproximarse a la puerta cerrada del salón.

No había guardias. Al parecer, Jasper se creía a salvo y había abandonado toda precaución.

El amor convertía a los hombres en idiotas.

Rutskoi se acercó lentamente a la puerta, colocando un dispositivo de escucha contra la reluciente madera. El sonido se recibía en un auricular.

Escuchó lo mismo de antes, sólo que sorprendentemente nítido. Música de fondo y Jasper hablando de forma relajada con una mujer.

La puerta era corredera, y Rutskoi lo comprobó con sumo cuidado moviéndola tan sólo un milímetro.

No estaba cerrada con llave.

Dios, Jasper «merecía» morir.

Rutskoi apalancó ligeramente la puerta para comprobar cuánta fuerza tendría que emplear para abrirla, introdujo la mano entre el panel y el marco y se puso en cuclillas.

Lo ideal sería contar con un equipo de cuatro personas. Dos entrando por la derecha, y dos por la izquierda.

Pero estaba solo y debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles. Si Jasper tenía un arma a mano —y por perdidamente enamorado que estuviera, a Rutskoi le resultaba difícil creer que no tuviera una cerca—, le apuntaría automáticamente a la cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo, Rutskoi empujó con fuerza la puerta hacia la izquierda, atravesó la abertura rápidamente sujetando la pistola con ambas manos, preparado para todo, y encontró…

Nada.

La habitación estaba vacía. Amplia, bellamente decorada y… vacía.

Sin embargo, Jasper y la mujer seguían hablando y la música sonando.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

La música y la voz de la mujer cesaron de golpe.  
—Así que eras tú, Demetri —dijo la voz de Jasper. El ex militar ruso se giró velozmente, pero sólo vio la parte posterior de un ordenador portátil abierto sobre la mesa—. Ya lo suponía.  
Rutskoi rodeó la mesa.

¡Mierda! La cara de Jasper ocupaba la pantalla. El muy cabrón estaba en otro lugar, utilizando una webcam.

Era una trampa.  
—Ah, Rutskoi —dijo Jasper con suavidad—. Me decepcionas.  
El ex militar podía sentir cómo los diez millones de dólares se le escapaban de entre los dedos, como si fueran arena. Su única esperanza era poner nervioso a Jasper, sorprenderle de algún modo para que cometiera un error.

Se inclinó hacia la pantalla, mirando fijamente hacia la diminuta webcam sujeta a la parte superior del portátil.  
—Esta vez te has librado, Jasper —gruñó, enseñándole la Glock—, pero acabaré atrapándote. A ti y a esa zorra que te acompaña. Puedes contar con ello.  
Jasper no respondió. Se limitó a sacar un teléfono móvil y a marcar un número.

¿A quién coño estaba llamando?

De pronto Rutskoi escuchó un agudo e inquietante pitido. Miró en todas las direcciones y vio una gran caja metálica sobre una encimera. Con… ¡Dios!… una pequeña pantalla de cristal líquido con una cuenta atrás: 10, 9, 8, 7…

Lleno de rabia, el ex militar tiró de un manotazo el portátil de la mesa.

6, 5, 4, 3…

—¡Jasper —gritó—, hijo de perra! ¡Acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!

—Me parece que no, Demetri —respondió Jasper con voz calmada.

Un microsegundo después, el mundo de Demetri Rutskoi estalló en una feroz bola candente.

El sonido de la explosión llegó hasta el centro de la ciudad de Roma.


	18. Epilogo

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y la historia a_ **_Lisa Marie Rice._**

* * *

**Epílogo  
**  
_Sivuatu, Oceanía_  
_Un año después_

Su protegida se deslizó en el asiento trasero del Mercedes 500, clase S, y le sonrió. Seth Clearwater le devolvió la sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor y arrancó el motor.  
—Llévame a casa tan rápido como sea posible, Seth —dijo Grace Drakovich. Luego miró por la ventanilla tintada lateral y sonrió para sus adentros.  
Seth sabía a qué se debía la sonrisa. Tendría que estar ciego para no fijarse en la discreta placa de bronce a un lado de la puerta de cristal del despacho del médico al que acababa de visitar. Doctor Rajav Singh, ginecólogo-tocólogo.

Arrancó y el vehículo circuló suavemente a pesar de que estaba blindado y de que pesaba varias toneladas, gracias al extraordinario motor alemán. No se apresuró, aunque su jefa le había animado a hacerlo. Si acaso, ahora que Seth sospechaba que estaba embarazada, condujo con más cautela todavía, porque su «verdadero» jefe, Viktor Drakovich, le cortaría la cabeza si ella llegaba con un solo arañazo.

Seth había sido contratado, en apariencia, como chófer, pero se le había dejado muy, pero que «muy» claro, que se le pagaba cinco veces lo normal por ejercer como guardaespaldas de la señora, no sólo como conductor. También le habían dejado clarísimo que si algo le sucedía a la señora Drakovich, era hombre muerto.

El salario y el hecho de que su jefe —que no era ningún estúpido—, no hubiera mencionado su licenciatura con deshonor del ejército de los Estados Unidos, algo que había sido un gran obstáculo hasta entonces, parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
Seth había sido ranger, y muy bueno, además; hasta que le rompió la mandíbula al cobarde coronel que había enviado a su equipo a una misión suicida. Seth había perdido a dos de sus mejores amigos, los nervios y, acto seguido, su futuro.

Pero Viktor Drakovich no había hecho mención de aquello ni una sola vez y se había limitado a ponerle tres pruebas a Seth.

Le había llevado al segundo subnivel debajo de la enorme casa construida en un acantilado, impenetrable por tres de sus flancos, accesible únicamente por tierra a través de una verja y vigilada por tres guardias las veinticuatro horas del día.

Todo el sub-sótano estaba ocupado por un modernísimo gimnasio, el mejor equipado que jamás hubiera visto. Drakovich debía usarlo a menudo, como quedó patente cuando se quedó desnudo para ponerse el gi. También había un gi para Seth, y estaba claro que se esperaba que demostrara su destreza como luchador.

Joder, sí. Seth había sido adiestrado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por un experto. Su único problema era no romperle los brazos a su futuro jefe.

Quince sudorosos y agotadores minutos más tarde, Seth estaba sobre la colchoneta, inmovilizado. Drakovich le soltó y se levantó de un salto, sudando pero, por lo demás, sereno. Seth se dio cuenta de que había peleado tres asaltos con un luchador de talla mundial y que tenía suerte de que no fueran enemigos, porque, de lo contrario, estaría muerto.

Su jefe conocía todas las llaves de las artes marciales que sabía Seth, y algunas más que éste ignoraba. Era evidente que Drakovich había sido entrenado en el arte ruso del sambo, y que era aficionado al savate. Cuando se desnudó para ducharse, Seth pudo ver con claridad la potente y gruesa musculatura de Drakovich y quedó impresionado. Sin duda había trabajado mucho y muy duro para tener un cuerpo como aquél.

Una vez que se vistieron, Drakovich le felicitó. Era la primera vez que alguien había durado quince minutos con él.  
Había aprobado el primer test.

El segundo llegó cinco minutos después, en un campo de tiro de más de un kilómetro y medio de longitud, donde pusieron a prueba a Seth con un revólver y varias pistolas automáticas, en diversas distancias. No tuvo el menor problema. Con cada arma, en cada distancia, fue capaz de atravesar diez veces una moneda de cinco centavos. No obstante, algo le decía que Drakovich podría hacerlo en una de diez centavos.

La tercera prueba se llevó a cabo en una pista de carreras, donde le hicieron superar una serie de extenuantes test. Un giro a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora, conducción evasiva y de combate.

Al final del día, le habían ofrecido un empleo con un sueldo que le haría rico al cabo de diez años, y alojamiento en el complejo de Drakovich. Le presentaron a la señora Drakovich como su nuevo chófer, pero a Seth le dejaron claro cuál era su labor.

El dinero justificaría el hecho de que fuera el lacayo de una puta rica. Cumpliría con su deber sin rechistar. Pero resultó que la mujer no era ninguna zorra. Al cabo de un mes, Seth se había medio enamorado de ella, como el resto del personal.

Era preciosa, pero claro, eso era normal cuando se trataba de hombres ricos y poderosos. Si ellos no podían tener mujeres hermosas, ¿quién podría?

Pero eso no era todo. Poseía una mezcla de dulzura y amabilidad, junto con un mordaz sentido del humor, que hacía que Seth se diera cuenta de que la defendería con su vida aunque Viktor Drakovich no le pagara un solo dólar.

Era una mujer extraordinaria. Por no mencionar que se trataba de una artista excepcional. En Navidad había recibido dos acuarelas de un cachorro que había adoptado. Dos pequeñas obras maestras, que había enmarcado él mismo y colgado en la pared a los pies de la cama para que fueran lo último que viera al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse.

Se encargaba de dirigir una pequeña pero exitosa galería de arte en el centro de la ciudad, en la que vendía la mayoría de sus obras. Alentaba todo lo posible a los talentos locales, pero los clientes dirigían la atención hacia su obra y no tenían ojos para nada más. Al parecer vendía todo cuando exhibía en el plazo de una semana.

Y, a pesar de todo, aún quedaban suficientes cuadros para cubrir cada centímetro de las paredes de su colosal mansión. Había escuchado que Drakovich planeaba construir una nueva ala sólo para albergar su obra.  
—Seth… —Grace sonrió hacia el retrovisor—. Sé que eres un conductor prudente pero, por favor, ¿podrías… acelerar? Tengo buenas noticias que deseo compartir con el señor Drakovich.  
Bueno, tal vez esa nueva ala fuera finalmente utilizada para algo más vivo que los cuadros. Seth aumentó la velocidad en ocho kilómetros a la hora. Drakovich ya era demasiado sobreprotector de por sí. Si le sucediera algo a su esposa «embarazada»…  
Seth se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

A su espalda, los largos y delicados dedos de Grace tamborilearon sobre el reposabrazos, pero no añadió nada más. No era una mujer insistente ni caprichosa.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a las grandes verjas de acero que no eran más que una muestra del férreo sistema de seguridad de Drakovich. Había más: sensores de movimiento, cámaras de visión térmica, cables trampa. Discretos, ocultos, pero ahí estaban. Viktor Drakovich era poderoso y muy rico.

Había aparecido de la nada hacía un año y al cabo de un mes se había convertido en propietario de tres compañías aéreas, que aterrizaban y despegaban del aeropuerto de Sivuatu, cuatro compañías navieras y dos empresas de cruceros que operaban desde el puerto.

Seth echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor mientras atravesaba las verjas. Grace estaba ahora sentada en el borde del asiento, recogiendo sus cosas con una sonrisa secreta en los labios que reservaba exclusivamente para su marido.

Y ahí estaba él, esperando a su esposa tal y como acostumbraba.

Seth condujo despacio por el camino de entrada, esperando el momento que siempre hacía que se le encogiera el estómago.

Estacionó, alineando la parte trasera del vehículo con el punto exacto en que esperaba Drakovich. Éste abrió la puerta, ayudó a su esposa a salir del asiento trasero antes de estrecharla contra sí y… su rostro se transformó.

Eso nunca dejaba de asombrar a Seth.

Drakovich era un tipo duro. Costaba imaginar que aquella expresión de extrema ternura pudiese aparecer en el rostro de un hombre como aquél. Toda la dureza, la hosquedad y la fría indiferencia habían desaparecido de su semblante.

Grace susurró entonces algo a la oreja a su marido y éste la levantó en volandas. Su risa de felicidad resonó en la nocturna brisa tropical.

Aquello era un nivel de felicidad que casi asustaba a Seth. Finalmente Drakovich dejó a su esposa en el suelo, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza. La expresión de amor y anhelo que mostraba su rostro era tal, que Seth apartó la mirada con el pecho encogido.

Algunas cosas eran demasiado bellas para ser vistas por simples mortales.

Como mirar al sol.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta adaptación, mis hermosas Little Perverts!_  
_En verdad... Que haría yo sin ustedes?!_

**Kisses and Love**  
**Victoria Wittaker**


End file.
